Destined To Live With You
by Tandrato
Summary: Kehidupan itu penuh pengorbanan dan juga kejutan. Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga yang kelak akan dipimpinnya, Naruto yang baru saja pulang sekolah tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Kakeknya beralasan bahwa itu adalah cara untuk menyelamatkam masa depan perusahaan dan keluarga. Namun, ada alasan lain dibalik perjodohan itu.
1. Perjodohan Yang Tak Masuk Akal

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 1**

 **Perjodohan Yang Tak Masuk Akal**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Bunyi deru 2 buah mobil yang saling beradu di jalanan sepi terdengar begitu keras. Salah satu mobil tersebut dikemudikan oleh Naruto melajukan. Dengan pakaian seragam lengkap dan sepuntung rokok di tangannya, ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat di jalanan sepi sore itu. "Yeah! Aku akan menang kali ini!" soraknya gembira ketika tahu mobil yang mengejarnya sudah tertinggal sangat jauh.

Jalan yang membentang lurus pun sudah menanti di hadapannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya hingga mendekati kecepatan 150 Km/jam. Mobil yang mengejarnya pun semakin tertinggal jauh.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja _speedometer_ -nya naik-turun tidak terkendali. Terdengar juga suara letupan dari mesin mobilnya. Asap mulai keluar dari dalam mesin setelah terdengar suara letupan beberapa kali. Perlahan kecepatan mobilnya menurun drastis.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto pun panik. Asap yang keluar dari dalam mesin membutakan pandangannya. Puntung rokok yang ia pegang segera dibuangnya keluar untuk memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada mobil yang tidak terkendali itu agar berhenti.

Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil menghentikan mobil dengan selamat. Namun setelah berhenti, asap mulai keluar semakin banyak memaksanya untuk segera mematikan mesin yang sudah mal fungsi itu dan berlari keluar.

Ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali karena sempat menghirup asap tersebut. Ia berlari ke pinggir jalan dan membaringkan badannya yang kini lemas setelah berhasil selamat dari keadaan hidup-mati ke atas permukaan rumput.

Mobil yang sebelumnya tertinggal jauh di belakangnya terlihat mengebut untuk menyusul Naruto. Setelah tiba, seseorang segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Aku nyaris saja mati, teme."

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Berikan kunci mobilmu padaku!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobil Naruto setelah menerima kunci. Ia membuka kap depan. Seketika itu juga semakin banyak asap yang keluar. Sasuke mengebas-kebaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan asap yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Ketika asap mulai berkurang, Sasuke melihat dengan saksama mesin mobil Naruto.

"Naruto! Mobilmu rusak parah. Kita harus membawa mobilmu ini ke bengkel," teriak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu! Dilihat dari manapun, asap sebanyak itu pasti menandakan kerusakan yang parah. Tolong ambilkan tasku," kata Naruto seraya berdiri.

Begitu Sasuke memberikan tas miliknya, Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo ... Aku butuh pertolongan ... mobilku rusak parah aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membawanya ke bengkel ... Lokasiku saat ini ada di jalanan sekitar hutan selatan Konoha ... ya yang sepi itu ... Biaya? Tenang saja, aku akan langsung transfer ke rekeningmu ... Oke, aku akan meletakkan kunci ini di dalam mobil ... Aku serahkan padamu. Aku mau pulang. Oh iya, jangan sampai kakek atau ajudannya tahu soal ini!"

Setelah percakapannya dengan seorang montir yang ia kenal selesai, Naruto berkata pada Sasuke "Sasuke, tolong antar aku pulang." Setelahnya Naruto berjalan memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendenguskan nafas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sebagai respons terhadap tindakan Naruto. Melihat Naruto sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, ia pun segera memasuki mobil.

[]=[]=[]

Di bawah langit senja, jalanan di Kota Konoha terlihat ramai. Pada saat ini, hampir seluruh kantor dan sekolah mengakhiri kegiatannya. Itu artinya jalanan ini di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Akibat ramainya jalan, Sasuke hanya bisa mengebutkan mobilnya di kecepatan rata-rata serta. Keadaan dalam mobil cukup sunyi hingga Naruto bertanya.

"Hari ini kau lambat sekali. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat jalanan ini sedang ramai?"

"Ehh, bukan. Maksudku bukan saat ini. Tapi tadi saat kita balapan. Kenapa kau bisa tertinggal sangat jauh begitu. Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

"Oh, tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Sakura lewat telepon. Makanya aku tidak mengebut untuk mengejarmu."

"Hah? Sialan kau! Pantas saja kau tertinggal sejauh itu. Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk mengebut. Aku mengira kau akan diam-diam mengebut saat aku lengah."

"Tidak ... aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu. Tadi itu hanya balapan biasa tanpa adanya hal yang dipertaruhkan. Untuk apa aku serius."

"Sialan kau!" Naruto menjadi kesal karena mendengar alasan Sasuke. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sepuntung rokok.

"Kau bawa korek? Sepertinya milikku tertinggal di mobil," tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku sarankan kau tidak merokok di mobilku. Jika sampai ayahku mencium bau rokok di dalam mobil ini, itu akan memberiku sebuah masalah. Mungkin saja bisa seharian penuh berada dalam sel. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku berjanji akan turut melibatkanmu," ancam Sasuke.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman tersebut. Ia mengambil kembali rokok yang sebelumnya sudah berada di mulutnya. "O ... ke." Perlahan ia memasukkan rokok itu kembali ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah distrik perumahan elite di Konoha. Wilayah ini menjadi tempat berdirinya bangunan-bangunan megah milik para pejabat kota dan juga pengusaha kaya raya.

Jalanan di distrik ini cukuplah lenggang. Tak banyak mobil atau kendaraan lainnya yang berlalu lalang. Itu karena jalanan di distrik ini tidak menjadi penghubung antara distrik satu dengan distrik lainnya. Faktanya distrik ini hanya memiliki satu jalan keluar-masuk. Sehingga, mereka yang lewat jalan ini pasti adalah orang yang tinggal di distrik itu ataupun punya urusan di sana.

Setidaknya setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari jalan utama kota, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Rumah itu bukanlah rumah biasa. Rumah megah berlantai dua yang berada di tengah halaman luas milik keluarga Uzumaki—Pemilik sebuah perusahaan maskapai penerbangan terbesar di Jepang bernama Uzumaki Enterprise.

Begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang, pintu gerbang seketika terbuka. Beberapa satpam terlihat keluar dari pos satpam untuk menyambut tuan muda mereka.

"Oh iya Sasuke. Apa kau mau mampir? Aku punya konsol game baru. Kau mau mencicipinya bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang dan belajar untuk menghadapi ulangan tengah semester pertama kita."

"Ulangan masih lama. Sebulan lagi kok."

"Aku hanya berambisi untuk mendapat nilai bagus. Lagi pula ayahku sekarang sedang berada di rumah. Dia pasti akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak jika aku sampai pulang malam."

"Kalau begitu aku turun di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Begitu Naruto turun, Sasuke dengan cepat memundurkan mobilnya dan kembali ke jalan. Setelahnya ia mengebut dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

Setelah sahabatnya itu pergi, Naruto pun berjalan memasuki rumah dan berharap tak ada satu pun orang di rumah yang bertanya tentang keberadaan mobilnya. Untuk satpam yang saat ini sedang melihatnya? Tenang saja, mereka bisa dengan mudah Naruto manipulasi dengan kata-katanya sebagai tuan muda selama tak ada orang berjas hitam duduk di pos satpam.

Naruto memandang jauh ke arah pintu rumah. Ia mendapati 2 orang ajudan sedang berjaga di sana. Karena penasaran dengan kondisi abnormal ini, Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah untuk bertanya pada para ajudan tersebut.

Melihat kedatangan tuan muda mereka, para ajudan itu menyapanya. "Selamat datang, tuan muda."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berjaga di depan pintu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Siap! Tuan Jiraiya yang menyuruh kami. Ada tamu penting di dalam rumah. Sepertinya pembahasan mereka juga penting. Bahkan pramuwisma di suruh untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka," kata salah satu ajudan.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang datang sampai-sampai pintu ini harus kalian jaga?" Naruto mendenguskan nafasnya. "Apa aku harus lewat pintu belakang?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Tuan Jiraiya dan Nyonya Tsunade sedang menunggu Anda, Tuan Muda."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Aku benci panggilan tersebut," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Kami harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan itu. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Anda minta."

"Hufft. Terserah."

Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu. Para ajudan dengan sigap membukakan pintu rumah untuk Naruto. Dari depan pintu, ia bisa melihat ruang tamu. Namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan satu orang pun di ruang tamu.

"Loh, kosong! Kenapa tidak ada orang?" batin Naruto sebelum melirik ke arah pintu yang tampaknya merupakan penghubung antara sebuah ruangan lain dengan ruang tamu ini. "Sepenting apakah tamu tersebut?" batinnya kembali seraya melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju pintu tersebut.

Naruto mengetuk pintu sebanyak 2 kali.

"Siapa?" tanya orang di dalam.

"Ini aku, kek," jawab Naruto.

"Masuklah Naruto! Kami sudah menunggumu."

Setelahnya Naruto membuka pintu. Matanya memandangi sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang tamu lain di kediaman ini. Di ruangan itu, matanya mendapati ada 3 orang yang sedang duduk di sofa. Kakek dan neneknya itu sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya, sementara seorang lagi duduk membelakanginya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa dia.

Namun dilihat dari rambut berwarna indigo yang panjang terurai milik orang tersebut, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah perempuan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Naruto "Siapa gadis ini? Rambutnya terasa familiar. Tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya." Ia membatin seraya mengelus dahinya.

Gadis itu sempat berbalik sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di situ. Cepat kemari. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu," ucap Tsunade—nenek Naruto.

Dengan langkah kaki yang terkesan malas, Naruto mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa kosong. Ia Melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Gadis itu sempat memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, namun hanya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali merunduk.

Mengejutkan. Meskipun merasa familiar dengan rambut warna indigo itu, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu. "Sepertinya itu hanya perasaanku saja. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah bertemu gadis ini. Wajahnya saja tidak kuingat," batinnya bingung.

"Jadi Hinata, ini adalah Naruto, cucu kami," ucap Tsunade memperkenalkan Naruto pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Ha—Hai. Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menjadi kikuk saat ingin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangkat kepalanya. "S—Salam kenal juga. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Hinata pun ikut merasa canggung. Namun ia berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Naruto yang menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.

"Ehem!" Deheman itu memecah kecanggungan. "Naruto, kau pasti bingung kan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Benar, Kek," jawab Naruto.

"Hinata adalah anak teman ayahmu. Sepertinya bukan sekedar teman, tapi rekan bisnis. Ada sebuah alasan kenapa saat ini Hinata bisa berada di sini." Jiraiya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali berkata, "mulai hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita! Hal ini pun akan kusampaikan nanti pada para pekerja yang lain."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia kembali terkejut kala melihat ekspresi bingung dari wajah Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, Kek. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"T—Tuan Jiraiya. Anda sebelumnya tidak mengatakan itu?" tanya Hinata secara tiba-tiba hingga tak membiarkan Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kami berpikir, dari pada hanya sekedar memberimu tempat tinggal, kenapa tidak sekalian menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga kami. Keluargalah yang kau butuhkan, Hinata," jawab Tsunade.

"Keluarga? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Benar juga. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Jiraiya mengelus dagunya. "Aku harus menceritakan hal ini dari mana ya?"

Jiraiya menatap Hinata. "Hinata, aku akan sedikit menyinggung masa lalumu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku. Jika kau memang tidak ingin mendengarnya, kau bisa kembali ke kamar."

Hinata terlihat menundukkan kepala seraya berkata, "Silakan, Tuan Jiraiya."

"Naruto, dengarkan baik-baik. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang belum kau ketahui dari apa yang akan kujelaskan."

Naruto mengangguk. Jiraiya pun mulai berbicara.

"Akan kumulai dari menjelaskan latar belakang perusahaan agar Hinata pun mengetahuinya. Uzumaki Enterprise terlahir dari kerja keras pantang menyerah dari Namikaze Minato—ayah Naruto. Usaha ini memang di bangun dari nol. Tapi dengan semua kemampuan dan semangat pantang menyerah, Minato berhasil mengubah usaha yang dulunya hanyalah agen penjualan tiket menjadi sebuah biro perjalanan.

"Namun Minato tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Bersama dengan Hyugga Hiashi—Mitra kerjanya sekaligus ayah dari Hinata—mereka membentuk sebuah biro perjalanan besar yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Jepang. Bahkan beberapa cabangnya tersebar di beberapa tempat di negara ini.

"Namun suatu ketika, Hyuuga Hiashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan Minato. Dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin memfokuskan diri mengurusi perusahaan miliknya sendiri, ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya perusahaan rintisan mereka bersama itu ke tangan Minato.

"Kehilangan rekan yang dapat dipercaya memang sebuah pukulan berat bagi Minato. Namun itu bukan menjadi penghalang bagi Minato untuk terus memajukan perusahaannya. Dengan semua uang yang dimilikinya, Minato membeli sebuah unit pesawat dan mulai bekerja sama dengan bandara di Konoha. Pesawat yang dibelinya itu dikhususkan untuk menerbangkan para konsumen yang telah mempercayakan perjalanan mereka pada biro perjalanan milik Minato.

"Semakin lama pelanggan makin banyak dan terus berdatangan. Kondisi ini memaksa Minato untuk menginvestasikan sebagian besar uang perusahaan untuk menambah unit pesawat. Pada akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk mengubah perusahaannya menjadi sebuah perusahaan maskapai penerbangan bernama Uzumaki Enterprise. Dari sanalah kesuksesan Minato sampai pada puncaknya.

"Suatu ketika terdengar kabar kebangkrutan perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Kondisi itu mengundang perhatian Minato. Setelah Minato mengunjungi keluarga Hyuuga, diketahui bahwa penyebab kebangkrutan itu adalah karena semua uang perusahaan dan simpanan mereka habis untuk membiayai pengobatan istri tercintanya. Minato menceritakan bahwa kondisi mereka saat itu sangat buruk. Perusahaan, rumah, dan aset kekayaan lainnya telah di jual.

"Karena merasa berhutang budi pada Hiashi, Minato memutuskan untuk membantu pengobatan penyakit kanker istri Hiashi—ibu Hinata. Dengan memberikan setengah dari uang perusahaan untuk pengobatan, Minato menyarankan mereka untuk pergi keluar negeri. Atas saran tersebut, mereka pun berangkat. Kala itu yang berangkat adalah Ayah, ibu, adik Hinata saja. Hinata sendiri terpaksa harus tinggal karena sedang fokus untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan tingkat SMP.

"Namun, semua tidak berjalan lancar. 15 jam setelah keberangkatan, terdengar sebuah kabar bahwa pesawat jet VIP yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga Hyuuga itu hilang kontak. Dua hari kemudian, ternyata pesawat itu ditemukan tenggelam di samudera.

Jiraiya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi. Namun kali ini, ia mencengkeram erat roknya. Jiraiya ingin berhenti bercerita, namun ia harus tetap menyelesaikannya.

"Kejadian itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi Hinata. Sejak kejadian itu, ia hidup seorang diri. Ayahmu yang merasa bahwa kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Hinata itu adalah salahnya memutuskan untuk segera bertemu Hinata dan meminta maaf. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan ayahmu sebab itu murni sebuah kecelakaan meski keberangkatan itu adalah saran Minato.

"Akan tetapi Hinata menolak ajakan Minato untuk tinggal di rumah kita. Namun bukan berarti Minato mau lepas tangan begitu saja. Diam-diam, Minato merawat Hinata secara diam-diam. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang tiap minggunya untuk keperluan hidup Hinata dan juga biaya sekolah dan lain-lain.

"Ketika Minato meninggal, ia sempat menitipkan pesan pada kakek. Dalam pesan itu, ia menitipkan perusahaan pada kakek untuk nantinya di serahkan padamu. Minato juga berkata untuk mencari gadis bernama 'Hyuuga Hinata' dan merawatnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sayangnya pesan mengenai Hinata tidaklah lengkap. Tiga bulan sudah kakek mencarinya. Namun sama sekali tidak ketemu. Minato tidak sempat memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Hinata Kemudian, tiga hari yang lalu akhirnya kakek menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Hinata. Saat kakek menemukannya, Hinata sedang pingsan di dalam sebuah kontrakkan. Dengan segera kakek melarikan Hinata ke rumah sakit—" Perkataan Jiraiya terhenti oleh sanggahan Naruto.

"Kakek, hentikan. Dia menangis." Naruto malah terlihat panik sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade yang seketika itu mendekatinya.

"Hiks! Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa," isak Hinata seraya menghapus air matanya memakai tisu.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau bawa Hinata ke kamarnya," kata Hinata. Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seorang ajudan. "Tolong bawa masuk barang-barang Hinata dan bawa ke kamar tamu nomor 3."

Melihat Tsunade dan Hinata keluar dari ruang tamu khusus ini, Naruto pun bertanya pada Jiraiya. "Apa gadis itu akan tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kakek sudah membuat pernyataan kalau Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita?" perkataan itu terkesan kasar di mata Naruto.

"Maaf kakek. Baiklah kalau begitu ... apa aku boleh pergi? Aku mau beristirahat."

"Silakan. Jangan lupa belajar."

"Baik, Kek."

[]=[]=[]

Alih-alih mendengarkan kata kakeknya dan belajar saat memasuki kamar, Naruto malah segera menyalakan konsol game miliknya dan mulai bermain setelah mengganti baju. Permainan yang dimainkan Naruto sangatlah seru. Bisa dilihat dari keseriusan Naruto memainkannya hingga malam.

"Misi ini sulit sekali sih?" keluh Naruto saat merasa kesulitan untuk menamatkan sebuah misi dalam permainannya.

Saat ia sampai pada klimaks dari misi tersebut, pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Tuan Muda, Anda dipanggil ke ruang makan untuk makan malam."

Dari suaranya, Naruto yakin yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah seorang pelayan di rumah ini.

"Katakan pada kakek, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Ia tetap melanjutkan permainannya meski sudah berkata demikian. Sepertinya Naruto merasa harus menyelesaikan misi yang sedang ia mainkan ini sebelum makan. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil melewati titik klimaks dan kini tinggal penyelesaiannya saja.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ia segera mem- _pause_ permainannya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yo, silakan bicara, teme!"

"Besok kau mau menemaniku balapan? Ada seseorang yang menantangku balapan di sirkuit balap liar di kota?"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. "Kau gila!" serunya.

Sasuke tak merespons perkataan Naruto itu. Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bertaruh berapa?"

"Tidak ada taruhan. Ini tantangan untuk membersihkan nama baik. Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dia menantangku balapan di jalan setelah mendengar aku memainkan gas mobil. Hasilnya di kalah, namun ia ingin mengujiku lagi di sirkuitnya."

"Hmm... jadi begitu, baiklah. Tapi kapan kau akan balapan?"

"Besok siang," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Naruto dibuat terdiam dengan pandangan mata penuh keheranan. "S—Siang? K—kau gila! Besok bukan hari libur. Kita sekolah. Apa kau mau bolos hanya demi memenuhi tantangan itu?"

"Ini mengenai reputasi. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bisa mengalahkannya untuk kedua kali di sirkuitnya sendiri. Namaku akan dikenal oleh mereka yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pembalap di Kota Konoha."

"Ya ... ya. Bayangkan seorang ayah harus menangkap dan memenjarakan putranya sendiri karena terlibat dengan kelompok pembalap liar di kota. Sadarlah Sasuke, kau ini anak seorang Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Reputasi seperti itu hanya akan membahayakan kita. Harusnya kau tahu itu mengingat kau biasanya selalu berpikir sebelum mengambil tindakan yang berpotensi membuatmu dalam masalah. Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepengecut ini. Biasanya kau akan menerima sesuatu yang berpotensi membuatmu bisa balapan bersama para pembalap profesional tanpa pikir panjang."

Seketika Naruto terdiam mengetahui bahwa Sasuke membalas perkataannya seperti itu. Ia mendenguskan nafasnya lalu berkata, "baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi berjanjilah. Jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, jangan libatkan aku, mengerti?"

Sasuke membuat jeda yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyetujui persyaratan itu dan menutup panggilannya.

"Ada-ada saja si teme itu. Dia lagi kesambet apasih. Besok siang ya? Hmm ..." ia membatin. Tapi ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ia kembali mengambil kontroler gamenya dan mulai bermain kembali.

Namun, ruangannya menjadi gelap seketika. TV, lampu, bahkan konsol gamenya mati. Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi datar karena tak sanggup menyikapi situasi tersebut. Ia merasa yakin bahwa kondisi ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang dengan sengaja menurunkan limit kamarnya. Sepertinya Naruto tahu siapa pelakunya namun ia tidak bisa kesal pada orang tersebut.

Malahan, dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah selesai, ia kembali berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Cih, tak kusangka kakek akan menurunkan limit kamarku lagi! Padahal aku hampir menyelesaikan misi 'The Dumb Train' itu. Sialan, kalau begini aku harus mulai lagi dari awal," gerutunya dalam perjalanan menuju dapur.

[]=[]=[]

Malam itu, semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang terdiri dari Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan tentunya Naruto sendiri sedang duduk menikmati menu makan malam yang tersaji di atas meja. Namun situasi ruang makan saat ini masih panas sebab Jiraiya baru saja memarahi Naruto yang tak dengan cepat merespons panggilan untuk makan malam karena bermain game.

Cara makan Naruto terkesan cepat karena merasa ingin segera pergi dari ruang makan. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Harusnya meja makan malam ini di tempati oleh 4 orang. Namun, saat ini hanya mereka bertiga saja yang duduk dan makan di meja ini seperti biasanya.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Naruto secara spontan kala menyadari ketiadaan Hinata di meja makan itu.

"Namanya Hinata," jawab Jiraiya yang sedang sedang memotong daging dipiringnya.

"Maaf. Di mana Hinata?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Apa dia tidak ikut makan malam bersama kita?"

"Katanya dia ingin tetap di kamar hari ini. Pramuwisma akan mengantarkan makan malam untuknya."

"Dia seperti anak yang manja saja. Padahal tinggal ke sini dan makan bersama saja, tapi malah dia tidak mau." cetus Naruto.

Jiraya meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi dentingan. Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruto maupun Tsunade berhenti makan.

"Hinata bukanlah anak yang manja. Dia begini karena kakek mengorek tentang orang tuanya. Kondisinya saat ini belum stabil pasca ditinggal mati oleh seluruh anggota keluarga yang ia miliki. Apa kau tahu betapa sengsaranya kehidupan yang ia jalani setelah kematian orang tuanya? Terlebih lagi saat ayahmu meninggal dunia. Ia harus bekerja untuk bisa makan karena terputusnya uang mingguan yang sering diberikan oleh ayahmu padanya."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Bukan karena menyesali perkataannya. Namun karena sikap Jiraiya saat itu.

"Memang yang dikatakan kakekmu itu benar. Lagi pula saat ini kondisi Hinata masih lemas karena sakit. Jadi dia perlu banyak istirahat karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kita harus bersyukur karena kakekmu menemukan Hinata tepat waktu. Andai saja terlambat sehari saja, Hinata bisa meninggal."

"Dari pada mempertanyakan soal Hinata saat ini, lebih baik kau segera habiskan makanmu dan pergi belajar."

Seorang pramuwisma terlihat keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hinata kalau akan ada pramuwisma yang akan mengantarkan makanan. Kau tinggal mengetuk pintu saja dan taruh makanan itu di meja yang ada di kamarnya," ucap Tsunade.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Naruto terlihat memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia segera meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun, perkataan Jiraiya mencegatnya untuk pergi sejenak.

"Naruto! Buatlah Hinata merasa nyaman di rumah ini. Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Jadi, jangan bersikap dingin padanya. Ingatlah, kita bisa menikmati makanan mewah ini sekarang juga berkat ayahnya. Sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, Hinata akan tetap menjadi keluarga kita."

"Hufft." Naruto mendenguskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak membencinya atau apa. Tapi aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melihatnya. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lebih kepada bingung dan heran."

"Kalau begitu baguslah." Jiraiya samar-samar terlihat tersenyum. Namun senyum itu berakhir saat Jiraiya kembali berkata, "kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu sekarang untuk belajar."

[]=[]=[]

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Cahaya mentari di pagi hari menembus tirai jendela kamarnya membuat kamarnya menjadi terang. Hari ini seperti biasa, lagi lagi Naruto terlambat bangun. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah kesiangan membuatnya segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk bersiap. !5 menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam yang rapi, lengkap dengan tas.

Naruto berlari menuju dapur. Di sana ia bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. Sang kakek sepertinya sudah bersiap menuju kantor karena telah berpakaian rapi. Namun mereka masih makan dengan santai meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

Ia dengan cepat menyambar 2 buah roti dan sebotol susu yang tersedia di atas meja seraya mengatakan, "selamat pagi, kakek ... nenek."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Lagi-lagi kau bangun kesiangan kan?" tanya Tsunade karena menyadari tingkah terburu-buru Naruto.

"Kau mau bawa ke mana sarapanmu itu? Kau tidak sarapan bersama kami di sini? Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, kan?" tanya sang kakek.

"Iya. Tapi aku harus segera ke sekolah. Ada urusan. Aku akan makan dalam perjalanan."

"Di mana mobilmu? Kakek tidak melihat mobilmu di garasi."

"Mobilku ..." Sebuah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh kakeknya itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus merasa terancam. Kakeknya bukan tipe orang yang mau ke garasi hanya untuk mengelap mobil atau mengambil barang yang tertinggal sebab itu semua akan dilakukan oleh bawahannya.

Jika kakeknya datang ke garasi untuk melihat keberadaan mobil Naruto, maka hanya ada satu jawaban. Kakeknya menaruh kecurigaan pada Naruto. Mungkin saja dua orang ajudan yang berjaga di depan pintu mengatakan kalau aku pulang bersama Sasuke. Padahal pagi harinya aku membawa mobil. Jelas saja bahwa hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran kakeknya.

"Mobilku ada di bengkel. Bannya bocor. Makanya kemarin aku minta Sasuke mengantarku pulang," jawabku meski fakta yang sebenarnya di tutupi olehnya.

"Jadi kau mau meminta salah satu ajudan kakekmu untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

"I-ya."

"Baguslah. Nenek hampir mengira kau akan sarapan sambil mengemudi. Hampir saja nenek mau memarahimu."

"Aku berangkat dulu."

[]=[]=[]

Naruto berhasil tiba di sekolah tepat waktu. Namun Naruto tidak bisa menikmati sarapan dengan tenang di dalam mobil karena sang ajudan mengemudi terlalu ngebut agar Naruto tidak terlambat. Naruto hanya bisa minum dan makan dengan tenang sewaktu mobil berhenti di lampu merah.

Sang ajudan menghentikan mobil tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Apa Anda perlu dijemput nanti sore?" tanya ajudan tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." Setelah mengatakan itu, pintu mobil tertutup dan ajudan itu pun meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku rasa lebih tepat jika menenggangkan ... sekarang apa Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk sebentar siang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Di sinilah Naruto berada, di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah nomor 1 di Konoha. Memang bukan tempat khusus bagi siswa-siswi elite dalam hal keuangan, tetapi sekolah ini adalah tempat bagi orang-orang elite di bidang prestasi. Sekolah ini bernama SMA Azumaro.

Keadaan sekolah cukup ramai karena memang sudah hampir memasuki waktu mulainya proses belajar-mengajar. Para siswa sudah hampir tidak mudah ditemui lagi di halaman sekolah. Mereka semua sudah memasuki gedung-gedung sekolah untuk bersiap belajar.

Setibanya di dalam kelas, Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Di sana, sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk seraya menatap layar ponsel. Pagi itu, keadaan kelas 10-A cukuplah sibuk dengan aktivitas para penghuninya menjelang bel. Bukan sibuk karena bersiap untuk belajar, tetapi sibuk mengobrol, membaca novel, bermain game, bahkan ada juga yang tidur meski hari masih pagi. Mungkin belajar terlalu mainstream bagi mereka sehingga tak ada satupun siswa yang memegang buku pelajaran. Padahal kelas 10-A dikenal sebagai kelas yang mayoritas siswanya pintar.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Teme ... siang ini jadi?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah suara sebagai respons tanpa mengurangi perhatiannya pada layar smartphone miliknya.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sasuke, Naruto mencoba mengintip. Namun, baru saja melihat sekilas, Sasuke langsung mematikan layar ponselnya. Dari apa yang Naruto lihat meski sekilas, itu adalah sebuah video.

"Hei. Apa yang kau tonton? Aku Cuma liat saja kau langsung kasih mati? Apa jangan-jangan kau menonton—"

"Bukan video seperti itu yang kutonton. Pikiranku tidak semesum pikiranmu. Aku menonton tutorial balap. Aku mematikan layarnya karena Guru kita sudah datang."

Seketika Naruto melihat ke depan. Seorang guru benar-benar telah datang bersama sang ketua kelas—Sakura. Tentu saja selain Naruto, ada beberapa siswa lain yang juga dibuat kaget oleh kehadiran guru meski belum terdengar suara bel tanda mulainya pelajaran pertama.

Dengan cepat mereka menyimpan barang-barang mereka yang tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran mereka. Seseorang yang sebelumnya tertidur kini sudah terlihat terbangun dengan malas sambil menguap.

"Beri salam kepada guru kita!" perintah Sakura.

Semua siswa pun segera berdiri untuk memberi salam pada guru pertama yang masuk di kelas mereka atas komando dari Sakura. Salam di pagi itu menjadi awal di mulainya proses belajar-mengajar di kelas ini.

Waktu terus berjalan dan matahari kini sudah hampir berada di atas kepala. Setelah duduk berjam-jam dengan beberapa menit istirahat setiap pergantian jam, kini siswa SMA Azumaro dapat beristirahat untuk melepas lelah dan mengisi perut.

Istirahat di sekolah ini ada dua jenis. Istirahat pertama adalah istirahat yang diberikan sekolah di setiap berakhirnya sebuah mata pelajaran. Namun istirahat ini tidaklah lama sebab hanya beberapa menit saja. Pada istirahat ini mereka hanya bisa berada di dalam kelas sambil menunggu guru berikutnya. Mereka juga di izinkan untuk ke kamar mandi atau sekedar membeli minuman.

Lalu ada istirahat puncak. Ini adalah waktu istirahat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Waktunya cukup lama dan mereka diberikan kebebasan untuk berada di area mana saja di sekitar sekolah. Kantin biasanya menjadi tempat favorit bagi mereka yang kelaparan atau sekedar ingin makan sambil melepas lelah.

Setelah mengisi perut, beberapa siswa cenderung memilih kembali ke dalam kelas. Salah satunya ialah Naruto. Namun bukan untuk belajar. Tetapi untuk bermain game tanpa harus ditegur oleh guru sebab saat istirahat, setiap kelas seperti memiliki otoritas sendiri. Tidak ada guru yang berhak mengatur apa yang harus dilakukan para siswa saat sedang istirahat di dalam kelas.

Sasuke yang saat itu kembali ke kelas bersama Naruto setelah makan siang segera mengambil tas dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kita berangkat?"

Mendengar kata itu, Naruto segera mem- _pause_ gamenya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang?" ucapnya bingung. "Lalu alasan apa yang mau kau pakai agar kita bisa keluar dari sekolah tanpa mendapat cap bolos?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Sakura. Ia akan mengiinkan kita. Bahkan dia sudah membuatkanku surat izin keluar sekolah," jawab Sasuke.

"Pacarmu sangat bisa diandalkan ya. Tak kusangka ia akan mengizinkanmu untuk membolos hanya untuk balapan," ucap Naruto seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Sebenarnya ..."

"Ayo jalan!" perintah Naruto setelah memakai tasnya.

Akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat parkir. Tak ada guru yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan. Tak ada pun siswa yang curiga dengan kedua orang yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir sambil membawa tas. Setelah menaiki mobil, mereka segera menuju pos satpam untuk melapor.

Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di benak Naruto maupun Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sudah berpengalaman. Bahkan saat melihat satpam menghentikan mobil Sasuke, mereka tak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Mau ke mana kalian?" tanya satpam dengan tampang sanggar.

Sasuke mengulurkan surat izin keluar itu pada satpam tersebut. Beberapa detik ia membaca tulisan yang terdapat dalam kertas itu. "Jadi, di sini tertulis kalau kalian hendak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan keluhan yang diduga adalah salah satu penyakit menular seksual," kata Satpam itu sambil memperhatikan kedua orang di dalam mobil itu.

Naruto cukup kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia cukup bingung. "Kenapa Sasuke meminta Sakura membuat surat seperti itu? Tapi boleh juga alasannya." Batin Naruto sambil berbangga hati.

"Jadi siapa yang mau diperiksa?" tanya satpam itu kembali.

"Dia." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto.

Seketika Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa di sini dialah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka meminta izin keluar. Awalnya ia pikir Sasuke dengan sukarela membuat alasan izin seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia malah memfitnah sahabatnya sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul kepala pemilik mata Onyx itu dengan amat sangat luar biasa keras. Tetapi kedipan mata dari Sasuke menandakan ia harus mengikuti akting tersebut agar bisa keluar tanpa masalah.

"I—Iya. Saya meminta Sasuke mengantarku," dengan berat hati Naruto mengatakan itu.

Satpam itu menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar cukup berat. "Baiklah, kalian kuizinkan pergi. Semoga masih dapat disembuhkan." Satpam itu menyerahkan kembali surat izin keluar itu pada Sasuke.

Begitu mereka berhasil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke dengan amat kuat. "Kenapa kau pakai alasan seperti itu? Apalagi aku yang kau sebut terkena penyakit kelamin. Melihat perempuan telanjang saja aku belum pernah, apalagi berhubungan dengan mereka sampai terkena penyakit seperti itu!" Kemarahan Naruto benar-benar di tumpahkan di sini.

"Maaf. Aku rasa itu alasan terbaik. Karena kubuat alasan seperti itu, Sakura yang merasa bersimpati dengan segera membuatkan surat izin itu dan tidak mencurigaiku apa-apa."

"Ya. Dia tidak mencurigaimu. Tapi dia akan mencurigaiku sebagai laki-laki yang tidak-tidak."

"Oke maaf. Nanti suatu hari akan kujelaskan kok."

Keadaan pun mulia tenang. Namun Naruto masih belum benar-benar memaafkan perlakukan Sasuke. Mereka saat ini sudah berada sangat jauh dari sekolah. Naruto melepas seragamnya sehingga hanya tersisa pakaian berwarna orange dengan beberapa aksen putih dan hitam.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Naruto.

"Lumayan. Tapi kita harus benar-benar waspada. Tempat yang akan kita tuju benar-benar bukan tempat yang ramah.

Naruto terlihat terdiam, akan tetapi pikirannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau tempat yang akan kita tuju adalah distrik 15," ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali. Tebakanmu benar."

"Kau gila! Sumpah kau parah! Itu adalah tempat terjadinya kejahatan terbesar di Konoha. Dan lagi, di sana ada markas besar pembalap liar di kota."

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan baik-baik saja selama sudah bertemu dengan lawanku itu," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

15 menit pun telah berlalu. Kecepatan mobil Sasuke pun mulai ia turunkan saat sudah memasuki area distrik 15. Distrik ini terlihat sangat sepi dari aktivitas manusia. Jalanannya pun sepi. Itu dikarenakan di tempat ini sering terjadi pembunuhan dan pencurian. Wajas saja jika tidak ada orang yang mau berkeliaran di luar.

"Pegang kemudian sebentar. Aku mau melepas seragamku," pinta Sasuke.

Saat Naruto mengambil alih kemudi, ia melihat beberapa orang yang muncul dari sebuah gang. Ketika melihat mobil Sasuke yang terlihat mewah dengan gaya yang sportif, orang-orang yang muncul itu segera lari.

"Sepertinya aku tahu seberapa mengerikannya pembalap di tempat ini."

Terlihat 2 orang yang mengendarai motor muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam sebuah gang. Mereka terlihat memalang jalan dan memaksa Naruto untuk menghentikan mobil dengan bantuan kaki dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Injak remnya!" titah Naruto yang saat itu hanya bertugas memegang setir mobil.

Dengan pakaian yang setengah terpakai di badannya, Sasuke menginjak rem dengan kuat.

"Hei. Mereka membawa senjata tajam," ucap Naruto panik.

"T-Tenang. Aku bisa menangani ini." Sasuke pun terlihat panik meski ia masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia dengan cepat mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Di atas kertas itu, tertulis sebuah nama dan tanda tangan.

Seseorang turun dari motor dan menghampiri mobil Sasuke. "Apa tujuan kalian memasuki distrik ini?" tanyanya.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas itu.

"Oh. Ternyata kalian orangnya. Kami sudah menunggu kalian atas perintah Yulino. Ikuti kami!"

[]=[]=[]

Naruto masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka bisa menghindar dari situasi tadi dengan hanya memberikan secarik kertas. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengikuti 2 orang yang mengendarai motor itu menuju sebuah tempat di mana Yulino—Orang yang menantang Sasuke—sedang menunggu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gudang besar. Sepertinya itu adalah markas mereka. Di belakang gudang besar itu ada semacam tempat yang luas. Sasuke dan Naruto menduga itu adalah sirkuit balap mereka.

Sasuke di pandu untuk memarkir mobilnya di sebuah tempat. Saat mereka turun dari dalam mobil, aroma bensin, tumpahan oli, serta karbon monoksida tercium sangat pekat di dari arah gudang itu.

Namun yang diperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah kondisi gudang yang menjadi markas dari para pembalap liar di kota. Tetapi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Deretan mobil-mobil yang dicat dengan sanggar dan dihiasi oleh berbagai aksesori benar-benar memanjakan mata keduanya.

"Tempat ini benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi ingin menyentuh mobil-mobil mereka," ucap Naruto kagum.

"Ya. Benar sekali. Tapi jika sampai lecet, kita bisa langsung di bunuh."

Sebuah mobil berwarna Hijau dengan aksen emas dan perak mendatangi mereka. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Ternyata kau punya nyali juga, bocah. Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau memenuhi tantanganku," ucap seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangan Sasuke. Dalam kata lain seseorang itu adalah Yulino.

"Aku berharap bisa cepat menyelesaikan ini karena aku sangat sibuk," kata Sasuke sombong.

"Cih, dasar Uchiha. Baiklah, kau pergi dahulu ke garis start. Aku akan menyusulmu," ucap Yulino.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kau mau ikut atau menonton?"

"Izinkan aku ikut!"

[]=[]=[]

Semangat Sasuke memuncak. Ini kali pertamanya ia berada di belakang garis start di sirkuit balap. Meskipun ini bukan sirkuit balap resmi, tetapi perasaan menenggangkan ini benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya. Namun Naruto tidak bisa merasakan hal serupa. Akan tetapi ia cukup menikmati ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh keduanya saat Yulino dengan suara mobilnya yang gahar itu berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

Para penonton pun berbondong-bondong datang ke garis start yang sekaligus menjadi garis finis itu. Dari garis start ini, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan baik sirkuit yang akan ia lewati. Cukup banyak belokan. Namun jalanan yang lurus pun cukup panjang dan banyak.

"Naruto. Sepertinya aku akan butuh banyak sekali doa untuk bisa memenangkan ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa yang kau butuhkan bukan hanya doa. Tapi sistem _handling_ yang mumpuni." Naruto mengatakan itu berdasarkan fakta. Mobil Sasuke ini sebenarnya tidak dirancang untuk balapan. Tetapi setelah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit, mobil tersebut dapat dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Namun kelemahan dari mobil ini terletak pada handling. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Sasuke akan kesulitan untuk berbelok jika ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akan tetapi, kalau di lintasan lurus, kemungkinan itu akan menjadi kesempatan Sasuke untuk bisa mengalahkan Yulino.

Balapan pun di mulai. Seperti yang diperkirakan. Sasuke bisa berada di depan Yulino saat di lintasan lurus. Namun kala memasuki belokan, Yulino berhasil melewati Sasuke dengan sedikit drift. Skil Sasuke saat berbelok memang tidak sebaik Yulino sehingga membuatnya tertinggal. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak punya harapan menang.

Namun, posisi mereka tidaklah berjauhan. Kecepatan mobil Sasuke masih lebih unggul sehingga setelah belokan, tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk kembali mendahului Yulino lagi. Akan tetapi di belokan berikutnya, ia kembali disalib oleh Yulino.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan drift? Aku lihat di belokan terakhir cukup tajam. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengejarnya lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Diamlah. Aku juga sudah belajar. Tapi aku belum mempraktikkannya. Akan kucoba di saat-saat terakhir."

"Semoga saja kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih hebat darimu."

"Cih, semoga kau kalah!"

Sasuke tidak merespons lagi. Ia terlalu fokus untuk mengejar Yulino. Ketika mendekati belokan terakhir, Sasuke berhasil mendahului Yulino. Akan tetapi ia harus bisa berbelok tanpa dilewati oleh Yulino. Namun di belokkan ini ia merasa harus menurunkan kecepatan dengan sangat drastis agar tidak keluar jalur saat akan berbelok. Tetapi hal itu hanya akan membuatnya kalah dan kehilangan kecepatan untuk dapat mengejar Yulino lagi saat di lintasan lurus.

Naruto menutup matanya dan bersandar sambil melipat tangannya. Ia merasa Sasuke akan gagal di belokan ini. "Jangan khawatir kalau kau kalah. Aku akan mentraktirmu untuk menghiburmu."

"Aku ... tak akan kalah!"

Dengan mengabaikan semua risiko, Sasuke melakukan drift perdananya. Meski tidak sempurna, namun ia bisa berbelok dengan baik tanpa kehilangan banyak kecepatan. Yulino terkejut dan kehilangan kepercayaan untuk bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang saat ini sudah mengebut dengan sangat cepat di jalanan lurus.

Garis finis pun sudah di depan mata. Yulino pun terlihat tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang mereka. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Hey. Kenapa kau melambat. Kau bisa terkejar!" ucap Naruto.

"Dengarlah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Suara sirene polisi."

"Sirene polisi? Jangan-jangan ... tempat ini mau digrebek!"

Suara sirene itu terdengar semakin keras setiap detiknya menandakan rombongan polisi sudah cukup dekat. Para penonton pun terlihat berlarian dengan panik menuju kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Yulino dengan kecepatan tinggi mendahului Sasuke yang sedang melambat. Namun bukan untuk mengincar kemenangan, tetapi untuk melarikan diri.

"Larilah! Bodoh!" ucap Yulino saat mobilnya berpapasan dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini, Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Brak!

Sebuah mobil kepolisian Konoha menabrak pagar seng yang menjadi pembatas sirkuit balap dengan wilayah pemukiman distrik 15. Sasuke tampak panik dan dengan cepat kembali menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Ia melihat jalan utama sudah di blokir sehingga ia harus berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar lain untuk kabur. Ditambah saat ini sebuah mobil polisi sedang mengejar mereka.

"Sial. Kita dikejar. Lebih ngebut lagi, Sasuke!"

"Diamlah, bodoh! Aku sedang mencari jalan kabur."

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah tanjakan. Di depan tanjakan itu terdapat pagar pembatas. Di luar pagar pembatas itu ada jalanan lurus. Benar-benar rute yang bagus untuk kabur. "Pegangan yang erat, Naruto!"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke melewati tanjakan itu. Mobilnya pun melesat tinggi di udara.

"Whoah!" Seru keduanya.

Mata Naruto memperhatikan mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka. Sepertinya polisi yang mengendalikan mobil itu tidak punya nyali untuk melewati tanjakkan tersebut.

"Setelah keluar, kita pasti akan aman," ucap Sasuke.

Mobilnya menghantam permukaan jalan dengan cukup kasar. Namun tidak ada kerusakan berarti. Dengan cepat ia kembali melajukan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja 2 mobil polisi muncul dan menutup jalan memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti dan bergerak mundur.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya pelarian mereka berakhir di sini. Sebuah mobil polisi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari setir mobil dengan pasrah. "Maaf. Sepertinya kita hanya bisa sejauh ini."

"Sial! Kampret!"

Seorang polisi keluar dari dalam mobil seraya menodongkan pistol. Dengan pengeras suara, ia berkata, "keluarlah dari dalam mobil dengan tangan di belakang kepala!"

Sasuke menjadi orang yang keluar pertama dan di susul oleh Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya para polisi tersebut saat melihat 2 orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil yang mereka hadang. "Astaga! Ini tangkapan besar. Uchiha Sasuke, putra Kepala Kepolisian Konoha."

[]=[]=[]

Setelah tertangkap, Naruto dan Sasuke di bawa pergi ke kantor kepolisian. Di sana, mereka ditahan dalam ruang interogasi. Dengan tangan yang diborgol, mereka berdua hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Keduanya merasa takut dan dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Terlebih lagi ini kali pertama bagi mereka berdua berada di dalam ruang interogasi.

"Lihatlah! Berkatmu, kita berakhir di sini. Aku sepertinya sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa menerima tantangan itu hanyalah tindakkan yang bodoh," ucap Naruto sedikit marah.

"Maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira akan ada penggerebekan. Sejauh ini tidak pernah kudengar rencana untuk menggerebek tempat itu entah dari ayah maupun kakakku," ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang reputasi keluargaku akan hancur sebab masalah ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga kakekku tahu hal ini."

"Jika sampai berita ini sampai pada ayahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Kau beruntung karena kau bilang ayahmu sedang berada di luar kota."

"Sepertinya keberuntungan itu hanya sementara."

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang interogasi. Kedua pemuda di dalam ruangan itu pun langsung terdiam. Seseorang yang masuk itu adalah wakil dari Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Ia datang sambil membawa secarik kertas.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mereka. "Uchiha Sasuke ...Uzumaki Naruto, Tangkapan kami hari ini bukanlah tangkapan biasa. Aku harus turun tangan." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah kedua pemuda itu. "Tindakan yang kalian lakukan ini termasuk tindak pidana ringan. Akan tetapi, karena kalian masih di bawah perlindungan berdasarkan surat keputusan, kami membebaskan kalian dari pidana kurungan."

Betapa senangnya hati keduanya mendengar hal tersebut. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Akan tetapi, membolos sekolah hanya demi mengikuti balapan liar, kami merasa kalian berdua masih tetap harus diberikan hukuman dan denda." Wakil Kepolisian itu terlihat mengambil kertas berikutnya. "Karena kalian ditangkap tanpa memakai seragam, hukuman kalian akan dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian dan bukannya pihak sekolah."

Mereka tidak tahu lagi harus merasa senang atau bagaimana. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap dihukum. Dan hukuman yang akan mereka terima adalah,

"Setelah ini, kalian akan berdiri di atap gedung kepolisian sampai sore dan membayar denda sebesar 200 ribu perorang."

Naruto hanya bisa mengiyakannya saja. Ia patut bersyukur bahwa tindak pidana ini mereka lakukan sebelum menginjak usia dewasa. Tetapi tetap saja. Karena tindakan yang mereka lakukan ini, mereka mempermalukan nama keluarga mereka terutama Sasuke yang merupakan anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

Wakil kepala kepolisian itu membuka borgol Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berkata, "ikuti aku ke atap. Hukuman kalian akan dimulai sekarang."

Baru saja akan meninggalkan ruang interogasi, seorang polisi tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan sambil membawa sebuah ponsel yang sedang berdering. "Ada panggilan masuk untuk Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto segera mengambil ponsel dari tangan polisi tersebut. Ia melihat nomor yang menghubunginya. Dari nomor itu bisa dipastikan yang meneleponnya adalah Tsunade. "Halo, ada apa nek?"

"Tolong segera ke rumah sakit, Tuan Muda!"

Perkataan itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba. Tetapi dari suara dan perkataan, Naruto meyakini itu merupakan milik salah satu ajudan. Tetapi, "rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Jiraiya mengalami kecelakaan. Beliau kini sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Kakek? Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Mobil beliau ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sedang mabuk."

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Naruto menatap wakil kepala kepolisian itu.

Karena sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," ucap wakil kepala kepolisian tersebut. Ia pun segera berbalik dan memerintah polisi yang membawakan ponsel milik Naruto. "Tolong antar anak ini ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu segera kembali dan jangan sampai kau menampakkan diri pada keluarganya. Aku tidak mau kekhawatiran mereka bertambah karena tahu cucu mereka membuat masalah."

"Siap!"

[]=[]=[]

Naruto POV

Setelah tiba di rumah sakit, resepsionis memberitahuku bahwa ruangan kakekku di rawat ialah di ruang VIP bernomor 21. Setelah mengetahui tempat yang harus kutuju, dengan segera aku berlari melewati lorong demi lorong bahkan naik ke lantai berikutnya demi menuju ruangan itu sesegera mungkin.

Para perawat dan dokter yang kutemui di perjalanan menegurku karena berlari di jalan. Namun teguran mereka tidak kuanggap. Aku tidak peduli karena yang kupedulikan hanya segera tiba di ruangan kakek di rawat.

Namun aku perlu bersyukur karena kakek saat ini berada di ruang VIP nomor 21. Itu artinya ia tidak kritis dan masuk UGD. Namun tetap saja saat mendengar kalau kakekku kecelakaan, kekhawatiranku sedikit memuncak. Apalagi melihat kondisi kakek yang sudah cukup tua.

"18 ... 19 ... 20." Aku berlari sambil melihat-lihat nomor pada pintu. Ketika aku berbelok, aku menemukan 2 orang ajudan milik kakek sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar VIP nomor 21.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Muda." Ajudan itu membukakan pintu untukku. Ketika kau masuk, bisa kulihat Hinata dan nenek melihat ke arahku. Aku juga melihat seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur. Tentu dia adalah kakekku. Ia masih terbaring dan belum sadarkan diri.

Dahinya terlihat di perban. Namun selain kepala, sepertinya tidak ada luka di bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah luka di dahinya itu parah sehingga diperban secara menyeluruh.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek?"

Dengan mata yang masih terlihat berkaca-kaca, Nenek berbalik kearah Hinata dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan kondisi kakek padaku.

"Kakekmu masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi dokter berkata kakekmu hanya pingsan karena terkejut saja. Luka di dahinya pun tidak parah. Jadi jangan khawatir," kata Hinata.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

Setelahnya aku berjalan menuju sofa dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sana. Rasanya aku capek sekali. Rumah sakit ini cukup besar sehingga memerlukan tenaga yang ekstra untuk bisa berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar ini. Tapi aku merasa semuanya setimpal saat aku mendengar kalau kondisi kakekku baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Kusadari bahwa aku sempat tertidur. Saat terbangun dari tidur yang hanya sebentar itu, rasanya lelah dan penatku hilang. Dan saat aku melihat ke arah kasur, terlihat nenekku dan Hinata sedang merapat pada kasur tersebut.

Aku yang penasaran pun segera bangun dan mendekati mereka. Ternyata, kakekku sudah sadarkan diri. Setidaknya, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ia siuman. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak membangunkanku?

Jawabannya kudapat setelah mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan konyol memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa memprotes pertanyaan itu dan hanya bisa mengatakan "ya," saja sebagai respons.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, jadi kakekmu menyuruh nenek untuk tetap membiarkanmu tidur," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa kau tergesa-gesa kemari setelah mendapat telepon dari ajudan kakek, Naruto?" tanya kakekku sekali lagi.

Pertanyaannya itu memang tepat jika kujawab dengan 'ya." Tetapi aku merasa tidak ingin mengakuinya sehingga aku berkata, "tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku habis selesai pelajaran olahraga."

Terlihat Hinata yang sebelumnya sempat menjauh kembali mendekat seraya membawa segelas air. "Sebaiknya Tuan Jiraiya minum dulu. Anda terlihat haus," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Saya memang merasa sedikit haus."

Gelas itu diterima oleh nenekku. Ia membantu kakek untuk meminum air tersebut. Setelah kosong, gelas itu kembali diberikan lagi pada Hinata.

"B—Bagaimana kondisi kakek sekarang?" tanyaku karena penasaran meski sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Selain kepala yang masih terasa sedikit sakit, kurasa kakek baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Sayang. Sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu berbicara terlalu banyak dulu. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja dulu."

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kukatakan pada Naruto ... dan juga Hinata."

"Jangan-jangan ... mengenai semalam?" tanya Tsunade sedikit khawatir.

"Ya."

"T—Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat bagi mereka?"

"Tapi, situasi seperti ini bisa datang kapan saja. Aku takut tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka secara langsung."

Nenekku terlihat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Silakan."

Tidak bisa kukatakan jika perhatianku tidak tertarik pada percakapan antara kakek dan nenekku itu. Aku kebingungan sehingga itu menimbulkan rasa penasaran. Ketika kulihat Hinata, dia pun demikian.

Entah kenapa rasanya sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kakek memanggilku dan Hinata untuk mendekat. Hinata yang saat itu sedang menaruh gelas di meja pun segera merapat ke kasur.

"Naruto ... Hinata ... dengarkanlah baik-baik. Perkataan kakek kalian ini mungkin bisa mengubah segalanya. Tapi sebagai kepala keluarga, keputusannya adalah mutlak. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati," nenekku terlihat sangat berat hati saat mengatakannya. Mendengar itu, aku memiliki sebuah firasat bahwa sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi persis seperti yang tadi kurasakan.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu. Usiaku semakin bertambah. Semakin bertambahnya usiaku, aku semakin menua dan semakin rentan terhadap penyakit. Ajal bisa menjemputku kapan saja secara tiba-tiba. Itulah yang kutakutkan sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan yang besar. Aku takut tidak bisa mewariskan perusahaan ini padamu, Naruto."

Syukurnya hari ini aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Jadi kakek pikir sebaiknya kakek memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengatakannya," kakek terlihat menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Kalian akan kakek nikahkan dalam beberapa hari untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk."

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku sedang merangkai perkataan-perkataan kakekku tadi. Sepertinya ada kata yang salah dengan perkataan kakekku. Apakah kepala kakekku ini terbentur sangat keras sehingga ia salah menyebut suatu kata dengan kata "menikah" Tapi jika aku pikir-pikir salah menyebut benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin kakek akan salah menyebut kata yang lain dengan kata "menikah".

Namun setelah menyadari tidak adanya kesalahan dalam perkataan kakekku itu, aku menjadi syok. "M—Me—Menikah!" Aku tersentak tidak percaya. Aku masih berpikir kakekku itu hanya bercanda. Tapi saat kulihat keseriusan dari tatapan mata kakek dan nenekku, harapan bahwa itu hanya sebuah candaan lenyap seketika.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

Revisi Ulang Chapter 1 dari Fanfiction _Destined to Live With You._

Dengan keputusan perbaikan DTLWY/Ch01/2018/Tandrato tanggal 31 Agustus 2018

Author Note

Hai Semua. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang perbaikan menyeluruh untuk chapter 1 ini?

Semoga perbaikan ini jauh lebih baik dari chapter 1 yang sebelumnya.

Ucapan terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Author Chic White karena telah bersedia menilai dan mencari letak-letak keganjilan. Karena itu saya melakukan revisi ini.

Author Note Lama

"Destined To Live With You" terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfiksi yang sudah sangat lama author baca yaitu "Machiya Love" Tapi bukan berarti semua ide berasal dari sana. Tidak, 90% alurnya adalah hasil pemikiran author.

Tujuan utama saya mempublish cerita ini di sini tentunya adalah agar kalian semua dapat membacanya dan menilainya. Saya tahu pasti cerita saya ini masih punya banyak kekurangan. Terutama di bagian dialog. Tapi itulah gunannya ada review. Kalian bisa membantu saya untuk mengembangkan karya saya dengan mengisi sepatah kata pada kolom komentar di bawah.


	2. Demi Kakek dan Perusahaan

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 2**

 **Demi Kakek Dan Perusahaan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

"Aku sadar. Hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. ajal bisa menjemputku secara tiba-tiba. Syukurnya hari ini aku masih di beri kesempatan. Jadi aku akan mengatakan ini." Jiraiya menarik nafas. "Kalian akan kami nikahkan dalam beberapa hari."

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan kakeknya itu. Mendadak ia syok ketika mendengar kata "Menikah". Tak hanya Naruto, Hinata pun sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama.

"MENIKAH?!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu yang mendasari kenapa kami harus menikahkan kalian."

"T-Tapi aku masih berusia 16 tahun. Kemungkinan Hinata juga sama denganku. Untuk apa kami menikah di usia semuda ini. Lagi pula kami tidak saling mengenal," ujar Naruto menentang.

"A-Aaku juga setuju dengan pernyataan cucu anda."

"Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama karena aku khawatir jika aku meninggal sebelum Naruto menikah, maka perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprises akan jatuh ke tangan pemerintah sesuai perjanjian yang telah aku buat dengan pemerintah agar aku dapat memimpin perusahaan untuk menggantikan Minato, kakekmu."

"Perjanjian itu berisi syarat. Jika Naruto, selaku pewaris perusahaan belum menikah pada saat Kematian Jiraiya, maka perusahaan akan di berikan pada negara. Penyebabnya adalah karena perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise adalah perusahaan keluarga. Jika dipimpin oleh orang luar dari keanggotaan keluarga, maka secara resmi gelar perusahaan keluarga akan hilang dan Uzumaki Enterprise akan jatuh ke tangan pemerintah sesuai perjanjian yang telah di buat," kata Tsunade.

"Kedua adalah karena pesan Minato. Ia menyuruh kakek untuk merawat Hinata dan menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa di lakukan karena aturan negara kita. Salah satu cara agar Hinata secara resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki adalah dengan menikah dengan Naruto."

"Jika perusahaan Uzumaki jatuh ke tangan pemerintah. Maka perlahan kita akan menuju kemiskinan. Harga diri keluarga Uzumaki pun akan hilang," kata Tsunade.

"Jika kalian sudah menikah, kakek bisa bernafas dengan lebih lega. Jika sewaktu-waktu kakek meninggal, kau bisa menggantikan posisi kakek karena telah menikah. Kuharap kalian berdua bersedia," kata Jiraiya.

Hinata maupun Naruto terdiam. Kesal adalah hal yang dirasakan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak. Tiba-tiba saja ia di jodohkan oleh gadis yang tidak ia sukai dan bahkan sebenarnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Hinata terlihat sedang menimba-nimba pikiran. Naruto merasa bahwa jawaban gadis itu adalah tidak. Dengan begitu, kakeknya tidak akan bisa memaksa mereka untuk menikah. Namun apa yang terjadi malah di luar bayangan Naruto.

"Aku bersedia. Keluarga anda sudah sangat baik pada keluargaku. Aku merasa berhutang budi pada kalian. Untuk membalas budi yang kalian berikan pada aku dan keluargaku, aku bersedia menikah dengan cucu kalian, Naruto Uzumaki." Gadis itu berkata dengan tegas dan pasrah seperti tidak punya pilihan lain.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Meskipun sebenarnya kami tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak, tapi tidak ada cara lain. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menikahkan Naruto dengan orang lain selain yang bisa kupercaya seperti kau, Hinata. Walaupun aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, tapi aku sudah punya firasat bahwa kau adalah seorang perempuan yang cocok untuk cucuku. Dan lagi, keluargamu adalah bagian dari Uzumaki Enterprise."

Naruto berdiri dengan tegap. Tangannya sedang ia kepal kuat-kuat bertanda sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak. Keputusan penting seperti itu malah di buat oleh kakeknya secara sepihak tanpa sepersetujuannya dulu. Ingin dirinya menolak. Tapi mendengar cerita sang kakek, membuat Naruto tidak kuasa untuk mengangkat tangannya dan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak setuju.

Terlebih lagi, gadis di sampingnya ini malah setuju tanpa memikirkan masa depannya kelak. Apa gadis itu siap menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga tanpa adanya cinta? Entah gadis itu mampu berpikir kritis atau hanya asal menjawab dari apa yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

"Naruto, mungkin ini berat untukmu. Tapi kau harus membuat keputusan terbaik. Yang di katakan kakekmu itu benar. Nenek dan Kakekmu ini sudah tua. Mungkin jatah kami di dunia ini tersisa beberapa tahun lagi. Kesehatan kakekmu juga mulai menurun. Andai saja ia tidak ikut terapi kesehatan setiap Minggu, mungkin saja saat ini kakekmu hanya bisa berbaring di kamar. Keputusan yang di buat oleh kakekmu ini untuk kepentingan kita bersama sebagai keluarga besar Uzumaki Enterprise. Jadi bagaimana?" Tsunade pun turut membantu meyakinkan Naruto.

"Naruto menutup matanya. Pikirannya saat ini sedang berusaha menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lalu berkata, "A-Aku setuju. Tapi, aku masih ingin sekolah. Lalu bagaimana nasibku jika satu sekolah tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah? mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah."

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk. "Maaf. Tuan Jiraiya harus meminum obat dan beristirahat. Kami mohon untuk segera meninggalkan pasien."

Jiraiya pun mengatakan akan melanjutkan untuk membahas hal ini setelah keluar dari rumah Sakit. Sementara itu, Naruto pun berpamitan pada neneknya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Yah walaupun tujuan utamannya adalah datang ke kantor polisi untuk menjalani hukumannya dan juga mengambil tas dan ponselnya.

[]=[]=[]

Dengan memakai jasa taksi, Naruto kembali ke kantor polisi. Awalnya ia berniat mencari Sasuke di ruang Interogasi. Namun polisi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di tempat hukumannya akan berlangsung. Shishui kala itu juga bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia pun berkata.

"Naruto, Sasuke telah bersaksi. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melibatkanmu jika kalian terkena masalah akibat ulahnya. Jadi Sasuke akan membayar denda dan melaksanakan hukuman yang harusnya kau jalani bersamanya."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa boleh aku menemuinya?"

"Tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat sekaligus menenangkan diri. Naruto berpikir hari ini sebaiknya ia menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Ia bersyukur Sasuke menepati janjinya dan membuat dirinya menjalani semua hukuman yang harusnya kujalani bersamanya.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menimbang-nimbang pikiran mengenai apa saja yang akan terjadi ketika dirinya menikah dengan Hinata. Apakah kehidupannya bersama Hinata kedepannya akan bahagia? Atau malah pernikahannya dengan Hinata hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagi keduanya karena pernikahan itu di bangun tanpa adanya cinta antara keduanya.

Sehari kemudian, bertepatan dengan hari libur sekolah. Keluarga besar Uzumaki Enterprise mengadakan rapat besar di kediaman Uzumaki. Rapat itu di hadiri semua anggota keluarga termasuk Hinata dan juga beberapa petinggi perusahaan. Rapat itu di gelar secara tertutup dan rahasia sehingga yang mengetahui mengenai rapat ini dan juga pembahasan dalam rapat kali ini hanyalah mereka yang turut terlibat di dalamnya.

Siang itu, mereka membahas mengenai rencana Jiraiya untuk menikahkan Naruto dan Hinata. Semua alasan mengapa pernikahan itu harus digelar secepat mungkin di paparkan oleh Jiraiya. Semua orang setuju dan menganggap itu adalah gagasan yang baik demi kelangsungan perusahaan di bawah pimpinan keluarga besar Uzumaki.

Setelah diam cukup lama, Naruto angkat bicara. "Kakek harus mengerti. Akulah yang harus menjalani semua ini. Aku akan malu seumur hidup apabila teman-teman sekolahku tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah di usia muda."

Perbincangan terjadi antar peserta rapat untuk menanggapi pernyataan Naruto itu.

Jiraiya berdiri dari Kursinya. "Tenang Naruto. Kakek tidak membuat keputusan ini tanpa berpikir matang. Kakek sudah punya rencana. Kami akan merahasiakan pernikahan kalian. Kalian akan bertindak seperti remaja biasa dalam lingkungan sosial. Tapi dalam keluarga kalian adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah. Pernikahan kalian hanya akan di ketahui kita semua yang ada di ruangan ini dan juga di rumah ini."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengepal tangannya. Ingin dirinya membentak sang kakek karena keputusan ini. Rasa benci sudah mulai muncul di dalam benak Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun Kakeknya ini sangat menyayanginya.

"Kakek tidak akan melakukan ini jika bukan karena untuk kepentingan kita bersama. Lagi pula kakek merasa kau dan Hinata akan cocok. Yang perlu kalian berdua lakukan hanya saling mengenal agar dapat terbentuk cinta di antara kalian. Ini adalah permintaan kakek yang terakhir seumur hidup kakek."

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena rasa kesal, perlahan ia melemaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk. Ia mengangguk. Pasrah akan keadaan. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto. Tangannya bergerak mendekati tangan Naruto. Ia hendak memegang dan mengatakan, "Kita akan menjalani semua ini. Meskipun tak ada rasa cinta di antara kita berdua." Namun ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan itu sehingga ia membatalkan niatnya.

[]=[]=[]

Sehari kemudian, Naruto kala itu sedang tidur di meja kelas seraya menunggu guru mata pelajaran pertama tiba. Sasuke yang kebetulan baru tiba langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat lesu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto! Aku bicara padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ini bukanlah dirimu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan seraya berkata, "aku sebenarnya punya masalah. Tapi aku harus merahasiakannya." Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke baik-baik. "Loh! Wajahmu kok terlihat lebih gelap?"

"Hufft, ini karena hukuman kemarin lusa. Bahkan ini sudah mendingan ketimbang kemarin. Aku harus berendam seharian dan melakukan perawatan kulit di spa bersama ibuku."

"Oh! Aku tidak terlibat kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melibatkanmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu. Aku juga sudah membayarkan dendamu dan bahkan melakukan hukumanmu. Syukur saja semenjak SMP aku sudah sering latihan fisik atas perintah ayahku. Jadi hukuman kemarin itu kecil bagiku," kata Sasuke sombong.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. "Dengarlah. Katanya ada anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita," ucapnya yang langsung menarik perhatian semua murid laki-laki.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kiba.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, pasti gadis itu pintar karena di masukan dalam kelas kelas," kata Shino.

"Wah, saingan baru ya," ucap Choji.

"Aku penasaran, murid baru itu laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau perempuan, bisalah masuk dalam geng kita, benar kan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ya."

"Perempuan!" tegas Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kalau begitu kau harus tahan matamu. Ingatlah kau sudah punya Sakura. Aku punya firasat gadis yang akan masuk ke kelas kita ini sangat cantik," kata Naruto.

"Ya.. ya..! bagaimana jika gadis itu nanti kau ambil saja."

"Kalau bisa akan kuambil dia, hahaha," tawa garing Naruto.

"Tapi ini aneh. Kelas kita kan sudah mencapai jumlah murid maksimum. Lalu kenapa ia di masukan dalam kelas kita?"

Bel berbunyi. Para guru mulai keluar dari ruangan mereka untuk mengajar. Sakura meminta semua siswa kelas 10-A untuk segera duduk dan membaca buku-buku pelajaran seraya menunggu guru mereka tiba.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka. Namun pagi itu yang masuk ialah wali kelas mereka.

"Pagi ini ibu mau memperkenalkan anak baru pada kalian."

Semua siswa terkhususnya laki-laki memperhatikan pintu dengan seksama. Mereka yakin anak baru itu sedang berada di depan pintu menunggu persetujuan masuk dari sang wali kelas.

Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan dengan Seksama. Mereka benar-benar penasaran sama gadis yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Masuklah." Guru itu memberi tahu gadis itu untuk masuk. Rasa penasaran Naruto sudah sampai puncak. Langkah kaki pun terdengar. Sebuah sepatu dan tangan terlihat. Tangan gadis itu terlihat putih layaknya porselen walaupun tak menyerupai. Mata semua laki-laki di ruangan itu berbinar kala melihat wajah perempuan itu. Rambut Indigo dan wajah yang putih berseri dan tak hanya itu saja, badannya pun bisa di katakan sempurna. Bisa di katakan gadis itu adalah saingan gadis-gadis yang ada di kelas mereka ini. Semua laki-laki menjadi heboh sendiri kecuali Naruto yang sepertinya sedang syok kala mengetahui murid baru tersebut adalah Hinata.

Kehebohan berakhir setelah Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua siswa kelas 10-A. Hinata duduk di samping Sakura yang kebetulan hari itu sedang sendirian karena Ini memilih duduk dengan tenteng hari itu.

Tak henti-hentinya para laki-laki di ruangan itu menatap Hinata yang sedang berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Sakura. Sasuke terlihat begitu tertarik untuk melihat gadis itu. Namun Naruto hanya duduk dan memandangi papan tulis.

"Naruto, tunggu apa lagi. Mumpung Pak Kakashi belum datang, cepat kenalan sama gadis itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis itu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan heran. "Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah bertranformasi jadi 'homo'?"

"Jangan asal bicara. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu," kata Naruto.

"Hari ini kau memang aneh. Padahal gadis itu sangat cantik. Yah, meskipun Sakura terlihat lebih cantik bagiku," ucap Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi—Sang guru fisika datang. Pelajaran pun di mulai.

[]=[]=[]

Waktu istirahat. Tentunya itu ialah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi siswa di sekolah manapun. Kala itu, Sakura mengajak sahabat barunya, Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun bisa terlihat Hinata menolak tawaran Sakura dengan berkata ia sedang diet.

Hampir semua siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin. Hanya Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa siswa yang masih di dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke kantin menyusul Shikamaru dan teman-teman mereka yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas. Para siswa lain yang sedang berada di kelas juga ikut keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang membaca sebuah novel. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

"Loh! Dompetku tidak ada? Jangan-jangan ketinggalan," kata Naruto yang pada akhirnya menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Teme, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Mau mengambil dompet. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku nyusul."

"Heh! Terserah kau saja. Jangan lama-lama, kami tidak akan menunggumu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas. Untung saja sepatu yang ia kenakan memang di desain agar enak di pakai di sekolah. Khususnya sekolah dengan lantai berupa keramik. Jadi Naruto dapat berlari dengan cepat tanpa perlu khawatir sewaktu-waktu akan terpeleset.

Begitu tiba di dalam kelas, mata Hinata tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang memasuki kelas. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandangi Hinata. "Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Hinata.

"Dompetku ketinggalan. Oh kenapa kau tidak ke kantin. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau diet. Soalnya tadi pagi kau makan cukup banyak," kata Naruto seraya mendekati mejanya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Anu. Aku tidak membawa uang untuk jajan. Nenek juga sepertinya lupa memberiku uang."

Setelah mendapatkan dompetnya, Naruto mendekati Hinata. "Jadi kau lupa bawa uang? Dasar kakek payah. Bilangnya ia ingin merawatmu. Tapi kenapa ia malah lupa memberi uang pegangan padamu," kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Ini bukan kesalahan kakekmu. Tapi kesalahanku karena tidak meminta uang pada mereka."

Naruto duduk di atas meja Hinata. "Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang cerita kalau kau akan bersekolah? Dan lalu kenapa kau bisa satu kelas denganku?"

"Semenjak rapat besar itu, kau jarang bertemu kakek ataupun nenekmu. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa sekelas. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya kau tanyakan pada kakekmu," kata Hinata.

"Kau pasti lapar." Naruto mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Ini ambillah!" Naruto memberikan Hinata sejumlah uang. Meskipun saat ini perut Hinata sedang dilanda kelaparan, tapi ia tetap tidak menerima uang dari Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menerima uang itu. Lagi pula aku tadi sudah berkata pada Sakura bahwa aku sedang diet. Tidak mungkin aku diam-diam berubah pikiran dan membeli makanan."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau ke kantin. Perutku sudah lapar." Naruto memasukan kembali uangnya ke dalam dompetnya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali membaca novel sambil berharap rasa laparnya ini bisa hilang. Ini bukan masalah besar, Hinata sudah pernah bertahan 3 hari tanpa makanan dan hanya mengonsumsi air putih. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia pingsan di hari keempat.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju kantin. Kantin SMAK merupakan sebuah tempat terluas di sekolah selain lapangan dan gedung olahraga. Kantin ini juga merupakan tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Didesain kantin sekolah ini ialah semi terbuka. Di kelilingi oleh pohon dan tanaman-tanaman hias. Jadi para siswa dan guru dapat menikmati makanan mereka sekaligus menikmati pemandangan sekitar dan juga angin segar.

Hampir semua siswa dan guru berkumpul di kantin untuk makan siang. Tempat itu memang penuh namun tak sesak. Meja makan yang tersedia di kantin semi terbuka itu juga sangat banyak sehingga semua orang dapat menikmati makanan mereka sambil duduk di tempat yang layak. SMA bagaikan Kampus merupakan ungkapan yang menggambarkan Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha ini.

Naruto menemukan teman-temannya sedang makan di pinggir kantin. Ia memesan makanan dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai makanan itu selesai di siapkan baru kemudian ia pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sedang makan.

"Naruto, kau lama sekali," kata Kiba ketika Naruto tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tadi harus kembali dan mengambil dompetku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke kala itu sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia meminum segelas jus yang ia pesan. "Kau makan cepat. Habis ini kita belajar untuk ulangan harian nanti."

"Wah benar!" kata Choji.

"Syukurnya aku sudah belajar tadi malam." Sai pun ikut berbicara.

"Sesusah apapun soal yang akan bu Kurenai berikan, kita pasti akan mudah menyelesaikannya. Kan ada Shikamaru dan Sasuke," kata Lee.

"Betul!" Kiba bersorak seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Haha, itu benar. Shikamaru pasti akan membantu kita menjawab semua soal matematika," kata Naruto.

"Terlebih lagi ada Sasuke. Kita bisa mendapat Nilai bagus," ucap Choji.

"Enak saja. Aku belajar semalaman bukan untuk membantu kalian." Shikamaru sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai gagasan Lee tersebut.

"Hn. Aku setuju. Kalian harus berusaha. Lagi pula bu Kurenai sudah memberitahukan mengenai ulangan ini seminggu yang lalu. Harusnya kalian lebih mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ulangan hari ini," kata Sasuke.

"Menyontek bukanlah perbuatan terpuji. Lebih baik kalian mengerjakan setiap soal itu dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri. Nilai yang akan kalian dapat pasti akan lebih memuaskan," kata Shino.

"Dengarlah. Pintar itu relatif. Menyontek itu alternatif," kata Naruto.

Tawa pun keluar dari semua teman-teman Naruto. "Benar!" "Aku setuju" "Ada-ada saja" itulah perkataan-perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya.

[]=[]=[]

Bel pulang berbunyi menghiasi langit sore SMAK. Para guru terlihat mulai meninggalkan kelas disusul dengan siswa dan siswi sekolah itu. Suara motor dan mobil membisingkan tempat parkir dan gerbang sekolah itu.

Setelah semua siswa kelas 10-A pulang, para siswa yang piket langsung membersihkan kelas. Naruto hari itu kebetulan sedang piket. Sementara teman-temannya sudah pulang. Begitu selesai, ia keluar dan mendapati sekolah sudah nampak sepi. Saat itu hanya tersisa beberapa kendaraan dan siswa yang sedang mendapatkan giliran piket.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat berharap dapat bertemu temannya yang mungkin belum pulang. Bingo! Dia menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"Sasuke! Teme! Oi!" teriak Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan

Mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya, Sasuke berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika berbalik.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sakura. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kau antar aku pulang? Mobilku masih di bengkel."

"Aku hari ini pulang bersama Sakura. Ia memintaku mengantarnya ke super Market," kata Sasuke.

"Oh! Baiklah. Tak apa-apa."

Ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah seraya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Maaf tuan muda. Aku tidak bisa menjemput anda. Tapi, ajudan tuan Jiraiya yang lain sedang menuju ke sana untuk menjemput nona Hinata." Itulah yang terdengar di ponselnya.

Ia mencari keberadaan Hinata yang mungkin saja sedang menunggu di jalan. Hinata terlihat sedang duduk dan menunggu jemputan di bawah pohon. Dengan cepat ia menghampirinya.

"Hinata." Seketika pemilik nama itu melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kau sedang menunggu jemputan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalan mencampakkan Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku nebeng?"

Kembali lagi Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto. "Boleh. Tapi apa kau tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Naruto.

"Mobilku rusak dan sedang berada di bengkel. Tolong jangan beri tahu kakek,"

Kembali lagi Hinata melihat ke arah jalan. "Jemputan sudah datang." Hinata memakai tas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di bangku.

Sebuah mobil berwarna Hitam berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Mata supir mobil itu pun terpusat pada Naruto.

"Hei. Aku nebeng ya?" tanya Naruto pada supir itu.

"Mobil tuan muda di mana?" tanya supir itu.

"Jangan beri tahu hal ini pada kakek. Sebenarnya mobilku ada di bengkel."

"Baiklah. Silakan masuk."

Naruto duduk di depan sementara Hinata di belakang. Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Sang supir berkata.

"Nanti malam, Tuan Jiraiya ingin membahas masalah penting pada kalian. Aku di minta untuk menyampaikan hal ini agar kau dan Hinata datang ke kantor Uzumaki Enterprise nanti malam."

"Membahas masalah itu?" tanya Naruto.

Si supir mengangguk. "Iya."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan hingga mereka tiba di rumah.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

 _Hai semua. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 2 ini. Silakan saja bagi kalian yang punya kritik, saran atau sekedar hal kecil yang ingin disampaikan berkaitan dengan cerita terbaru saya ini boleh tuliskan di review._

 _Thanks ya bagi kalian yang sudah menjadikan cerita ini favorit dan juga yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Yang kalian lakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang penting sebab menambah daya tarik pembaca yang lain._

 _Sekedar info, kemungkinan hanya review yang berbobot (Dalam artian tidak berisikan kata 'lanjut thor' atau 'lanjut' atau sejenisnya sebab saya sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa) saja yang nantinya saya balas di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Sekian dari saya. Salam, Author Taufiq879_


	3. Awal Pernikahan

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 3**

 **Awal Pernikahan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Mata Naruto terbuka kala ia mendengar suara alarm yang telah diset pada pukul 05.00. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang penting. Berdasarkan rapat keluarga yang di gelar Jiraiya beberapa hari yang lalu, hari ini adalah hari di mana Jiraiya telah memutuskan untuk menikahkan Naruto dan Hinata secara diam-diam.

Naruto tak memiliki semangat untuk bangun di pagi ini. Ia membiarkan alarmnya terus berbunyi sementara ia menutup kepalanya memakai bantal. Namun semakin lama alarm itu berbunyi semakin keras dan memaksa Naruto untuk segera berdiri dan melempar alarm itu keluar jendela.

"Ahhh! Kenapa pagi datang begitu cepat!" teriaknya sangat kesal. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur. Ia menatap sebuah jas hitam yang berada di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar frustrasi saat ini mengingat perjodohan ini hampir menyentuh akhir di mana ia akan menikah dengan pilihan kakeknya itu.

Memang beberapa hari ia sudah merelakan takdirnya ini. Ia ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama gadis yang baru ia kenal sekitar 2 Minggu yang lalu. Setidaknya Hinata pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda!" Seorang pramuwisma mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya. "Tuan muda. Nyonya memanggil anda."

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Naruto masih tetap memeluk guling.

Suara langkah kaki pramuwisma itu terdengar makin menjauh sehingga Naruto kembali mempertahankan posisinya dan berharap dirinya dapat tertidur pulas hari ini.

Namun apa yang terjadi berbeda dari yang ia harapkan. Ia sudah cukup banyak tidur kemarin sehingga pagi ini ia sudah tak dapat menutup mata lebih lama lagi. Rasa kencing membuatnya harus berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia juga memutuskan untuk mencuci muka. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju balkon. Didapatinya sekitar 4 mobil telah terparkir di halaman. Itu pasti adalah mobil para undangan khusus. Jiraiya memang tidak berniat mengundang banyak orang yang berpotensi akan membocorkan masalah ini. Hanya para petinggi dan keluarga besar yang di undang.

Ia kembali melihat jas hitam yang telah digantung di kamarnya. "Aku tidak suka pernikahan ini. Tapi... Aku sudah berjanji pada kakek dan nenek bahwa aku akan tetap menikahi Hinata meskipun hatiku berat." Ia pun mendekati jas yang menjadi pertanda suramnya masa depan yang akan ia lewati. Menyentuh lembut jas itu dengan tangan. Jas itu ialah jas yang pernah dikenakan oleh ayahnya ketika menikahi ibunya. Meskipun ia tidak ada di sana dan hanya melihat dari foto, tapi ia bisa merasakan betapa bahagia ayahnya ketika memakai jas ini di samping ibunya.

Naruto melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu air yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, Naruto perlahan memasrahkan masa depannya pada takdir yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Naruto kala itu sudah memakai jasnya. Menyisir rambutnya dan memakai parfum. Ia berusaha tersenyum tulis namun malah senyum hambar yang terlihat.

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan Jiraiya. Dengan tersenyum bangga ia menghampiri Naruto dan berkata, "Kau terlihat seperti ayahmu. Tapi wajahmu tidak seperti dia sewaktu menikahi ibumu. Cobalah untuk tersenyum meskipun pernikahan ini berat."

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Maafkan kakek. Memang keputusan ini diambil tanpa memperhatikan perasaanmu. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Kurasa ayahmu pun akan setuju jika mengetahui semua alasan."

Dengan wajah datar, Naruto bertanya, "Kapan pernikahan itu akan di gelar?"

"Pagi ini, tepatnya ketika kau dan Hinata siap." Jiraiya membelakangi Naruto. "Setelah pernikahan ini selesai, kau bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa namun dengan suasana yang berbeda. Dan cobalah lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata. Semoga saja pernikahan kalian ini bisa bertahan selamanya." Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "Kami akan menunggumu dan Hinata di ruang tengah," ucapnya saat berjalan pergi.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia telah berencana untuk mengatakan hal ini pada sahabat terbaiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun pagi ini ia menjadi ragu. Mungkin saja tawa si anak bungsu Uchiha itu akan pecah ketika mendengar ceritanya. "Huh! Baiklah biarkan pernikahan ini hanya di ketahui oleh keluargaku dan beberapa petinggi perusahaan." Ucapnya perlahan lalu melempar ponselnya itu ke kasur.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara singkat, Naruto mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju pintu keluar. Begitu ia berada di luar kamar, seorang ajudan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. "Tuan muda. Apa anda sudah siap?" tanya ajudan tersebut.

"Siap atau tidak siap itu bukan lagi masalah. Sekarang aku terpaksa harus melakukannya demi kakek dan ayahku."

Ajudan tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi 2 cincin. "Tuan Jiraiya menyuruhku memberikan ini pada anda."

"Cincin? Untuk apa?"

"Pernikahan anda. Ini cincin pernikahan tuan muda dan nona Hinata," kata Ajudan tersebut.

Setelah menerima cincin itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang tengah. Ajudan itu turut mengikuti dari belakang sampai ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Begitu Naruto memasuki ruang tengah, semua mata orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju pada Naruto. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu memang tidak banyak. Namun sesak bisa begitu di rasa. Di ujung ruangan, Hinata sedang berdiri dengan gaunnya. Para tamu pun membuka jalan untuk Naruto agar bisa mendekati Hinata.

[]=[]=[]

Pernikahan berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua prosesi pernikahan diikuti dengan baik oleh Hinata maupun Naruto meskipun pernikahan itu bukanlah kehendak mereka. Ke-12 tamu yang diundang secara khusus pun nampak senang. Terlebih lagi Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Bagi mereka, pernikahan cucu mereka ini telah mengingatkan mereka pada putra mereka sewaktu menikah dan tentunya pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Sepasang suami istri yang dapat melihat pernikahan cucunya memang menjadi momen langka. Tak semua orang tua dapat menyaksikan pernikahan cucu mereka. Tentu saja ini adalah momen yang sangat langka.

Sesi foto bersama tidaklah di adakan. Bahkan kamera pun dilarang dibawa ke dalam kediaman Uzumaki. Namun, ada 1 momen yang di ambil yaitu ketika Naruto memakaikan cincin pada Hinata. Sengaja diminta oleh Jiraiya sebab itu mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya kenangan.

Satu persatu undangan pun meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto dan Hinata masih setia berdiri menunggu semua tamu yang diundang secara khusus dan rahasia itu keluar. Pada akhirnya rumah menjadi sepi. Pernikahan pun berakhir.

"Sudah selesaikan?" tanya Naruto datar.

Jiraiya mengangguk dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Menurutnya tugasnya di sini sudah selesai. Sekarang ia sudah secara resmi menikah dengan gadis pilihan kakek dan neneknya itu. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani kehidupan di dalam rumah sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah sementara ketika berada di luar mereka harus menjalani kehidupan bagai remaja biasa. Kehidupan mereka ke depan adalah keputusan mereka sendiri. Skenario pun harus di siapkan sebaik-baiknya agar pernikahan mereka ini tidak sampai diketahui orang lain.

[]=[]=[]

Mentari sudah terbit menandakan hari baru telah di mulai. Naruto hanya berbaring sambil melihat langit-langit rumah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat postingan-postingan tidak bermutu milik teman-temannya di media sosial.

"Sial. Hari ini ada ulangan." Ia melempar ponselnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mandi mengingat saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Sebelumnya ia berencana untuk tidak sekolah setelah menyadari ia bangun Kesiangan. Namun ketika melihat postingan teman kampretnya, ia memutuskan untuk sekolah.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Saat ia tiba, ruang makan terlihat sepi. Namun di meja makan sudah tersaji makanan-makanan yang masih hangat untuk sarapan para pemilik rumah. "Tidak biasanya tempat ini sepi?"

Ia melihat jam yang sudah hampir mencapai 7.30. Tak ada waktu untuk sarapan lagi. Ia hanya mengambil susu di kulkas dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sebenarnya ia penasaran mengenai keberadaan Kakek dan Neneknya yang seharusnya tadi ia temukan di dapur. Namun makanan yang di dapur pun terlihat seperti belum di sentuh.

Ketika berada di teras, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" suara dari orang yang menghubunginya.

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Mobilmu sudah selesai. Aku baru saja mengantarnya ke sekolah seperti permintaanmu seminggu yang lalu."

"Ok, terima kasih. Berapa biayanya?"

"Aku sudah menyelipkan nota di dalam mobil."

"Baik. Akan kukirim uangnya langsung ke rekeningmu."

Naruto mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia menghampiri satpam dan bertanya.

"Kakek ke mana? Dan kenapa tidak ada satupun ajudan di rumah?"

"Tuan Jiraiya dan nyonya Tsunade pergi ke kantor sejak jam 5. Sementara ajudan yang bertugas di rumah sedang mengantar nona Hinata."

"Ok, terima kasih."

Naruto berlari ke luar. Ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi. Namun sejauh matanya memandang, ia tak menemukan satu taksi pun yang lewat di area kompleks perumahan elit di Konoha. Ia mengambil ponselnya kembali untuk memesan jasa taksi Online. Sialnya semua supir taksi Online yang terdaftar di sebuah situs sibuk.

"Sepertinya aku harus berjalan hingga ke tempat yang ramai." Akhirnya, Naruto berlari semakin kuat menuju jalanan yang ramai. Setidaknya itu harus menempuh jarak sekitar 1,5 kilometer agar ia bisa bertemu persimpangan.

Pukul 8.00. Naruto tiba di sekolah setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah taksi tak lama begitu ia tiba di persimpangan. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sunyi dan bahkan gerbang sekolah sudah terkunci. "Mungkinkah aku harus masuk lewat gerbang dan menerima hukuman karena terlambat, atau lewat jalan lain?" batinnya.

Melihat 2 orang satpam sekolah dan seorang guru kesiswaan membuat Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk melewati pintu depan. Ia berjalan memutari sekolah hingga tiba tepat di belakang sekolah. Ia memanjat sebuah pohon dan melompat ke atas tembok sekolah.

Kini ia sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah. Tempat ia berada kini bukanlah tempat asing. Ia sering melakukan kegiatan siswa-siswa berandal di tempat ini. Tempat yang di kelilingi sisi gedung yang tak berjendela dan hanya memiliki 1 jalan masuk yang sempit memang menjadi tempat yang ideal bagi siswa-siswa yang menganggap diri mereka berandal.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat itu menunggu bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ia mengorek bagian dalam tasnya dan tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di sana Cuma ada sebuah korek. Namun tidak ada sebuah kotak yang berisi rokok.

"Sial, aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Semoga saja pramuwisma tidak membersihkan kamarku hari ini," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.15. Bel pun berbunyi. Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat seraya berharap tidak bertemu satu orang guru pun saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Koridor saat itu sepi. Terlihat beberapa guru yang memang keluar dari dalam kelas. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya dan mengintip melalui jendela untuk memastikan tak ada guru di dalam. Betapa senang dan lega hatinya ketika ia tidak melihat guru di kelasnya sudah tidak ada. Beberapa temannya juga menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang mengintip dari jendela.

Ia memasuki kelas dengan gagah. Ia tak menghiraukan bahwa ia telah terlambat dan mungkin akan di soraki teman-temannya. Begitu ia masuk, tentu ada yang heran. Suara sorakan untuk mengolok-olok Naruto yang terlambat pun keluar. Namun ia tidak memedulikan suara itu dan malah tersenyum seperti orang yang bangga akan prestasinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk, dobe," kata Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya. "Aku bangun Kesiangan. Sebenarnya aku berencana tidak masuk. Tapi karena informasi ulangan hari ini, aku memutuskan masuk."

"Ulangan fisika ya? Wah, kau sepertinya benar-benar ketinggalan berita. Memang dari mana kau tahu kalau hari ini ulangan?"

"Dari postingan di sosial media yang kulihat tadi pagi."

"Ada perubahan info. Ulangan di batalkan. Laptop pak Kakashi di retas dan soal ulangan sudah tersebar secara lisan."

"Sialan. Aku sudah lompat pagar agar bisa masuk tanpa hukuman. Ternyata ulangan di batalkan. Tahu begini lebih baik aku tetap di rumah dan main game," kata Naruto.

"Bersyukurlah kau masuk hari ini. Mobilmu datang pagi tadi. Andaikan kalau kau tidak masuk? Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi," Sai yang duduk di belakang mereka pun tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, benar juga."

[]=[]=[]

Sore itu setelah bel tanda berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar berbunyi, Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ketika berada di dalam mobil, ia melihat Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan di dekat mobilnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan.

"Bagaimana tugas rumah kali ini kita kerjakan hari ini di rumahmu? Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang tempo hari ini," kata Sakura.

"Rumahku?" Hinata nampak bingung dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa si pemilik mobil ada di dalam.

"Ya, rumahmu. Lagi pula sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tahu rumahmu itu di mana. Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu."

Diam dan mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu secara seksama adalah hal yang di lakukan Naruto kala ini. Karena kaca mobilnya tidak bisa tembus pandang dari luar, Sakura maupun Hinata yang berada di samping mobil tidak menyadari bahwa si pemilik mobil ada di dalam.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tinggal bersama... Pamanku. Ia seorang tentara yang sering mendapat tugas di tempat jauh. Aku tidak bisa sembarang memberi tahu alamat rumah atau bahkan mengajak teman ke rumah tanpa izin dari pamanku," kata Hinata.

" _Ternyata, Hinata pintar mengarang. Syukurlah alasan palsunya itu logis," batin Naruto._

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kita kerjakan kapan-kapan saja di rumahku, soalnya kalau sekarang kita tidak bisa kerja tugas di rumahku."

"Oke!"

Mobil Sasuke pun berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. "Sayang, Ayo!" ajak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Ayo Hinata. Aku akan minta Sasuke untuk mengantarmu pulang,"

"Loh, katanya tadi mau kerja tugas di rumah Hinata?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ngak jadi. Di batalkan. Kita kerja saja besok di rumahku," kata Sakura.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mendekati mobil Naruto. Ia duduk di atas mobil dan berkata "apa kau mau menguping atau bagaimana, Naruto!" Setelah perkataan Sasuke itu, Hinata dan Sakura pun tersadar akan kehadiran Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka kaca jendelanya dan menyapa kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami, Naruto?!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Bukan menguping Sakura!" Naruto terlihat panik dan takut. "Aku sebenarnya mau pulang. Tapi ketika kalian berdiri di samping mobilku, aku jadi tidak berani jalan karena takut melindas kaki kalian," kata Naruto panik.

"Alasan saja. Lain kali aku akan menghajarmu, Naruto!" Sakura mendekati mobil Sasuke.

"Maaf. Lagi pula pembicaraan kalian tadi bukan pembicaraan penting kan? Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memasuki mobil Naruto. "Bagaimana, apa mesinnya sudah di ganti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Mesin khusus untuk dapat di pacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kali ini kalau kita balapan dengan serius, aku jamin akan menang," kata Naruto.

"Cih! Jangan sombong. Lagi pula tanpa bantuan modal dariku, mobilmu juga tidak bakal kelar. Jadi aku harap kau mengganti uangku itu secepat mungkin," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Sana keluar! Pacarmu sudah memanggil!" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong Sasuke untuk mengusirnya dari mobil.

"Ayo Hinata. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sakura dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

"A-Aku naik taksi saja. Aku kan sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu?" ucap Hinata.

"Logislah Hinata. Kami hanya berhenti di depan rumahmu. Tidak masuk. Jadi kau tidak akan melanggar amanat yang di berikan pamanmu itu," ujar Sakura.

"Sebenarnya... Aku tidak ingin jadi nyamuk. Jadi aku pulang naik taksi saja," ucap Hinata.

Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kalian semua. Aku duluan!" Ia menyadari bahwa mobilnya tidak bisa keluar sebab terhalangi oleh mobil Sasuke. "Kampret! mundurkan mobilmu!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke malah semakin menghalangi jalan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami mengantar Hinata pulang, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wah, ide bagus. Siapa tahu kalian berdua cocok. Hihi!" kata Sakura.

Seketika Naruto dan Hinata panik.

"Tidak. Aku naik taksi saja. Makasih."

"Ya. Lagi pula aku buru-buru."

"Kau kan pembalap. Setelah mengantar sahabat pacarku ini, kau bisa melaju untuk dapat sampai di rumah tepat waktu," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi—" perkataan Naruto di hentikan oleh Sakura.

"Begini saja. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut mengantar Hinata bersama kami, besok aku tidak akan membantu kau dan Sasuke dalam ulangan kimia," ancam Sakura.

"K-Kenapa aku juga, Sakura?" bantah Sasuke.

"Karena kau sahabat Naruto."

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi. Menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau antar Hinata. Atau kau akan punya masalah besar denganku," ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut sama ancamanmu, Teme!" gertak Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Tapi, tidak mendapat jawaban kimia dari Sakura, itu buruk dan tidak boleh terjadi." Ia bersandar. "Masuklah, Hinata. Kumohon."

Apa boleh buat. Hinata merasa tidak tega. Meskipun sebenarnya ia malas dan bahkan masalah antar pulang ini jauh lebih rumit, tapi ia terpaksa menuruti perintah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke memundurkan mobilnya. "Naruto, pimpin jalan."

Mereka pun meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Naruto maupun Hinata nampak bingung. Ke mana mereka harus pergi sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia mengantar Hinata ke Vila Uzumaki sebab itu akan membongkar rahasia.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung. Kita akan berputar-putar sejenak selama aku mengumpulkan ide."

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan menyusuri jalan kota seraya mengumpulkan ide. Hinata pun tak henti-hentinya memainkan jari jemarinya untuk berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, "Nenek!" kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan ketika terlintas sebuah ide.. Merasa bingung karena kesamaan yang tidak disengaja itu, mereka berdua hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hubungi nenekmu, Naruto. Beliau pasti tahu apa yang harus di lakukan," titah Hinata.

"Kau yang hubungi. Ambil ponselku di tas."

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sang nenek menjawab telepon. Mereka terlibat sedikit pembicaraan dan perdebatan.

"Ini masalah yang rumit. Akan gawat jika teman sekolah kalian sampai mengetahui kebenaran. Oke, pergilah ke distrik 7. Kau masih ingat rumah lama nenek kan?"

"Rumah lama itu? Tidak! Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya. Itu rumah kosong yang sudah lama di tinggal."

"Tidak Naruto. Rumah itu masih di rawat oleh seorang penjaga kebun. Rumah itu menyimpan banyak kenangan jadi nenek tidak kuasa untuk menjualnya. Kalian datanglah ke sana."

Setelah mendengar saran dari neneknya, Naruto sekarang tahu tujuan mereka. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju distrik 7. Namun karena Distrik 7 berada di belakang mereka, mereka harus berputar arah seraya berharap Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mempertanyakan hal itu.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tak begitu besar dan mewah. "Jadi ini rumah nenekku." Naruto kagum melihatnya. "Bersikaplah seperti ini adalah rumahmu," kata Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Naruto. "Terima kasih." Setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkannya. "N-Na..." Ia tidak mampu memanggil nama itu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak percaya sang suami langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Mobil Sasuke mendekati Hinata. "Oh, jadi ini rumahmu. Kapan-kapan aku diizinkan berkunjung ke sini ya?" kata Sakura.

Hinata melihat ke belakang. Tentu saja karena ia bingung. "B-Baik. Akan kubicarakan dengan pamanku."

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi. Hinata masih meratapi Kepergian Naruto yang sekarang entah sudah berada di mana. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati baterainya telah habis. "Aku sepertinya harus naik taksi." Matanya memandangi sekeliling. Namun tempat itu terlihat sepi dari lalu lintas kendaraan. Jalanan di distrik ini terkenal sepi namun memiliki warga yang ramah dan suka hidup sehat. Itulah mengapa sejauh mata memandang kau akan menemukan rumah yang di penuhi tanaman-tanaman hijau dan bunga serta sepeda yang di letakkan di halaman rumah.

"Naruto, kau tega sekali." Hinata mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk berjalan menuju jalan raya. Namun baru beberapa meter meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, sebuah mobil pun mengklaksonnya.

"Naik cepat, Hinata!" titah seseorang dari dalam mobil itu.

"N-Naruto." Ia memasuki mobil. "Kukira kau meninggalkanku di sini."

"Tidak mungkin lah, bodoh! Aku bukannya membencimu. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagi pula sekarang kau sah menjadi istriku berkat perjodohan kakek. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah kembali."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan distrik 7 untuk pulang menuju rumah mereka.

[]=[]=[]

Makan malam keluarga Uzumaki di malam ini terasa berbeda. Namun bukan karena kehadiran 1 orang anggota baru. Melainkan situasinya tidak secanggung waktu sebelumnya. Hinata dan Naruto mulai mengakrabkan diri. Dan tentu saja Jiraiya dan Tsunade merasa bahagia karena perjodohan itu berhasil.

Ketika semua orang sedang makan, Naruto pun teringat kejadian tadi siang. Sehingga ia pun berkata, "Nek. Untuk menghindari kejadian seperti tadi siang, ada baiknya jika nenek mencarikan rumah untuk Hinata. Tidak mungkin kan kalau setiap hari Hinata pulang ke rumah ini setiap hari. Teman-teman yang melihat pasti akan curiga."

"Kau mau mengusir Hinata dari rumah ini?" sontak Jiraiya pun melotot pada Naruto.

Dengan ekspresi ketakutan, Naruto meluruskan perkataannya. "B-bukan itu maksudku."

"Sudah-sudah. Nenek sudah memikirkan masalah itu. Rumah lama kakek dan nenek akan menjadi rumah baru bagi Hinata."

Hinata pun terlihat berhenti makan dan mendengarkan perkataan nenek Naruto.

"Bagus. Dari pada rumah itu nenek pertahankan tapi tidak ditempati, lebih baik berikan pada Hinata."

"Rumah itu menjadi milik Hinata. Dan kau Naruto. Sebagai seorang suami kau akan tinggal di rumah itu bersama Hinata."

Naruto menjatuhkan sendok ke piringnya. Ia terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan neneknya itu. Hinata pun nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Woah! Ide bagus. Dengan begitu cucu kita dan Hinata bisa hidup mandiri."

"Ya. Itulah yang kupikirkan sewaktu membuat keputusan ini."

"T-Tapi—" Perkataan Naruto dihentikan oleh Tsunade.

"Sssttt, jangan banyak bicara. Besok sore sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke rumah itu bersamaku."

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan "Ya". Naruto dan Hinata pun terpaksa harus setuju pada keputusan sepihak itu lagi.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

* * *

Hai. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 3 ini?

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang menganggap alurnya kecepatan. Dan saya terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak mungkin bagi saya menjelaskan prosesi pernikahannya. Selain itu, mungkin masih ada lagi. Saya mohon maaf atas hal tersebut.

Pada kesempatan ini, saya akan membalas review para pembaca yang menurut saya penting untuk di balas.

 **Ujumaki641 =** _ **[**_ _ **Type your review here. Next.. Thoor chaap 10 nya]**_ **Chapter 10 apaan?**

 **Murasakibara1 =** _ **[**_ _ **jlan cerita g terlalu berbelit2 sih .. hmm mungkin jgan terlalu di cepetin alurnyakalo post nya di cepetin ya gk masalah hehe .. thor niat kelar sampek chap brapa trus upseminggu brapa kali di hari apa .. udah itu aja thor . salam kenal dari ku aja..  
oups .. klo boleh kasilah humor anak sekolahan .. dan bnyakin alur yg tentang masa sekolah .. pokok nya .. di bnyakin aja deh word nya .. ok] **_**Makasih atas pendapatmu. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Lalu, ya maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan. Masalah ngeposting FF ini, saya tidak bisa memastikannya. Masalah utamanya adalah karena saya adalah seorang pelajar yang telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Bentar lagi mau ujian jadi tidak bisa terus meluangkan waktu untuk membuat fanfiksi. Dulu sewaktu masih hijau (Baru) saya memang sering mengupdate cerita setiap 3 hari. Itupun pakai teknik selesai ketik langsung upload. Sekarang sudah ngak bisa.**

 **Masalah humor ya? Jujur saya bukanlah orang yang humoris. Tapi mungkin akan saya sisipkan beberapa humor berdasarkan pengalaman saya di sekolah dan juga pengalaman orang lain. Meskipun nantinya garing, mohon maklumi. Untuk alur yang lebih banyak tentang masa sekolah. Mungkin itu tidak bisa saya lakukan soalnya fanfiksi ini bergenre family dan romance. Jadi ya masa sekolah yang wajar-wajar saja.**

Oke, itu saja. Maaf kalo kepanjangan. Maaf kalau kalian merasa review kalian tidak dibahas di sini. Mohon jangan mengangap review kalian itu tidak penting. Tapi review kalian itu tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa saya bahas di sini.

Jika kalian punya pendapat, kritik, dan saran bisa sampaikan lewat review. Bagaimanapun juga, saya tidak akan bisa tahu isi hati kalian. Kalau saya tidak menerima review kalian, saya tidak akan bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.


	4. Awal Yang Baru

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 4**

 **Awal Yang Baru**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Sore yang cerah, dengan masih berpakaian seragam sekolah Naruto mendatangi rumah lama keluarga Uzumaki bersama Hinata untuk menyusul sang nenek yang sudah sedari tadi berada di sana.

Seorang ajudan terlihat berjaga di depan teras sekaligus menunggu kedatangan sang tuan muda—Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto dan Hinata pun memasuki rumah untuk menemui neneknya yang kemungkinan sedang berada di halaman belakang.

Memang benar, Tsunade sore itu sedang bersantai di kursi goyang. Di meja terdapat 2 buah map berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Di dalam rumah, para pramuwisma terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah.

"Sore, nenek!" kata Naruto.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua sudah tiba. Nenek sudah dari pagi berada di sini untuk mengurus semua hal agar rumah ini siap di tempati." Tsunade mengambil dokumen itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Rumah ini terdaftar sebagai milik Hinata. Dan kau Naruto, terdaftar sebagai sepupu Hinata. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalmu jadi manipulasi data seperti ini bisa di lakukan dengan mudah. Namun data ini hanya berlaku di distrik 7 karena nenek sudah bekerja sama dengan kepala distrik ini."

Setelah Hinata menerima dokumen itu, Tsunade mengajak mereka berkeliling. "Agar dapat nyaman tinggal di sini, pertama kalian harus lebih mengenal rumah yang penuh kenangan ini. Di rumah inilah nenek dan kakek membesarkan ayahmu. Ketika kakekmu mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan pasca Kematian ayahmu, kami terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah ini untuk tinggal di vila keluarga. Sayang kakekmu sekarang sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa ikut ke sini."

"Rumah ini terlihat masih bagus. Sepertinya anda mengeluarkan uang yang banyak setiap bulan untuk perawatan rumah ini," kata Hinata.

"Benar. nenek tidak mau rumah ini di jual atau rusak karena tidak terurus. Itu makanya nenek menyuruh kakek mencari orang yang mau mengurusi rumah ini."

Tsunade mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat ini untuk memulai tur berkeliling rumah. Dengan langkah kaki terkesan malas, Naruto menyusul Hinata dan neneknya yang sudah berjalan berdua di depannya.

"Rumah ini memiliki 3 kamar. Namun kamar mandinya hanya 1. Jadi nanti kalau kalian tinggal di sini, kalian harus bisa berbagi kamar mandi.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, "maksud nenek mandi bersama?!"

"Bukan, mesum! Maksud nenek adalah membagi waktu dan jangan berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Memberi kesempatan agar yang lain dapat mandi."

"Oh!"

Mereka berkeliling dan akhirnya berhenti di ruang keluarga. "Untuk masalah kebersihan pakaian, rumah, dan perabotan lainnya, serahkan saja pada pramuwisma yang akan datang setiap 2 hari. Untuk masalah makan, kalian bisa membelinya atau membuatnya sendiri. Hinata cukup pintar memasak. Dan rasa masakannya juga enak."

Hinata merasa tersanjung. Semburat malu terlihat di wajahnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa. Tsunade duduk tepat di tengah antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ia menjadi pembatas kedua orang berbeda gender itu.

Tangan Hinata dipegang oleh Tsunade. Ia juga memegang tangan Naruto. Dan bersamaan tangan Naruto dan Hinata saling didekatkan oleh Tsunade. Di atas paha Tsunade, tangan Hinata dan Naruto saling bergenggaman. Walau Naruto maupun Hinata merasa tak nyaman, tapi mereka harus menahannya karena yang menggenggamkan tangan mereka adalah Tsunade.

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu pada Minato dan Kushina. Kami duduk di sini dan aku menggenggamkan tangan mereka. Tapi aku sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan waktu itu."

Air mata haru terlihat keluar membasahi pipi nenek yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Nek. Nenek kenapa?" tangan kiri Naruto terlihat menghapus air mata Tsunade.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa. Hanya terharu." Tsunade makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Naruto dan Hinata. "Berjanjilah, meskipun pernikahan kalian ini tidak berdasarkan rasa cinta dan sayang terhadap satu sama lain, meskipun pernikahan kalian adalah paksaan, meskipun dijodohkan secara paksa, kalian tidak akan pernah berpisah hingga maut memisahkan salah satu dari kalian. Berjanjilah kalian melakukan ini untuk kakek, nenek dan keluarga besar Uzumaki Enterprise. Berjanjilah kalian akan mengakrabkan diri."

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Sepertinya keduanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata terlihat melirik ke arah Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Naruto juga menatap Hinata. Dan bersamaan bibir mereka mulai terbuka dan keduanya berkata "Aku... berjanji."

[]=[]=[]

Ini adalah malam terakhir Naruto tinggal di vila keluarga Uzumaki. Ia dan Hinata telah sepakat untuk pindah ke rumah lama neneknya mulai besok. Meskipun bisa dikatakan ia sebenarnya terpaksa harus pindah karena menuruti perintah neneknya demi keamanan masa depan keluarga dan Uzumaki Enterprise.

Malam itu, ia mengudang Sasuke datang ke rumahnya berhubung besok kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan. Tentu saja bukan itu satu-satunya alasan sampai nekat mengajak Sasuke ke vila keluarganya. Tsunade—Nenek dari Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menginap di rumah itu malam ini. Sementara itu, Jiraiya sedang ada kunjungan ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Akan sayang kalau ia tidak menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama sahabatnya.

Dengan modal sebuah game keluaran terbaru, Naruto menggoda Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya. Meskipun awalnya Sasuke menolak karena ia telah berencana mengadakan kencan dengan Sakura, tapi rencananya itu malah di tolak oleh pacarnya itu dengan alasan ia sedang tidak enak badan. Mau tidak mau dan juga sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya, Sasuke pun mendatangi kediaman Uzumaki.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka bermain game terbaru yang hanya bisa dimainkan pada konsol game termahal. Tak ada rasa bosan yang mengganggu mereka sewaktu menikmati game itu. Selain seru, Sasuke maupun Naruto saling tertantang untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain dalam permainan itu.

"Kali ini akan kukalahkan kau? Ini akan menjadi kemenanganku yang ke-57," ucap Naruto yakin.

"Cih! Ini akan menjadi kekalahanmu yang ke 60 dan akan menjadi kemenanganku yang ke 59,"

"Kita lihat saja kalau begitu."

Sekitar 4 jam mereka kembali bermain. Pada akhirnya setelah kelelahan dan mengantuk, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dengan Sasuke yang meraih kemenangan terbanyak yaitu sekitar 70 kemenangan.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam. "Wah, tidak kusangka ternyata sudah jam 3."

Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya. "Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Setidaknya sekarang kekecewaanku sudah hilang."

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku bakalan kena masalah kalau pagi ini ayahku tidak menemukanku ada di rumah."

"Kukira kau meminta izin?"

"Memang. Aku sudah meminta izin. Tapi ayahku berkata untuk pulang sebelum matahari terbit. Ini adalah hak khusus yang diberikan ayahku di hari libur seperti ini."

"Ya sudah. Kalau satpamnya tidur, bangunkan saja dia dengan klakson mobilmu."

"Baik. Sampai jumpa!"

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, ia pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai berbaring. Ia menutup matanya sambil membatin. "Aku lelah sekali. Tapi setidaknya aku membuat kesan yang baik untuk hari terakhir aku tinggal di sini," batinnya. Ia pun mulai terlelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

[]=[]=[]

Siang hari, ia dibangunkan oleh keributan para ajudan dan pramuwisma yang sedang mengangkat barang-barang milik Naruto. Ia sempat bingung kala itu. Namun ketika ia melihat sang kakek memberi perintah dari depan pintu, ia sadar. Barang-barangnya itu akan dipindahkan menuju rumahnya yang baru. Kehidupan semi mandiri bersama istri yang dijodohkan untuknya pun akan segera di mulai.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto. Maafkan kakek karena keributan ini pasti yang membangunkanmu."

"Hufft. Benar-benar menganggu." Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi."

Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara sang kakek.

"Tunggu dulu. Benda itu jangan dipindahkan. Biarkan saja ada di kamar ini."

Naruto berbalik. Ia menyadari benda yang dilarang dipindahkan itu ternyata adalah konsol game terbarunya. "Tunggu dulu kek. Itu kan milikku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh dipindahkan ke rumah baru kami?"

"Benda itu akan menyita banyak waktumu yang berharga. Lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar atau lebih mengenal Hinata. Jika benda ini ada di rumahmu, nanti kan akan lebih sering berada di kamar untuk bermain game. Kakek tidak ingin hal itu terjadi karena jika kau tidak berusaha untuk mengenal Hinata lebih jauh lagi, selamanya kalian akan menjadi orang asing di hadapan satu sama lain."

"L-Lagi-lagi kakek membuat keputusan sepihak. APA KAKEK TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU?" ia berteriak. Namun sepertinya teriakan itu tidak membuat sang kakek gentar. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Naruto yang sedang dalam masa memberontak itu. Memang kesalahan terbesarnya adalah melakukan perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan oleh cucunya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan masa depan keluarganya dan juga keluarga besar Uzumaki Enterprise.

Melihat sang kekek hanya menatapnya tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar, Naruto berbalik pergi sambil berkata, "terserah. Apa yang akan kakek lakukan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku juga sudah tidak peduli dengan masa depanku lagi sejak aku setuju menikah dengan gadis itu. Jadi apa yang mau kakek lakukan terhadapku, silakan saja." Tentu saja itu adalah perkataan dari orang yang sudah berusaha menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa melihat wajah sang kakek setelah ia memarahinya membuat hatinya hancur. Bukan karena ia tidak tega memarahi kakeknya itu, tapi melihat ekspresi tanpa bersalah dari kakeknya itulah yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul tembok kamar mandi berkali-kali. Akibatnya, tangannya itu mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia tidak memedulikan luka itu dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya. Luka di tangan yang tersiram air itu terasa perih. Tapi hatinya saat ini jauh lebih perih. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi kakek dan neneknya. Namun perjodohan ini sedikit membuatnya perlahan menutup hatinya untuk kedua orang lansia tersebut.

Ia menghabiskan sekitar satu jam di kamar mandi. Itu pun sudah termasuk saat ia memukul-mukul tembok. Begitu ia keluar, ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan kamar yang nyaris kosong. Yang tersisa saat itu hanyalah TV LED 25 inchi, konsol game dan sejumlah barang-barang lain yang tidak penting.

"Sial. Semua mereka bawa. Syukur baju semalam masih bersih." Ia menyadari bahwa lemari pakaian telah dibawa pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu potong pakaian pun.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. "Di mana kunci mobilku ya?" Ia mengamati sekitar untuk menemukan keberadaan kunci mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Kuncinya itu ia letakan di atas meja belajar. Sekarang meja itu sudah tidak lagi berada di kamarnya ini. "Sial. Mereka juga membawa pergi kunci mobilku. Hufft. Aku jadi semakin malas ke sana."

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Setelah merasa tidak ada barang yang perlu ia bawah, ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang ajudan menghampirinya. "Selamat siang, tuan muda." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci. Kunci mobil miliknya yang seharusnya berada di atas meja. "Maaf. Karena keteledoran kami, kunci mobil Anda hampir saja terbawa."

"Ahh. Makasih." Naruto masih bisa menerima kunci itu dengan sedikit senyuman seperti biasa. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada orang-orang yang bekerja untuk kakeknya. Setidaknya kalau ia mau marah, ia harus bertingkah sebagai laki-laki dan menghadapi kakeknya secara langsung.

Ketika ia telah menaiki mobilnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat. Ketika ia mencoba memanaskan mobilnya itu dengan memainkan gas, ia seperti merasa ingin melaju bersama mobil dengan mesin baru itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat di mana ia merusakan mobilnya itu.

Tempat yang ingin ia coba untuk memacu mobilnya itu bukanlah jalan yang lurus. Melainkan jalan yang panjang dan penuh dengan kelokan. Namun jalan itu dikenal sepi dan bebas dari pejalan kaki. Tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukan sparing.

Ketika ia memacu, perasaannya menjadi tenang. Dengan membuka kaca mobil, ia membiarkan angin masih dan menerpa badannya. Hal itu yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Namun semakin cepat ia melaju, maka angin itu akan mengganggunya. Jadi ketika ia mencapai kecepatan 60 kilometer/jam, ia menutup kaca mobil dan fokus pada kecepatan.

Alhasil, ia berhasil mencapai kecepatan 120 kilometer/jam. Namun ia tidak bisa menembus kecepatan yang lebih dari itu sebab ia mengingat jalan ini penuh dengan kelokan. Tiba-tiba saja sewaktu ia sedang fokus mengemudikan mobil yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi itu, ia dikagetkan oleh suara klakson sebuah mobil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke," sebutnya kala melihat kaca mobil di sampingnya itu terbuka.

"Cih! Mesin barumu itu luar biasa. Aku bahkan sampai kesulitan mengejarmu," teriak Sasuke karena tidak mungkin suara biasa akan terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Jangan sombong. Aku tahu mobilmu itu pakai mesin ilegal yang bisa menembus kecepatan 150 kilometer/jam. Aku yakin jika bukan karena kakakmu yang mempalsukan dokumen mesin mobil itu, kau pasti sudah berada di dalam penjara."

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kita balapan? Siapapun yang sampai di cafe yang berada di ujung jalan ini, ia akan ditraktir oleh yang terakhir tiba. Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah. Kita mulai...Sekarang!" Ia menginjak gas mobilnya dalam-dalam agar bisa menembus kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. Tapi meskipun ia sudah berada jauh di depan Sasuke, ia masih saja dapat di kejar dengan mudah. Bahkan Sasuke tidak merasa kesulitan untuk menyamakan kecepatan mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan mobil milik Naruto.

Sasuke memberi hormat dua jari kepada Naruto. Sikapnya saat itu seperti mengatakan selamat tinggal. Dan benar saja, setelah menghormati Naruto ia pun melajukan mobilnya hingga tahap yang tidak bisa di kejar oleh Naruto.

Meskipun jalanan itu dipenuhi kelokan, tapi kecepatan mereka tidaklah berkurang dengan drastis. Keduanya sama-sama ingin menang. Mungkin karena ada sebuah alasan sehingga memaksa mereka untuk memenangkan balapan ini.

Pada akhirnya, balapan kali ini tetap dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Sasuke memakai mobil dengan mesin ilegal yang dikenal sangat halus dan kencang. Hanya saja, setibanya di sana mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan cafe yang sedang tutup. Di pintunya terdapat tulisan "Mohon maaf. Kami sedang berlibur."

Melihat itu, Naruto bisa keluar dari dalam mobil dengan perasaan lega. Ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sial. Kau menang balapan kali ini. Tapi cafe ini malah tutup. Aku kasihan padamu," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kedai yang ada di dekat sekolah kita saja. Bagaimana? Soalnya aku belum makan siang."

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat. "K-Kedai? Tapi tempat makan yang ada di dekat sekolah kita itu kan restoran. Tidak ada kedai."

"Aku yakin untuk orang sepertimu, harga makanan di restoran itu akan terasa seperti kedai. Benarkan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk mentraktirmu di restoran itu. Bahkan aku hari ini tidak membawa dompet."

"B-Benarkah?! Lalu kenapa kau terima tantanganku?"

"K-Karena kupikir aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Yang benar saja. Balapan kali ini ternyata sia-sia. Padahal kau sudah sangat lapar."

Tiba-tiba perut mereka berdua berbunyi. Itu adalah momen langka di mana 2 orang sahabat sama-sama merasa lapar.

"Ugh! Aku lapar sekali. Benar juga, semenjak tadi malam, aku tidak makan apa-apa," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga. Semalam kau sama sekali tidak menyiapkan camilan untuk kita. Kau memang tuan rumah yang buruk ya."

"Aku kan Cuma mengundangmu untuk main game. Aku ingin menghilangkan stres yang kualami. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Ya sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau ada uang kan? Aku lapar sekali lo. Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang traktir? Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah," kata Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya. "Begini. Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah."

"Apa?!" Otomatis ia pun kaget mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menantangku balapan?"

"Agar bisa makan gratis. Apalagi coba? Kau kan selalu kalah kalau balapan denganku, jadi aku tidak ragu saat membuat tantangan tadi meskipun aku tidak membawa dompet. Tapi tak kusangka kau juga tidak membawa uang sedikit pun."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pulang. Aku sudah lapar." Sasuke memasuki mobilnya tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Oi. Sasuke. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau pulang saja sana. Aku yakin para juru masak keluarga kalian sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Naruto hanya bisa bersandar di pintunya sambil menggerak-gerakan ponsel dengan tangannya. "Lebih baik aku ke rumah itu dan mengambil dompetku." Ia pun memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto tiba di rumah barunya itu. Kala itu, pagar rumah terbuka dengan lebar. Wajar saja, beberapa menit yang lalu seharusnya truk yang membawa barang-barang milik Naruto baru saja menurunkan barang bawaannya di sini. Di depan pintu juga sedang terlihat seorang ajudan yang sedang berjaga.

Ia memasukkan mobilnya secara perlahan dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan garasi. Ketika ia mendekati pintu, sang ajudan menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, tuan muda. Sepertinya nyonya Tsunade sedang menunggu Anda.

Ia memasuki rumah tanpa salam ataupun suara untuk memperingati penghuninya kalau ada yang mau memasuki. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ketika ia berada di lorong yang menghubungi kamar mandi dan dapur, Tsunade memanggilnya. "Naruto. Ayo makan bersama kami."

Sekilas, ia melihat ke arah dapur. Terlihat sang nenek yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sementara, Hinata terlihat sedang sibuk menata makan siang di atas meja. Sekilas ia melihat Naruto lalu tak lama kemudian ia berpaling.

"Baik. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Ada apa dengan dia. Tatapan pasrah itu. Tapi sepertinya wajar kalau ia tidak menerima pernikahan ini sepenuh hatinya."

Setelah urusannya di kamar mandi selesai, Naruto menghampiri nenek dan Hinata yang sedang menyantap makan siang.

"Syukur kau datang tepat waktu. Nenek sangat ingin makan siang bersama kalian hari ini. Kali ini semua di masak oleh Hinata loh. Coba kamu cicipi."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto mencoba makanan buatan Hinata. Tidak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, Naruto terlihat menikmati makanan itu. Hinata pun sepertinya tidak terlalu mengharapkan tanggapan dari Naruto.

Sikap mereka berdua memang masih dingin terhadap satu sama lain meskipun mereka sudah berjanji pada Tsunade untuk berusaha mengakrabkan diri, tapi sepertinya hal itu masih sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini. Semenjak mereka berdua menikah, Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama merasa canggung. Dan terlebih lagi, semenjak pernikahan ini, jarak Naruto dan Jiraiya merenggang.

Ketika sedang menikmati makan siangnya, Tsunade tiba-tiba di telepon. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup teleponnya.

"Nenek hampir lupa. Sore ini nenek ada janji dengan teman-teman nenek." Tsunade berdiri. "Nenek mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sini jika tidak ada urusan penting. Nenek serahkan rumah ini untuk kalian. Masalah uang, akan nenek kirim setiap minggu. Hinata, kau bertugas mengatur keuangan seperti untuk keperluan rumah, makan, dan jajan. Kau juga harus mengatur uang pegangan Naruto. Nenek tidak mau ia memboroskan uang."

Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. "Apa maksud nenek? Kenapa semua uangku harus di kasih pada Hinata?"

"Tentu saja karena ia adalah istrimu. Anggap saja uang yang kuberi setiap minggu itu adalah gajimu. Dan layaknya seorang suami, kau harus mempercayakan gajimu itu pada Hinata sebab ia yang bertugas mengatur keuangan keluarga. Tidak masalah kan?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak bisa marah pada neneknya. Ia sudah meneguhkan hati untuk menerimanya. "Baiklah. Silakan saja." Naruto berdiri dan pergi dari dapur. Ia merasa sangat kecewa sebab kehidupannya menjadi lebih buruk setelah ia menikah. Mungkin saja memang benar, ia sudah tidak punya masa depan yang cerah lagi.

"Ya ampun. Dia pasti marah lagi." Tsunade melihat kepergian Naruto. Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangannya, ia berbalik lagi ke arah Hinata. "Tolong jaga cucuku. Tapi biasanya dalam keluarga dia adalah anak yang baik."

"Baik. Saya akan berusaha."

"Kalau begitu," ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini uang untuk minggu ini. Tolong diatur supaya cukup. Dan tolong pastikan dia tidak boros dalam pemakaian uang."

"Baik."

[]=[]=[]

Malam telah tiba. Kala itu, Hinata terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara itu karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan di rumah barunya itu, Naruto hanya bisa duduk dan belajar di kamar. Tentu saja karena tidak terbiasa belajar di rumah seperti ini, Naruto menjadi bosan. Terlebih lagi dengan mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini telah membuatnya stres.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk belajar, ia berhenti saat rasa lapar memuncak. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara itu saat ia memeriksa dompetnya, ternyata isinya kosong. "Sial. Malam ini makan apa ya?"

Ia membongkar-bongkar laci dan lemari untuk menemukan secarik kertas yang bisa dipakai untuk membeli makanan. Namun yang ditemukannya hanya kertas-kertas biasa. "Ahh. Sepertinya aku harus tahan lapar malam ini." Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7. "Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bersantai di luar dululah."

Ia merapikan meja belajarnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Ia menuju ruang keluarga untuk bersantai menonton TV. Ketika sedang berada di sana, ia mencium aroma masakan yang sangat menggugah selera makannya. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang lapar. Namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk datang ke sana dan menagih makanan itu. Pasti akan terasa sangat canggung karena sang nenek tidak ada di rumah ini untuk menengahi hubungan mereka.

Perutnya berbunyi mencium aroma masakan itu. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan menonton TV. Ia juga masih kurang yakin apakah Hinata memasak makanan itu untuk mereka atau hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mendatanginya. "Naruto. Waktunya makan." Ia hanya berkata itu dan ketika selesai, ia langsung pergi menuju dapur. Hawa kesuraman kehidupan rumah tangganya benar-benar terasa. Memang wajar sebab pernikahannya dengan gadis itu memang sama sekali tidak mereka rencanakan. Semuanya terjadi secara mendadak.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Makanan yang tersedia di atas meja memang tidak terlihat mewah dan banyak. Hanya sekedar nasi goreng untuk 2 orang.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Karena nenek, kau harus memasak makanan untuk kita berdua."

"Kurasa aku melakukan ini bukan karena perintah dari nenekmu. Aku juga perlu makan dan mengingat di rumah ini ada kau juga, aku memang sengaja memasak untuk 2 orang."

Mendengarnya, Naruto menjadi terdiam. Tidak disangka Hinata memiliki sifat sedingin itu. Atau mungkin sifatnya ini muncul karena tekanan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia juga pasti merasa menderita sebab pernikahan ini.

Ketika mereka menikmati makanan itu, hanya kesunyianlah yang terdengar. Suasana canggung memenuhi dapur. Tak ada topik yang ingin di bawah saat itu. Namun ketika Naruto telah menghabiskan makanannya dan hendak pergi, Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berada di dapur. Dari dalam laci itu ia mengambil sebuah amplop putih yang terlihat cukup tebal.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Awalnya Naruto bingung. Namun ketika melihat amplop itu, ia pun paham.

"Mengenai uang peganganmu. Nenekmu menyuruhku untuk mengaturnya dan juga memastikan kau tidak boros dalam pemakaian uang."

"Berapa yang nenek kasih."

"Jumlahnya tidak banyak. Setidaknya uang ini akan cukup jika masing-masing dari kita hanya memegang sekitar 30 persen sementara sisanya untuk keperluan rumah."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Bagaimanapun nenek sudah memberikan kebijakan padamu untuk mengatur keuangan kita."

Hinata mulai menghitung uang tersebut dan membagikan sekitar 30 persen kepada Naruto. "Ini uangmu. Sekitar 30 persen dari jumlah yang ada. Aku juga akan mengambil 30 persen. Sementara sisanya akan digunakan untuk keperluan rumah lainnya."

Naruto menghitung uang itu. Ia merasa tidak puas.

"Ada apa, Naruto. Apa masih kurang?"

"Karena aku punya hutang dengan Sasuke, uang segini tidak bakal cukup untuk peganganku selama 1 minggu."

"Apa kau mau tambah?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa mencicil hutang itu."

"Sebenarnya kau hutang berapa banyak pada Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. "Cukup banyak. Setidaknya dengan jumlah uang segini, aku memerlukan waktu sampai 2 tahun untuk bisa melunasinya."

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang terdiam. "Sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya untuk apa uang yang kau pinjam itu?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sebenarnya jika aku memakai uang jajan yang selalu diberikan kakek setiap minggu, aku bisa melunasi hutang itu dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja."

Hinata menghitung uangnya lalu menyisihkan sekitar 20 persen. Ia memberikan uang itu pada Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu uang lebih dari sisa 40 persen itu. Tapi kau bisa mengambil uangku ini."

"T-Tapi ini kan uang peganganmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pengeluaran yang besar. Palingan hanya makan siang di sekolah dan juga uang naik taksi."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Hutangku harus dibayar sendiri dengan uangku. Sebaiknya kau simpan saja uangmu itu. Kehidupan di kota besar memerlukan uang yang banyak, tahu."

"Baiklah."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

Hai semua. Maaf ya karena saya terlalu lama update. Bukan lagi tidak mood atau tidak punya ide melainkan tidak punya koneksi internet. Mohon di maklumi ya soalnya di kota saya, koneksi internet telkomsel mengalami gangguan besar-besaran yang menyebabkan jaringan satu kota mati. Permasalahan ini muncul sebab kabel optik bawah laut putus.

Hari ini mumpung jaringan 4g telah muncur, saya mau upload sekaligus membalas hampir semua review yang masuk. Mohon di simak.

 **Kurotsuki Makito = Chapter berapa ya? Mungkin baca saja ya nanti bakalan tahu. Masalahnya selain konflik besar, saya juga memaparkan beberapa konflik kecil. Btw, kayaknya saya ngak pandai buat konflik yang menguras air mata. Maaf**

 **Gumizaq = Maaf, saya kurang teliti. Hal ini sering terjadi bahkan saya sudah sering ditegur. Tapi masih saja ada yang terlewat. Tapi belakangan ini saya selalu sadar apabila saya salah mengetik nama Naruto (Mungkin karena telah lama tidak melanjutkan fanfic Boruto)**

 **Saputraluc000 = Silakan di saksikan saja, kemungkinan apa yang kau paparkan di review itu bukan menjadi konflik dari cerita ini.**

 **Guest = Yo bro, Anda pemilik review terpanjang. Dan saya suka itu. Tapi jika niat Anda adalah untuk menjatuhkan semangat saya, maaf, ngak bakalan ngaruh. Untuk summary, hehe maaf. Ngak pandai bikinnya. Hanya itu yang terlintas. Mungkin kalau ada ide, bakal di ganti. Tapi saya bisa pastikan, apapun tafsiran Anda mengenai fanfic ini pasti salah sebab dlam cerita ini saya membuat sebuah alur yang kompleks yang di dapat dari berbagai sumber referensi dan bukan SINETRON alay atau SINETRON di indo***r. Syaa selalu menghindari adanya konflik yang biasa bak sinetron. Saya terlalu Noob untuk membuat fanfic yang seperti itu. Tujuan saya menulis fanfic memang adalah untuk memperbaiki kualitas penulisan. Dan Review seperti inilah yang saya jadikan panutan untuk perbaikan. Review yang membahas kekurangan dari karya saya. Terima kasih.**

Oke, kira-kira itu yang perlu di jawab. Sisanya akan saya bahas secara narasi di bawah.

Kita mulai dari jumlah chapter yang telah saya miliki. Selama waktu ngak ada sinyal, saya sudah mengerjakan hingga 8 chapter. Dan tentu saja isi dari cerita ini kedepannya akan berbeda dengan tafsiran kalian yang menebak Hinata bakal menderita atau sejenisnya.

Karena saya bukan anak-anak bahasa, jadi penggunaan bahasa masih terkesan kaku dan tidak kaya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, saya menggeluti dunia tulis menulis ini hanya karena ingin melampiaskan hobi mengetik dan membuat cerita. Dan puncak dari hobi ini adalah ketika saya mendapat juara 5 dalam lomba menulis cerpen.

Tambahan. Yang menjadi ujung tanduk dari cerita ini ada di chapter 5-7. Kemungkinan nanti Summary-nya akan di update. Tapi tentu saja, apa yang ada pada chapter 5-7 tidak akan saya bahas di summary agar cerita ini tidak diketahui alurnya oleh orang yang pertama kali membaca cerita ini.

Selama ini, saya merasa bahwa alur yang sedikit melenceng dari summary itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Jadi maaf ya kalo memang menurut kalian cerita ini malah melenceng dari summary.

Sepertinya sampai di sini saja. Chapter berikutnya akan di update dalam beberapa hari dengan "Catatan" ada jaringan yang tersedia untuk melakukan proses tersebut.

22/02/2018

Salam, author Taufiq879


	5. Sebuah Masalah

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 5**

 **Sebuah Masalah**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Pertama kali membuka mata di hari yang baru, Naruto tampak kebingungan. Ia masih belum terbiasa menatap kamar barunya itu. "Di mana? Oh benar. Rumah baru ya." Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur seraya mengusap kepalanya. Ia melihat jam yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

"Tinggal 1 jam lagi sebelum pagar sekolah di tutup." Ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku tidak terbangun lebih lama lagi ya. Padahal aku sedang malas sekolah hari ini." Meskipun sedang malas, tapi ia tetap mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang ajudan tak berseragam yang sedang duduk di sana.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda!" ucap ajudan itu kala melihat Naruto.

"Ah iya, pagi." Naruto menghampirinya. "Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini, Hayate?"

"Aku diminta mengantarkan sesuatu oleh tuan Jiraiya dan juga mengantar nona Hinata ke sekolah."

"Begitu ya. Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian biasa?"

"Perintah dari nyonya. Alasannya agar teman-teman nona Hinata tidak curiga." Ajudan bernama Hayate itu melihat jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya Anda segera mandi, tuan muda. Saya akan mengantar nona Hinata apabila Anda sudah meninggalkan rumah."

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, Naruto pun pergi dengan alasan ingin segera mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Tentu saja dengan adanya ajudan milik kakeknya di rumah ia tidak bisa bolos sekolah semudah itu. "Sial. Pasti kakek memberikan perintah rahasia pada Hayate untuk memastikan aku pergi ke sekolah."

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Naruto langsung menuju di dapur. Di sana, ia melihat Hinata yang baru saja selesai sarapan. Dari apa yang ia lihat, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa Hinata baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk serela.

"Cepatlah sarapan. Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa minta ajudan itu mengantarmu lebih awal. Aku janji untuk tidak akan bolos."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan perkataan Naruto.

"Setidakpercayakah itu kalian padaku?"

"Mau tidak mau terpaksa aku harus percaya padamu. Hari ini aku ada tugas piket, jadi aku harus datang lebih cepat." Hinata menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Naruto. "Tolong pastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci sebelum kau pergi ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pun pergi. "Menyebalkan. Aku memang sering bolos. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sering berbohong. Kenapa mereka sulit percaya sih. Memang benar hari ini aku berencana tidak sekolah. Tapi melihat ajudan itu, mau tidak mau aku harus sekolah hari ini," batin Naruto ketika menuangkan sereal dan susu di atas mangkuk. Ia menikmati sarapannya itu dengan lambat tanpa memedulikan waktu.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah memastikan keadaan rumah aman untuk ditinggal, Naruto pun pergi menuju sekolah. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup cepat. Bukan agar bisa segera sampai, melainkan hanya untuk kesenangannya pribadi. Ia tidak memedulikan polisi-polisi yang kemungkinan melihat aksi ngebut yang ia lakukan di tengah hiruk pikuk kota pagi hari.

Setelah melalui perjalanan cukup lama dari rumah menuju sekolah, ia pun tiba. Pagi itu keadaan terlihat cukup ramai sebab waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7.40 yang artinya hanya tersisa 20 menit lagi menjelang bel berbunyi.

Begitu mobilnya telah terparkir dengan rapi di tempat parkir khusus siswa, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai menuju kelas. Koridor-koridor yang ia lalui pagi itu terlihat cukup ramai. Para siswa terlihat sedang asyik bertukar cerita mengenai liburan kemarin. Ketika ia tiba di kelas, suasana yang terasa pun tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana di sepanjang koridor. Semua siswa sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Tentu saja ada yang sedang membawa, mengobrol, dan bahkan membersihkan kelas. Hanya saja, salah satu siswa dari kelasnya pagi itu terlihat murung. Dia adalah Sasuke yang sejak aku masuk ke dalam kelas hingga duduk di sampingnya, ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Oi, Teme. Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming meski dipanggil oleh sahabatnya.

"Oi, Sakura menghampirimu itu!"

"..."

"Cih! Tidak ada cara lain." Batinnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan licik. Ia mengulurkan jarinya ke pinggang Sasuke lalu menusuknya dari samping. Efek dari tusukan itu membuat Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya dan secara refleks memukul pelakunya.

Naruto tak terlihat terkejut. Meskipun pukulan itu mengarah pada mukanya, ia masih bisa dengan santai menangkis pukulan Sasuke itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?!" teriak Sasuke yang secara jelas menarik perhatian semua murid dikelas 10-A itu.

Naruto terkejut. Bukan karena Sasuke yang marah, melainkan wajahnya yang terlihat babak belur. "Wa-wajahmu kenapa?"

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke kembali meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto sudah meletakan tangannya di dahi Sasuke untuk mencegahnya tidur kembali. "Hei, hei, bukan waktunya tidur. Pelajaran sudah mau mulai." Dari depan pintu, terlihat guru mata pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas bersama sang ketua kelas.

Semua murid berdiri untuk memberi salam termasuk Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sedang tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sang guru membalas salam para muridnya. Pagi itu, guru yang masuk bernama Kurenai. Seorang guru yang sangat cantik dan terlihat masih sangat muda. Namun ada satu sisi dari sang guru yang membuat beberapa siswa merasa tidak nyaman.

Ketika para siswa sedang mengeluarkan buku dan alat menulisnya, Bu Kurenai berkata, "yang nomor absennya genap silakan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Yang dikelas hanyalah yang ganjil."

Semua mulai terlihat gelisah. "Ibu akan memberikan kuis hari ini. Dan bagi siapapun yang memiliki nilai rendah akan ibu paksa membersihkan kamar mandi. Yang genap silakan keluar dan menunggu giliran di perpustakaan."

Mereka yang bernomor absen genap bisa bernafas lega sebab memiliki waktu untuk belajar. Namun, kesuraman begitu terasa dari jiwa-jiwa murid kelas 10-A SMAK yang bernomor absen ganjil.

Dengan senyuman penuh rasa bangga, Naruto berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Berjuang ya, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak mau membersihkan kamar mandi." Senyuman licik yang bersifat merendahkan itu memang tidak enak dipandang. Namun Naruto merasa sangat bangga karena sejak awal nomor absennya adalah genap. Namun ketika ia hendak pergi, tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Ia berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Kau lupa satu hal, bodoh! Semenjak." Sasuke memungut buku-buku dari atas mejanya. "Semenjak Hinata pindah, nomor absen kita bergeser. Kau di ganjil sementara aku di genap."

Jiwa Naruto bagai tercabik-cabik mendengar fakta itu. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hancur layaknya habis ditola mentah-mentah oleh gadis yang sangat ia sukai. Kesuraman mengisi tubuhnya yang telah kosong tak berjiwa. Naruto hanya bisa terduduk di lantai dan menyadari kebodohannya. "B-Benar. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu? Bodohnya aku."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dengan tumbukan buku yang ia pungut dari meja. "Berjuanglah... Untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Aku tahu kau sama sekali belum belajar." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi menyusul teman sekelasnya yang sudah mengarah ke perpustakaan.

[]=[]=[]

Tik...Tik...Tik...Tik...

Suara jam berdetik terdengar begitu jelas di dalam kelas yang sunyi. Semua siswa sedang mengerjakan soal yang terdapat pada secarik kertas di hadapan mereka. Namun hal itu tidak menutupi kemungkinan adanya siswa yang kebingungan dalam memahami soal dan mengerjakannya. Mereka ini biasanya terlihat santai dalam di saat-saat mata sang guru mengarah pada mereka, namun begitu pandangan sang guru menjauhi mereka maka dengan cepat mereka akan berusaha menoleh untuk mencari jawaban.

Naruto memang kebingungan. Sudah 25 menit berlalu namun belum satu pun soal berhasil diselesaikan olehnya. Beberapa kali ia memberi kode pada Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya. Namun layaknya orang tuli, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bergeming terhadap panggilannya. Ia benar-benar gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang saat itu ada di depannya. Ia begitu tenang dalam mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Kurenai itu.

"Sial. Apa tidak ada yang mau membantuku?" batin Naruto gelisah seraya melihat ke segala arah untuk menemukan kemungkinan teman yang mau membantunya. Hanya saja, satu-satunya teman terdekat yang ada di sampingnya saat itu hanya Shikamaru yang tentu saja tidak akan membagikan jawabannya.

"Uzumaki! Kerjakan soal itu sendiri. Dilarang menyontek milik orang lain!" teguran itu datang dari Bu Kurenai yang sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencurigakan.

Setelah mendapat teguran itu, tentu saja Naruto langsung terdiam di tempat. Ia kurang berhati-hati dalam meminta bantuan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang mau membantunya. "Hufft." Itu adalah suara nafas yang menandakan kepasrahan Naruto. "Kurasa membersihkan kamar mandi tidak akan begitu buruk. Sejauh ini kamar mandi SMAK selalu bersih."

Tiba-tiba kesunyian kelas menghilang saat ponsel Bu Kurenai berbunyi. "Halo. Ada apa?/Oh ya. Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada kepala sekolah. Aku sudah meminta beliau untuk melarang pembersihan kamar mandi besok./Iya. Aku bisa pastikan akan ada siswa yang gagal dalam kuis ini./Ya semoga saja hukuman ini bisa memotivasi mereka untuk belajar lebih giat lagi."

Semua siswa mendengar percakapan itu. Perasaan mereka menjadi tidak tenang saat mendengar hal itu. Meski ada kata-kata bijak di akhirannya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa guru ini bisa bersikap kejam pada murid yang kemampuannya di bawah rata-rata.

"Gawat. Kalau begitu gawat!" Ia memukul meja beberapa kali dengan suara seminim mungkin. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu karena tidak belajar.

"Ada yang sudah selesai?" tanya Kurenai. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa siswa terlihat mengangkat tangannya. "Bawa ke depan sini biar ibu periksa. Jika ada kesalahan, nanti ibu kasih kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." Setelah itu, siswa-siswa yang sebelumnya mengangkat tangannya pun berjalan ke depan. Karena hal itu, perhatian sang guru hanya terpusat pada kertas jawaban para siswa.

"Sstts...! Shikamaru!" Sekali lagi Naruto mencoba memanggil Naruto. Namun pemuda itu hanya menguap lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. "Apa-apaan kau!" batinnya kesal.

Naruto pun pasrah. Ia kembali fokus pada kertas jawabannya. Ia telah berencana untuk mengisi kertas itu dengan jawaban apa pun yang bisa ia masukan. Namun tak disangka, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah lembaran yang berisi jawaban. Di kertas itu terdapat sebuah pesan yang berbunyi _"Maaf Naruto karena telat memberikan kertas ini. Kuharap kau terbantu. Dan maaf sebab jawabanku ini belum terbukti kebenarannya. Tapi aku sudah mengikuti cara yang diajarkan oleh Sakura."_ Hanya dengan membaca pesan itu saja, Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkannya. Ia menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih saja terlihat tenang mengerjakan setiap soal yang ada. "Makasih, Hinata," ucap Naruto karena ia tahu yang memberikannya kertas itu adalah Hinata.

"5 menit lagi!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun dengan cepat menyalin jawaban dari kertas itu. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 3 menit bagi Naruto untuk menyalin jawaban yang ada di kertas itu. Naruto sudah cukup terlatih untuk melakukan hal itu sewaktu masih SD. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kecepatan menyalin sanggatlah penting bagi seorang siswa SMA dengan kemampuan yang pas-pasan.

"Waktu habis. Semua segera lepas bolpoin. Orang paling belakang silakan kumpul jawaban teman di depannya."

[]=[]=[]

"Hahhhhh!" Perasaan lega itu diutarakan oleh Naruto ketika keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Kemana ekspresi takutmu tadi hah, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto.

"Cih! Kau ini pelit sekali sih. Padahal aku Cuma minta 2 atau 3 jawaban saja," kata Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau situasinya berbahaya."

"Alasan macam apa itu. Jelas-jelas di saat-saat terakhir seharusnya kau punya kesempatan untuk membagikan jawabanmu padaku. Tapi malah kau hiraukan panggilanku."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo ke perpustakaan. Aku mau istirahat."

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Jauh di belakang mereka, Hinata dan Ino sedang jalan berdua sembari bertukar cerita mengenai kuis dadakan itu. Berjalan di dalam gedung yang besar dan memiliki banyak ruangan bukan perkara yang mudah. Terkadang mereka salah berbelok. Namun yang menjadi patokan saat ini adalah mereka harus berjalan hingga ke tangga sebab perpustakaan sekolah terletak di lantai 3.

Ketika sedang menaiki tangga, Naruto dan Shikamaru berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang saat itu berjalan seorang diri. "Kau sendiri Sasuke? Mana yang lain?" tanya Shikamaru. "Mereka sudah deluan. Tapi katanya mau ke kamar mandi."

Sasuke melihat Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana? Lancar?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku mendapat jawaban dari seseorang." Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bukan dari aku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Siapa orangnya, kalian berdua tidak perlu tahu. Meskipun aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban darinya, tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena ia dengan baik hatinya membagikan jawaban untukku. Tidak seperti orang di sampingku ini." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto adalah kalimat ejekan.

"Terserah! Aku duluan!" Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa dia marah?" Naruto bingung.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin ia ingin segera sampai ke perpustakaan."

"Kau benar. Dia tipe orang yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menikmati kesunyiannya dan tidur." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau begitu, berjuanglah. Jangan sampai kau mendapat nilai jelek sebab Kurenai-sensei telah meminta pihak kebersihan untuk tidak membersihkan kamar mandi besok."

"Tenang saja."

Mereka pun berpisah.

[]=[]=[]

Ketika tiba di perpustakaan, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Hanya saja di nomor ganjil, teman yang cukup akrab dengannya hanya Shikamaru. Mencari orang di dalam perpustakaan ini susah-susah gampang sebab pandangan sekitar akan tertutup dengan rak-rak buku. Di perpustakaan ini, ada dua tipe meja: meja bilik dan meja memanjang. Tidak sulit menemukan si rambut nanas itu. Cukup pergi bilik yang berada di paling pojok ruang perpustakaan.

"Ternyata kau memang ada di sini. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain selain tidur? Lihat, teman-teman kita yang lain pada asyik membaca."

"Setelah 30 menit mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei, aku lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Apalagi setelah ini, kita harus bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei dan mata pelajaran fisika kesayangannya."

Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di bilik sebelah. "Sial, kau benar. Hari ini memang pelajaran menyebalkan semua. Tapi 30 menit di sini hanya digunakan untuk tiduran bagiku terasa sangat sia-sia."

"Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan. Jangan ganggu aku."

Naruto berdiri. "Kau tidur sudah. Nanti aku bangunkan. Mungkin aku akan mencari komik dan membacanya. Itupun kalau ada," kata Naruto lalu pergi.

Dengan tangan yang berada di kantung celananya, Naruto berkeliling seraya melihat-lihat. "Matematika... Sejarah... Sastra... Biologi... Umum... Biografi... Novel..." Sejauh matanya memandang, ia hanya menemukan rak-rak buku yang berisi buku-buku membosankan baginya. "Sial, apa perpustakaan ini tidak punya komik untuk di baca?"

Ia berjalan perlahan hingga akhirnya terhenti kala melihat Hinata yang berusaha meraih buku yang terletak di paling atas. Ia mendekati Hinata perlahan tanpa membuatnya menyadari kedatangan dirinya. Tangannya terulur ke atas dan menggapai buku yang hendak diambil Hinata. Ia memberikan buku itu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Setelah menerima buku itu, Hinata hendak beranjak pergi. Namun pundaknya di tahan oleh Naruto.

Sebelum berbicara, Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar. "Untuk yang tadi. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Berkat kau aku punya peluang untuk tidak membersihkan kamar mandi."

"Hmph! Kurasa itu juga menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi. Akan gawat kalau sampai ada yang melihat kita."

"Ya. Kau benar."

Setelah itu, Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Shikamaru berada.

[]=[]=[]

Waktu istirahat. Siang itu geng paling terkenal di kelas 10-A sedang berkumpul untuk menikmati makan siang di kantin. Suasana ceria begitu tergambar jelas melalui tingkah laku dan tawa mereka saat bersama-sama menikmati makan siang.

"Kalian bisa tersedak kalau makan sambil tertawa seperti itu," Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Bodo amat. Kita harus merayakan keberhasilan kita dalam menuntaskan ulangan fisika dengan menyontek tanpa ketahuan Kakashi-sensei!" seru kiba.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Membicarakan hal itu secara terang-terangan begini," ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membagikan jawabanmu pada mereka, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru heran.

"Kurasa aku hanya terpaksa karena si pirang bodoh itu meminta padaku secara terus menerus."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya kau juga akan saling bekerja sama dengan Sasuke dalam mencari jawaban, Shikamaru," kata Choji.

"Sudah-sudah. Yang terpenting adalah kita telah memecahkan rekor baru. Bekerja sama dalam ulangan fisika tanpa ketahuan Kakashi-sensei!" Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan itu dengan cukup keras hingga mengundang perhatian para siswa yang lain. Namun pandangan siswa lain itu tidak mengarah pada Naruto melainkan sosok pria bermasker yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau dengan itu, Guy?"

" _Loud and Clear_ ," jawab Guru Guy.

Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Sai, dan terutama Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"S-Sensei!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagi kalian untuk menyontek tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dasar murid-murid berandal! Meskipun aku duduk sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop selama jam pelajaran, tapi mataku ini tetap lincah mencari para penyontek-penyontek ulung seperti kalian. Aku bahkan sudah membuat daftar nama lengkap dengan waktu saat ia menyontek. Sudah kumasukan dalam buku ini," Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari dalam kantungnya. Di sampulnya, tertulis " _Death Note_ " Seperti judulnya, siapa saja yang namanya tertulis di buku catatan itu, maka ia akan mati dalam hal nilai. Nilai ulangan fisikanya tidak akan pernah tembus KKM. Semakin banyak namanya dalam buku itu, maka nilainya di rapot pun tidak akan mencapai KKM.

"Kalian dalam masalah besar wahai anak muda," kata Guru Guy.

"Nilai ulangan kalian kali ini akan kujumlahkan bersama-sama dan kubagi dengan 14. Masing-masing dari kalian kuhitung menjadi 2. Permisi!" Setelah mengatakan "permisi" Kakashi dan Guy pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan terpuruk.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kita berbuat curang. Kita harus menanggung risikonya," ucap Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tangan Kiba menyambar kerah Naruto. "Ini gara-gara kau, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak berkata keras seperti itu, kita pasti tidak akan dipermalukan seperti ini?"

"Cukup! Memarahi si pirang itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Meskipun andai kata Naruto tidak berkata keras seperti tadi, nilai kita pun akan tetap dikurangi," kata Sasuke.

"Sensei sudah mencatat siapa saja yang menyontek dalam buku catatan mautnya. Kita sudah dikutuk memiliki nilai ulangan yang rendah," kata Sai.

"Menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk mengerjakannya. Kau juga pasti sudah maksimal kan, Sasuke? Tapi sekarang usaha keras kita sia-sia," kata Shikamaru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita terlalu ceroboh."

Siswa perempuan dari kelas mereka yang dipimpin Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka. "Bodoh!" ucap beberapa dari mereka.

"Huh! Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan di sekolah ini," ucap Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kalau kuperhatikan sepertinya ada beberapa luka memar di wajahmu. Apa kau habis berkelahi kemarin?" tanya Choji.

"Ahh benar. Jawablah Sasuke. Kau membuatku penasaran? Siapa yang kau lawan?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan rahasia dari kami," ucap Sai.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Sasuke menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mendekat. "Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kumohon untuk dirahasiakan. Sewaktu libur kemarin, kakakku, Itachi sekaligus kapten tim anti kejahatan mengajakku berpatroli berdua."

 _ **Flasback**_ _._

 _Itachi membawaku berkeliling di distrik 16. Sama seperti distrik 15, distrik ini juga terkenal akan aksi kejahatan yang melibatkan geng motor. Kejahatan yang sering terjadi ialah perampokan, pembegalan, dan pembunuhan._

 _Kami berkeliling memakai motor trail milik kepolisian. Itachi sengaja mengajakku agar memiliki pengalaman bekerja di lapangan sebagai seorang polisi. Itu karena aku memang sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi anggota kepolisian Konoha._

 _Saat istirahat, kami makan makanan cepat saji yang dijual dipinggir jalan. Saat istirahat itu pula, Itachi menunjukkan senjatanya dan mengajariku memakainya. Ia memang sudah melarangku untuk menarik pelatuknya. Namun karena tanganku licin, aku tidak sengaja menarik pelatuknya saat memegang senjata itu. Alhasil, peluru itu menembus daging seorang pengendara motor yang diduga sebagai salah satu anggota geng bermotor._

 _Tak ingin membuat masalah, Itachi langsung segera menolong dan meminta maaf pada korban. Meskipun dia adalah anggota geng bermotor, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa saat tertembak. Kejahatan ini akan menjadi kejahatan akibat keteledoran polisi dan tentu saja yang akan dijatuhi hukuman adalah polisi itu sendiri._

" _Saya minta maaf. Adik saya tanpa sengaja menarik pelatuk itu," kata Itachi. Namun orang yang tertembak di lengan itu langsung menghajar Itachi._

" _Dasar polisi biadab. Aku benar-benar membenci kalian." Ketika ia melihat papan nama Itachi, kemarahannya semakin menjadi. "Dasar Uchiha terkutuk. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua di sini untuk membalaskan dendam saudara-saudaraku yang dibunuh oleh ayah kalian."_

 _Mendengar itu, Itachi langsung mendekatiku. Ia menyuruhku untuk lari secepat yang kubisa. Aku heran, mengapa Itachi menyuruhku lari. Padahal kemampuannya dalam bela diri itu sangat bagus. Ia pasti bisa mengalahkan pria itu dalam beberapa kali serangan saja. Namun entah mengapa ia memintaku untuk lari bersamanya._

" _Kenapa lari kak? Kakak bukan seorang pengecut kan?"_

" _Diam dan terus lari, bodoh! Kakak tidak ingin masalah ini semakin membesar. Kalo kakak menghajarnya maka ia akan semakin dendam pada kita."_

" _Kalau begitu tangkap saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi menghajarku tepat di muka hingga membuatku terpental cukup jauh. "Itu lebih bodoh lagi. Yang membuat kita dalam masalah seperti ini adalah karena kau menarik pelatuk itu. Kalau kakak menangkap dan membawanya ke kantor polisi, kau kira kakak tidak akan dapat masalah?"_

 _Saat itu, aku langsung mengerti. Jika kami menangkapnya, maka ia akan berkata bahwa ia menghajar kami karena ia ditembak tanpa sebab. Dan yang menembaknya adalah aku. Masalah ini terjadi karena keteledoran kami. Tentu saja, kalau ayah kami mengetahuinya, entah hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada Itachi dan juga aku._

 _ **Flasback Selesai.**_

"Begitulah ceritanya. Sampai sekarang rasa memar di wajahku ini masih terasa. Ia benar-benar tidak main-main saat menghajarku."

"Kak Itachi mengerikan," ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu. Jika kalian kabur, berarti orang itu masih menyimpan dendam dan berusaha mencari kalian. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Shino.

" telah melarangku pulang malam-malam. Tempat teraman bagiku saat ini hanyalah di rumah, sekolah, dan kediaman Naruto."

"Ehh? Mengapa rumahku?"

"Alasannya sangat sederhana. Karena di rumahmu ada beberapa ajudan hebat peninggalan ayahmu."

"Kurasa mereka tidak sehebat itu."

"Setidaknya mereka jauh lebih hebat dari pada satpam di sekolah ini."

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

[]=[]=[]

Langit mulai menampakkan cahaya jingganya. Bel sekolah sore itu berbunyi tanda pelajaran hari itu telah selesai. Dalam beberapa menit setelah bel itu berbunyi, kegaduhan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya murid-murid dari dalam kelas. Tentu saja kegaduhan itu disebabkan obrolan-obrolan yang mereka lakukan.

Naruto dan teman-temannya saat itu berjalan menuju parkiran. Naruto dan Kiba terlibat sebuah pertempuran argumen kecil yang lalu berakhir dengan adegan saling tonjok.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Choji.

"Dia yang mulai," kata Kiba.

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang mulai memukulku duluan?"

"Kau yang memukulku duluan!"

"Kalian berdua. Hentikan!" sebuah pukulan pun dilancarkan Shikamaru pada kepala Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hufft. Orang-orang bodoh," Sasuke menggerutu secara pelan.

Setibanya di tempat parkir, mereka berpisah. Mereka menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja tidak semua dari mereka memakai kendaraan yang berupa mobil. Contohnya Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, dan Sai selalu berpergian dengan mengendarai motor. Sekolah ini juga telah mengeluarkan beberapa kebijakan mengenai transportasi para siswa. Setiap siswa yang membawa kendaraan harus memiliki sim. Selain itu, akan ada biaya khusus bagi siswa yang membawa mobil ke sekolah.

Tentu saja bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, biaya itu tidak menjadi masalah. Hanya siswa elit saja yang membawa mobil ke sekolah. Yang lain biasanya membawa motor atau berjalan kaki. Sekolah ini memang bukan sekolah biasa. Dan di kota ini, selama kau memiliki surat izin mengemudi, maka kau bisa mengendarai mobil.

Saat Naruto memasuki mobilnya, terlihat sebuah mobil biru berhenti di hadapannya. Si pemilik mobil itu membuka kacanya. "Naruto. Bagaimana kalau satu putaran?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Baik. Di tempat biasa?"

"Atau bagaimana kalau yang sampai di tempat itu terlebih dahulu, dia akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Jadi, balapan di kota nih?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah."

Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju gerbang. Begitu sudah berada di luar gerbang, kecepatan mobil mereka bertambah dan akhirnya dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Meliuk-liuk di jalanan kota sore hari yang padat dengan lincah. Mereka tidak memedulikan lampu merah selama bisa dilewati.

Tanpa mereka sadar, mereka telah melewati sebuah mobil hitam milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Bukankah itu mobil tuan muda?" Mata ajudan itu terfokus pada mobil putih dan biru yang sedang mengadu kecepatan di jalanan kota.

"Mereka balapan?" Hinata terlihat penasaran.

"Sepertinya. Aku yakin ia balapan dengan anak kepala polisi itu."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah biasa."

Dengan niat ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dalam balapan mereka kali ini, Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya hingga nyaris menyentuh kecepatan maksimum. Saat ini Naruto berhasil mendahului Sasuke. Namun tak lama sebab Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menguasai tikungan dengan lebih baik. Naruto masih perlu banyak berlatih untuk bisa mengalahkan Uchiha itu.

Pada akhirnya, balapan kali itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke lagi. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Naruto menyusulnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak memasang taruhan untuk balapan kali ini," kata Sasuke.

"Beruntungnya aku. Meski kalah, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." Naruto mengeluarkan 2 batang rokok dari sakunya. "Kau mau?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa ragu. Sementara itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafas yang penuh dengan asap rokok. "Bersantai di tempat sepi seperti ini memang paling nyaman. Apalagi setelah melewati rutinitas sekolah yang melelahkan."

Sasuke bersandar di samping pintu mobil Naruto sambil menikmati sebatang rokok itu. "Kau tahu, kita bersantai di sini sementara aku saat ini sedang diincar oleh kelompok geng bermotor."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Distrik 16 cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita sering berada di tempat ini."

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian, Sasuke mendengar suara motor. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan. Jauh di sana, 2 orang pengendara motor terlihat bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat mereka. Semakin dekat pengendara itu, Sasuke semakin menyadari sesuatu. "Gawat!" Ia merunduk. "Naruto, merunduk!"

Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke dan merunduk di dekatnya. Pengendara itu semakin dekat. Setelah Sasuke memperhatikan, setidaknya ada 4 orang yang mengarah ke sini. Para pengendara itu melepas senjata tajam untuk memecahkan bal mobil milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gawat. Itu mereka," kata Sasuke panik.

Para pengendara itu berhenti tepat di samping mobil mereka. "Keluarlah. Kalau kau keluar dengan sendirinya, aku janji tidak akan menyiksamu,"

"Sial. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

[]

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

 **Author Note :**

Kita bertemu lagi di chapter terbaru dari seri fanfiksi _Destined to Live With You._ Semoga chapter kali ini dapat membuat kalian terhibur.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, konflik pada cerita ini akan berlangsung mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya. Dan meskipun cerita ini bergenre keluarga, tapi tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa konfliknya haruslah konflik rumah tangga. Pada dasarnya, dalam cerita ini Naruto dan Hinata di jodohkan saat masih berstatus pelajar. Tentu saja saya menginginkan konflik yang lebih ditekan pada kehidupan sekolah dan bukannya rumah tangga. Tapi mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan ke depannya. Thanks atas komentarnya, **Kurotsuki Makito.**

Saya harap itu dapat menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang menginginkan adanya konflik dalam rumah tangga para tokoh di atas.

Salam, Author Taufiq879

23/02/2018


	6. Sebuah Kenangan Masa Lalu

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 6**

 **Sebuah Kenangan Masa Lalu**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian, Sasuke mendengar suara motor. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan. Jauh di sana, 2 orang pengendara motor terlihat bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat mereka. Semakin dekat pengendara itu, Sasuke semakin menyadari sesuatu. "Gawat!" Ia merunduk. "Naruto, merunduk!"

Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke dan merunduk di dekatnya. Pengendara itu semakin dekat. Setelah Sasuke memperhatikan, setidaknya ada 4 orang yang mengarah ke sini. Para pengendara itu melepas senjata tajam untuk memecahkan bal mobil milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gawat. Itu mereka," kata Sasuke panik.

Para pengendara itu berhenti tepat di samping mobil mereka. "Keluarlah. Kalau kau keluar dengan sendirinya, aku janji tidak akan menyiksamu,"

"Sial. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

[]

"Keluarlah, Uchiha! Tidak ada untungnya kau bersembunyi."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk dapat kabur. "Serahkan semua rokok yang kau punya," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan satu selop rokok yang baru berkurang 2 batang. "Untuk apa?"

"Setelah kuberi tanda, kita lari menuju pepohonan itu. Usahakan berlari secara zig-zag untuk menghindari senjata tajam mereka apabila dilemparkan ke arah kita. Dengan menembus hutan kecil itu, kita bisa langsung berada di distrik 7. Di sana ada pos polisi."

"Lalu untuk apa rokok-rokok itu?"

Sasuke mengambil korek milik Naruto yang sebelumnya ia simpan di kantungnya. Ia menyetel korek itu agar menghasilkan api yang cukup besar lalu membakar satu selop rokok itu sekaligus. Begitu di rasa api yang membakar rokok-rokok itu sudah cukup besar, ia melemparkannya ke arah pengendara motor yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Sekarang Naruto!"

Ketika selop rokok itu di lempar, api yang membakar rokok itu padam dan akibatnya, timbul asap yang pekat. Asap dari rokok sebanyak itu selain mengganggu penglihatan mereka, juga mengganggu pernafasan mereka. Dan di saat bersamaan, Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke arah pepohonan sesuai rencana.

"Kau cerdas Sasuke! Menghirup asap rokok sebanyak itu pasti akan langsung membuat seseorang langsung terkena kanker."

"Itu kalau ada di dalam ruangan. Tapi di sini, asap-asap itu akan segera menyebar. Tapi setidaknya asap itu akan memberi kita waktu cukup banyak untuk melarikan diri."

Berlari dengan cepat merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, berlari seraya menghindari pohon-pohon di hadapan mereka itu sudah beda cerita. Para pengendara motor yang mengejar mereka pun merasakan betapa susahnya berlari di pepohonan seperti ini.

"Naruto! Kau terlalu lambat. Kalau begini, kita bakal tertangkap."

Kala itu, Naruto berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Maaf Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Naruto memperlambat larinya dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia memegangi lututnya yang nyeri.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke pun berhenti dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Cedera yang kualami ini menghambatku untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi."

"Cedera?" Sasuke mendengar suara orang berlari mendekati mereka. "Cih! Jelaskan nanti saja. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa aku harus melawan mereka." Sasuke mematahkan ranting pohon yang berukuran cukup besar dan memakainya sebagai pemukul. "Kau duduk dan bersantailah."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku hanya tidak bisa berlari. Tapi kalau memukul beberapa orang, aku masih bisa." Naruto berdiri lalu meraih ranting pohon dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari milik Sasuke. Namun semakin besar ukurannya, tentu akan semakin susah di patah. Itulah yang terjadi. "S-Sasuke, bantu aku!"

"Kau bertingkah sok keren. Tapi kau tetap saja bodoh." Ia membantu Naruto mematahkan ranting itu. Setelah berhasil didapatkannya, Naruto mengayunkan ranting itu beberapa kali untuk pemanasan.

Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka itu datang. "Kalian membuat kami berlari mengejar kalian di tempat seperti ini. Akan kupastikan kalian akan aku siksa," kata orang pertama yang memegang pisau.

Naruto maupun Sasuke bersiaga dengan ranting pohon mereka. Skenario terburuk saat ini adalah mereka harus melawan para geng motor itu dengan hanya memakai ranting pohon sementara mereka memakai senjata tajam. Namun beruntungnya mereka sebab para geng motor itu hanya membawa senjata tajam berupa pisau. Namun tetap saja mereka harus menghadapi skenario terburuk. Berkelahi dengan hanya bersenjatakan ranting pohon.

Seseorang dari mereka melemparkan pisau ke arah Sasuke sebagai awal dari perkelahian berdarah itu. Meskipun terkejut, Namun Sasuke mampu menghindarinya. Itu tidak mengherankan sebab sedari kecil, Sasuke sudah diikutkan dalam klub-klub bela diri.

Mereka pun mulai menyerang. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diberi kesempatan untuk menghindar dan menangkis serangan mereka. Tentu saja ranting pohon yang mereka pakai dikikis habis-habisan oleh mereka yang memakai benda tajam. Pertarungan saat itu terasa sangat tak seimbang. Namun sejauh ini, Naruto dan Sasuke cukup beruntung karena belum terluka.

Ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang, Sasuke menghantam pisau yang dipegang oleh salah satu geng motor itu dengan cukup keras sehingga terlempar ke atas. "Naruto! Pukul pisau itu sejauh mungkin!"

"Baik!" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang lalu memukul pisau itu layaknya sebuah bola kasti. Sekarang, pisau itu sudah jatuh entah di mana.

Sasuke memakai taktik yang sama untuk membuang pisau 2 orang lainnya. Namun pada saat ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada pimpinan geng motor itu, Sasuke meleset dan nyaris saja tersayat di badan jika Naruto tidak cepat menariknya.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi kau cukup beruntung Uchiha, punya teman dengan refleks bagus seperti itu." Si pimpinan geng itu pun membuang pisaunya cukup jauh. "Mari kita bertarung secara sportif. Tidak ada senjata, hanya pukulan. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mematahkan ranting pohon yang ia pegang lalu membuangnya. "Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Hufft. Meskipun kami bisa babak belur, tapi setidaknya kami tidak perlu melawan kalian yang memakai senjata tajam," ucap Naruto.

Perkelahian dengan tangan kosong terasa begitu sengit. Apalagi jumlah mereka tidak sepadan. Namun satu hal yang Sasuke sadari saat berkelahi melawan mereka, kemampuan bela dirinya dan Naruto jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Namun itu tidak akan menjadi patokan bahwa mereka akan memenangkan perkelahian itu tanpa sedikit memar.

Satu persatu lawan pun tumbang. Meski kelelahan dan babak belur, Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus melawan para geng motor itu untuk melindungi nyawa mereka sendiri. Pada akhirnya, dengan tumbukan yang sangat kuat secara bersamaan di wajah pimpinan mereka, perkelahian itu berakhir.

"Huhhhh!" Naruto terduduk. Rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Sial. Pukulan mereka sakit sekali."

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih mampu berdiri meski telah sangat kelelahan. Ia menghela darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Tapi pukulan kita jauh lebih kuat. Buktinya mereka langsung pingsan."

"Jadi orang itu yang kau tembak?" tanya Naruto menunjuk pimpinan mereka.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah pimpinan geng motor dari distrik 16. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum mereka sadar."

"Bantu aku berdiri."

[]=[]=[]

Perkelahian itu memang terjadi di saat-saat matahari nyaris terbenam. Dan lagi, ia harus mengganti ban mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Syukurnya ia cukup mengenal salah satu montir dari bengkel langganannya. Jadi dengan hanya ditelepon, dalam sekejap orang itu bisa datang dan mengganti ban mobil miliknya dan Sasuke. Hanya saja, proses penggantian ban itu tetap memakan waktu.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat sebuah pembicaraan. Tentu saja mereka membahas perkelahian yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata mereka lemah kalau berkelahi dengan tangan kosong," ucap Naruto.

"Hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum mereka sadar."

Naruto berbaring di bahu jalan. "Luka-luka ini pasti akan terasa perih saat terkena air nanti."

"Aku jadi ingat. Tadi sewaktu kita berlari, kau mengeluh bahwa lututmu cedera. Bisa kau beritahu mengapa kau bisa mengalami cedera itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi menurut cerita dari nenekku, 10 tahun yang lalu kami pernah berlibur ke sebuah pondok di hutan. Di sana katanya aku sering bermain dengan seorang anak yang usianya sama denganku. Hanya saja aku tidak mengingat nama dan wajahnya. Suatu hari kami main ke hutan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian hari itu. Tapi kami berdua ditemukan tergeletak di dasar sebuah jurang dalam keadaan terluka. Menurut dokter, kepalaku mengalami benturan yang sangat keras. Mungkin karena itu, aku melupakan kejadian selama liburan tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga mengatakan tempurung lututku hampir hancur karena mengalami benturan yang kuat."

"Sepertinya kau masih cukup beruntung. Kau masih bisa bergerak dengan lincah meski lututmu hampir hancur."

"Meskipun begitu, terkadang kalau aku terlalu memaksakan diri, rasa sakit akibat cedera itu sering muncul."

"Ternyata yang menjadi penyebab kau sering bolos jam pelajaran olahraga adalah cedera itu?"

"Begitulah. Terkhusus kalau materinya adalah lari atau olahraga atletik lainnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami. Padahal kalau memang cedera itu mengganggu, kau bisa minta izin khusus jam pelajaran olahraga tanpa harus bolos jam."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin cedera ini diketahui banyak orang."

"Kau memang bodoh. Hal seperti itu malah kau rahasiakan. Tahu begitu, lebih baik kita melawan mereka saja langsung ketimbang mencoba melarikan diri."

"Hehe. Maaf. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau cedera itu bisa muncul di saat seperti ini."

Montir tersebut mendatangi mereka. "Sudah selesai. Hanya saja aku Cuma mengganti ban dalamnya saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Uangnya akan kami kirim ke rekeningmu," ucap Naruto.

"Perlukah kupanggilkan polisi. Penjahat seperti mereka itu bisa membahayakan kalian kapan saja." Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah menceritakan situasinya pada montir terpercayanya itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Masalahnya akan lebih gawat lagi kalau sampai para penjahat itu dipolisikan," kata Sasuke.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya secara perlahan menuju rumah. Rasanya kepalanya pening sehabis berkelahi tadi. Namun jika dipikir-pikir ia hanya lapar sebab saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Ia memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Saat itu keadaannya cukup sepi. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil secara perlahan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ia mencoba membukanya, ternyata terkunci. "Sial, kenapa pakai terkunci segala sih?" Ia menyandarkan diri pada pintu tersebut seraya mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga yang tersisa pada tubuhnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Namun karena terbuka saat Naruto bersandar, seketika itu juga ia terjatuh dan mengejutkan Hinata.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Sekilas ia memandangi mobil Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja. "Apa kau berkelahi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kalau tidak terpaksa, aku tidak akan berkelahi. Masalahnya ini bersangkutan dengan nyawaku dan Sasuke."

Hinata mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri. Namun bobot Naruto cukup berat bagi gadis itu sehingga ia cukup kesulitan saat mencoba merangkulnya menuju sofa. Ia membaringkan Naruto di sofa.

"Hinata. Bisa tolong ambilkan aku air minum? Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali," kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun kembali sembari membawa segelas air dan juga kotak P3K.

"Ini airnya, Naruto." Hinata menyerahkan segelas air itu pada Naruto. Ia membuka kotak P3K itu dan mulai mengambil cairan antiseptik dari dalamnya. Ia membersihkan luka-luka yang ada diwajah Naruto dengan sebuah kapas.

"Agh! Pelan-pelan Hinata."

"M-Maaf." Ia mulai membersihkan luka-luka Naruto dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau babak belur begini."

Naruto meneguk segelas air itu hingga tandas. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai menceritakannya saat Hinata sedang mengobati lukanya.

15 menit sudah waktu berlalu. Naruto saat itu masih menjelaskan situasi yang ia alami sehingga bisa babak belur begitu. Hinata kala itu hanya bisa mendengar dengan perasaan marah. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berkelahi dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti itu tanpa memikirkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Tindakan kalian itu bodoh. Kalian beruntung bisa selamat. Harusnya kalian tetap lari saja." Hinata melemparkan komentar itu.

"Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Kami terpaksa harus berkelahi dengan mereka."

"Memang apa yang menyebabkan kalian tidak bisa tetap kabur?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada ingin mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Melihat itu, Naruto menjadi merasa terpaksa harus menjawab.

"Sial! Aku terpaksa harus mengatakan ini pada orang lain lagi. Lututku mengalami cedera saat aku kecil. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat dalam waktu lama. Kalau aku memaksakan diri, maka sakitnya akan terasa."

Hinata terlihat kebingungan. "Cedera?"

"Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku bermain bersama seorang anak yang usianya sama denganku. Mungkin karena kurang berhati-hati, kami terjatuh ke jurang. Saat jatuh, lututku membentur batu. Itulah penyebab cederaku. Dan lagi, kepalaku terbentur. Hal itu membuat ingatanku mengenai hari itu dan beberapa hari sebelumnya lenyap."

Hinata terlihat terkejut. Naruto yang memperhatikan sikap Hinata itu pun bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata terlihat diam dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan lagi, sikap Hinata itu mengundang Naruto untuk kembali bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eng! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan anak yang jatuh bersamamu itu."

"Benar juga. Nenek tidak pernah menceritakan soal kondisi anak itu. Aku tidak ingat nama dan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia selamat atau tidak. Tapi aku merasa anak itu adalah seorang perempuan. Kalau benar, maka sepertinya cukup beruntung juga dia kalau selamat."

Hinata berdiri. "Kau laparkan? Aku tadi memasak nasi goreng. Akan kuambilkan."

Naruto mencoba berdiri. "Tidak usah repot-repot Hinata. Akan kuambil sendiri." Namun saat ia berdiri, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi sakit dan memaksanya kembali duduk di sofa. Saat itu, ingatan lama tiba-tiba saja muncul. Yang ia ingat adalah saat di mana dirinya terbaring di dasar jurang dengan keadaan badan penuh luka dan darah. Di sampingnya, meski samar tampak seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mengingat kejadian di mana ia bersama gadis itu bermain bersama. Akibat mendapat ingatan itu, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit hingga membuatnya berbaring di sofa dan tanpa sadar merintih. Setelah tidak ada lagi ingatan masa lalu yang teringat olehnya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mulai mereda. Namun nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur setelahnya.

Hinata yang menyadari tingkah Naruto yang saat itu terlihat menderita langsung menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Anak itu ternyata seorang perempuan. Aku tiba-tiba saja mengingat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi rasanya kepalaku masih sakit. Aku harus segera beristirahat."

"Kau makan dulu. Aku akan suapi."

Naruto hendak menolak. Namun saat ia melihat tangannya gemetaran, ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan ia makan malam.

Disuap oleh Hinata merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Naruto. Ia merasa tak percaya bahwa hanya dengan tinggal di atap yang sama, hubungan mereka sudah sampai ke tahap seperti ini. Namun bukan berarti ia merasa dirinya sudah bisa menerima Hinata.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah makan, Naruto pun beristirahat. Dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi. Namun mimpi itu tidak sepenuhnya sebuah bunga tidur sebab merupakan bagian dari kenangan masa lalunya yang telah lama lenyap dari ingatannya.

Saat itu, dirinya masihlah seorang anak kecil. Ia duduk berdua di bawah pohon dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat samar. Gadis dalam mimpinya itu hanya berupa siluet karena ia masih belum mengingat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu.

Mereka berdua bermain dengan begitu gembira di bawah pohon itu. Kala itu ia dapat melihat sebuah pondok kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar. Di sana, ayahnya memanggil. Ia bersama gadis itu pun berlari bersama memasuki pondok itu.

Hari berikutnya, mereka berdua terlihat bermain di sebuah ladang yang berada di gunung. Di sana ada ibunya yang sedang memetik beberapa sayuran untuk makan siang. Mereka berlarian di lereng gunung dengan begitu gembira.

Lalu di hari berikutnya lagi, mereka pergi ke dalam hutan sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Si gadis tampak takut. Namun Naruto berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hal yang ingin Naruto kunjungi saat itu adalah sebuah telaga yang berada di dalam hutan. Mereka berlarian dengan riang. Canda tawa memenuhi setiap langkah kaki mereka. Namun, tanpa sadar mereka mengarah ke sebuah jurang. Akibat terkejut, mereka tersandung dan jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut. Mereka terguling-guling di tebing jurang dengan kemiringan sekitar 60 derajat itu. Naruto memeluk gadis itu dengan maksud untuk melindunginya dari benturan. Akibatnya, tubuhnya di penuhi luka. Saat berguling-guling itu, lututnya menghantam sebuah batu besar.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah terbaring di dasar jurang dalam keadaan penuh luka. Kepalanya terlihat bercucuran darah. Saat ia melihat ke samping, gadis itu terlihat pingsan dengan luka yang tidak separah seperti Naruto. Ia pingsan karena tak kuasa menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari. Ia mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Saat itu juga, nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ingatannya yang pernah hilang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Saat rasa sakitnya mereda, ia melihat jam dinding. "Pukul 7." Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Hinata sedang memasak. Sekilas saat melihatnya, kepala Naruto terasa pening sekilas.

Hinata menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Ugh! Ya. Tapi terkadang rasa sakit di kepalaku sering muncul."

"Sebaiknya kau periksakan ke dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Segera mandi dan sarapan. Semalam aku menelepon nenek. Aku menceritakan kondisimu. Tapi aku tidak berbicara kalau kau berkelahi. Hayate juga menyarankan agar kau hari ini tidak membawa mobil sendiri."

"Apa? Berarti?"

"Ya. Terpaksa kita harus pergi sama-sama ke sekolah."

"hufft." Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Tentu saja ia mengeluh. Jika ia pergi bersama Hinata menuju sekolah, maka ia akan di turunkan pada sebuah tempat yang berlokasi tak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Semenjak meninggalkan rumah hingga kini, ia selalu terpikirkan mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Ia sadar itu adalah ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa penyebab ingatan itu muncul setelah sekian lama hilang.

Ia berhenti di depan mading sekolah. Bukan untuk membaca berita-berita yang terpampang di sana, melainkan hanya ingin berkaca.

"Sial. Wajahku terlihat hancur." Wajahnya memang dipenuhi memar. Selain itu, beberapa plester juga ditempelkan pada wajahnya untuk menutupi luka. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi tidak Pede untuk memasuki kelas. Selain berkaca untuk melihat keadaan wajahnya, Naruto juga menyadari bahwa rambutnya berantakan. Dengan beberapa gerakan tangan, rambutnya sekarang sudah bisa di katakan rapi meski tanpa memakai sisir.

Bayangan seseorang terlihat di kaca itu. Ia segera berbalik untuk sekedar menyapanya. "Yo Sasuke." Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Hanya memar yang terlihat. Namun tidak terdeteksi luka sedikit pun.

"Ternyata kondisimu parah juga. Aku tidak mengira mereka memukulmu hingga penuh luka seperti itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Cih! Harusnya wajahmu itu yang penuh luka. Padahal kaulah penyebab mereka mengejar kita."

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku kemarin. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal wajah kita. Kalau ada yang bertanya, katakan saja kita berdua saling berkelahi untuk menguji kemampuan."

"Baik. Lalu siapa yang menang?"

"Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau yang menang. Anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan bersama menuju kelas. Tentu saja saat melihat keadaan dua orang itu, para siswa kelas 10-A menjadi heboh dan mulai bertanya. Terkhususnya kepada Sasuke, laki-laki paling populer di kelas itu. Namun keributan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tak lama kemudian, seorang guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran jam pertama.

[]

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

 **Author Note**

 _Wah! Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Jaringan di kotaku kembali jelek karena proses penyambungan kabel fiber telkomsel. Sudah berulang-ulang kali saya mencoba membuka ffn. Tapi ngak pernah nyambung. Jangankan fanfiction, buka google saja butuh waktu. Mohon bersabar ya yang merasa ingin membaca chapter selanjutnya._

Oke, menurut pandangan kalian sebagai pembaca, bagaimana kesan chapter ini?

Saat ini, _Destined to Live With You_ sudah mau menyentuh plot utama. Kuharap dukungan kalian semakin besar mulai saat ini. Saya akan berjuang agar bisa melakukan publikasi secepatnya. Namun untuk bulan ini hingga tanggal 11 Maret, update cerita ini tidak akan bisa dilakukan dalam waktu cepat sebab jaringan masih lelet.

Sementara itu, author mungkin akan hiatus apabila USBN dan UNBK telah di depan mata. Maklum, masih anak sekolahan.

Satu lagi, jika kalian merasa menemukan cerita yang bagus di Fanfiction, jangan ragu untuk memfavoritkan dan juga mengikuti cerita tersebut (Fav&Follow) terutama bagi kalian yang merasa masih baru di dunia Fanfiction.

Situs ini sudah memasuki fase kritis semenjak di blokir oleh Internet Positif. Gara-gara itu, banyak pemula yang tidak bisa menembus situs yang diblokir tersebut sebab tidak mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dunia internet. Mereka pun beralih ke Wattpad dan sejenisnya yang tidak diblokir. Hal ini menyebabkan pengunjung Fanfiction makin berkurang hingga memaksa par penulis-penulis baru untuk buka lapak di situs lain.

Selain itu, mundurnya para leluhur-leluhur di dunia Fanfiction membuat banyak pembaca tidak dapat menemukan cerita-cerita bagus dari para leluhur tersebut hingga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan situs ini.

Untuk mencegah punahnya para penulis di dalam situs ini, ada baiknya bagi para pembaca untuk selalu memberikan semangat bagi para penulis dengan cara melakukan review dan juga melakukan Fav&Follow terhadap karya penulis yang kalian anggap bagus. Tanpa kalian sadari, hal kecil itu akan semakin lama membuat situs ini semakin ramai.

Kurasa sampai di sini saja. Jika punya pertanyaan, silakan inbox saja ke saya atau cantumkan pada kolom review.

Sekian dari saya

Author Taufiq879


	7. Pergi Berbelanja Bersama

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 7**

 **Pergi Berbelanja Bersama**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku kemarin. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal wajah kita. Kalau ada yang bertanya, katakan saja kita berdua saling berkelahi untuk menguji kemampuan."

"Baik. Lalu siapa yang menang?"

"Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau yang menang. Anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan bersama menuju kelas. Tentu saja saat melihat keadaan dua orang itu, para siswa kelas 10-A menjadi heboh dan mulai bertanya. Terkhususnya kepada Sasuke, laki-laki paling populer di kelas itu. Namun keributan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tak lama kemudian, seorang guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran jam pertama.

[]

Sekali lagi, hari melelahkan di sekolah berakhir. Para murid SMAK mulai meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun dari semua siswa yang ceria karena waktu pulang telah tiba, ada satu siswa yang terlihat murung di kelas. Ia adalah Naruto. Meski teman sekelasnya sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas, ia masih saja duduk di kelas dalam keadaan melamun.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Kenapa nenek tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Apa perlu kutanya padanya?" Ia melihat jam yang terdapat di dalam kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Ia mengambil tasnya dan mulai berdiri.

Ia melihat ke samping, ternyata di sana masih terlihat Hinata yang masih sibuk menulis. Namun ia tidak bisa menemui keberadaan Sasuke. "Sial. Dia meninggalkanku!" Ia berlari keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Padahal siang tadi Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun sekarang, laki-laki beraven hitam itu hilang tanpa jejak.

Tak lama setelah Naruto keluar dari dalam kelas, ponsel Hinata pun berbunyi. Ia sedikit terlibat percakapan untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan berlari mengejar Naruto.

Ia menemukan Naruto yang sedang berdiri dalam keadaan putus asa di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia mengeluhkan kepergian Sasuke yang dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya. "Brengsek kau Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa menepati janji." Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Namun ponsel itu telah mati karena kehabisan daya.

"N-Naruto!" panggil Hinata seraya mendekatinya.

Sekejap, Naruto pun berbalik. "Ada apa?" jawabnya datar.

Hinata mendekatinya dan mulai berbicara dengan pelan. "Nenek menyuruh kita datang ke vila. Jemputan kita sudah menunggu di halte."

[]=[]=[]

Disambut bagaikan tamu di vila keluarganya sendiri memang terasa aneh. Namun itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto hari itu. Mulai dari memasuki gerbang hingga duduk di ruang tamu, ia diperlakukan pekerja-pekerja di rumah itu bagaikan tamu. Mungkin saja itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat ia sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari vila itu meski masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Saat duduk di ruang tamu, seorang pelayan membawakan minuman favorit Naruto. "Silakan dinikmati, tuan muda."

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

Tak lama menunggu, Jiraiya bersama Tsunade muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih kalian mau memenuhi undangan kami. Kakek se—" Perkataan Jiraiya itu di hentikan oleh Naruto.

"Langsung ke pembicaraan utama saja," ucap Naruto datar. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa Naruto saat ini masih marah pada kakeknya.

Sang ajudan datang menghampiri Jiraiya sambil membawa sebuah map. "Tuan. Ini dokumennya." Setelah Jiraiya menerimanya. Ia membukanya hendak menunjukkan isinya pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap bingung. Namun di tengah kebingungan yang melanda mereka, Hayate—Si ajudan yang selama ini menjadi sopir Hinata berkata, "Hubungan cucu Anda dengan nona Hinata cukup baik. Namun masih ada kecanggungan yang melanda mereka. Komunikasi mereka masih sedikit terganggu karena masing-masing dari mereka masih menganggap satu sama lain sebagai orang asing. Setidaknya itulah menurut pengamatan saya."

Naruto menjadi bimbang antara ingin marah atau berterima kasih atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ajudan itu. Namun, meskipun ia marah, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang lebih baik dari pada yang dituturkan oleh ajudan bernama Hayate itu.

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Sepertinya belum saatnya aku menyerahkan dokumen ini pada kalian. Kesempatan kalian untuk bercerai masih terlalu besar. Dan itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi masa depan perusahaan apabila kalian bercerai setelah menerima dokumen ini."

"Dokumen? Dokumen apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Dalam map ini, ada sebuah dokumen yang nantinya akan kau gunakan untuk mengambil dokumen perusahaan yang asli. Dokumen itu disimpan oleh pemerintah. Namun dengan dokumen ini, kau nantinya bisa mengambil dokumen ini atas nama Minato, ayahmu. Dibandingkan denganku, hakmu sebagai anak dari Minato lebih besar untuk memimpin perusahaan."

"Kenapa dokumen itu disimpan oleh pemerintah?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise tidak bisa dipimpin oleh sembarangan orang, kan? Hanya keturunan dari pimpinan sebelumnya yang bisa memimpinnya. Namun saat ayah Naruto meninggal, Naruto masih belum cukup umur untuk memimpin. Karena itu aku mengambil alih. Namun karena aku adalah Ayah angkat dari Minato, hak-hakku untuk memimpin perusahaan terbatas. Bahkan aku harus memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan pemerintah untuk dapat mengambil alih kepemimpinan untuk sementara. Salah satu syaratnya adalah Dokumen kepemilikan perusahaan harus disimpan oleh pemerintah sebagai jaminan.

"Lalu syarat berikutnya sudah pernah aku katakan pada kalian. Ketika aku meninggal dunia, maka kepemilikan perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan pemerintah kecuali Uzumaki Naruto, selaku anak dari Minato telah berstatus menikah maka ia berhak mengambil alih. Itu adalah alasan dasar mengapa kami menikahkan kalian berdua. Masih ingat kan?"

"Cih! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari di mana tiba-tiba saja aku dikatakan akan menikahi seorang gadis yang bahkan baru kutemui. Kakek merenggut masa mudaku dengan keputusan sepihak itu. Kakek beruntung karena sampai saat itu aku belum memiliki seorang pacar jadi aku bisa menerima keputusan kakek itu mentah-mentah."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan cucu mereka itu.

Naruto melipat tangannya dengan sikap angkuh lalu bertanya, "Lalu kapan dokumen itu akan kuterima?"

"Tentu saja saat kakek meninggal."

Naruto cukup kaget. Dokumen yang ia maksud adalah dokumen yang dipegang oleh kakeknya. Sepertinya kakeknya mengira ia bertanya soal dokumen kepemilikan perusahaan. "Bukan yang itu. Tapi dokumen yang kakek pegang."

"Oh yang ini? Kakek akan memberikannya secepatnya saat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih harmonis dan tidak ada celah untuk perceraian." Jiraiya menyerahkan kembali dokumen itu ke tangan ajudannya. "Tolong disimpan lagi."

"Huh! Kapan itu?" keluh Naruto.

"Makanya Naruto. Kalau mau cepat, kauharus cepat juga mempererat hubunganmu dengan Hinata," ucap Tsunade.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin memiliki dokumen perusahaan itu secepatnya." Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Lagi pula hari di mana dokumen itu akan berada ditanganku pun akan datang. Jadi aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya," ucapnya ketika berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"N-Naruto! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku capek. Aku mau pulang dan tidur."

Mendengar itu, Hinata pun dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan juga tas milik Naruto yang ia lupakan. "Nenek... Kakek... Kami pamit dulu. Aku juga ada keperluan."

"Kalian tidak makan malam dulu di sini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku akan mengikuti Naruto. Mungkin Naruto akan mencari makanan di luar. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya memperhatikan kepulangan Naruto dan Hinata. "Kurasa hal ini pernah terjadi," ucap Jiraiya.

"Ya. Kurasa ini hampir mirip."

[]=[]=[]

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. "Kakek payah! Apa ia pikir perasaan suka itu bisa di dapat dengan cara diminta? Apa ia pikir cinta itu bisa dipaksakan? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Sudah cukup lama ia menahan kesal itu. Saat rasa kesalnya memuncak, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan melampiaskannya di rumah.

Naruto kala itu hendak tidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi sore ini. Meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 dan ia masih belum merasakan kantuk, tapi ia tetap berusaha menutup mata. Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat merasakan lapar.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur karena ia pikir Hinata sedang memasak makan malam di sana. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya dapur yang kosong. Bahkan peralatan masak yang biasa di gunakan oleh Hinata terasa dingin. "Apa dia tidak memasak?" batin Naruto. Ia berbalik dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata yang lokasinya tidaklah jauh dari kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu seraya memanggilnya. "Hinata! Apa kau tidur?"

Tak berselang lama, Hinata membuka pintu. Dari luar, Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang belajar. Terlihat dari kondisi meja belajarnya yang penuh buku dan lampunya sedang menyala.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ada apa?"

Naruto terdiam. "Sepertinya aku tidak boleh mengganggunya belajar. Aku tidak mungkin memintanya memasak makan malam saat ia sedang belajar. Itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya." Naruto membatin.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ahh, aku hanya mau tanya. Apa kau mau titip sesuatu? Aku mau keluar. Mungkin ke supermarket."

"Ke supermarket? Dengan pakaian seragam itu?"

"Ahh benar. Aku belum ganti baju?" Naruto mendadak menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai seragam sekolah. "Ya tidaklah. Aku nanti ganti baju. Jadi ada yang mau kau titip?"

Hinata terlihat gugup. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Saat ini ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Anu. Naruto. Bagaimana...Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi bersama?"

"Heh?"

"Bahan makanan di kulkas sudah hampir habis. Jadi karena kau mau keluar, bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu untuk berbelanja."

"Ahh. Baiklah. Tapi aku mandi dulu. Setengah jam lagi baru kita pergi."

"Baik."

[]=[]=[]

Malam itu sekitar pukul setengah delapan, Naruto keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan celana panjang dan berjaket jingga-hitam. Semerbak aroma parfum tercium kala ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan memakai jaket putih. Belum saja dipanggil, Hinata sudah berbalik ke arahnya sebab mencium aroma parfum dari arah Naruto. "Tidak biasa kau memakai parfum sampai menyengat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya bagaimana ya. Jaketku ini sudah lama tidak kucuci. Jadi aku memakai parfum untuk menutupi baunya."

Ingin Hinata mengatakan "jorok" tapi hal itu bertentangan karakternya. Jadi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya secara terang-terangan begitu.

Mereka pergi dengan menaiki mobil. Tentu saja karena kondisi Naruto sudah lebih baik ketimbang tadi pagi, Hinata mengizinkannya mengemudikan mobil.

"Jadi kita mau ke supermarket mana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurut GPS ini," Naruto melihat layar GPS di mobilnya. "Supermarket terdekat berada di distrik 9."

Naruto melesat mengikuti petunjuk pada GPS di mobilnya untuk dapat menemukan supermarket itu. Namun ketika tiba di sana, sayangnya supermarket itu tutup sebab ada perbaikan. Sekali lagi, Naruto mencari melalui GPS. "Sial. Yang terdekat dari sini hanyalah yang berada di distrik 12."

"Memang ada apa dengan distrik 12?" tanya Hinata.

"Supermarket itu dekat dengan rumah Sasuke."

"Gawat!" Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kalo kita ke pusat perbelanjaan, mungkin kita bisa menemukan apa saja yang kita butuhkan. Tapi berbelanja di tempat seperti itu memakan waktu. Belum lagi perjalanan ke sana."

"Kau benar. Bisa-bisa kita pulang jam 11. Tapi kurasa berbelanja di supermarket distrik 12 tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mau dan senang di suruh berbelanja. Jadi kita ke sana saja."

Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju distrik 12. Setibanya di sana, Naruto terkejut kala melihat keadaan supermarket yang sedang ramai. Bahkan mencari tempat parkir untuk mobil pun terasa sangat susah. Bahkan Naruto sampai harus memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ternyata yang menjadi penyebab keramaian malam itu adalah adanya spanduk bertuliskan "Diskon 15% untuk semua produk"

Hinata pun terlihat tergiur dengan spanduk itu dan mulai turun dari mobil. Naruto sendiri merasa hal itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa sebab ia bukan tipe orang yang kesulitan dalam hal keuangan. Setidaknya itu dulu. Saat ini ia harus belajar bagaimana cara menghemat uang yang baik dan benar untuk kelangsungan hidupnya meskipun kata "kelangsungan hidupnya" sedikit berlebihan sebab ia masihlah seseorang dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak mau ikut?' tanya Hinata yang saat itu masih melihat Naruto terpaku di dalam mobil.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Aku juga kan mau membeli sesuatu." Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menyusul Hinata.

Mereka berjalan mendatangi supermarket itu bersama. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beli Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa camilan untuk teman belajar atau sekedar bersantai." Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Kalau dulu, aku tinggal membuka lemari yang ada di dapur. Camilan kesukaanku akan selalu berada di sana."

Setibanya di dalam, Naruto jadi lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat keadaan supermarket yang hampir ludes isinya karena diserbu para pembeli yang lain. "K-Kalo begini, apa barang yang kita cari masih ada?" ucap Naruto.

"Kurasa kalau kita mencari, satu atau dua, atau bahkan 10 barang yang kita inginkan masih ada," jawab Hinata.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling untuk mencari barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Setidaknya sudah 12 menit mereka berada di sana, namun barang-barang yang mereka dapatkan baru setengah dari daftar barang yang ingin di beli oleh Hinata. Sementara itu, Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan camilan yang diinginkannya dengan harga diskon. Jadi tidak heran jika ia memborong cukup banyak camilan itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang yang hendak mereka beli. Menyelip-nyelip di antara orang yang sedang berbelanja untuk mendapatkan barang yang ada dalam daftar belanja mereka.

Ketika hendak menuju kasir, tiba-tiba saja di sebuah lorong mata Naruto menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Namun saat ia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Orang itu telah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan penuh kecurigaan.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" rasanya nama itu cukup sulit ia sebut saat itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain penuh dengan keheranan. Hinata yang berada di belakangnya Naruto merasa heran. Saat ini dirinya memang belum melihat Sasuke dan secara otomatis Sasuke juga belum melihatnya sebab mereka tertutup rak.

Seketika Sasuke hendak mendekatinya untuk bertanya, Naruto dengan segera mundur dan bersembunyi di balik rak. Ia menghadap Hinata dan berkata, "Lari! Ada Sasuke. Cepat sembunyi dan jangan sampai terlihat olehnya."

Hinata seketika panik, ia dengan cepat pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat yang sebelumnya ingin ia datangi. Ia bersembunyi dengan cara berbaur dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang memilah-milah barang. Naruto menyaksikan itu dengan perasaan lega sebab Hinata mampu bersembunyi dengan baik. Namun ia sempat melupakan satu hal. Sasuke mendatanginya lalu menyentuh pundaknya. Seketika rasa paniknya semakin menjadi dan membuatnya gugup saat hendak menyapa Sasuke.

"Y-Yo Sa-Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kupikir kau bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka berbelanja di tempat berdiskon seperti ini."

"Lah! Kau sendiri? Aku yakin, kau bukanlah orang yang suka berbelanja ataupun mau di suruh berbelanja. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Padahal aku yang bertanya dahulu. Dasar!" Sasuke meletakan keranjang berisi belanjaan yang sebelumnya ia tenteng. Ia meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak itu. "Ibuku sedang ada di luar kota. Sementara itu, bahan makanan di rumah sudah hampir habis. Karena Itachi sedang sibuk, ayah menyuruhku untuk berbelanja. Tentu saja awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi ia sudah menduga bahwa aku akan mengatakan itu. Maka dari itu, ia menyiapkan senjata berisi peluru karet dan mengancamku dengan itu. Aku sempat menolak, tapi ia malah langsung menembakku di bahu. Padahal Cuma peluru karet, tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang."

"Hachi! Kasihan!" Naruto bersin seraya menyematkan kata "Kasihan" dalam bersinnya untuk mengejek Sasuke.

"Lain kali akan kutembak kau dengan senjata itu." Ia kesal. Namun ia tidak mungkin marah pada sahabatnya. Ia juga tahu Naruto hanya bercanda oleh karena itu ia tidak marah meskipun sedang kesal. Ia mengambil keranjang belanjaannya lagi lalu bertanya, "lalu, bagaimana dengamu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini?"

"Ehh. Anu...Eng... Aku..." Ia bingung mau menjelaskan apa. Dalam kebingungannya itu ia membatin. "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Ayolah berpikir! Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang mengantar teman berbelanja sebab aku tidak punya seorang teman yang senang berbelanja. Kalo pacar?" tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kesuraman. "Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar."

"Naruto. Kenapa kau diam?"

"..."

"Dobe! Naruto." Karena kesal tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto yang sedang melamu, Sasuke pun mengutik dahi si pirang itu hingga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Agh! Apa!" gertaknya tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Harusnya kau menjawabnya bukan melamun. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bisa berada di supermarket ini?"

"Ak-Aku sedang menemani seseorang belanja."

'Siapa?" tanyanya lebih lanjut hingga membuat Naruto kebingungan menjawab.

"Eng...Kurasa kau bisa sebut teman. Aku hanya menemaninya belanja."

"Pacar?"

"Teman!" Gertak Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan kata 'teman' dan 'pacar'?" Naruto kesal namun terlihat ia sedang tersipu karena tanggapan Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke menyadari sifat Naruto itu. "Baik! Baik! Aku tidak peduli yang kau antar itu pacar atau sekedar kenalan. Yang pasti, tidak mungkin kau mengantar nenekmu atau pembantumu berbelanja di sini. Lagi pula, rumahmu berada sangat jauh dari distrik ini. Lalu di mana orang itu?" Sasuke terlihat mengamati sekitar.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. "Sial. Pada akhirnya akan jadi begini. Apakah akhirnya nanti Sasuke akan tahu kalau aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Hinata?" batinnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk menginterogasimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku harus segera pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Ia terlihat melihat sekitar sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto saat ini sudah bisa bernafas lega. Ia bersyukur bahwa Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan orang lain. Jadi kemungkinan besar ia sudah tidak memikirkan alasan di balik mengapa Naruto bisa ada di supermarket dekat dengan rumah miliknya. "Puf! Hampir saja semuanya terbongkar."

Merasa keadaan telah aman, Naruto pergi mencari Hinata untuk segera mengajaknya pulang. Namun ia membuat sebuah jeda beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke telah pergi dari supermarket sebelum akhirnya ia dan Hinata mendatangi kasir.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah berbelanja, Naruto langsung membawa Hinata pulang. Perjalanan itu memerlukan waktu cukup panjang sehingga saat ia tiba di distrik tempat tinggalnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Tugas sekolah kita banyak tidak, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja kepikiran tentang tugas sekolah.

"Cukup banyak. Aku bahkan baru menyelesaikan setengahnya. Sepertinya malam ini aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan seperempat sisanya saja."

"Sebanyak itu?" Badan Naruto langsung terasa lemas mendengarnya. "Aku pinjam ya?"

"Lebih baik kau mengerjakannya sendiri. Aku akan membantumu setelah selesai membuat makan malam."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto berbelok ke kiri lalu tak lama kemudian berbelok lagi ke kanan hingga akhirnya memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia memarkirkan mobil tepat di samping teras dan mulai mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan mereka dari dalam mobil.

Ketika sedang membawa masuk belanjaan ke dalam rumah, karena kurang berhati-hati kaki Hinata menyandung sebuah batu hingga menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menolongnya meski bantuannya bisa di katakan terlambat dan tak banyak berarti sebab ia membantu tepat saat Hinata telah terjatuh. Akibatnya, ia pun juga ikut terjatuh. Namun setidaknya, ia bisa mencegah Hinata membentur lantai teras yang keras.

"Agh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil berwarna biru tengah berhenti di seberang jalan depan rumah mereka. Si pemilik mobil itu sepertinya sedang mengamati Naruto dan Hinata dari balik kaca mobilnya. Ia memperhatikan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Naruto dan Hinata hilang dari pandangannya.

[]

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

Seperti biasa, author ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa update rutin. Alasannya masih sama, yaitu jaringan.

Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah pada review dan terkhusus bagi kalian yang telah memfav&Follow cerita ini.

Sepertinya tidak ada hal spesial yang bisa di bahas kali ini. Jadi cukup sekian dan jangan lupa dukungannya agar cerita ini tetap berlanjut.


	8. Penyerangan Gas Beracun

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 8**

 **Penyerangan Gas Beracun**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir para murid SMAK bersekolah di minggu ini. Dengan kata lain, besok adalah akhir pekan. Bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar begitu indah di telinga para siswa terutama bagi mereka yang memang sangat menantikan akhir pekan kali ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya seorang diri sebagai hukuman karena tidak melaksanakan tugas piket pagi, Naruto berjalan seorang diri menuju tempat parkir. Lorong-lorong di sekolah kala itu telah sepi. Cukup sepi sampai Naruto tidak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa lagi yang masih berada di sana. Namun meskipun begitu, dari dalam kelas-kelas yang ia lewati, masih terdengar suara percakapan.

"Menyebalkan." Ia mengeluh kesal sebab harus membersihkan kelas seorang diri. "Syukur hari ini aku membawa mobil sendiri." Ia berjalan dengan cepat lalu menuruni tangga agar tiba di lantai terendah dari gedung sekolahnya. Dari lantai 2, terlihat tempat parkir yang hanya menampakkan beberapa mobil saja.

Setibanya di tempat parkir, ia langsung menuju tempat di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Tidak ada yang aneh saat ia membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Namun keanehan itu mulai tampak ketika ia melihat kaca yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Dari kaca itu, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila tangan memperhatikan ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga, Naruto langsung berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Kau harusnya mengunci pintu mobilmu. Benar-benar ceroboh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Mukanya terlihat sangat serius. "Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Hinata memiliki sebuah hubungan yang tidak biasa. Padahal ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa sejauh ini, ia selalu menutup-nutupi hubungan itu di sekolah maupun saat bergaul bersama teman-temannya. Ia bahkan selalu menjauhi dan menjaga pandangannya agar tidak dicurigai siapa-siapa.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa?" Meski ia merasa bahwa Sasuke mungkin sudah mengetahui kebenaran, tapi ia tetap mencoba menutupi hubungan itu sampai akhir.

"Jangan berbohong. Semalam saat kita bertemu di supermarket itu, aku mencurigaimu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Karena itu, aku mencoba membuntutimu dan akhirnya mendapatimu mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Bahkan aku melihatmu memasuki rumah bersamanya dan tak pernah keluar lagi. Jadi jangan mencoba menutupi apa pun dariku."

Naruto terdiam, ia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu lagi. "A-Akan kuceritakan. Tapi aku minta kau merahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun termasuk Sakura."

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kalau menyebarkan hal ini. Jadi ceritakanlah tanpa ragu."

"H-Hinata sebenarnya bukanlah orang asing bagiku. Dia anak dari kenalan ayahku. Dan dia adalah orang yang kakekku jodohkan untukku."

Seketika Sasuke pun tertawa kecil. "Jodoh! Kau pikir jaman apa ini?"

"Tanyakanlah pada kakekku!" Naruto menjawab dengan kesal. "Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku sampai di jodohkan dengan Hinata. Aku akan menjelaskannya agar kau tidak menganggap hal ini aneh."

Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan secara perahan dan mendetail. Ia mulai menjelaskan latar belakang Hinata lalu kemudian alasan mengapa ia dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Dan ketika Naruto mengatakan "Ketika kakekku meninggal nanti, aku bisa mengambil alih perusahaan apabila sudah dalam status telah menikah. Namun apabila saat kakekku meninggal dan aku belum menikah, maka perusahaan itu akan jatuh ke tangan pemerintah."

"Tunggu! Jika itu adalah syaratnya, maka kau—"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi sebenarnya aku dan Hinata telah menikah dan hidup satu atap."

Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut. "Jadi, kau sudah melakukannya dengan Hinata?" pertanyaan ini terdengar mesum. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidaklah peka.

"Melakukan apa?" Naruto terlihat kebingungan.

Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Seketika, terlihat wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum dan tidak akan melakukan itu padanya. Meski aku dan dia sudah menikah, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sebab ia masihlah orang asing bagiku."

"Cih! Padahal di antara kita, kaulah yang punya nafsu paling besar. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata setelah menikah, kau menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

"Ya! Pada dasarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Hinata dan bahkan mencintainya. Jadi mungkin aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu. Lagi pula statusku masihlah seorang pelajar."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan masalah ini lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan rumah tanggamu. Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa bela sungkawaku saja. Namun, aku punya satu saran untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau ada rasa pada Hinata meskipun sedikit, jangan sampai kau coba membohongi dirimu sendiri. Bisa jadi kau dan Hinata memang bisa berjodoh."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Bukan hal yang penting." Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Rasanya tidak sia-sia aku bersembunyi di mobilmu selama 20 menit. Sampai jumpa lusa atau mungkin besok bisa saja aku mendatangi rumahmu sambil membawa hadiah pernikahan."

"Heh! Akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari tinjuku kalau datang."

Begitu Sasuke meninggalkannya, Naruto bersandar dan merenung. "Sial! Pada akhirnya sahabatku sendiri mengetahui pernikahan ini. Sepertinya semakin lama kusembunyikan, maka akan semakin banyak yang mengetahuinya."

[]=[]=[]

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto langsung mencari Hinata dengan niat menceritakan bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahui semuanya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan Hinata di dalam rumah. Kamarnya sepi, kamar mandi pun kosong, bahkan dapur pun masih dingin dan tak ada aroma masakan. Namun, ia menemukan petunjuk. Pintu halaman belakang terbuka. Ia mencoba untuk mencari sosok Hinata di sana. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Hinata memang berada di sana. Kala itu ia terlihat sedang mengangkati jemuran yang ia jemur pagi tadi.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumput di halaman belakang itu, angin yang cukup kencang tiba-tiba bertiup dan menerbangkan sebuah seprei kasur milik Hinata yang hendak ia angkat. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Naruto berlari dan langsung menangkap Seprei itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Namun efek dari pergerakan tiba-tiba itu mulai terasa. Cederanya kembali terasa dan membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja!"

"Ya! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sakit sebentar." Naruto menggulung-gulung seprei itu berantakan sebelum menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Tapi lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menolong orang lain apabila itu hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Ya..Ya.., aku akan mencoba mengikuti saranmu," ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Ia berbalik ke arah pintu hendak masuk. "Hinata, masuklah. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hal?" Hinata segera mengangkat pakaian yang masih tersisa lalu menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam.

Setidaknya 10 menit sudah berlalu semenjak Hinata memasuki dapur. Selama 15 menit itu, Naruto dan Hinata terlibat percakapan serius. Tentu saja, Hinata cukup terkejut mendengarnya sebab bagaimanapun itu adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan Sasuke. Aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak SMP, dan selama itu aku sudah mempelajari sifat-sifatnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dan tentunya sifat yang menguntungkan bagi kita saat ini adalah, Sasuke adalah orang yang pintar menjaga rahasia terutama rahasia orang terdekatnya."

Hinata bernafas lega. Namun, kelegaannya berakhir kala ia tiba-tiba mendapati mata Naruto sedang meliriknya dengan serius.

"Tapi! Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kita. Tidak ada orang lain lagi selain Sasuke yang kupercayai mampu menjaga rahasia. Jadi kemungkinan besar, jika ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahui hubungan kita, maka masa depan kita sudah dipastikan hancur."

Hinata menunduk. "Aku juga merasa bahwa sebaik apapun kita menutupi hubungan kita, suatu saat pun akan terbongkar."

Naruto tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Yosh! Tetapi, jika itu sampai terjadi, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Akan kupastikan orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita itu menutup mulut. Dengan uang, kekerasan, atau bujukan maut pun akan kukerahkan akan hubungan ini tidak diketahui oleh publik. Dan suatu saat nanti, akan kubuat kakek meminta maaf pada kita karena telah menjodohkan kita secara paksa!" dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar, Naruto mengangkat salah satu kakinya di atas kursi dan menunjukkan tinjunya pada langit-langit rumah.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto memasang tampang bodoh saat bertanya.

"Posemu berlebihan, Naruto."

Seketika Naruto syok menyadari bahwa ia telah bertingkah layaknya guru Guy. Ia segera duduk dan menganggap tindakannya itu tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar merasa malu karena bertingkah seperti itu di hadapan Hinata. "Ehem! Hem! Jadi itu rencana kita ke depannya."

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja."

"Apa kau masih marah pada kakekmu karena perjodohan kita ini?"

"Marah?" Naruto menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya masih belum menerima perjodohan ini dengan senang hati. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja karena keputusan kakek. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau mungkin aku masih bersikap dingin padamu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku tidak benci atau marah pada kakek dan nenekmu. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerima perjodohan ini. Karena perjodohan ini sangat penting bagi keberlangsungan keluargamu, Aku rela melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikan ayahmu. Tapi itu alasanku dulu. Namun sekarang, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa aku mau menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga ini bersamamu. Setidaknya aku punya 2 alasan sekarang.."

Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. "2 alasan? Apa itu?"

Hinata berdiri dan mengangkat keranjang berisi pakaiannya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tapi itu bukan hal yang buruk kok. Tetapi, suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto berpikir keras di dapur.

"Alasan... Kira-kira apa alasannya." Naruto mencoba berpikir untuk mencari jawaban. Tapi ternyata otaknya tidak dapat memproses jawaban dari pertanyaan yang saat itu memenuhi kepalanya. "Benar juga. Aku tidak punya alasan khusus kenapa aku menerima perjodohan ini. Aku melakukannya karena hanya mengikuti keinginan kakek dan nenek. Kurasa sekarang aku harus memutuskan alasanku menerima perjodohan ini agar bisa setegar Hinata."

[]=[]=[]

Naruto membuka matanya setelah tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jam. "Jam 10." Ucapannya itu pelan namun terdengar terkejut. Ia meregangkan badannya di atas kasur seraya berkata, "Untung sekarang hari minggu."

Ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit kaku karena tidur terlalu lama. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ketika ia menyiramkan air ke wajahnya, seketika matanya melek karena dinginnya air yang mengenai wajahnya. "Benar juga. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin."

Ia mengambil handuk dan mengusap lembut di wajahnya hingga kering. Tak ada rencana khusus yang ingin ia lakukan di hari minggu ini, kecuali menikmati acara-acara tv di akhir pekan, bermain game seharian, dan tidur sepuasnya. Setidaknya itu rencana dadakan yang ia rencanakan tadi. Namun setelah Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, semuanya menjadi berubah.

"Kita diminta datang ke kantor Kakek."

"Sekarang?" Hinata mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Akan ada rapat. Kakek memintamu untuk turut hadir dan mempelajari bagaimana cara pebisnis melakukan rapat."

"Cih! Padahal ini hari minggu. Para pebisnis itu benar-benar orang yang tidak memiliki waktu santai meski di hari minggu. Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk mandi."

"Baik. Aku juga akan bersiap."

Setelah bersiap, Naruto pergi menuju gedung perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise yang terdapat di tengah kota bersama Hinata. Hinata kala itu memakai pakaian yang cukup rapi. Namun, Naruto sendiri memakai pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang dan kaos dengan gaya apa adanya.

"Setidaknya kau pakailah kemeja kalau memang tidak ada jas. Gaya pakaianmu seperti ini bisa mempermalukan kakekmu."

"Peduli amat. Lagi pula, di lemari pakaianku hanya ada pakaian seperti ini saja. Aku tidak pernah membeli pakaian-pakaian rapi seperti itu."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kau terlihat lebih ta..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya secara mendadak.

"?" Ia menatap tatapan bingung dari Naruto karena Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Hinata menunduk. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan malu karena kalimat yang sempat ingin ia katakan.

"Ya sudahlah." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ia mulai semakin mengebutkan mobilnya agar bisa tiba di perusahaan secepat mungkin.

[]=[]=[]

Dikarenakan hari libur, gedung parkir Uzumaki Enterprise yang biasa padat terlihat lebih renggang hari ini. Bahkan para satpam cukup banyak, hari ini pun hanya tampak beberapa saja. Hanya ada beberapa mobil-mobil eksklusif yang terparkir di sana. Dengan adanya mobil-mobil eksklusif yang terparkir di sana hari itu, menandakan bahwa peserta rapat hari ini adalah orang-orang penting perusahaan.

Begitu keluar dari dalam mobil, Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama berjalan menuju tempat di mana rapat itu akan digelar. Mereka sempat melupakan satu hal. Tidak seharusnya mereka berjalan bersama seperti ini sebab mereka seharusnya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari orang lain. Meskipun hari itu sedang libur, namun masih saja ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mondar-mandir di kantor. Terkhususnya para petugas keamanan. Namun saat mereka menyadari kesalahan telak yang telah mereka lakukan, semua itu sudah terlambat. Di sebuah persimpangan jalan setapak yang memisahkan antara gedung parkir dan gedung perusahaan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang satpam yang cukup mengenal dirinya.

"Selamat siang, tuna muda. Tidak biasanya Anda datang ke sini. Apa ada urusan?" tanya satpam itu.

"Ya-Ya. Aku diminta datang oleh kakek."

"Lalu siapa gadis ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto maupun Hinata kebingungan. Baru saja kemarin mereka membahas rencana agar hubungan mereka tidak cepat terbongkar, tapi hari ini mereka sudah mendapatkan ujian pertama.

"Ke-kenalannya kakek. Aku tadi diminta menjemputnya."

"Oh! Maaf sudah mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Silakan dilanjutkan. Saya juga ingin segera mengantarkan dokumen ini."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan satpam itu. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih mampu menemukan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. Namun mulai saat ini, ia harus memakai alasan itu selamanya.

"Ini gawat Naruto. Kalau sampai kita bertemu dengan orang-orang di perusahaan ini lagi, itu akan gawat. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu ikut."

"Jangan khawatir. Alasan tadi sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membohongi orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungan kita yang sebenarnya. Jika kakekku sampai berani menyuruh kita datang ke tempat ini bersama-sama, itu berarti ia yakin bahwa rahasia kita itu tidak akan sampai terbongkar."

"Sepertinya kau benar."

Begitu mereka sampai di lobi, seorang ajudan bernama Arashi datang menjemput mereka. Ia merupakan ajudan dengan posisi tertinggi sekaligus ajudan yang memiliki keakraban terbesar dengan Naruto sebab ia dipercaya untuk menjaganya saat masih kecil.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, tuan muda, nona muda."

"Apa kami terlambat?"

Ajudan itu melihat jam tangannya. "Sayang sekali. Rapat baru akan dimulai 5 menit lagi."

"Oh begitukah. Sayang sekali." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Berhenti bermain-main. Sekarang kita harus segera pergi ke ruang rapat." Seorang ajudan lainnya tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat resepsionis.

"Baik-baik. Aku akan segera mengantar mereka. Kau, segera kembali bertugas." Kata Ajudan Arashi

"Siap!"

Bersama ajudan itu, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Tempat rapat itu digelar berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi. Bisa dikatakan sebagai lantai eksklusif di perusahaan itu. Lantai 32, tempat di mana urusan sepenting itu selalu di gelar sekaligus menjadi lantai tempat ruang kerja direktur tertinggi berada.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu ruangan tempat rapat itu di gelar. Ruang rapat itu berukuran cukup besar. Di gedung ini, setidaknya ada 5 ruang rapat yang terletak di 2 lantai yaitu lantai 31 dan 32. Di lantai ini, ruang rapatnya adalah yang terbesar serta merupakan tempat berlangsungnya rapat luar biasa atau rapat paripurna.

Namun khusus hari ini, ruang rapat khusus itu hanya di hadiri oleh orang-orang penting perusahaan dan juga penerus dari perusahaan, Naruto Uzumaki. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, semua mata para hadirin di rapat itu terpusat pada Naruto dan Hinata. Cukup banyak dari mereka memang sudah mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata. Namun beberapa dari mereka terlihat bingung ketika melihat perempuan yang datang bersama tuan muda mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Nenek dari tadi mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Telepon?" Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponsel itu nyala, namun ternyata Naruto mengaktifkan modus senyap. Di layar ponsel itu, setidaknya ada pemberitahuan 12 panggilan terlewat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Hehe. Maaf. Ternyata mode senyapnya aktif."

Hinata dan Tsunade hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah melihat keadaan Naruto saat itu. "Ya ampun. Kau ini. Ya sudahlah, cepat duduk di dekat kakekmu. Dan Hinata, ayo ikut nenek."

Naruto dan Hinata ditempatkan bersebelahan. Tsunade kala itu memberikan sebuah pena dan buku catatan untuk Hinata. Tentu saja ia menjadi bingung. "Untuk apa ini, nek?"

"Sudah. Dengarkan pemberitahuan kakek," ucap Tsunade dengan nada pelan.

Jiraiya meneguk sisa air minum di gelasnya hingga tandas. Setelah itu ia berdiri. "Rapat akan segera saya mulai. Namun sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang." Ia melihat ke arah Hinata. "Hinata Uz... Ehem! Maksud saya, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah sekretaris khusus untuk cucu saya."

Perkataan itu jelas membuat Naruto dan Hinata cukup terkejut. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, namun sepertinya beberapa orang yang tahu hubungan mereka berdua sepertinya nampak terkejut.

"Sekretaris?" Hinata melihati buku yang ia pegang. "Jadi begitu."

"Ehh! Sekretaris? Untuk apa?" Spontan karena bingung, Naruto bertanya.

"Kau diam saja!" dan dengan spontan, Tsunade mengutik dahi Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, penerus dari perusahaan kita harus membiasakan kehidupan perusahaan. Tentu ia harus belajar bagaimana mengatur jalannya perusahaan. Ia akan ikut serta dalam rapat-rapat tertentu, dan juga harus membiasakan diri memiliki sekretaris yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Kurasa sekian perkenalannya. Tuan, Danzo, Anda bisa mulai membacakan laporannya."

Yang disebut itu pun segera berdiri seraya membuka map berisi dokumen-dokumen yang akan di bahas dalam rapat kali ini. "Kita memiliki 5 topik pembahasan dalam rapat kali ini. Akan saya bacakan."

Demikianlah, rapat pun dimulai.

[]=[]=[]

Duduk lebih dari 3 jam sambil menghadapi pembicaraan-pembicaraan serius dalam rapat memang melelahkan, terutama bagi yang belum terbiasa.

"Huh! Aku benci kehidupan kantor. Rasanya badanku menjadi kaku. Apa hal seperti ini yang akan kuhadapi kelak?"

"Tanganku juga pegal. Tiba-tiba saja aku dijadikan asistenmu dan di suruh mencatat semua hal yang dibicarakan dalam rapat."

"Selamat datang dalam penderitaan keluarga, Hinata. Aku senang bahwa bukan hanya aku sendiri yang menderita."

Perut Naruto berbunyi karena lapar. "Agh! Sekarang aku merasa sangat lapar. Kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Kantin? Tapi bukankah kakek menyuruh kita datang ke ruang kerjanya."

"Dia bisa menunggu. Tapi rasa lapar ini benar-benar membuatku menderita."

"Kalo dipikir-pikir kau memang belum sarapan. Itu menjelaskan kenapa saat rapat tadi, kau terlihat tidak berkonsentrasi."

"Maka dari itu, ayo ke kantin."

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa ini kita jalan bersama. Nanti..."

"Kau sudah diangkat menjadi sekretarisku. Itu akan menjadi alasan terbaik. Ya, meskipun aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa aku memiliki seorang sekretaris." Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menghitung uang di dalamnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus makan dengan cepat. Setelah makan kita harus segera menemui kakekmu."

Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata seraya memasukkan kembali dompetnya itu. "Sial! Jiwa seorang sekretaris sudah merasukinya," batin Naruto.

[]=[]=[]

Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang secara tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengannya memang sulit pada awalnya. Namun, Naruto yang sekarang tanpa sadar telah mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata dan mencoba lebih jauh mengenalnya. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin baik dan sekarang telah menuju tahap saling mengenal. Bermula ketika Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumah nenek Naruto yang dulunya belum menjadi milik Hinata hingga berbelanja berdua. Kini, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan bagi hubungan mereka.

Kantin perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Sebuah tempat ternyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Terdapat di lantai teratas dan mengorupsi seluruh ruangan di lantai teratas itu. Kantin perusahaan ini memang sangat besar dengan berbagai fasilitas tersedia di dalamnya. Terdapat 5 ruang makan VIP yang dikhususkan bagi tamu-tamu penting dan juga bagi mereka yang siap membayar biaya sewanya.

Setidaknya, perusahaan ini memperkerjakan 5 orang chef handal untuk mengisi posisi juru masak kantin perusahaan. Ada sekitar 30 menu yang ditawarkan di kantin ini dan di mana sekitar 15 dari menu itu dapat di santap secara gratis. Terdapat sekitar 170 meja makan tipe 4 orang yang bisa di tempati secara gratis. Tempat ini benar-benar bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada menu gratis di kantin ini," ucap Naruto kala melihat sebuah poster menu gratis hari ini.

"Berarti kita harus memesan makanan di sana kan."

"Sekretaris, pesankan aku nasi goreng dan bawakan ke maja di pojok sana."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang disertai aura kemarahan yang seketika melihat tingkah arogan Naruto yang dibuat-buat itu mengendur.

"Bercanda. Ayo kita pesan bersama-sama."

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang ingin disantap siang itu, mereka membawa makanan itu ke sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan kantin. Makan bersama di tempat umum seperti ini baru pertama kali bagi mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah melakukan kencan tak sadar. Ya meskipun mereka berdua tidak menyadari hal itu.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan siang, mereka langsung meninggalkan kantin. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang dan membersihkan meja yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk makan. Ya, memang begitulah cara kerja kantin ini.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah dari kantin, sesuai rencana. Mereka saat ini sedang menuju kantor Jiraiya untuk menemuinya. Orang pertama yang mereka temui saat itu adalah Sekretaris Jiraiya.

"Tuan muda. Anda lama sekali. Tuan Jiraiya sudah menunggu Anda."

"Ya ya ya. Maaf. Aku tadi ke kantin dulu," ucap Naruto tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

Sekretaris itu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jiraiya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut pun di buka oleh Ajudan yang bertugas di dalam. "Mereka sudah datang," ucap Sekretaris itu pada ajudan tersebut.

"Tuan muda dan Hinata sudah datang," lapor Ajudan itu pada Jiraiya.

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Naruto langsung masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Hinata. Ajudan itu keluar dan menutup pintu dari luar.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kakek katakan sampai menyuruh kami ke sini. Oh ya, aku juga mau tahu kenapa Hinata menjadi sekretarisku."

"Tentu saja itu untuk mengelabui para karyawan. Kalian akan lebih sering datang ke tempat ini sebab kau harus belajar bagaimana cara untuk memimpin perusahaan."

"Ohh!" tanggapan Naruto itu terkesan cuek.

Pintu kembali di buka, kali ini Tsunade yang datang. "Hinata, ayo ikut nenek. Ada suatu hal yang ingin nenek tunjukan padamu."

Seketika itu juga, hanya Naruto dan Jiraiya yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bersikap layaknya bos kala itu. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Jadi kalau kakek mau menyampaikan sesuatu, segera katakan."

"Maaf sudah menyia-nyiakan hari liburmu. Dan maaf sudah memaksamu untuk menikah dengan Hinata. Sampai sekarang kakek selalu merasa bersalah karena telah menjodohkan kalian secara paksa. Kakek bersyukur hari ini kakek memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan maaf padamu."

Seketika Naruto terdiam. Posisi bak seorang bos tadi ia rubah hingga ke posisi seperti seorang pelamar kerja yang sedang di _Interview_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakeknya akan mengatakan kata itu secepat ini. "K-Kenapa? Kenapa kakek baru merasa bersalah setelah kami menikah. Berkat keputusan sepihak kakek itu, masa depanku dan Hinata sudah hancur."

"Kakek tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kakek sudah menceritakan alasannya kan? Pilihan terbaik kakek saat itu hanyalah Hinata. Selama ini kakek terus memperhatikanmu. Juga menggali informasi dari Sasuke mengenai pergaulanmu. Kakek tahu selama ini kau tidak pernah memiliki satupun pacar. Bahkan kau kesulitan untuk mencarinya. Dan jikapun ada, kakek tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata. Apa kakek percaya padanya. Apa kakek yakin ia tidak memiliki alasan lain dibalik dengan mudahnya ia menerima perjodohan ini,"

"Kakek percaya. Tidak ada gadis yang bisa kakek percaya sepenuhnya selain Hinata. Ada alasan lain kenapa kakek memilih Hinata untuk menikah denganmu. Itu semua untuk pemenuhan janji."

"Janji ayahku dan ayah Hinata?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suatu hari kelak, kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Kebenarannya makin buram. Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan alasan mengapa Hinatalah yang dipilih kakeknya untuk menjadi pasangan Hidup Naruto.

"Namun!" kata itu terdengar tegas. "Jika kau merasa bahwa hubunganmu dan Hinata tidak akan berjalan lancar, kakek akan mengizinkan kalian bercerai saat kau telah menjadi pimpinan perusahaan. Artinya setelah kakek meninggal."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi selama beberapa menit. Naruto maupun Jiraiya hanya duduk diam tak mengeluarkan satupun kata-kata. Namun, tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak kaca dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat dinding kaca di kantor Jiraiya berlubang. Tak hanya itu, sesuatu yang menabrak kaca itu sepertinya merupakan tabung gas. Seketika setelah tabung itu mendarat di lantai ruang kerja Jiraiya, tabung itu mengeluarkan gas berwarna merah yang perlahan memenuhi ruangan.

Jiraiya sepertinya mengetahui mengenai gas tersebut. Ia dengan cepat melepas jasnya dan menutupi muka Naruto yang sedang panik itu dengan jas tersebut. Naruto sepertinya berusaha berbicara. Namun dengan adanya jas yang menutupi wajahnya, suara yang ia keluarkan menjadi tidak terdengar jelas.

Jiraiya berusaha menutupi agar Naruto tidak menghirup gas tersebut dengan cara menutupi wajahnya dengan jas miliknya lalu membawanya keluar dari kantornya. Jiraiya pun dengan susah payah menahan nafasnya. Ruangan yang kedap suara membuat ajudan yang tepat berada di depan pintu tidak menyadari ada kejanggalan yang terjadi di dalam. Namun, melihat adanya gas yang keluar dari lubang pintu, dengan cepat ajudan itu membuka pintu.

"Tuan Jiraiya!" Ia berlari masuk dan menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Pecahkan kacanya. Cepat. Gas-gas ini harus dikeluarkan dari gedung!"

Dengan bermodal sebuah sofa, sang ajudan itu memecahkan kaca dengan cara memukulkannya. Semakin besar kerusakan pada kaca, membuat semakin banyak gas yang keluar sehingga kandungan gas yang sepertinya beracun itu berkurang.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah kain, ajudan tersebut membantu Jiraiya untuk keluar. Namun, saat itu Jiraiya sudah hampir tumbang karena terlalu banyak menghirup gas tersebut. "Tuan!"

"Kakek!" Naruto melepaskan jas yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berusaha ikut menolong kakeknya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lepaskan jas itu. Jangan menghirup gas ini." Jiraiya merasa bahwa nyawa cucunya itu lebih berharga dan sama sekali tidak memedulikan dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali berusaha menutupi wajah Naruto dengan jas agar ia tidak menghirup gas beracun tersebut. Namun, ketika itu juga, ia pun tumbang. Ia pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup gas itu.

"Tuan muda! Keluarlah dari sini segera! Biarkan saya yang mengurus tuan Jiraiya."

Merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Naruto pun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Di susul oleh si ajudan yang mengendong Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Suara teriakan penuh kekhawatiran dari seorang wanita paruh baya itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Ia berlari bersama Hinata untuk menghampiri Jiraiya yang tengah dibaringkan di koridor kantor.

Beberapa ajudan terlihat mengikuti Tsunade.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arashi

"Seseorang menyerang kita dengan gas beracun. Sepertinya tuan Jiraiya terlalu banyak menghirup gas tersebut."

"Segera hubungi kepolisian. Kita harus segera mengantar tuan Jiraiya ke rumah sakit. Serahkan tugas itu padaku. Siapkan mobil Ferari perusahaan. Siapkan juga tabung oksigen." Dengan tegas, Arashi memberikan perintah-perintah agar peristiwa ini cepat ditangani. Bersama 3 ajudan lainnya, ia membawa Jiraiya keluar gedung, tempat di mana mobil Ferari milik perusahaan menunggu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sedang khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo pergi ke rumah sakit." Naruto menghampiri neneknya yang masih syok. "Nenek, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Meski masih syok, namun Tsunade berusaha kuat dan percaya bahwa suaminya itu akan bertahan. Ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan ikut dengannya menuju rumah sakit.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

 **Author Note:**

Berhubung jaringan di kota saya sudah mulai membaik, mungkin saya akan mulai update rutin. ' **Dengan catatan'** saya mempunyai data cerita yang siap di upload. Saya harap setelah chapter ini keluar, dukungan dari kalian akan semakin bertambah agar saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Tentu saja tanpa ada dukungan, setiap penulis pun akan menjadi tidak semangat untuk menulis ceritanya.

Ada yang bertanya, "Apa situs Fanfiction akan punah?"

Menurut saya, itu akan terjadi apabila para pembaca yang mampir di situs ini makin berkurang. Dengan berkurangnya jumlah pembaca, maka semakin berkurang juga semangat penulis. Jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut, maka hanya akan membuat situs ini makin terpuruk. Ini sekedar pendapat saya sih. Mungkin kalian ada yang punya pendapat lain.

Lalu, menurut kalian apakah Summary untuk cerita ini sudah menjadi lebih baik dari summary sebelumnya. Saya pernah mendapat kritikan membangun mengenai pembuatan summary cerita ini. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu saya membangun ulang summary cerita ini menjadi lebih baik 'Menurut saya'


	9. Pesan Terakhir Jiraiya

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 9**

 **Pesan Terakhir Jiraiya**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

"Segera hubungi kepolisian. Kita harus segera mengantar tuan Jiraiya ke rumah sakit. Serahkan tugas itu padaku. Siapkan mobil Ferari perusahaan. Siapkan juga tabung oksigen." Dengan tegas, Arashi memberikan perintah-perintah agar peristiwa ini cepat ditangani. Bersama 3 ajudan lainnya, ia membawa Jiraiya keluar gedung, tempat di mana mobil Ferari milik perusahaan menunggu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sedang khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo pergi ke rumah sakit." Naruto menghampiri neneknya yang masih syok. "Nenek, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Meski masih syok, namun Tsunade berusaha kuat dan percaya bahwa suaminya itu akan bertahan. Ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan ikut dengannya menuju rumah sakit.

[]

[]

Langit siang itu tampak mulai mendung. Sudah 20 menit berlalu semenjak Jiraiya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Para keluarga menunggu kabar darinya dengan cemas. Tsunade tak henti-hentinya terisak. Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia selalu saja membayangkan perkataan maaf Jiraiya sebelumnya. Ia takut bahwa itu akan menjadi kata maaf terakhir yang keluar dari orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

Kabar mengenai penyerangan itu sudah terdengar oleh kepolisian Konoha dan juga para petinggi perusahaan. Kepolisian Konoha menyerahkan unit-unit penyelidik terbaik mereka untuk mencari pelaku pelempar tabung gas beracun itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Seperti ada sebuah kabar tidak mengenakkan yang harus ia sampaikan pada keluarga pasien. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia menghadap keluarga pasien. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat, suasana tegang dan cemas itu pun berubah.

"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Namun, gas dalam tubuh tuan Jiraiya telah menyebabkan detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin melambat. Dan nyawa pasien sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi"

Tangis Tsunade pun pecah setelah mendengar kabar itu. Air mata Naruto pun perlahan keluar sebab mendengar kabar tersebut. Meski tak sekencang Tsunade, Naruto merasakan badannya lemas seketika. Hinata memang tidak merasa sesedih Naruto maupun Tsunade sebab tidak begitu mengenal Jiraiya. Namun dengan hanya melihat Tsunade dan Naruto sedih seperti itu, ia juga bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mereka berdua rasakan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Tsunade.

Sementara itu, para ajudan-ajudan Jiraiya terlihat sedang berduka. Mereka berdiri seraya menundukkan kepala. Para petinggi yang datang siang itu pun sama-sama berduka karena kehilangan pimpinan mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka semua menjadi khawatir akan masa depan perusahaan dan tentunya karir mereka sendiri.

[]=[]=[]

 _ **Hidup itu penuh akan kejutan. Kejutan sendiri memiliki beragam jenis. Ada kejutan yang bersifat membahagiakan dan ada juga yang bersifat menyedihkan. Kematian orang yang di sayang tanpa di duga merupakan sebuah kejutan menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Entah sekuat apapun kau mencoba menghindari kematian, kematian itu sendiri akan menghampirimu dengan berbagai cara yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Begitulah cara kerjanya. Mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mati suatu saat, tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah takdir itu.**_

[]=[]=[]

Hari Senin, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa itu hari yang sangat buruk untuk beraktivitas. Mereka bilang hari Senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan sebab merupakan hari di mana menjadi akhir dari pekan yang santai dan menjadi awal penderitaan selama 5 atau 6 hari ke depan. Hari ini pun menjadi hari pemakaman Jiraiya, seorang kakek, ayah, suami, serta pimpinan tertinggi sebuah perusahaan penerbangan komersial terbesar di Jepang sekaligus investor terbesar di Konoha.

Hampir semua pimpinan Instansi pemerintahan, perusahaan di kota, pegawai-pegawai Uzumaki Enterprise, dan bahkan siswa-siswi SMAK kelas 10-A—Teman sekelas Naruto datang menghadiri pemakaman itu.

Cuaca mendung di hari itu layaknya menjadi tanda bahwa bumi pun berduka atas meninggalnya Jiraiya. Pemakaman hari itu memang telah selesai dan tinggal menunggu semua hadirin untuk pulang. Di dekat makam, terlihat keluarga Uzumaki sedang berdiri sambil melihat liang lahat Jiraiya. Mereka dikelilingi oleh ajudan-ajudan Jiraiya yang kini tidak lagi memiliki tuan untuk dilayani. Namun itu tak lama sebab sebentar lagi mereka harus melayani tuan yang baru, Uzumaki Naruto. Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di kontrak kerja mereka.

Teman-teman sekelas Naruto mendatanginya. Mereka ingin mengucapkan ucapan duka cita secara langsung. Sebagai pembukaan, Sasuke lah yang pertama mendatangi laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berduka itu.

"Naruto. Aku turut berduka."

Tak ada senyuman yang keluar. Ia hanya mengangguk. Sikapnya hari itu benar-benar berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

Tak berhenti hanya mengucapkan ucapan duka cita. Sasuke pun turut memeluk Naruto dengan pelukan sahabat untuk menenangkannya. Itu pun diikuti oleh teman-teman laki-lakinya yang lain seperti Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Setelah para lelaki selesai, giliran para perempuan. Yang memimpin adalah Sakura. "Naruto. Yang tabah ya. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat. Sebagai ketua kelas, saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengumpulkan semua murid."

Ya, tidak semua murid kelas 10-A itu hadir saat itu. Contohnya saja Hinata yang tidak datang untuk berjaga-jaga timbulnya masalah yang akan berdampak pada rahasia perjodohan Naruto dan Hinata

Sekilas, Naruto mendapati Itachi tengah berbicara dengan neneknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, itu terlihat sangat serius hingga akhirnya Itachi pergi meninggalkannya.

[]=[]=[]

Kepulangan Naruto ke rumahnya di sambut oleh Hinata yang telah menunggunya. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa karena tidak bisa turut hadir dalam pemakaman itu. Tapi ia tidak menyesalinya sebab itu demi kebaikan mereka sendiri. Walaupun pada akhirnya rahasia ini pun akan tetap ketahuan apabila Naruto telah menjabat sebagai direktur Uzumaki Enterprise.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman kakekmu." Ia benar-benar menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tadi cukup banyak teman kelas yang datang." Naruto berusaha memberikan senyuman ramah. Namun senyuman yang bertentangan dengan hati tidak akan sebaik senyuman ikhlas.

"Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu. Dari pagi tadi kamu belum makan apa-apa."

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak selera. Aku mau menenangkan pikiran di kamar."

Hinata memang tidak punya kuasa untuk memaksa Naruto melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya bisa membiarkannya begitu saja selama tubuhnya tidak terancam karena kesedihannya itu.

Sore harinya, saat itu Hinata sedang belajar di ruang tamu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman belajar di kamar sebab AC-nya sedang rusak. Ketika sedang fokus dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah. Parahnya lagi itu dari kamar Naruto.

Seketika, Hinata pun berlari menuju kamar Naruto untuk memastikan keadaan. Ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun pintu itu terkunci. Ia mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu berkali-kali sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. "Naruto! Naruto! Ada apa! Naruto!"

"Pergilah Hinata!" Gertakan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuat Hinata terdiam seketika. "Biarkan aku sendiri." Perkataannya barusan itu terdengar lebih lembut. "Pergilah! Biarkan aku sendiri sekarang." Perkataan terakhir itu terdengar seperti Naruto hendak menangis.

"Kumohon Naruto. Jangan seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam." Hinata mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut. Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pintu itu tidak di kunci. Melainkan hanya ada sebuah meja yang menghalanginya. Dengan sedikit dorongan kuat, Hinata berhasil membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati kamar Naruto sedang berantakan.

Kala itu, ia bisa melihat Naruto sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan 2 buah botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong. Selain itu, ada 1 lagi botol namun dalam kondisi pecah di dekat jendela. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau minum minuman itu?" Hinata syok melihat orang yang cukup dekat dengannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok. Ia benar-benar sedih atas kematian kakeknya itu. Terlebih lagi, menjelang detik-detik terakhir sang kakek hidup, ia tidak bisa membuat sebuah kenangan indah bersamanya. "Maafkan aku kek, karena sempat membencimu." Air matanya keluar akibat ratapannya itu.

Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah kotak peti. Itu merupakan bir ke empat yang hendak ia minum. "Sudah cukup! Minuman itu seharusnya tidak kau minum dalam jumlah banyak seperti itu." Hinata berteriak kasar. Sebuah teriakan itu tidak pernah dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Ia mendekati Naruto lalu mengambil botol bir itu dari tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Karena dalam kondisi mabuk, Naruto tak mampu mengambil kembali botol itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Kembalikan, Hinata!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini terus."

"Kembalikan!" terjadi sebuah pertengkaran kecil antara Hinata dan Naruto yang ingin mendapatkan botol birnya kembali. Usaha perebutan itu membuat isinya tumpah ke mana-mana dan membasahi pakaian Hinata.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup! Kau sudah mabuk cukup berat hanya dengan 3 botol. Kamu pikir aku akan menyerahkan botol keempat ini begitu saja."

Naruto terlihat menyerah. Namun ketika Hinata lengah, Naruto menyerangnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Karena jatuh, bir yang ia pegang itu tumpah ke wajahnya. Beberapa mililiter bir tersebut sepertinya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Meski hanya sedikit, itu sudah membuat Hinata menjadi setengah sadar. Karena masih sempat berpikir bahwa bir itu berbahaya, Hinata pun membuangnya selama kesadarannya masih ada. Lemparannya itu tidak cukup bagus, namun berhasil keluar dari jendela kamar Naruto. Namun itulah yang tergawat.

"Ini gawat!" Ia ingin mengambil bir itu dan menyembunyikannya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah bagi Naruto. Tapi kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan membuatnya kesulitan melihat jalan. Ia pun memasrahkannya dan memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke kasur.

Memang cukup sulit. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto tertidur dilantai seperti itu. Apalagi ada pecahan-pecahan beling di dekatnya. Karena sudah tidak kuat, ia pun membuang Naruto ke atas kasur dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih bisa ia kendalikan.

Ketika ia merasa tugasnya telah selesai, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang menjulur di tangannya. Warna merah itu membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ada sebuah beling yang menancap di lengannya. Cukup besar dan membuatnya tidak berani untuk mencabutnya.

Ia berencana untuk ke kamar dan mengambil ponsel agar bisa menghubungi nenek Naruto. Namun, entah mengapa ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke kasur Naruto. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Efek dari bir itu benar-benar kuat. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa logo pada botol yang tanpa sengaja diteguknya itu berbeda dari yang lain. Efek alkohol yang memabukkannya itu pun telah membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit akibat beling yang tertancap di lengannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang kala itu sudah tertidur. "Dasar Naruto bodoh! Kali ini kau yang membuatku terluka." Hinata pun menutup matanya perlahan dan akhirnya tertidur akibat efek alkohol itu.

[]=[]=[]

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, Naruto berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di tangannya. Ketika ia mencoba mengangkatnya, ia terkejut ketika melihat tangannya itu berdarah. Ia sempat panik. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit dan akhirnya tersadar bahwa itu bukanlah darahnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Hinata. Ia memang bukan pemabuk. Namun sekali mabuk, ia masih tetap bisa ingat apa yang telah ia lalui selama dipengaruhi alkohol itu.

Satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum ia pingsan adalah, ia mendorong tubuh Hinata. Ia juga melihat bir itu tumpah ke wajahnya. Selain itu, ia juga sadar bahwa ia menghantam kaki Hinata tepat dikepalanya sehingga ia pingsan. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi mengapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba tertidur. Hinata yang kala itu setengah sadar karena pengaruh miras tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Ia melihat ke arah Hinata. Hal yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah lengan Hinata yang berdarah dan terdapat beling yang menancap. "Sial. Apa dia terkena beling saat kudorong tadi?" Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari satu hal, seharusnya ia pingsan di lantai. Tapi kalau saat ini ia ada di kasur, itu artinya Hinata telah berjuang keras untuk membawanya ke sini. Ia juga melihat bercak-bercak darah di lantai yang sepertinya ditinggalkan Hinata. "Cih! Dasar ceroboh. Kau bisa mati kalau luka itu tidak cepat-cepat di obati. Dan lagi, kau memenuhi sepertiga kasurku dengan darah."

Naruto melihat jam. Saat itu sudah malam dan setidaknya sudah jam 11 malam. Mungkin biasanya kalau orang mabuk pasti akan terbangun keesokan harinya. Namun bagi Naruto, ia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dengan hanya tidur sebentar. Memang tubuhnya itu unik.

Naruto berdiri. Meski masih terasa pusing, tapi ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya seperti biasa. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Hinata. Bagaimanapun, luka seperti itu masih masuk kategori aman untuk diobati oleh orang amatir sepertinya.

Begitu kembali dengan kotak P3Knya, ia mengambil gunting dan menggunting lengan pakaian yang menutupi luka tersebut. Ia tidak peduli apakah itu baju kesayangannya atau apa. Dengan uang yang ia miliki, seharusnya ia bisa membeli lebih dari satu kontainer pakaian seperti itu. Meski uang bulanannya dipotong agar bisa hidup mandiri, tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi satu-satunya calon penerus perusahaan. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi direktur perusahaan itu karena menurutnya pasti akan membosankan. Tentu saja pikirannya masih seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto memang masih berstatus pelajar SMA kelas 10.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik beling itu. Gerakan yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencabut beling itu dengan aman adalah menariknya tanpa membuat gerakan ke kiri, kanan, atas, ataupun bawah sebab itu hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin besar. Cara terbaik adalah langsung menariknya keluar namun dengan hati-hati agar darah Hinata tidak muncrat.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, beling itu pun sudah lepas dari tubuh Hinata. Darah segar pun mengalir karena penghambatnya telah tidak ada. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil alkohol dan menyiramkannya langsung ke lengan Hinata. Ia tidak peduli dengan kasurnya yang menjadi basah karena siraman alkohol pensterilan luka itu.

Dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapat sewaktu menjadi anggota palang merah remaja sewaktu SMP bersama Sasuke. Ia bertindak layaknya seorang profesional untuk menghentikan pendarahan sekaligus membalut luka tersebut. 20 menit berlalu dan akhirnya penanganan luka Hinata telah selesai.

Awalnya ia berencana untuk membawa Hinata ke dokter. Namun kondisi mereka berdua saat ini tentu saja tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Baju Hinata basah tersiram miras, dan tentu saja Naruto masih belum benar-benar sadar.

Melihat kondisi pakaian Hinata yang basah memang membuat Naruto ingin menggantinya. Namun bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Meskipun status mereka adalah suami istri yang sah. Namun, ia masih merasa belum pantas meski hanya sekedar mengganti pakaian Hinata. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kondisi Hinata yang seperti itu. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang pikiran dalam waktu yang lama, ia pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan pakaian Hinata.

Semua bermula dari Naruto menatap dan mempelajari pakaian Hinata. Setidaknya ia habiskan 30 detik untuk mengamati jenis, bentuk, dan cara melepas pakaian tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil sarung guling dan memakainya sebagai penutup mata. Tentu saja, dengan cara ini ia bisa menghindari kontak mata dengan tubuh Hinata. Semua berjalan lancar. Tak ada kesulitan berarti selama ia melepaskan pakaian milik Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata. Tidak ada cara lain. Kalau kau mau marah silakan."

Setidaknya pakaian luar sudah berhasil ia lepaskan. Ia tidak perlu melepas pakaian dalam karena itu tidak pantas untuk dilakukan olehnya. "Sekarang tinggal menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut agar dia tidak kedinginan." Naruto mencoba meraba-raba kasur dengan mata tertutup. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seketika ia panik. Ia tidak bisa asal meraba-raba setiap bagian kasur karena ditakutkan tangannya akan menyentuh Hinata.

"Sial! Tidak ada cara lain." Naruto sedikit membuka penutup mata itu untuk mencari keberadaan selimut yang seharusnya sudah ia siapkan di dekatnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di atas kasur. "Bodoh amat!" Naruto melepas penutup matanya dan dengan segenap jiwa raganya, ia mencari selimut itu sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Di mana sih. Kok tiba-tiba hilang?" Ia melihat setiap sudut kasur, membolak-balikan bantal, dan bahkan melihat ke sekitar. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan selimut itu. tiba-tiba saja kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut. Kelembutan itu membuatnya cukup terkejut dan juga senang. Ya, selimut itu ada di lantai. Entah mengapa bisa jatuh, tapi ia harus lebih teliti dalam mencari sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mencoba mengecek di lantai.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk segera menutup tubuh Hinata dengan selimut. Untuk melakukan itu, ia terpaksa harus melihat posisi tubuh dan juga mengatur agar selimut itu benar-benar menutupi Hinata. Dan ketika hembusan berikutnya dikeluarkan dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menggelar selimut itu di atas tubuh Hinata. Namun, ia melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu itu membuatnya tercengang dan memaksanya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Sebuah bekas luka yang panjang terdapat pada pundak Hinata. Entah mengapa luka itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sakit. Sebuah kenangan masa kecil pun kembali muncul sekilas. Kali ini sangat samar dan hampir susah untuk diingat kembali oleh Naruto. "Kenapa rasa sakit ini muncul lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Naruto menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya: menutup tubuh Hinata dengan selimut. Tugas itu selesai dengan sempurna. Namun karena rasa sakit akibat ingatan masa lalu yang teringat kembali, tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas. Ia duduk cukup lama di pinggir kasur untuk berusaha mengingat potongan ingatan masa lalu yang samar itu.

Setelah menyerah karena sama sekali tidak mendapat gambaran yang jelas, Naruto membuka laci dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Ia menempelkan kertas berisi pesan itu di tangan Hinata dengan bantuan perekat. Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu. "Selamat malam, Hinata." Ia meninggalkannya setelah tugas-tugasnya berakhir.

[]=[]=[]

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Hinata bangun kesiangan. Ketika terbangun, hanya kebingungan saja yang melanda pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Mengapa saat terbangun, ia bisa berada di kamar Naruto dengan keadaan hanya memakai dalaman bahkan lengannya sedang diperban.

Terlebih lagi, ia mencium badannya sendiri. Aroma alkohol itu benar-benar menyengat. Aroma itu pun memicu ingatannya mengenai kejadian semalam. Sekarang beberapa kebingungannya telah hilang. Namun meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa pakaiannya telah tanggal.

Ia menyadari ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di tangannya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca pesan yang terdapat pada kertas tersebut. "Aku minta maaf jika aku berbuat kasar semalam dan akhirnya membuatmu meneguk bir itu. Kenapa aku bisa ingat? Itu kelebihanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku juga minta maaf sudah melepas pakaianmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tertidur dengan pakaian basah seperti itu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku menutup mataku saat melakukannya. Mengenai luka di lenganmu itu, aku sudah mengobatinya. Tapi untuk lebih lanjut, siang ini sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter. Tambahan : Aku meminjam selimutmu. Tambahan lagi: Jangan pernah ungkit masalah ini. Aku benar-benar malu."

Hinata memungut pakaiannya yang kotor itu. Pakaian itu sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai lagi. Ia juga cukup kaget ketika melihat lengan dari pakaiannya itu digunting. Ia tidak bisa marah terutama setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah mengobati lukanya. Ia mengambil selimut dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebab ia berencana untuk ke kamarnya.

Letak kamarnya dan kamar Naruto memang tidak jauh. Bahkan seharusnya ia tidak memerlukan selimut itu. Namun ia memakainya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ia bertemu Naruto di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

Semua berjalan lancar, ia berhasil tiba di kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan handuk dan pakaian ganti dari dalam lemarinya, Hinata pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kala melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat Naruto sedang berbaring di sofa dengan memakai selimutnya. Ia terlihat tidur dengan lelap tanpa terganggu sedikitpun meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi.

[]=[]=[]

Sehabis mandi, Hinata mempersiapkan makan siang. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit baginya untuk membuat makan siang untuk dirinya dan juga Naruto. Menyadari bahwa Naruto masih tertidur, ia berniat untuk membangunkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dari kemarin siang hingga siang ini ia sama sekali tidak memasukkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika dibangunkan, Naruto masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Namun bukan karena pengaruh alkohol. Melainkan sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Dari kemarin kamu belum makan apa-apa."

"Baik." Dengan dibantu oleh Hinata, mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

Ketika telah berada di meja makan, Hinata mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk Naruto. Mereka menyantap makan siang itu bersama. Ketika itu pula, Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Naruto. Terima kasih. Kamu sudah mengobati lukaku semalam."

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti makan. "Luka?" tatapan kebingungan Naruto itu malah balik membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Kamu tidak ingat?"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

Hinata mengangkat lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan luka yang telah diperban itu. Tiba-tiba saja setelah melihat perban itu, Naruto menjadi ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Tiba-tiba saja semburat malu terlihat di wajahnya. "Ahh. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melupakan hal itu. Dan lagi, sesuatu yang kulihat semalam benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku."

Tiba-tiba saja semburat malu juga terlihat di wajah Hinata. Terlebih lagi, ia terlihat menutupi anggota tubuh yang menjadi aset penting perempuan itu dengan kedua tangannya. "A-Apa saja yang ka-kamu lihat, Na-Naruto?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal. Kalimat terakhir yang ia lempar itu benar-benar ambigu. "T-Tidak! Bukan 'itu' yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku bersumpah!"

"L-Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bekas luka di pundakmu itu. Entah mengapa aku menjadi penasaran dan sampai sekarang masih mengganggu pikiranku."

"Bekas luka." Hinata terlihat kaget. Sepertinya ia benar-benar salah paham. "Lu-luka itu aku dapat sewaktu kecil." Saking paniknya, awalnya Hinata menjadi sedikit susah menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka itu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin menceritakan masalah luka itu dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau menceritakannya."

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas soal luka itu lagi." Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memakan makannya dan menghentikan pembicaraan saat itu juga.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan soal luka ini padamu." Hinata menunduk dan memakan makanannya.

Suasana menjadi sunyi saat itu juga. Keduanya benar-benar mengeluarkan aura rasa bersalah.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

 **Author Note :**

Kuharap kalian masih menunggu chapter 9 ini meskipun sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Pengorbanan itu penting untuk meraih tujuan utama dan mengubah situasi. Saya harap kalian tetap memberikan tanggapan positif mengenai alur kali ini.

Oke, sekarang mari bahas review yang masuk.

Kurotsuki Makito = Memang sih author senior sudah pada pensiun. setiap tahun jumlah author makin berkurang ditandai dengan semakin minimnya jumlah fanfiction yang di update dan di publish. Namun saya mersa perbandingan 1:100 itu cukup berlebihan. Suatu hari saya pernah melihat beberapa cerita-cerita baru yang di upload di hari yang sama. Ya meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah author baru yang berasal dari kalangan reader yang kepincut ingin membuat sebuah mahakarya.

Ryuuack = Iya. Banyak kalangan pria lebih suka fanfic berbau lemon. Selain itu, genre Adventure pun lebih di sukai karena kebanyakan fic seperti itu menampilkan adegan-adegan yang menegangkan dari pertarungan. Hanya saja, untuk membuat cerita bergenre adventure dibutuhkan pemahaman bahasa yang baik. Soalnya, kalian harus mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan dengan kata-kata berkelas supaya hasilnya menarik dan mudah dipahami alur pertarungan tersebut. Di sisi lain, genre romance biasanya santai dan hanya menampilkan kemesraan dari tokohnya saja. Namun semua itu akan berbeda jika Romance telah dipadukan dengan Drama, atau Adventure.

.980 = Tentu saya tidak bakal patah semangat. Review itu hanya sekedar tanggapan pembaca saja. Namun berbeda dengan Fav&Follow yang merupakan sebuah penghargaan tertinggi seorang Reader. Para senior yang pernah berbicara pada saya mengatakan bahwa itu jauh lebih penting dari Review. Saya sudah 3 tahun berjibaku dengan dunia . Mungkin memang ada ceritaku yang hiatus. Tapi saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi.

BlackLoserJr = hehe... Kita tunggu saja jalan cerita di chapter 10. Btw, saya belum bisa memberitahukan posisi Danzo dalam cerita ini. Bisa jadi dia akan jadi Pro atau Anta. Namun bisa juga pendukung. Kita tunggu saja ya. Biarkan otak saya yang menentukan alurnya.

NN (Guest) = Penggemar fanfiction sudha seharusnya membaca dari situs ini. Situs resmi yang bisa dibilang cukup nyaman karena di situs ini, semuanya sama. Para penggemar tulisan fanfiction. Kalo di wattpad, Fanfiction hanya menjadi sebuah kategori kecil yang didalamnya bercampur aduk antara cerita-cerita ari film-film terkenal lainnya. Dan menurut saya. Sekali lagi menurut saya Fanfiction di wattpad cukup membuat saya tertanggu sebab ada begitu banyak fanfiction-fanfiction berbau korea dengan judul-judul yang aneh. Sejauh yang saya lihat dari sinopsis mereka, beberapa dari mereka masih memiliki tulisan yang masih acak-acakkan. Saya rasa kalian juga pasti tahu penyebabnya. Berbeda dengan jenis Fanfiction lain seperti Naruto. Kebanyakan penulis fanfiction Naruto di wattpad memang berasal dari . Ya meskipun saya perlu ingatkan. **"Berhati-hatilah saat membaca cerita di . Begitu berlimpah ruah cerita berbau lemon dan LGBT. Bagi kalian yang masih di bawah umur (kurang dari 18) jangan pernah mencari ff yang memiliki rate M. Namun bagi kalian yang sudah memasuki umur aman dan memang menyukai cerita seperti itu, silakan dinikmati. Tapi ingat, dosa lu tidak ditanggung oleh authornya. Aku yakin setiap author cerita lemon akan memberikan peringatan seperti itu."**

Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak berbicara. Maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat telinga dan hati kalian menjadi tidak tenang. Jadi sekian pembahasan mengenai Review yang masuk. Maaf juga kalau ada pembahasan yang tidak sesuai dengan isi review.

Untuk yang terakhir, saya akan menyampaikan bahwa cerita ini tidak hanya memiliki satu atau 2 genre. Meskipun genre utamanya adalah Romance (Ya meskipun ceritanya gak romantis amat.) cerita ini juga akan memiliki beberapa genre pendukung lainnya. Tapu kemungkinan ngak akan ada genre yang sampai membuat kalian menangis tersedu-sedu.


	10. Hari Yang Akan Tiba

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 10**

 **Hari Yang Akan Tiba**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **Flasback**

 _Beberapa jam setelah Tsunade bertemu dengan Itachi di pemakaman._

Sore itu, para pekerja sedang sibuk menyiapkan ruang rapat yang berada di vila keluarga Uzumaki. Beberapa tamu penting akan datang sehingga Tsunade harus mempersiapkan semua dengan rapi meski keadaannya saat ini masih berduka.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Nyonya. Kepala kepolisian telah tiba."

"Arahkan mereka menuju ruangan ini."

"Baik."

Seorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mendekati Tsunade. "Nyonya. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang kita. Apa tidak perlu kita undang?"

"Aku tidak akan mengundang mereka. Aku ingin mencegah informasi dalam pertemuan ini bocor. Dan satu hal lagi Arashi, pastikan semua Ajudan dapat menghadiri pertemuan kali ini."

Yang dituju itu pun merapatkan kakinya dan berdiri tegap. "Siap!"

Pintu pun di buka dengan lebar. Dari balik pintu itu, terlihat beberapa orang dari kepolisian. Uchiha Fugaku yang dikawal para kepolisian termasuk putra pertamanya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Fugaku," sambut Tsunade.

"Kita akan segera memulai pembicaraan penting ini. Saya tidak ingin basa-basi lagi."

Para Ajudan mengarahkan kepala Kepolisian Konoha itu ke meja rapat. Hanya diperlukan beberapa detik untuk membuat semua orang di ruangan itu berada di posisinya.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisi beberapa dokumen lalu menyerahkannya pada Fugaku.

"Akan saya mulai." Ia membagikan dokumen-dokumen itu kepada Tsunade dan para Ajudannya. "Itu adalah kasus-kasus usaha pembunuhan yang pernah melibatkan tuan Jiraiya. Dan sejauh penyelidikan kami yang bermula semenjak kematian pimpinan perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise yang sebelumnya, Minato. Kami menemukan beberapa keganjilan dalam kematian beliau."

Itachi turut membagikan dokumen-dokumen lain. "Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan yang terpapar di dokumen itu, kecelakaan yang menimpa tuan Minato, pimpinan sebelumnya bukanlah kebetulan. Hal itu sudah direncanakan dengan cukup matang dalam waktu yang lama. Saat menyelidiki mobil pelaku yang menabrak mobil milik tuan Minato, kami menemukan beberapa sidik jari orang-orang. Setelah kami tangkap dan interogasi, kami bisa yakin bahwa kecelakaan itu memang perbuatan orang yang ingin menghilangkan nyawa tuan Minato. Dan sepertinya, pembunuhan atas Tuan Jiraiya ini pun dilakukan oleh orang yang sama."

Tsunade terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan itu. "J-Jadi. Siapa dalang dibalik ini semua."

"Kami masih melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Sampai saat ini, dalang dibalik pembunuhan ini masih belum terungkap. Soalnya dalang dibalik kejadian ini tidak mengotori tangannya. Ia hanya membayar orang untuk melakukan rencananya."

"Jangan-jangan, orang dari pemerintahan yang merencanakan ini semua," ucap ajudan bernama Hayate.

"Tidak. Kita tidak punya bukti cukup kuat. Benarkan?" kata kepala ajudan bernama Arashi.

"Benar. Meskipun pemerintah memang ingin memiliki perusahaan ini, mereka pasti tidak akan melakukan itu," ucap Itachi.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, Itachi." Bantah kepala kepolisian, Fugaku.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Tsunade.

"Seperti yang telah dibahas sebelumnya. Pelaku tentu tidak mengotori tangannya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia menyewa orang untuk melancarkan serangannya. Bisa jadi pemerintah juga melakukan hal yang sama. Asal kalian tahu, banyak orang di pemerintahan yang terkenal licik. Mereka ini biasanya sering memperkaya diri mereka sendiri. Aku yakin, ada seseorang yang akan sangat diuntungkan apabila perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise jatuh ke tangan pemerintah," ucap Fugaku.

"Sepertinya Anda memang benar, tuan Fugaku. Selama ini kami juga sudah berjuang keras agar perusahaan ini tidak jatuh ke tangan pemerintah. Kami bahkan sampai menikahkan cucu kami hanya untuk situasi seperti ini."

"Persiapan Jiraiya bisa kukatakan cukup bagus. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti ia akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar ia bisa tenang ketika meninggal saat Uzumaki Naruto masih berusia muda adalah dengan menikahkannya. Aku memang pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Jiraiya. Jujur saja, sebagai ayah dari Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, aku benar-benar tidak mengizinkan pernikahan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, ia melakukan semua itu untuk perusahaannya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau si Naruto itu sudah menikah. Sasuke benar-benar tertinggal," ucap Itachi.

"Dalam beberapa hari lagi, berita mengenai cucu saya telah menikah akan tersebar seiring dengan diangkatnya ia menjadi direktur tertinggi perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Naruto mungkin akan terancam putus sekolah. Hinata pun demikian. Ini benar-benar pengorbanan besar yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Kita kembali ke pembahasan utama. Mengenai peristiwa tertabraknya mobil tuan Jiraiya di persimpangan jalan di wilayah 16. Para pelaku diduga mabuk minuman keras dan mengendarai mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi. Namun, kalo kita melihat secara detail CCTV yang kebetulan menangkap kejadian itu, kita akan mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya mabuk."

Seorang polisi mengeluarkan laptop dan menayangkan sebuah video pada semua orang.

Dari video itu, terlihat mobil yang dulu dinaiki Jiraiya sewaktu kecelakaan pertama. Ketika lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau, terlihat mobil itu berjalan perlahan. Namun tiba-tiba saja dari sisi kanan, sebuah mobil melaju dan melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Setelah itu video itu diperlambat. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mobil itu tidak melaju dalam keadaan lurus. Mobil itu sedikit demi sedikit berbelok untuk menabrak mobil yang dinaiki Jiraiya. Tabrakan kuat pun tak terhindarkan. Sisi samping-kanan-belakang ringsek. Dan mobil yang menabrak itu terlihat mengalami kerusakan cukup parah di bagian depan. Dan setelah itu video itu pun berakhir.

"Dari video itu, kami berhasil mengidentifikasi bahwa pelaku sebenarnya tidak mengalami mabuk berat. Mereka masih sadar saat menjalankan aksinya. Dan karena hukum di negara kita mengatakan bahwa orang yang melakukan kejahatan dalam keadaan mabuk tidak bisa disalahkan. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka berpura-pura sedang mabuk. Namun sekarang, mereka sudah bisa tidur tenang di dalam penjara," ucap Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini?" ucap salah satu ajudan.

"Unit penyelidik kami masih belum menemukan petunjuk. Namun, aku yakin kalian juga merasakan beberapa kejanggalan."

"Benar. Sebagai salah satu ajudan tuan Jiraiya, saya merasa penyerangan kali ini benar-benar penuh pertanyaan. Salah satunya ialah bagaimana cara pelaku mengetahui bahwa tuan Jiraiya memang berada di ruangannya. Padahal kaca yang ada di ruang kerja beliau itu tidak tembus pandang dari luar."

"Itu salah satu kejanggalannya. Aku rasa ada yang memberitahu pelaku," ucap Fugaku.

"Jangan-jangan, ada orang dalam yang berkhianat," ucap Tsunade panik.

"Tenang dulu nyonya. Itu masih belum pasti. Bisa jadi pelaku memang telah mempelajari keseharian tuan Jiraiya. Lagi pula, saat itu tidak ada orang lain yang berada di sana kecuali saya, tuan muda, nona Hinata dan juga sekretaris beliau," ucap Arashi.

"Ini memang masih belum terbukti. Tapi aku yakin akan hal itu. Pasti ada pengkhianat dari perusahaan kita yang melaporkan gerak-gerik tuan Jiraiya. Karena mustahil pelaku mengetahui lokasi tuan Jiraiya berada," respons salah satu ajudan.

"Kami kepolisian akan menyelidikinya. Kalian fokuslah untuk mengatur pergantian direktur perusahaan."

"Akan kami lakukan, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Fugaku."

"Saya senang bisa membantu orang tua dari teman saya."

Para anggota kepolisian pun keluar. Rapat hari itu telah berakhir. Tsunade benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Terlalu banyak masalah tuk kuhadapi sendiri." Ia memanggil Arashi dengan suara lantang. "Arashi! Percepat persiapan pergantian direktur. Semakin lama kita tunda, maka perusahaan kita akan semakin cepat jatuh."

"Siap!"

 **Flasback Berakhir**

[]=[]=[]

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Kini sudah 3 hari semenjak meninggalnya Jiraiya. Kematiannya memang menjadi sebuah pukulan keras bagi keluarga Uzumaki dan juga keluarga besar Uzumaki Enterprise. Apalagi kematiannya itu telah direncanakan oleh seseorang dalam artian ia tewas karena di bunuh. Namun hari ini, keadaan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya sudah sedikit pulih. Tsunade, sebagai pengganti sementara telah dapat menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa meskipun harus bergelut dengan kesibukan pasca kematian suaminya.

Untuk Naruto sendiri, kehilangan sosok kakek seperti Jiraiya benar-benar berdampak pada mentalnya. Hal yang ia rasakan saat kematian ayahnya pun kembali terulang di kematian kakeknya. Saat itu, ada kakeknya yang menenangkannya. Dan sekarang, ada Hinata di sisinya. Karena itu, keadaan mentalnya tidak bertambah buruk.

Hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk sekolah. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk berdiam diri di rumah terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun juga, ujian kenaikan kelas hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dan di musim dingin kali ini, ia harus mencurahkan semua perasaannya untuk belajar. Tapi kesampingkan dulu masalah naik atau tidaknya ia ke kelas 2. Saat ini dirinya sedang bingung. Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan, ia sudah memenuhi persyaratan-persyaratan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan meskipun ia belum lulus SMA. Sementara ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menolak hal itu sebab ia telah ditakdirkan untuk memimpin perusahaan dan ada semacam janji tak terucapkan antara dirinya dan juga kakek-nenek serta kedua orang tuanya saat ia menerima pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar saat ia menerima pernikahan itu, ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus yang akan memimpin perusahaan.

Pagi itu ia sudah berada di sekolah. Karena sedang memikirkan masalah pergantian pemimpin dan juga dampaknya bagi kehidupannya kelak, ia terlihat sedang melamun dari luar.

"Ya ampun Naruto. Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah melamun. Lebih baik kau bantu teman-temanmu membersihkan kelas sana."

Suara itu adalah suara Sakura. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti keadaan Naruto yang baru bangkit dari duka. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat teman sekelasnya terus hanyut dalam kesedihan dan kebimbangan pasca kehilangan seseorang.

"Sakura benar. Kau harusnya piket bersama kami, Naruto." Sasuke yang sedang menyapu di dekat mereka pun memberikan respons.

"Naruto. Aku memang tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau tidak boleh lalai dari tugasmu. Bantulah yang lain untuk piket. Kalau tidak, aku terpaksa harus menarik 20 ribu darimu sebagai denda."

"Denda?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura penuh kebingungan.

"Peraturan baru wali kelas. '20 ribu adalah denda yang akan dibayar kepada bendahara kelas apabila ada yang tidak menjalankan tugas piket pagi dan siang.' Kira-kira begitu perkataannya kemarin," ucap Sakura.

"Cih! Pantas. Aku heran kenapa Sasuke dan Shikamaru hari ini terlihat rajin. Ternyata itu penyebabnya ya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, cepat kosongkan tempat sampah kelas," ucap Sasuke.

"Hufft! Padahal kita membayar mahal untuk bersekolah di sini. Tapi kenapa tugas bersih-bersih juga harus kita lakukan sih. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang dewasa mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini."

"Jangan mengeluh."

Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan 20 ribu. "Hari ini aku sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi lebih baik aku bayar denda saja." Ia menyerahkan uang itu pada Sakura dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang itu dengan cara tidur.

"Oi Naruto. Aku menyuruhmu piket bukan tanpa tujuan!" Sakura sepertinya kecewa karena Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk membayar denda itu. "Ahh sudahlah. Selamat tidur!" Ia kesal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, Hinata terlihat memandangi mereka. "Naruto pasti kepikiran soal itu. Sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi kami akan merayakan pesta lahirnya pemimpin baru perusahaan," batin Hinata. Karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu seraya melihat ke arah Naruto, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dan hendak mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau memandangi Naruto terus?"

Sontak, perkataan itu membuatnya langsung tersadar dan melihat lawan bicaranya itu. "Ehh! Sakura." Ia panik. Ia takut bahwa Sakura akan memikirkan hal aneh terhadap sikapnya.

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe pengagum diam-diam." Ekspresi Sakura saat itu bak seorang pemburu yang bangga setelah mendapat hasil buruan yang besar. Ditambah dengan adanya sedikit gaya untuk menyudutkan Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak. A-Aku tidak seperti itu." Ia benar-benar panik saat tahu bahwa Sakura telah memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh karena melihat sikapnya.

"Hmm. Jadi apa kau menyukai sahabat pacarku?" Ia menginterogasi Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

"Eng.. A-Aku... Aku..." Ia panik sampai-sampai ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. Tentu saja dalam situasi seperti ini ia tidak bisa asal bicara. "Kenapa... Kenapa aku malah jadi bingung. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku juga tidak bisa jujur." Dirinya membatin dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang saat ini ia hadapi. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah Naruto. Namun-

"Kau melirik Naruto lagi kan? Ayo jujurlah, Hinata. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Naruto... Tolong aku.. Siapa saja... tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Ia masih membatin. Namun saat ini dirinya sampai berkeringat karena panik. Sementara itu, Naruto seharusnya bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura. Tapi ia malah tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Bicaralah. Katakan sesuatu Hinata. Jangan jadi orang yang payah. Apapun jawabanmu itu nanti pasti akan mempengaruhi langkahmu kedepan. Tapi kalau kau tidak jawab kau hanya akan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri." Dalam posisi seperti itu, Naruto ternyata sedang panik. Ia memang mendengar semua percakapan itu. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab dalam skenario luar rumah, ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata. Kalau sampai ia berbicara dan membantu Hinata, tentu saja gadis berambut pink itu akan curiga. Jadi diam mungkin lebih baik meski Hinata harus menanggung semua kebingungan.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih memihak Hinata. Sasuke yang saat itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura!" Setelah orang yang dipanggilnya berbalik. "Apa kau jadi mau pergi ke ruang BK bersamaku? Mumpung guru mata pelajaran hari ini agak telat."

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Ia kembali melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih tampak panik meski kepanikan yang dialaminya sedikit berkurang. "Akan kunanti jawabanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata! Hehe!" Sakura pun menyusul Sasuke. Saat ini Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan pelan. Namun meskipun pelan, Naruto masih bisa mendengar meski sedikit tidak jelas.

"Huh! Terima kasih, teme." Naruto juga bersyukur karena ada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajak Sakura pergi. Namun keresahannya belum berakhir sebab kemungkinan Sakura akan bertanya lagi masih sangat besar. Karena hal itu, ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Hinata berdering.

"Jika Sakura bertanya lagi, katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan. Ingatlah. Jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak' akan sangat berpengaruh. Katakan saja yang menurutmu terbaik."

Itulah pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto kepada Hinata. Membaca itu, Hinata benar-benar menjadi lebih tenang dan mulai memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia katakan.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah melalui beberapa jam untuk belajar, jam istirahat makan siang pun akhirnya datang juga. Wajah-wajah yang berseri-seri di siang hari itu menandakan bahwa para siswa sangat menikmati menit-menit mereka bisa lepas dari kekangan guru dan pelajaran. Dan layaknya sekolah-sekolah lainnya, kantin merupakan tempat terfavorit yang selalu dikunjungi saat jam istirahat.

Di jam istirahat yang panjang ini, Naruto terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Ia memang pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Namun ia tidak ikut dalam percakapan ataupun sekedar tertawa bersama mereka. Ia makan namun tak banyak. Dan setelah merasa tidak tahan dengan situasi kantin yang ramai dan ribut itu, Naruto pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya mengerti akan keadaan Naruto hari itu. Hanya saja mereka sedikit merasa kecewa karena pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan mereka. Padahal teman-temannya ingin membuatnya kembali ceria hari itu. Tetapi Naruto malah tidak ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka. Ia diam dan terlihat seperti melamun. Bahkan ketika makan pun ia terlihat seperti melamun meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal saat itu dengan penuh kebimbangan—Galau.

Setelah meninggalkan kantin, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kelas. Ia tiba di persimpangan lorong. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti kala mendengar nama Hinata dipanggil. Suara itu berasal dari lorong yang menuju kelasnya. Sementara itu, ia sendiri berada di lorong yang menuju kantin (Dalam kata lain, Naruto masih berada di luar gedung sekolah sebab kantin sekolah ini merupakan kantin semi terbuka yang artinya berada di luar gedung.)

Ia bersandar pada tembok dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Hinata dan Sakura—orang yang memanggil nama Hinata. Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Kalau Hinata dan Sakura bertemu dan memulai pembicaraan, pasti Sakura akan melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi pagi. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan berhenti dan bersembunyi dari penglihatan mereka.

"Hinata, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya."

"Bareng yuk. Aku juga mau ke sana."

Dari kuantitas dan kualitas suara yang ia dengar semakin bertabah, bisa di pastikan bahwa mereka sedang mendekati belokan menuju lorong yang menuju kantin. Suara percakapan mereka terdengar semakin dekat. Bisa saja kalau Naruto berbelok maka ia langsung berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kaki mereka dengan jelas.

"Hinata. Mengenai pembicaraan kita tadi pagi."

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki mereka terhenti. Naruto yang saat ia hendak mengambil langkah untuk menghindari mereka pun membatalkan niatnya.

"Pembicaraan tadi pagi? Oh yang itu?"

"Hn. Mengenai perasaanmu pada Naruto."

Meskipun Hinata sudah menyiapkan jawaban dan juga mental untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba kesulitan dalam menjawab.

"Naruto. Haha. Aku tidak menyukainya kok. Aku memang...memang sering memperhatikannya, tapi itu karena hanya tertarik saja. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenalnya. Memang aku duduk tak jauh darinya. Tapi kami bahkan tidak pernah berbicara." Hinata bak orang lain saat mengatakan itu. Tingkah dan sikapnya benar-benar berubah saat mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu.

Kala itu, Naruto mencengkeram dadanya. "Sensasi apa ini. Memang sih aku yang menyuruhnya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka itu jawabannya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini." Ia membatin. Tak lama kemudian ia pergi kembali menuju kantin. "Aku rasa aku perlu membeli air."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau bisa berbohong juga, Hinata."

"Berbohong. Maksudku aku berbohong tentang perasaanku?"

"Ya. Apalagi coba. Meski kau bisa berbohong, tapi kau tetap tidak pandai berbohong. Dari tingkahmu saat mengatakannya saja itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas kalau kau berbohong."

Hinata memasang wajah bersalah layaknya seorang penjahat yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi setelah kedoknya diketahui. "Benar. A-Aku menyukainya."

"Hihi. Sepertinya dugaanku memang benar." Sakura menyentuh pundak Hinata. "Aku akan membantumu. Naruto itu orangnya tidak peka. Jadi mungkin kalau kau tidak agresif untuk mendekatinya, sampai lulus pun kau tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapanya."

"B-Begitu ya." Hinata memasang wajah terkejut yang dipaksakan. Dalam hatinya, "Aku memang bukan pacarnya. Tapi aku sudah ditingkat yang lebih jauh. Kalau Sakura tahu, reaksinya bakalan bagaimana ya?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju kantin," ajak Sakura.

[]=[]=[]

Semua jadwal mata pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Bel menjadi tanda bahwa proses belajar mengajar hari ini berakhir dan siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Satu persatu siswa dari kelas 10-A mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Keadaan sekolah pun mulai riuh.

Naruto kala itu masih di kelas. Tangannya terlihat sedang lincah mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

"Cepatlah. Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di cafe itu." Itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Naruto.

"Bentar. Aku baru mau kirim ke Hinata." Setelah terkirim, ia membuang ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu berdiri. "Lalu, siapa yang membuat rencana pertemuan mendadak ini?"

"Choji. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencakan. Saat istirahat makan siang tadi, dia berkata mau mengadakan sebuah pertemuan sepulang sekolah di cafe dekat sini. Tapi dia bilang yang boleh datang hanya kita-kita saja. Aku bahkan sampai meminta Sakura untuk pulang naik taksi."

"Ya ampun. Merepotkan. Padahal kita hanya perkumpulan sebatas teman. Tapi kenapa sampai bisa ada pertemuan seperti ini. Ada-ada saja."

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara itu, di sebuah jalan yang menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hinata. Aku ada keperluan sore ini. Aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke dan teman-teman lainnya. Minta saja Hayate atau ajudan lainnya untuk menjemputmu. Kalau Hayate masih sibuk, minta saja Arashi menjemputmu. Aku yakin dia lagi tidak ada kerjaan sore ini."

Itu adalah pesan dari Naruto.

"Tapi, hari ini kan hampir semua Ajudan rumah dan kantor sedang sibuk. Tidak mungkin juga aku minta Arashi yang menjemputnya. Dia kan ketua para Ajudan. Dia pasti lebih sibuk. Naruto ini seenaknya saja." Hinata berbicara sendiri. "Naik taksi sajalah."

Ketika hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya. Sontak Hinata terkejut dan langsung berbalik.

"Hai, Hinata." Sakura menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Oh Sakura, ada apa?"

"Kau naik angkutan umum kan untuk pulang?"

"Iya. Aku naik taksi."

"Sama-sama yuk. Hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengantarku pulang."

Sejenak Hinata berpikir. "Kurasa lebih baik pulang bersama dari pada sendiri," ucapnya setelah menimbang dampak yang akan terjadi. Tentu saja ia harus berhati-hati agar hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak diketahui.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo pulang," ajak Sakura bersemangat.

[]=[]=[]

Sementara itu, di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah.

"Heee! Jadi kau ulang tahun."

"Kupikir pertemuan apa."

"Merepotkan. Kenapa hal itu pun harus kau sembunyikan."

"Wah. Aku tak menyangka akan ditraktir Choji."

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkan kami. Aku pikir kita akan membahas sesuatu yang penting. Misalnya kau mendapat kisi-kisi untuk ujian semester."

"Hmm. Boleh juga. Jarang-jarang kita kumpul begini."

"Sampai berkata kita akan melakukan pertemuan di cafe ini. Aku tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu."

"Hehe. Ada beberapa alasan. Alasan khususnya adalah aku hanya ingin mentraktir orang-orang terdekatku saja. Makanya aku menyamarkannya dengan rencana pertemuan," kata Choji.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, setidaknya aku yakin setengah dari kelas kita sudah pada tahu kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ahh. Tapi aku terkejut ketika tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu," kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan dan minuman porsi pesta yang dipesan Choji pun berdatangan. Meja khusus yang mereka gunakan saat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis makanan seperti yang tertera pada menu.

"Padahal bakal lebih asyik kalau kau merayakan ulang tahunmu di rumah. Tapi begini pun tidak masalah," Kiba terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia bahkan hampir saja menjadi orang yang pertama menyentuh makanan-makanan itu jika saja Shino tidak menghentikannya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun, Kiba? Choji belum menyuruh kita menyantap makanan-makanan itu. Lagi pula biarkan dia mengucapkan sepatah kata dahulu," kata Shino.

"M-Maaf."

"Eto. Apa ya... Mungkin... Terima kasih karena kalian sudah datang. Meskipun awalnya aku menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya meminta kalian datang ke sini, tapi aku bersyukur karena karena kalian mau datang tanpa banyak bertanya. Lalu... Eng... Aku memang hanya mengundang kalian saja. Tapi tujuanku adalah untuk mempererat persahabatan kita. Jadi kuharap persahabatan ini bisa terus kita jaga hingga lulus. Ehh Kalau bisa sampai masing-masing dari kita menikah."

Satu persatu teman Choji pun menepuk tangan.

"Kau benar," ucap Kiba.

"Pidato yang tidak buruk," ucap Shino.

"Sampai menikah? Kupikir kita harusnya menjaga persahabatan ini sampai masing-masing dari kita mati," ucap Sai.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kita masih sering bertemu dan berkumpul seperti ini ketika sudah menikah. Dan lebih merepotkan lagi jika saat berkumpul seperti ini, kita mengajak istri-istri kita," kata Shikamaru.

"Dia benar. Jika sudah menikah, kita tidak akan bisa bebas berkumpul seperti ini. Dan lagi jika kita berkumpul bersama istri-istri kita kelak, kita tidak akan bisa bebas." kata Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu, Sasuke. Kita tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang jika seperti itu," ucap Kiba dengan Suara lantang.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita belum ada pada masa untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang penting bagi kita adalah lulus, kuliah, dan mencari pekerjaan. Jadi sekarang mari kita nikmati masa-masa bebas ini terlebih dahulu sehingga nantinya kita tidak ada penyesalan. Dimulai dengan menyantap makanan yang telah aku pesan sebelum makanan itu dingin," kata Choji.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan-makanan yang sudah dihidangkan itu. Namun kala itu Naruto terlihat diam dan bergeming.

"Masa muda, menikmati masa penuh kebebasan. Hari itu akan segera datang cepat atau lambat. Kebebasanku untuk menikmati masa muda pasti akan terbatasi. Tapi, yang dikatakan Choji sepertinya benar," batin Naruto.

"Oi. Naruto. Masih melamun saja. Cepat ambil bagianmu. Nanti keburu habis," ucap Shikamaru.

"Lupakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Bersenang-senang dan bergembiralah seperti yang lain. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di hadapan temanmu yang sedang berulang tahun," kata Sasuke.

Naruto melihat teman-temannya. Kelihatannya teman-temannya juga sedang melihatinya dengan senyum. "Cih! Sepertinya aku memang harus menikmati masa-masa bebas ini sebelum hari itu datang," Naruto mengatakannya. Semua orang mendengarnya dengan bingung.

"Hari 'itu'?" itulah yang mungkin ada di benak teman-temannya yang sedang menatap dirinya penuh kebingungan.

"Ya. Aku akan bersenang-senang sebelum hari di mana kehidupanku akan berubah datang."

Satu permasalahan yang membuatnya galau seharian telah terpecahkan. Namun, ia masih memiliki beberapa masalah lagi yang belum terselesaikan.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

 **Author Note:**

Pertama saya akan mulai dari permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update yang sangat parah ini.

Bukan karena saya malas atau kehabisan ide. Namun berbagai macam situasi yang benar-benar menghambat saya untuk berkarya.

19-23 Maret 2018, saya mengikuti USBN. Tentu saja sebagai salah satu dari seluruh murid kelas 12 di Indonesia, masa-masa ujian akan saya lewati. Hal itulah yang menghambat saya untuk menulis. Maaf karena tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Lalu, pada tanggal 22 Maret hingga sekarang. Jaringan Telkomsel di kota saya kembali berduka. Kabel fiber optik milik telkomsel putus di tempat yang lain. Dan itu membuat jaringan internet 1 kota Merauke hilang. Mengakses internet melalui wifi atau jaringan ponsel adalah hal yang mustahil. Jika saya sudah mengupdate chapter ini, artinya jaringan internet mulai membaik.

Oh, kurasa itu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Maaf apabila chapter ini tidak meninggalkan kesan. Chapter terbaru akan diupdate beberapa hari lagi.

Pesan Tanggal 17 April 2018.

Semoga kalian masih menanti. Saya mengupload ini dengan sedikit perasaan cemas.


	11. Kehidupan Yang Berubah Drastis

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 11**

 **Kehidupan Yang Berubah Drastis**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Naruto menarik nafas yang amat panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Di depan kaca seukuran badan, ia terlihat merapikan jas yang ia pakai. "Sial. Aku gugup."

Tok! Tok!

"Masuklah!"

"Tuan muda. Kita sudah tertinggal jadwal. Anda harus segera datang ke aula perusahaan sekarang," Arashi saat itu terlihat sangat cemas.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih belum siap."

"Harusnya semalam saat kau menyetujui rencana pergantian pimpinan ini, harusnya kau menyiapkan diri. Sudah terlambat bagi kita untuk mundur. Kita harus sesuai rencana." Arashi terlihat kesal.

"Iya... Iya. Aku aku akan bersiap. Jangan marah-marah." Dengan santainya Naruto mengatakan itu.

Pintu terbuka secara paksa. "Ketua Arashi!" teriak seorang pria yang sepertinya telah mencari-cari pemilik nama itu. "Akhirnya aku menemukan anda. Nyonya menyuruh anda untuk mengurus para reporter di lobi. Mereka sepertinya dikirim oleh pemerintah untuk meliput upacara pelantikan ini." Itu adalah seorang ajudan.

"Huuuh! Merepotkan. Akan kuurus mereka. Kau cepat bawa dengan paksa tuan muda ke aula. Kita benar-benar sudah tertinggal dari jadwal."

"Baik."

Arashi dengan tegas melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari ruangan itu. Setelah Arashi keluar, Ajudan dengan papan nama Korata itu mendekati Naruto dan menarik lengannya. "Kita harus ke aula sekarang."

"Ehh! Bentar-bentar. Aku belum siap." Naruto berusaha menghentikan Korata yang menariknya secara paksa, namun diabaikan.

"Maaf tuan. Anda harus menyiapkan diri dalam perjalanan. Nyonya sudah menunggu di sana." Karena Naruto tak kunjung menurut, ia sampai menyeretnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pelantikan Naruto menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Cukup banyak hal yang terjadi. Tsunade sudah banting tulang untuk membuat hari ini dapat terwujud. Tidak terbayang jadinya jika sampai Naruto menolak untuk memimpin perusahaan. Tapi hal itu tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Hari ini ia 99% siap untuk menjadi pengganti Jiraiya dalam memimpin perusahaan. Ke mana 1 persen lainnya? Tentu saja ia masih berusaha untuk menyiapkan diri agar upacara pelantikannya bisa berjalan sukses tanpa kendala seperti gugup atau apalah.

Korata menyeretnya hingga aula melalui pintu belakang. "Lepaskan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu. Kita sudah di aula, tuan muda." Korata pun melepas genggamannya.

"Cih!" Naruto mencoba menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan kesal dan gugupnya.

Tsunade dan Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung menyambutnya. Alih-alih sambutan hangat yang diberikan Tsunade. Justru kemarahan dari sang neneklah yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau ini! Kenapa lama sekali. Seharusnya kau bertatap muka dengan para tamu undangan itu 30 menit yang lalu."

"M-Maaf nek."

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya dan mendekati Naruto. Sejenak ia mengira bahwa dirinya akan dihajar oleh neneknya. Namun. "Rapikanlah jasmu ini. Di sana ada berbagai tamu penting dari pemerintah, klien-klien penting. Dan rekan-rekan bisnis kakek dan ayahmu." Tsunade merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Pakaian itu merupakan jas berwarna hitam. Namun karena penarikan paksa itu, penampilan Naruto menjadi sedikit acak-acakan.

"Rambutmu berantakan, Naruto," kata Hinata. Untuk menindaklanjuti perkataannya itu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah sisir dikeluarkannya untuk merapikan rambut Naruto yang berantakan.

Walau sempat menolak untuk disisiri oleh Hinata, namun karena desakan dari Tsunade dan Korata ia pasrah. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dan memperhatikan penampilan Naruto. "Nah, beres."

"Hufft. Kayaknya tidak beda jauh dengan penampilanku sebelumnya," gerutu Naruto saat melihat rambutnya pada layar ponselnya. "Oh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah, Hinata?"

"Ahh. Mengenai itu. Nenek yang menyuruhku untuk izin sakit hari ini."

"Akan ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang pemerintahan sehabis upacara ini. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan pasangan termuda perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise."

Wajah Hinata maupun Naruto tiba-tiba memerah. Mereka berdua dengan segera memalingkan wajah satu sama lain setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade itu.

"Ara-ara. Ternyata kalian berdua tersipu. Maafkan nenek," Tsunade tertawa kecil.

"Nyonya Tsunade. Para tamu sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Upacara pelantikan tuan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pimpinan baru Uzumaki Enterprise harus segera dilaksanakan." Seseorang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka.

"Iya. Cucu saya akan segera ke sana."

"Berjuanglah, tuan muda."

"Kau pasti gugup," ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang. "Hari 'itu' telah tiba sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang masih bimbang. Namun setelah pertemuan kami di cafe itu. Aku sudah bisa memikirkan masalah ini dengan lebih baik. Ya. Pertemuan itu dan juga sebuah kejadian dimalam harinya menjadi alasan yang kuat mengapa aku berada di sini hari ini," Naruto menutup mata dan membatin. Ia membuka mata. "Waktunya melangkah ke arah perubahan!" teriaknya kuat seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju podium yang berada di aula.

[]=[]=[]

 **Flashback**

"Agh! Aku kekenyangan," keluh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Masih ada makanan penutupnya lho," ucap Choji.

Naruto yang kepalanya berada di atas meja kala itu berkata, "Kalian makan saja jatahku. Aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Aku juga. Aku terlalu banyak makan."

Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain masih terlihat santai menyantap makanan-makanan yang dihidangkan Choji. Tentu saja hal itu ada penyebabnya.

"Dasar rakus. Kalian makannya buru-buru dalam jumlah yang banyak sekaligus," kata Sasuke. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Naruto dan Kiba bisa kekenyangan duluan.

"Lihatlah! Choji saja masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak makan seperti itu. Dasar kalian berdua. Saat-saat begini malah kalian jadikan perlombaan," ucap Shikamaru. Itu adalah alasan kedua. Naruto dan Kiba terlibat lomba makan. Siapapun yang bisa bertahan sampai lawan mereka kekenyangan adalah pemenangannya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku menang!." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau kalah dari Kiba sebelum aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam adu balap," kata Naruto.

"Seberapapun kerasnya kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku kalau aku sudah serius."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Sasuke kalau mesin pacumu itu setara dengan mesin pacu yang diproduksi untuk Ferari. Benarkah?"

Dengan bangga Naruto mengatakan, "Tentu. Mobilku lebih laju dari pada mobil Sasuke. Mesinnya berkualitas tinggi dan lebih hemat bahan bakar. Benar-benar setara mesin pacu Ferari. Me-meskipun hanya imitasi dan harganya tidak semahal yang asli." Tiba-tiba kebanggaan yang ia tunjukan di awal memudar diakhir.

"Meskipun itu imitasi, tapi harganya tetap mahal. Kau juga meminjam setengah dari uang simpananku untuk membelinya. Sampai sekarang pun, utangmu itu belum kau lunasi."

"Iya-iya. Nanti aku bayar. Lagi pula dalam beberapa hari atau minggu aku akan menjadi direktur." Dengan santainya Naruto mengatakan itu. Namun dampak dari perkataan itu terjadi sedetik setelah ia selesai mengatakannya.

Teman-temannya berhenti makan dan mulai menatap Naruto dengan heran. Mereka sepertinya kaget akibat pernyataan Naruto. Sasuke sepertinya tidak terkejut dan malah terheran karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan itu di hadapan teman-temannya.

"K-Kau? Direktur?" Kiba benar-benar terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Choji.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sai.

"..." Shino.

"Memang wajar jika kau menjadi direktur di perusahaan keluargamu. T-tapi kalau sekarang, bukankah terlalu cepat?" Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin memimpin perusahaan itu sekarang. Aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan. Tapi semenjak kakekku meninggal, aku harus mengambil alih perusahaan karena berbagai alasan yang cukup mengekang. Perusahaan itu tidak bisa dipimpin oleh orang lain karena sebuah persyaratan yang dibuat oleh pemerintah. Jika bukan aku yang memimpin, maka seluruh saham perusahaan itu akan jatuh ke tangan pemerintah. Dan keluargaku akan kehilangan hak-hak dan aset berharga atas perusahaan itu."

"Bagaimana bisa. Persyaratan apa saja itu?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Intinya perusahaan keluargaku itu bisa sukses seperti sekarang adalah karena kerja keras ayahku dan kakekku. Dan untuk mencapai kesuksesan itu diperlukan kerja sama dari berbagai pihak. Salah satunya adalah pemerintah."

"Wah. Ini hebat. Teman kita akan menjadi direktur di usia muda. Kelas kita bakalan terkenal," ucap Kiba.

"Itu akan merepotkan. Lagi pula kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Naruto saat nantinya sudah menjadi direktur," kata Shikamaru.

"Benar. Kehidupanku akan berubah saat hari 'itu' datang." Ia kembali menundukkan kepala di atas meja. "Karena itu, aku sebenarnya malas. Aku tidak ingin memimpin perusahaan itu. Bahkan meneruskan usaha ayahku bukanlah cita-citaku. Aku ingin kebebasan. Aku ingin memilih takdirku sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena jika kulakukan itu, keluargaku akan hancur. Meskipun keluargaku yang tersisa hanya nenekku dan Hi—" Naruto hampir keceplosan. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan perkataannya tanpa membuat gerakan apa-apa agar tidak memancing rasa penasaran.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke cukup terkejut kala ia mendengar Naruto hampir menyebut nama 'Istrinya' di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Hi? Siapa Hi?" Sepertinya Shikamaru memiliki pendengaran dan rasa ingin tahu yang tajam.

"Maaf. Lidahku tergigit tadi. Biar kuulangi. Yang tersisa dari keluargaku sekarang hanya aku, nenekku, dan 6 ajudan peninggalan ayahku. Meskipun nantinya jika perusahaanku itu jatuh ke tangan pemerintah, mereka juga akan diberhentikan atau berhenti bekerja."

Shikamaru masih melirik Naruto penuh curiga. Ia masih merasa bahwa Naruto masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak kembali bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Bukan tanpa alasan, saat itu pelayan datang dan membawakan makanan penutup. Mereka terkecuali Kiba dan Naruto menyambut hangat makanan penutup yang dipesan Choji itu. Menurut kabar, menu _Dessert_ yang sedang disajikan itu memiliki rasa yang nikmat dan merupakan kebanggaan cafe itu.

Mereka menikmati _Dessert_ itu. Canda gurau mereka lakukan seraya menyantapnya. Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah tidak sanggup memasukkan lagi makanan ke perut mereka hanya bisa menikmati canda gurau tersebut. Dan setelah setiap piring telah bersih dari makanan, mereka pun meninggalkan cafe itu dengan perasaan amat puas.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah tempat. Saat itu, matahari sudah hampir tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Naruto dan Sasuke memacu mobil mereka melewati keramaian lalu lintas kota yang padat.

Jalanan kosong yang selalu mereka pakai untuk balapanlah yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. Namun sepertinya kali ini bukan untuk balapan, melainkan hanya sebuah pertemuan antar dua sahabat.

Mereka berhenti di sisi jalan yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Sebuah insiden pernah menimpa mereka di sini. Tapi itu sudah berlalu cukup lama dan tentu saja orang-orang itu tidak akan mengincarnya lagi sebab sekarang mereka sudah berada di balik jeruji.

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendatangi jendela mobil Sasuke. "Sudah lama kita tidak di sini. Aku pikir kau mengajakku ke sini untuk balapan."

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk balapan. Hanya bersantai seraya menurunkan makanan tadi." Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. Sebuah selop rokok ia keluarkan. "Kau masih ingat tempat ini?" Sasuke menawarkan rokok pada Naruto.

"Iya. Gara-gara hari itu kita ada di tempat ini, kita jadi babak belur."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas penuh asap rokok. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah dahulu memulai aktivitas merokok bareng itu. "Jadi, apa kau yakin akan memimpin perusahaan?"

Naruto memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau mengajakku ke sini untuk membicarakan hal ini toh. Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang ingin menjadi direktur. Siapa coba yang tidak mau mengambil posisi itu apabila diberikan. Aku bisa memiliki uang sendiri dalam jumlah besar. Aku bisa membeli apapun. Mobil Lamborgini, Ferari, atau mobil-mobil mahal lainnya. Hanya saja, direktur merupakan posisi yang berat bagiku. Apalagi usiaku baru 16 tahun. Dan lagi aku masih bersekolah. Seandainya kakekku masih hidup, aku seharusnya masih punya waktu hingga berada di kondisi benar-benar siap memimpin perusahaan."

"Posisiku juga sama sepertimu. Jangan berpikir hanya kau sendirian. Sebagai anak seorang polisi sekaligus kepala kepolisian, ayahku jelas memintaku dan Itachi untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Bukan karena gaji atau ketenarannya. Melainkan agar kami bisa melanjutkan tugasnya untuk melindungi kota ini. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku pikir itulah yang terbaik. Dengan adanya ayahku sebagai kepala kepolisian, maka dalam 3 tahun yang akan datang aku akan mendapatkan posisi yang bagus dalam kepolisian seperti Itachi yang merupakan komandan regu khusus."

"Kita memang senasib." Naruto merangkul Sasuke.

"Kita nyaris senasib. Aku tidak menikah di usia muda. Aku masih dalam status berpacaran."

Naruto melepas rangkulannya. "Kupikir itu kata-kata penyemangat." Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Aku belum memberitahu Hinata. Sebaiknya aku bilang padanya untuk membuat makan malam hanya untuknya saja." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel itu. Cukup singkat isi pesannya sehingga ia tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengetik.

"Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Kulihat sepertinya kalian bisa menjalankan peran sebagai suami istri dengan baik."

"Hubungan ya... Antara baik dan buruk. Karena kami dijodohkan secara paksa di usia muda, kami tidak bisa memainkan peran itu dengan baik. Terlebih lagi untuk saat ini pernikahan kami berdua masih bersifat rahasia. Di luar rumah kami harus berusaha untuk tak saling mengenal. Namun begitu di rumah, hubungan kami hanya sebatas kenalan saja. Meskipun begitu, Hinata bisa memenuhi beberapa tugas yang menjadi kewajiban seorang istri seperti memasak makanan. Ia juga terkadang bersih-bersih. Bagaimanapun juga rumah kami itu adalah milik Hinata yang diberikan oleh nenekku kepadanya.

"Lalu, apa kalian berdua sudah melakukan 'itu'?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu sepertinya merupakan hal tabu bagi Naruto. Tidak heran jika Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bahkan rokok yang sedang berada ditangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Kau gila!" Naruto merespons dengan nada kasar. "T-Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu dengannya. Meskipun kami sudah resmi menikah, tapi itu masih terlalu cepat. Lagi pula hubungan kami saat ini berada di level 'berusaha saling mengenal lebih jauh' artinya hubungan kami masih cukup renggang."

"Saat pertama kali mendapati kalian berdua bersama, kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan saat itu Hinata sampai bersembunyi dibalik badanmu. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau kalian diam-diam menjalin hubungan. Tapi aku sangat terkejut kala mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kalian ternyata sudah menikah."

"Ahh. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku benar-benar malu saat itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin hubunganku ini diketahui orang lain, terlebih lagi teman-teman sekelas. Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku dan Hinata terciduk olehmu, bukan orang lain."

"Ya, itu memang keberuntungan kalian."

Mereka terus mengobrol sambil merokok. Hari semakin lama semakin gelap dan udara pun makin dingin. Setidaknya mereka sudah menghabiskan masing-masing 3 puntung saat itu.

"Musim dingin memang menyebalkan. Selain udara yang dingin, nantinya kita akan melaksankan ujian."

"Tidak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan. Berarti sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kau menikah dengan Hinata." Sasuke melihat Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana jika sampai lulus nanti hubungan kalian masih seperti saat ini. Tidak ada perkembangan."

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kurasa kalau dia minta cerai, aku akan menyetujuinya. Bagaimanapun juga pernikahan ini dipaksakan kepada kami. Pasti sisi lain dari hatinya menolak dengan keras. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jadi ia hanya bisa menerima pernikahan ini dengan ikhlas."

"Lalu, apa kau sendiri tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan? Sepertinya tidak. Seperti apa yang tadi kukatakan. Jika ia minta, itu artinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perjodohan ini, maka aku akan menyetujuinya. Tapi mungkin saja bila hari itu datang aku akan sedikit berat melakukan itu."

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Maka seharusnya perceraian itu bisa kau hindari."

Naruto membuang puntung rokok yang telah habis keluar jendela. "Bukan, Sasuke. Aku dan Hinata sudah berjanji untuk tidak bercerai apapun yang terjadi. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mudah kami lakukan. Janji itu kubuat dengan nenekku. Bahkan kami juga sudah berjanji pada kakekku. Tapi jika memang pernikahan ini hanya akan membuatnya menderita, maka aku siap melanggar janji itu dan menerima segala konsekuensinya."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang kalian hadapi. Tapi apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti Hinata akan meminta cerai? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu? Apa kau yakin kalau dia menerima perjodohan itu karena terpaksa?" Tingkah Sasuke saat itu seperti hendak menginterogasi Naruto. Namun Naruto terlihat diam tak bisa menjawab. Tak kunjung mendapat Respons dari Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto dari jarak yang amat dekat dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan "Jawablah atau kuhajar kau"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu ia terpaksa menerima atau memang menerima. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan cinta padaku. Bahkan aku ragu kalau ia menyukaiku. Dimatanya, ia menganggapku sebagai orang yang terikat dengan takdir yang sama dengannya. Namun ia berusaha untuk menerima takdir itu. Aku merasa bahwa rumah tangga kami berdua itu seperti kapal yang memiliki lubang didasarnya. Semakin lama kami berlayar, maka perlahan-lahan air akan masuk melalui lubang itu dan suatu saat kami akan tenggelam." Naruto berbalik lagi menatap Sasuke. "Jadi jika kau bertanya, apa yang membuatku sampai berpikir bahwa ia akan meminta cerai adalah karena ia memang tidak menyukaiku sehingga tidak mungkin akan timbul perasaan cinta."

Sasuke bersandar. Membuka pintu untuk membiarkan semua aroma asap rokok yang bersemayam di mobilnya keluar. Ia menutup mata lalu berkata, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Kau pasti ingat pembicaraan antara Hinata dan pacarmu hari ini disekolah. Mereka melanjutkannya lagi saat istirahat. Tanpa sengaja aku memergoki mereka berdua sedang membahas perasaan Hinata padaku." Kali ini Naruto berbicara dengan nada keras dan lumayan cepat layaknya orang marah. "Di sana... Aku..." nada bicara yang keras dan cepat itu berubah menjadi pelan. "Aku mendengar Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku di hadapan Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan? Ia tertawa sesaat lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku. Dari nada bicaranya, ia tidak kesulitan dalam mengungkapkannya."

"Apa itu benar?"

Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia masih melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku memang mengatakan padanya untuk berkata jujur tentang perasaannya padaku apabila ditanya oleh Sakura. Saat kudengar... Saat kudengar pernyataan Hinata itu, aku terkejut. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Padahal akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk jujur. Harusnya aku bisa menerima apapun yang dirasakan Hinata padaku. Tapi... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?" nada bicara Naruto kala itu terdengar seperti orang putus asa yang ingin menangis. "Rasanya sangat sakit."

"Bodoh!" Satu kata itu membuat Naruto terhenti dari ratapannya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sering mengatakan bodoh padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak peka dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau menyukai Hinata."

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto yang sayu saat itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. "Menyukainya? S-Sejak kapan? Selama ini aku menganggapnya sebatas gadis malang yang harus rela menikah denganku demi perusahaan. Sejak kapan?!"

"Mana aku tahu, bodoh!" gertak Sasuke. "Bisa saja saat pertama kali kau melihatnya, kau sudah menyukainya. Atau bisa saja ada hubungan spesial antara kau dengan Hinata. Kau terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak peka. Sadarlah, bodoh!"

"Jadi. Karena aku menyukainya ya? Sepertinya memang begitu." Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya di jok mobil. Ia pun mengusap wajah hingga rambutnya. "Lalu, apa dengan aku menyukainya, apakah rumah tangga kami akan berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika kau yang kau katakan tentang perasaan Hinata padamu itu benar, maka rumah tanggamu itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai kapal yang berlayar tanpa adanya kompas. Kalian hanya akan kebingungan di tengah laut dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai badai dan lautan yang ganas menghancurkan kapal kalian."

"Hasilnya ternyata sama saja. Memang sepertinya perceraian itu akan sulit untuk dihindari, benakan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau adalah kapten yang hebat, kau tidak memerlukan kompas untuk berlayar tanpa kendala di lautan. Kau pasti bisa membuat jalanmu sendiri dengan berpatok pada matahari. Dalam kata lain, kalau kau bisa membuat Hinata menyukaimu, rumah tangga kalian akan berjalan lancar."

"Jadi begitu." Naruto mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. "Aku harus membuat Hinata menyukaiku."

"Berjuanglah. Aku mungkin akan membantumu." Sasuke memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Aku sarankan agar kau mulailah berpacaran. Anggap saja kau dan Hinata itu belum menikah. Dengan begitu kau bisa membangun hubunganmu dengan Hinata dari awal. Kau bahkan bisa melakukan itu di luar rumah."

"Ohh. Aku mengerti. Dengan begitu, kami tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal di luar rumah."

"Kalau sudah mengerti keluarlah. Aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah." Naruto membuka pintu. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ke belakang sebab ia mendengar suara 2 mobil yang sedang mengebut. "Apa ada yang balapan di sini selain kita?"

"Balapan? Kurasa mungkin." Sasuke melihat dari kaca spion.

Mereka memperhatikan kedua mobil yang masih jauh itu dengan intens. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Payah! Jangan keluar dari mobil. Tetap di dalam dan tutup semua kaca. Kalian berdua jangan keluar dari mobil apapun yang terjadi. DAN SEGERA KABUR DARI SANA!" Panggilan cepat dan tegas itu menyadarkan Sasuke akan sesuatu.

"Wah, kira-kira siapa ya mereka. Aku ingin adu balap juga dengan mereka. Tapi kok mobil mereka terlihat besar, sepertinya bukan mobil kelas balap."

Sasuke menarik Naruto yang hampir keluar dari mobil itu dengan paksa. "Masuklah dan tutup pintu itu!"

"A-Apa!" Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa dikagetkan dengan sikap Sasuke."

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol. Kaca mobil yang awalnya terbuka pun perlahan tertutup. Mesin dinyalakan dan Sasuke bersiap memasukkan gigi. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua mobil itu dari spion. "Sial. Mereka sudah dekat."

"Ada apa? Sasuke!"

"Ingatlah kejadian waktu itu."

Naruto melihat kedua mobil yang semakin dekat itu. Sekilas ia membayangkan kedua mobil itu adalah 2 geng motor yang hari itu mau membunuh mereka. "Gawat. Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"Entahlah. Ini perintah Itachi."

Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan mobilnya. Masih ada ruang antara mobilnya dengan mobil Naruto sehingga ia bisa kembali ke jalan dengan mudah. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi salah satu mobil yang datang itu tiba-tiba menyerempet mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Tak hanya itu. Saat Sasuke hendak mundur, tanpa ragu mobil yang lainnya malah menabraknya. Karena ukuran dan massa mobil yang jauh lebih unggul, Mobil Sasuke terdorong kedepan hingga menabrak mobil Naruto. Sekarang mereka terjepit diantara 3 mobil sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Sasuke untuk lari dari dalam kondisi saat ini.

"Gawat. Mereka akan membunuh kita. Ayo kabur seperti waktu itu!" Naruto yang panik kala itu hendak membuka pintu. "Jangan keluar! Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar. Itu juga perintah dari Itachi."

"Perintah Itachi. Sebenarnya ada apa dan di mana dia?" Naruto benar-benar panik.

"Entahlah! Seharusnya ia sedang ada misi pengawalan dalam waktu yang lama."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Sasuke pun panik. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa meneleponnya di saat yang tepat untuk memperingatinya? Lalu siapa sebenarnya orang-orang itu?

Seseorang keluar dari mobil yang berada di belakang. Ia terlihat membawa Katana. Di susul oleh orang lain yang membawa pistol. Melihat itu saja, Sasuke maupun Naruto yakin mereka benar-benar berada di situasi yang buruk, benar-benar buruk.

"S-Sasuke. Apalagi yang kau lakukan? Apa kau membunuh anggota geng?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga tidak melakukan apa-apa belakangan ini."

Akibat dari perintah yang diberikan Itachi, Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya bisa duduk diam di dalam seraya menahan semua ketakutan yang melanda mereka. Kaca mobil Sasuke ini dimodifikasi olehnya dengan memakai kaca kualitas terbaik. Setidaknya bisa menahan tusukan dan pukulan dari Katana itu. Tapi, beda cerita lagi jika orang berpistol itu yang melakukannya.

Orang yang memakai Katana itu mengetuk-ketuk kaca mobil dengan memakai Katananya. "Keluarlah, Uzumaki Naruto."

Seketika itu juga Naruto sadar, ia adalah orang yang diincar. Bukan Sasuke.

"D-dia mengincarku, Sasuke." Kepanikan Naruto semakin menjadi. "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu di mobil ini untuk melawan mereka. Aku belum mau mati!"

"Yang kubawa saat ini hanya seperangkat alat menulis. Apa yang kau harapkan!"

Pemegang Katana itu di hunuskan dengan kuat ke kaca mobil. Memang benar, katana itu tidak bisa menembusnya. Tetapi meninggalkan retak yang cukup lebar.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil yang berada di samping. "Cepat bunuh kedua anak itu dan segera akhiri misi ini."

"Siap!" Ia yang memegang pistol pun membidik kepala Naruto.

Keadaan benar-benar sunyi. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara jantung mereka yang terpompa kuat karena panik.

"Sial! Kalau begini kita akan mati konyol!" dengan kakinya, Naruto membuka pintu lalu menendang pintu mobil Sasuke itu sekuat tenaga. Cara yang pintar untuk menyingkirkan kedua orang yang berada dibalik pintu. Akibatnya, pemegang pistol dan katana itu tersungkur ketanah. "Sasuke, ayo kabur!"

"T-Tapi, perintah Itachi?"

"Masa bodoh dengan perintahnya. Kita tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang atau bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui situasi ini. Tapi satu hal yang akan terjadi jika kita berdiam diri di sini, kita akan mati!"

Naruto perlahan keluar dari mobil. Disusul oleh Sasuke. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah pepohonan.

"Mereka kabur. Bidik mereka!" perintah itu datang dari orang pemimpin pembunuh itu.

"Lari lebih cepat. Naruto!"

"Brengsek. Di saat begini." Cederanya kambuh lagi. Itu menyebabkan semakin lama kecepatan Naruto semakin berkurang.

"Paksakan dirimu, kalau tidak kita akan mati." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencoba memeganginya. "Aku akan membantumu. Jangan kurangi lagi kecepatanmu."

Musuh mulai menembaki mereka dengan pistol. Setidaknya ada 3 orang dari mereka yang memakai senjata api. Keadaan yang gelap dan juga almamater yang mereka pakai benar-benar mendukung sehingga membuat orang-orang itu tidak bisa membidik mereka dengan benar.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Tiarap!" perintah itu datang dari 2 orang yang berada di depan mereka. Keadaan yang gelap serta jarak yang cukup jauh membuat mereka berdua tidak terlihat dengan baik di mata musuh maupun Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa memandang siapa yang memberi perintah, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengikutinya.

Meski samar-samar karena gelap, Naruto bisa menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu sedang mengarahkan senapan serbu ke arah musuh di belakang mereka. Dalam sekejap, total peluru yang di tembakan musuh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dibalas empat kali lipat oleh dua orang itu. Darah yang bercipratan, besi yang berpercikan, dan suara kesakitan adalah pemandangan yang disaksikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dibelakang mereka.

"Itachi! Di sana ada mobilku!"

"Diam!"

"Itachi?" Naruto melihat ke arah dua orang itu. Sekilas cahaya yang muncul akibat efek peledakan peluru membuat wajah para penembak itu terlihat. Meskipun, bagi Sasuke cukup mendengar suara saja ia sudah tahu bahwa yang memberi perintah merunduk tadi ialah kakaknya.

"Kami pro, Sasuke." Rekan Itachi berbicara. "Lihatlah baik-baik. Kami tidak membuat mobilmu terkena satupun peluru. Tapi mungkin kau harus mencuci mobilmu terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang."

Memang benar. Meski peluru yang mereka hambur ke arah musuh cukup banyak, tapi peluru-peluru itu tidak asal di tembakan. Mereka membidik dan menembak. Setelah musuh di luar dihabisi, mereka melanjutkan menembaki musuh yang bersembunyi di dalam mobil. Tentu saja saat itu mereka harus menebak dan menembak. Tidak bisa membidik karena target tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Perlahan Itachi dan rekannya maju seraya menembaki mobil musuh. Mulai dari kaca hingga pintu mobil mereka tembaki. Karena serangan balasan tak dilancarkan, Itachi dan rekannya pun bergerak cepat untuk mengecek keadaan mobil.

"Sudah aman! Kalian berdua kemarilah!"

Naruto memandangi sekitar. Mayat-mayat yang tertembak dengan darah yang berceceran. Rasa jijik dan hendak muntah mereka berdua rasakan saat itu. "Ngh! Kalau begini, makanan yang tadi kumakan bisa keluar lagi," kata Naruto.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaan, payah," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati mobilnya. "Sial, ada bercak darah di sana sini. Dan lagi bagian belakang penyok dan bagian samping lecet. Pembunuh bayaran sialan." Sasuke merasa sangat kesal.

"Mobilku juga penyok tahu."

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya rekan Itachi.

"Ya. Kami tidak apa-apa, kak Shishui. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami."

Itachi terlihat menginvestigasi mobil Sasuke dan puing-puing rokok di tanah. "Sasuke. Naruto." Panggilnya. Sontak kedua pemilik nama tersebut memperhatikannya. "Kalian sepertinya habis berpesta."

Shishui mendatangi Itachi dan mengambil sebuah puntung rokok. "Bukankah ini rokok mahal itu ya? Rokok yang katanya aromanya mirip parfum. Padahal rokok jenis ini tidak di jual dijepang."

"Cepat kalian bersihkan tempat ini dari sisa-sisa rokok. Sebentar lagi ayah akan datang." Itachi tidak menanggapi Shushui dan memberi perintah pada adiknya.

"Sial! Ayo Naruto!"

Mereka berdua pun bergegas mengangkat setiap puntung rokok dan membuangnya di tempat yang jauh.

Sementara itu, Shushui terlihat membuka tas milik Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam tas itu. "Ternyata benar. Ini rokok yang mahal itu." Ia berbalik ke Itachi. "Itachi. Berapa uang jajan adikmu setiap bulan?"

"Setara seperti seperempat gajiku."

"Oh pantas saja."

"Kak Shishui. Itu punyaku!" Sasuke berlari setelah melihat bahwa barang miliknya diambil tanpa izin.

"Kami rasa, benda ini perlu disita oleh kepolisian, benarkan Itachi?"

Ia mengangguk lalu berkata, "kami punya tahanan yang menyukai rokok seperti ini. Kurasa jika kami memberikan ini padanya, kami bisa dapat informasi yang banyak."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menyimpannya."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya. Ia terpaksa memasrahkan 2 selop rokok itu jatuh ke tangan kepolisian. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke cukup cepat memasrahkannya. Terbukti bahwa ia langsung bertanya, "lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Senang kau bertanya. Perlu kujawab, Itachi?" Setelah dapat respons anggukan, ia pun mulai bicara lagi. "Para pembunuh bayaran itu mengincar Naruto."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kematianmu. Dengan begitu, perusahaan keluargamu akan jatuh karena tidak memiliki penerus. Pemerintah pun akan mengambil alih sesuai dengan persyaratan dan ketentuan yang berlaku saat kepemimpinan ayah dan kakekmu."

"Jadi pemerintah yang mengirim mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tiba-tiba berkata, "Jangan bodoh. Jika pemerintah benar-benar ingin mendapatkan perusahaan itu, seharusnya mereka sudah bisa mendapatkannya sejak kematian Jiraiya. Dan bisa saja kepolisian yang akan ditugaskan untuk membunuh Naruto secara rahasia."

"Lebih tepatnya, ada orang yang memanfaatkan jabatan dan gajinya sebagai pegawai pemerintahan yang ingin mendapatkan perusahaan itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Hal ini pun tidak diketahui oleh pemerintahan. Hanya beberapa petinggi kepolisian dan petinggi perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise yang mengetahuinya. Dan kau sebagai penerus wajib mengetahuinya sebab nyawamulah yang diincar," ucap Shishui.

"Sepertinya semua keanehan yang kurasakan sekarang sudah jelas. Ternyata memang benar, aku yang akan diincar berikutnya."

"Kesialan sepertinya sering menghampirimu ya, Naruto."

"Biarlah. Aku juga punya sisi keberuntungan yang membuatku bisa terus bertahan hidup hingga hari ini."

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Itachi. "Lalu, bagaimana kakak bisa tahu kalau akan ada orang yang menyerang kami?"

"Kau belum menyadarinya? Coba kau lihat ke atas."

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Di antara cahaya bintang-bintang malam hari, ada sebuah cahaya berwarna merah dan biru yang berkedip-kedip. "Drone?" sebut Naruto.

"Apa kakak memata-matai kami?"

"Aku dan Shisuhi dan beberapa orang dari tim kakak melakukan misi rahasia untuk menjamin keselamatan Naruto Uzumaki. Kepolisian dan juga perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise telah bekerja sama untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan tuan Jiraiya dan juga menangkap sindikat orang yang berusaha membunuh Naruto," ucap Itachi.

"Disebut rahasia karena kepolisian berusaha menutup misi ini dari mata publik dan pemerintah. Pendanaan untuk misi ini pun dilakukan oleh perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise sehingga pemerintah tidak akan mengetahui mengenai misi ini dari daftar pemakaian dana operasional kepolisian," tambah Shishui.

"Kalian berdua beristirahatlah dalam mobil itu." Itachi menunjuk mobil Naruto. "Saat bantuan datang nanti, akan kuminta salah satu mobil kepolisian untuk mengantar kalian pulang. Di rumah kau akan lebih aman."

Naruto dan Sasuke menuruti perintah itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang hangat itu untuk beristirahat sekaligus membahas sesuatu.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa bebas. Ke mana pun aku pergi, aku yakin kakakmu dan timnya akan terus memantauku. Di rumah aku pun tidak bisa bebas beraktivitas sebab ada ajudan yang selalu berada di sana 24 jam. Mungkin jika aku telah menjadi direktur, kebebasan itu bisa kuambil kembali. Meskipun hanya setengahnya sebab kebebasan masa mudaku pun akan direbut saat itu juga."

[]=[]=[]

Prosesi-prosesi upacara pelantikan itu berakhir setelah memakan waktu cukup lama. Benar-benar membosankan bagi Naruto. Waktu yang berharga baginya disia-siakan untuk berada di aula ini. Saat ini, Naruto telah resmi menjadi direktur baru perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Berita ini pun akan siap dipublikasikan dalam beberapa menit ke depan setelah semua rangkaian acara hari ini selesai. Media memang bekerja dengan cepat. Meskipun wartawan dilarang masuk dan meliput di dalam gedung Uzumaki Enterprise, tapi para media adalah orang-orang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan berita yang dapat menghasilkan uang. Mereka biasanya akan bekerja sama dengan orang-orang yang diundang secara resmi dan meminta mereka mengambil gambar secara diam-diam. Atau bahkan mereka menyamar sebagai tamu undangan apabila sebuah acara yang harus diliput itu tidak memiliki pengawasan super ketat.

Namun, upacara pelantikan di gedung Uzumaki Enterprise bisa dibilang cukup ketat. Wartawan tidak diizinkan masuk. Tamu luar pun hanyalah orang-orang pilihan yang diundang untuk menjadi saksi lahirnya pemimpin baru.

Mari lupakan masalah itu sejenak. Saat itu, sang direktur baru akan memulai pidato pertamanya di hadapan para karyawan-karyawan yang diundang. Mikrofon dipukul olehnya untuk memastikan pengeras suara terintegrasi dengan mikrofon di hadapannya.

"Ehem!" Naruto mencoba melegakan tenggorokannya. Ia gugup, itu sudah pasti. Hinata dan Tsunade yang duduk di salah satu bangku terdepan hanya bisa memberikan Naruto penyemangat dari dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, putra satu-satunya dari Namikaze Minato alias Uzumaki Minato, pendiri perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise dan juga saya merupakan cucu dari direktur yang menggantikan ayah saya, Jiraiya. Seperti yang kalian sadari, saya masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar. Saya seharusnya belum pantas sebab masih berusia 16 tahun. T-Tapi, karena berbagai alasan saya dapat dan harus memimpin perusahaan itu." Naruto menundukkan kepala. "Tolong kerjasamanya agar perusahaan peninggalan orang tua dan kakekku ini bisa berjalan lancar di bawah pimpinanku."

Pidato singkat itu berakhir kala Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi sekitar. Keringat membanjiri pakaiannya. Kakinya terasa gemetar karena rasa gugup. Tapi semua itu terbayar saat satu persatu tepuk tangan meriuhkan suasana aula.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah semua rangkaian prosesi pelantikan berakhir, Naruto kembali ke belakang aula. Di sana Tsunade dan Hinata sudah menunggunya dengan perasaan bangga.

"Selamat ya Naruto, kau sekarang merupakan pimpinan perusahaan," ucapan itu datang dari Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar gugup. Sekarang saja kakiku sedang lemas."

"Nenek bangga padamu. Aku yakin ayah, ibu, dan kakekmu merasakan hal yang sama. Nenek benar-benar terkejut saat kau datang ke vila dan tiba-tiba meminta nenek untuk mempercepat pergantian pemimpin."

"Ohh jadi Anda menyerahkan diri baik-baik untuk menjadi pemimpin. Jadi apa yang kau ingin beli, tuan?" ucap Arashi dengan nada yang ingin membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia pun membalas. "Senang kau bertanya, Arashi. Aku berencana membelikanmu mobil berisi satu ton bahan peledak." Nada bicara Naruto pun tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan mobil itu, tuan."

"Tenang saja. Akan kukirimkan segera."

"Kalian berdua tenanglah. Berhenti bermain-main. Arashi. Berikan kunci ruangan direktur pada Naruto."

"Ini tuan." Arashi menyerahkan sebuah kunci. "Apa Anda perlu dikawal? Aku takut Anda kesasar. Sebab dulu Anda pernah benar-benar kesasar."

"Kau kira aku umur berapa sekarang. Itu kan 10 tahun yang lalu. Jangan bercanda."

"Kau pergilah dulu ke sana, Naruto. Nenek masih ada keperluan di sini." Tsunade berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Kau mau ikut Naruto?"

"Aku akan menemani nenek saja."

Kedua perempuan itu pun pergi kembali ke aula. Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan keluar. Begitu tiba dilorong, ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung. Arashi menyadari hal itu dan ingin tertawa. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menertawakan tuan barunya itu karena menurutnya tidak sopan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan berkata, "Lift pegawai berada di kiri, tuan. Jika Anda ke kanan, Anda akan menemui lift tamu yang langsung mengarah ke koridor. Lantai tempat kantor direktur berada satu tingkat di atas. Untuk membuka pintu ruangan, putar kuncinya ke kiri." Semua hal disampaikan Arashi dengan detail.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika karena malu. Namun ia tidak mentah-mentah menerima keadaan. "I-Ini karena anak buahmu itu. Ia menarikku paksa ke sini sehingga membuatku tidak menghafal jalan."

"Baik-baik, terserah Anda." Arashi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Saran saya, Anda sebaiknya sering-sering melihat denah perusahaan dan berkeliling agar bisa terbiasa."

"Menyebalkan. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa sih. Sejak kecil aku selalu dijaga dia. Dan aku akui, dulu dia keren. Tapi sekarang kayaknya biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin ia sudah semakin tua."

Naruto melangkah menuju ruang direktur perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise, ruang kerja yang pernah digunakan oleh ayah dan kakeknya. Sekarang, ialah yang akan menempati ruangan itu. Perintah tertinggi kini ada ditangannya. "Hari di mana kehidupanku akan berubah akhirnya datang juga. Dimulai dari menikah dengan Hinata, lalu sekarang menjadi pimpinan perusahaan. Kira-kira, kehidupanku sudah berubah berapa derajat ya?"

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

Kalian pasti heran, mengapa tiba-tiba di chapter ini Naruto langsung dilantik. Hehe. Maa karena tidak ada pemberitahuan.

Kuharap Flasback yang saya berikan di dalam cerita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keheranan kalian menghilang. Untuk jumlah word chapter kali ini memang agak banyak karena disesuaikan dengan flashback. Janganlah bertanya kenapa di chapter ini, secara tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi direktur. Karena saya juga tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa saya menulis seperti itu. Mungkin hanya karena kesal karena hampir sebulan lebih jaringan di kota saya menghilang.

Tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan kali ini. Tapi kurasa jika di chapter ini kalian memberikan sebuah review, maka saya mungkin akan punya topik pembahasan di chapter berikutnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	12. Hari Pertama

**:**

 **Taufiq879 Present**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 12**

 **Hari Pertama**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

Suasana kelam menyelimuti sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan rapat. Ukurannya cukup besar dan ada sebuah meja yang lebar di tengah. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting.

"3 tim pembunuh yang kita kirim dibasmi dengan cepat oleh kepolisian. Dari 3 tim itu, hanya satu tim saja yang berhasil menemukan target dan nyaris saja membunuhnya. Hanya saja, kepolisian benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. Kita jadi kesulitan seperti ini."

"Itu salahmu mengirim tim yang tidak berpengalaman. Kalau kau ingin membunuh seseorang yang dilindungi oleh uang, kau harus mengorbankan sejumlah uang untuk membeli peralatan yang memadai."

"Itu benar. Orang yang mengurus khas kota tidak mendeteksi adanya pemakaian uang besar-besaran dari kepolisian. Artinya dalam operasinya, mereka memakai dana dari luar. Mereka benar-benar melindungi Uzumaki Naruto dengan baik sebab mereka menerima sejumlah besar uang dari perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise."

"Peralatan yang setara dengan milik militer. Yang melindunginya adalah tim pengintai terbaik kepolisian. Tsunade pasti mengeluarkan uang sangat banyak demi melindungi cucunya. Jadi apa rencana kita ke depannya. Bos kita sudah mengeluarkan uang sangat banyak untuk mencoba untuk mendapatkan perusahaan itu."

"Itu benar. Kalian pasti tahu berapa harga senjata-senjata itu. Berapa banyak uang yang harus kubayar pada para pembunuh bayaran itu. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang kalian miliki, perusahaan itu harus jatuh ke tanganku sebelum jabatanku dan wali kota itu berakhir."

"Serahkan saja padaku, bos. Saya sudah membuat rencana jangka panjang untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Dan saya pun berencana untuk memakai kartu as kita."

"Ohoho. Itu rencana yang bagus. Memakai orang dalam untuk membantu. Sama saat pembunuhan Jiraiya. Benarkan, bos?"

Orang yang dipanggil bos itu mengangguk. "Kuharap rencana jangka panjang itu segera kau mulai dan tidak meraih kegagalan." Ia berdiri. "Aku punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Selamat tinggal."

Tak penting siapa saja yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang berbahaya akan segera mengancam nyawa Naruto, direktur baru perusahaan ternama di Konoha.

[]=[]=[]

Sore itu, langit terlihat sangat jingga. Burung-burung terlihat di udara hendak kembali ke sarang atau rumah mereka. Jalanan kota pun mulai tampak ramai akibat jam kantor dan sekolah yang telah berakhir. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat berbagai pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia saksikan. Melihat kesibukan kota di sore hari dari ketinggian, ternyata bagi Naruto itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan penat.

Sehari yang lalu ia telah dilantik. Dan sekarang, ia sudah melewati hari pertamanya sebagai direktur dengan baik. Lelah dan letih, itulah yang ia rasakan dari pagi hingga saat ini. Rapat, pertemuan dengan klien, menandatangani beberapa dokumen, dan melihat-lihat kinerja kerja karyawan. Hari pertama ini belumlah berakhir. Malam ini ia dijadwalkan akan melihat sebuah unit pesawat baru yang sedang berada di bandara Konoha.

"Permisi!" seseorang membuka pintu. Naruto pun lekas membalik badan dan melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Anda bisa pulang dan beristirahat sejenak. Saya akan menjemput Anda nanti malam sekitar pukul 8," ucap Korata.

"Bukankah tugas mengantarku ke sana seharusnya jatuh kepada Arashi?"

"Ketua sedang berhalangan malam ini. Saya selaku tangan kanannya diminta menggantikannya. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan."

"Baik. Akan kutunggu. Jangan telat."

"Baik. Oh saya hampir lupa. Maafkan saya. Yuikaze sudah menunggu Anda dilobi. Ia menjemput Anda."

"Yuikaze? Ajudan di vila itukan? Bagaimana bisa ia menjemputku. Bukankah itu harusnya tugas Hayate?"

"Hayate sedang sibuk. Lagi pula ia tidak bertugas mengantar jemput Anda. Tugasnya adalah berperan sebagai paman sekaligus supir nona—Nyonya Hinata."

Tentu saja panggilan baru pun akan tercipta. Naruto yang dulunya dipanggil "tuan muda" kini dipanggil dengan "tuan" tanpa tambahan kata muda. Sementara itu, Hinata yang dulunya dipanggil "nona" sekarang sudah setingkat dengan Tsunade, yaitu "nyonya". Selain Fakta bahwa ia adalah istri Naruto, ia juga merupakan istri dari direktur tertinggi. Sudah sepantasnya bagi ajudan maupun karyawan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan "itu". Meskipun panggilan "itu" hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang mengetahui "Rahasia itu".

Mengapa pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata masih dirahasiakan? Tentu karena belum diketahui khalayak umum. Mengapa demikian? Tentu saja sebab perjanjian-perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Minato dan Jiraiya biasanya bersifat rahasia dan hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Misalnya saja syarat agar pemerintah dapat mengambil alih perusahaan Uzumaki Enterpise. Syaratnya itu adalah Naruto harus sudah cukup umur atau sudah menikah. Naruto memang sudah memenuhi salah satu persyaratan itu. Namun syarat itu hanya diketahui secuil orang dalam perusahaan dan pemerintah. Sehingga saat pelantikan, orang-orang hanya akan menyadari bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi penerus karena ia merupakan keturunan dari Minato dan juga karena ia menyandang nama Uzumaki sehingga ia berhak untuk memimpin perusahaan ketika Jiraiya meninggal. Oleh karena itu, status pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tidaklah diketahui.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Korata, Yuikaze memang telah menanti kedatangan Naruto di lobi. Begitu Naruto muncul, ia langsung membungkuk tanda memberi hormat. "Selamat malam, tuan. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke rumah."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Para satpam dan para karyawan yang hendak pulang memberi salam ketika melihat dan dilewati olehnya.

"Yuikaze, apa sudah ada kabar mengenai mobilku?"

"Belum ada. Kemungkinan para polisi itu masih memperbaikinya."

"Padahal kerusakan mobilku tidak parah. Kenapa lama sekali. Tahu begini lebih baik kubawa ke bengkel langgananku saja."

"Para polisi itu bersikeras untuk membawa mobil itu ke bengkel mereka. Aku rasa mereka ingin memasang alat pelacak dan perlindungan tambahan lainnya. Anda pasti tahu, setengah dari khas perusahaan kita berikan kepada kepolisian untuk menjamin keselamatan Anda sekeluarga."

"Huufft. Setengah khas perusahaan? Kira-kira sebanyak apa itu?"

"Hmmm. Saya tidak tahu pasti." Mereka tiba di samping mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu. Yuikaze membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk. "Kemungkinan, dengan uang segitu mereka bisa membeli vila keluarga Uzumaki. Dan bahkan masih memiliki sisa yang cukup untuk membeli 2 mobil balap dengan mesin termutakhir." Lanjut Yuikaze.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto kembali bertanya. "Memberikan uang sebanyak itu pada kepolisian. Kupikir itu tindakan yang amat boros. Kita tidak tahu sebesar apa niat para polisi itu ingin melindungi kita. Terakhir kali aku diserang, kepolisian hanya mengerahkan 2 orang elit mereka untuk mengatasi musuh. Itupun adalah kakaknya Itachi dan temannya."

"Uang itu diberikan nona Tsunade agar kepolisian dapat melindungi Anda dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup lama, mereka pun tiba di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya. Tolong terus cari informasi tentang mobilku."

"Baik. Nanti akan saya ambilkan mobil Anda apabila mereka sudah memberi kabar."

Setelah Yuikaze pergi, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu rumah. Diketuknya beberapa kali pintu itu. Berhubung tak segera mendapat respons, ia pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, ia terkejut kala melihat Hinata berada tak jauh dari pintu. Ia sepertinya berniat untuk membukakan pintu.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto terkejut.

"M-Maaf Naruto. Aku baru saja mau membuka pintu. Aku sengaja tidak bersuara karena aku ingin mengecek siapa yang datang. Hayate memberiku perintah untuk melakukan itu terlebih dahulu."

"Ahh. Aku mengerti. Lalu di mana dia?"

"Tadi sore dia meminta izin untuk pergi. Katanya ia punya urusan penting malam ini."

"Oh, begitu. Berarti rumah ini tidak dijaga." Naruto masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia juga melepas jasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata. "Malam ini aku akan pergi lagi. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku atau Hayate."

"Baik."

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menelungkupkan badannya di sofa. Sementara itu, Hinata melipat dan menaruh jas itu di meja. Dari sikap yang di tunjukan oleh Hinata ataupun Naruto, mereka seperti sudah terbiasa. Namun baru kali ini mereka melakukannya. Itu tidak heran. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sudah sering melihat hal itu. Hinata pastinya sering menyaksikan ibunya ketika menyambut ayahnya saat pulang kerja. Naruto pun demikian. "Aku akan kebelakang sebentar, Naruto."

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata membawa secangkir minuman hangat untuk Naruto. Dari aromanya, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah teh yang ditemani semacam biskuit yang dibawa menggunakan nampan. Ia menaruh semua yang ada dinampan itu ke atas meja.

Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu di hari pertama?"

"Buruk! Aku bisa-bisa mati jika harus melakukan hal seperti itu selama sebulan penuh."

"Hehe. Kamu pasti bisa bertahan, Naruto. Aku yakin."

Naruto mengubah posisinya. Sekarang ia duduk untuk menikmati teh dan camilan yang dibawakan oleh Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto bertanya, "lalu bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?"

"Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Berita bahwa kamu menjadi direktur termuda di Konoha dengan cepat menyebar. Sekolah menjadi heboh karena hal itu. Sekarang kamu jadi cukup terkenal. Bahkan saat istirahat pun Sasuke dan teman-temanmu yang lain diwawancarai oleh reporter."

Kala itu, Naruto mencicipi camilan itu dengan santai. Ia tidak begitu terkejut akan hal itu. "Keputusan yang bagus untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi nantinya jika aku mulai bersekolah lagi, kehebohan macam apa ya yang akan terjadi."

"Memang kapan kau bisa bersekolah?" tanya Hinata. Dan itu bukanlah pertanyaan aneh. Ada alasan dibalik pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekretarisku sedang memikirkan hal itu. Ia sedang membuat jadwal agar aku bisa membagi waktu antara bersekolah dan mengurusi perusahaan. Tapi kalau nenek yang memerintahkanku sekolah, mungkin pada saat itu juga aku akan pergi ke sekolah meskipun sekretarisku belum menyelesaikan jadwalnya."

"Sepertinya kau juga kerepotan ya. Menjadi direktur perusahaan besar di usia semuda ini tentu menjadi sebuah masalah. Tapi kau harus bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dibuat bimbang. Tapi setelah aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan perusahaan, kebimbangan itu berakhir dan aku siap menanggung semua risiko. Bahkan kalaupun aku harus keluar dari sekolah, akan kulakukan."

Hinata memukul meja dan berdiri. Hal itu membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung terdiam. "Kau tidak boleh sampai keluar dari sekolah hanya karena disibukkan dengan urusan kantor!" Mendengar perkataan Hinata itu, Naruto dibuat bingung untuk sejenak. "Hal yang masih tersisa di hidupmu sebagai lambang masa mudamu ialah masa-masa sekolah. Kalau kau sampai mengorbankan itu juga hanya demi perusahaan keluargamu, kau nantinya akan menyesal."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi... Kalau kesibukannya seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa bersekolah."

"Kau bisa." Ucapan itu bukan berasal dari Hinata. Karena terkejut, Hinata dan Naruto melihat ke asal suara. Tanpa salam atau peringatan lainnya, Tsunade memasuki rumah bersama Sekretaris Naruto.

"N-Nenek!" sebut mereka berdua.

"Maaf nenek datang dan langsung masuk. Mendengar percakapan kalian membuat nenek ingin segera memberikan pendapat. Malam ini sekretarismu sudah selesai membuat jadwal kerja untukmu. Kau bisa bersekolah dan sepulang sekolahnya, kau akan bekerja dikantor untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak sempat kau kerjakan di siangnya."

"Benar, tuan. Jadwal ini sudah saya buat sedemikian rupa agar Anda bisa membagi waktu antara sekolah dan perusahaan. Jika jadwal perusahaan cukup sibuk, maka Anda harus mengambil izin untuk tidak sekolah..." Sekretaris itu membicarakan cukup banyak hal dan memakan waktu cukup lama. Naruto dipaksa untuk mendengar semua jadwal kegiatan untuk besok dan lusa serta kesepakatan antara pihak perusahaan dengan sekolah. Dan setelah pembicaraan panjang lebar. "Itulah hal yang perlu Anda ketahui. Besok Anda bisa mulai bersekolah. Namun karena jam pelajaran terakhir tidaklah begitu penting, besok Anda diizinkan pihak sekolah untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa menghadiri rapat perdana itu."

Rapat perdana adalah rapat pertama Naruto bersama para petinggi perusahaan. Rencananya mereka akan membahas mengenai rencana perusahaan ke depannya bersama direktur baru mereka.

"Jam terakhir untuk besok?" Naruto berpikir. "Oh benar. Olahraga. Benar tidak penting buatku. Lagi pula biasanya aku bolos jam pelajaran olahraga." Batinnya menanggapi perkataan sekretaris itu.

"Kira-kira itu saja yang harus saya sampaikan. Selamat beristirahat."

"Istirahat? Aku belum bisa beristirahat. Bukannya hari ini aku harus pergi ke bandara untuk melihat pesawat baru kita?"

Sekretaris itu melihat Naruto dengan heran. "Anda belum diberitahu?" perkataan sekretaris itu mendapatkan reaksi bingung dari Naruto. "Karena ada masalah di bandara tadi sore, mereka membatalkan rencana itu. Lagi pula jika Anda tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk melihat pesawat itu, Anda bisa saja langsung meresmikannya dari kantor Anda."

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa Arashi dan Korata tidak memberitahuku hal itu?"

"Umm. Entahlah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam tuan Naruto, Nyonya Tsunade, dan Nyonya Hinata." Sekretaris itu pun pergi. Naruto membaringkan badan di sofa dan mengeluh. Ia bahkan mengabaikan 2 orang yang sedang duduk di dekatnya.

"Ehem. Kau lupa. Masih ada nenek di sini."

Naruto cepat-cepat mengubah posisinya. "M-Maaf."

"Kau sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Malam ini kau harus segera beristirahat."

"Ada apa nenek datang malam-malam begini kesini sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Nenek tidak sendiri. Ada Korata menunggu nenek di mobil."

"Lalu apa tujuan nenek datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Nenek ingin mengajak kalian kembali ke vila. Nenek kesepian di sana."

Ekspresi Naruto dan Hinata kala itu berubah. Tentu saja tanpa Jiraiya, Tsunade akan merasa sangat kesepian tinggal di rumah sebesar itu sendirian.

"Tapi nek. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Tidak akan berbahaya selama kau... bukan. Jika kalian tidak mengajak teman ke rumah."

"Baiklah nek. Kami mengerti. Kami akan pindah ke sana. Kau setuju kan, Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Ia pun mengangguk setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang pikiran.

"Nenek akan mengatur kepindahan kalian. Besok nenek akan menyuruh orang untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang kalian ke vila. Dan besok kalian langsung pulang saja ke vila."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunade pun berpamitan dan pergi. Itu adalah kunjungan yang sangat cepat. Namun ada kesan tersendiri yang tertinggal di hati Naruto dan Hinata. Terkhususnya saat Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian. Karena hal itu pula, Naruto pun setuju untuk pindah ke vila tersebut.

"Jadi Naruto. Apa kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Atau kau mau langsung beristirahat?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa aku mau mandi."

"Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan bak air panasnya."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mandi. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai setelah mandi.

[]=[]=[]

Makan malam kali ini mungkin akan menjadi makan malam terakhir mereka di rumah ini. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan mulai beres-beres dan besok ketika pulang sekolah, mereka akan langsung pulang menuju vila keluarga Uzumaki yang berada di distrik istimewa tempat di mana para orang-orang sukses dan penting tinggal.

Keadaan di dapur kala itu cukup sunyi. Bahkan suara dentingan akibat sendok yang menyentuh permukaan piring bisa terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu. Mereka berdua sama sekali belum mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun semenjak mengunyah sesendok nasi pertama.

Begitu sesendok nasi terakhir telah ditelan oleh Naruto, ia segera meminum segelas air hingga dirasa mulutnya telah bersih dari sisa-sisa nasi. "Terima kasih, makanannnya," ucapnya seperti biasa ketika selesai menyantap makanan yang dimasak Hinata.

Naruto kala itu hendak berdiri untuk meletakan piring ke tempat pencucian piring. Tiba-tiba ia dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto! Kamu beristirahat saja."

Naruto menurut. Ia pun tidak mungkin mau mencuci piring sehabis makan. Itu bukan kebiasaannya meskipun saat ini hidup berdua dengan Hinata. Ia tadi hanya bermaksud untuk membawa piring dan gelas yang telah ia pakai ke tempat pencucian piring untuk mempermudah Hinata. Tapi respons dari gadis itu membuatnya kembali meletakkan piring tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

"Ahh. Baiklah—" Naruto melihat piring Hinata. Nasi dan lauknya masih banyak meskipun sudah 15 menit berlalu. "Hinata. Apa kau makan banyak hari ini?" Sekilas ia melihat Hinata makan dengan lambat sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arahnya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan. "Atau kau lagi tidak enak badan?"

Naruto memandangi wajah Naruto lalu berkata. "A... Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin makan terburu-buru."

"Benarkah?" Naruto sangat serius memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Namun meskipun ia melihat wajah Hinata yang serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kenapa-kenapa, Naruto melihat ada sekilas tipu daya di sana. Itu membuatnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan perkataan Hinata.

"Hmm. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin makan buru-buru, makanya aku makan secara perlahan."

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, kalau aku perhatikan makanan dipiringmu itu bahkan belum berkurang setengahnya. Tapi yah! Terserah padamu. Tapi usahakan kau mempercepat makanmu. Kau makan terlalu lambat. Nanti nasi dan lauk dipiringmu keburu dingin."

"Baik. Akan aku ikuti saranmu, Naruto. Sebaiknya kamu segera beristirahat."

"Aku mungkin akan belajar sebentar sebelum tidur. Melihat jam saat ini, masih terlalu awal untuk tidur."

"Kalau kau butuh teh atau yang lain, panggil aku saja. Aku akan berada di dapur untuk merapikannya sebelum kita pindah."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

[]=[]=[]

Di kamarnya, Naruto terlihat cukup serius belajar. Ia mati-matian menghafal rumus matematika dan menerapkan rumus-rumus itu untuk menjawab berbagai soal. Keseriusannya ini berdasarkan pada satu hal yang ingin ia raih. Yaitu menjadi lebih pintar dari Sasuke dan membuat si Uchiha itu berkata, "Naruto, lihat jawabanmu, dong!" Meskipun sampai kapanpun si Uchiha itu tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu karena level matematika Naruto dengan Sasuke sangat berbeda.

Setelah cukup lama memacu otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban atas suatu permasalahan matematika, Naruto yang merasa haus pun menutup dan menyimpan semua buku-buku yang ia pakai. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Sepertinya masih atas satu kotak jus. Hmm. Habiskan sajalah."

Naruto berencana untuk meminum jus jeruk yang tersimpan di dalam kulkas seraya menonton acara malam hari yang tayang di TV. Sepintas ia memang mengingat kata-kata Hinata sebelum ia menuju kamar. Namun, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

Naruto tiba di dapur. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kulkan. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah Hinata yang memunggunginya karena sedang mencuci peralatan makan. Hinata sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Namun ketika pintu kulkas dibuka, terdengar suara derik yang halus. Suara itu mengambil perhatian Hinata.

"Naruto! Ada apa? Kau cari sesuatu di kulkas?"

"Ya. Aku mau mengambil sekotak jus." Naruto melihat-lihat isi dalam kulkas. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak yang menjadi kemasan minuman jus. Setelahnya, ia mengambil gelas yang berada sejajar dengan tempat pencucian piring.

Seraya menuangkan isi jus itu ke sebuah gelas yang besar, Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu sangat fokus dalam mencuci piring. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada piring saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu pun kata-kata meskipun Naruto berada tak jauh darinya. Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak seharusnya seteliti itu hanya karena sedang mencuci piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

"Yo Hina—" Naruto melihat piring yang sedang dipegang gadis itu terlepas dari tangannya ketika sedang di cuci. Tiba-tiba saja pose tegap yang sebelumnya dilakukan Hinata kala mencuci mulai berubah dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ke belakang.

Naruto melepaskan kotak jus yang ia pegang di tangannya dan segera menangkap Hinata dan melindungi kepalanya yang hampir saja membentur kaki meja makan yang terbuat dari besi. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Hinata pingsan ketika dirinya sedang bekerja.

"Oi! Hinata! Hinata! Kau kenapa?" Naruto menepuk pipi Hinata pelan. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dengan cara seperti itu. Tak dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia saat ini sedang panik. Ia merogoh kantung celananya namun tak menjumpai benda yang ingin ia pakai saat itu.

"Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Hinata sadar. "Aku harus membaringkan Hinata di kamar lalu menghubungi nenek. Itu yang harus kulakukan saat ini." Terlintas pemikiran itu dan segera ia laksanakan. Ia mengangkat Hinata dengan kedua tangannya lalu membawa Hinata menuju kamar. Ia sempat kesulitan saat ingin membuka pintu karena kedua tangannya dipakai untuk membopong Hinata. Namun ia tidak kehabisan akal. Alih-alih menurunkan Hinata lalu membuka pintu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dengan kakinya. Risikonya memang fatal apabila ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun ia yakin bahwa keseimbangannya cukuplah baik. Ia cukup bersyukur bahwa model gagang pintu di rumah ini masih memungkinkan ia membuka pintu dengan memakai kaki.

Ruangan kamar saat itu cukup gelap. Wajar saja karena Hinata sering mematikan lampu kamar apabila tidak digunakan. Namun keadaan kamar tidaklah begitu gelap sebab masih ada cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari luar kamar.

Ia menurunkan Hinata perlahan di kasur dan memakaikannya selimut. Matanya secara refleks melihat ke arah benda berwarna pink yang berada di atas meja belajar Hinata. Ia segera meraihnya dan mencoba menyalakannya. "Sial. Ternyata pakai sandi." Ia cukup kecewa dan akhirnya meletakan ponsel itu kembali. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada dikamarnya, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Hinata berbunyi. Suaranya cukup keras bahkan suara itu cukup membuat Hinata sadar dari pingsannya. Aneh memang. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Naruto juga dilanda kebingungan akan hal itu. Ia juga merasa senang bahwa Hinata tidak pingsan hingga berjam-jam atau bahkan semalaman.

"Naruto!" Hinata nampak bingung saat melihat Naruto dan ruangan yang gelap. "Di mana aku?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Tadi kau pingsan. Makanya aku membawamu ke kamar."

Sejenak mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa ponsel pink itu masih bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara tanda panggilan masuk. Suara itu sempat hilang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu detik sebelum akhirnya kembali berbunyi dengan nada yang berat. Seketika itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa ia harusnya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Hinata. Segera ia mengambilnya dan melihat nama si pemanggil. "S-Sakura!"

"Ehh! Sakura." Hinata dan Naruto sepertinya cukup terkejut.

Naruto segera menyerahkan ponsel itu dan menutup rapat mulutnya sebelum Hinata mengangkatnya.

"H-Halo...Sakura."

"Lama banget kau angkatnya. Lagi tidur ya?"

"Tidak! Aku tadi lagi di dapur." Itulah yang Hinata katakan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia baru siuman.

"Ohh."

"Ada apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

"Eh! Kau lupa? Bukankah tadi sekolah, aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau datang ke rumahmu untuk meminjam buku resep dan mengembalikan uang yang tadi kupinjam di sekolah. Kau bahkan sudah setuju."

"Ehh!" terkejut luar biasa. "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar lupa. Maaf. Besok akan aku bawakan."

"Besok? Jadi aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu, Hinata?"

"Maaf. Pamanku melarang membawa teman ke rumah."

"He! Tapi aku sudah terlanjur datang karena tadi siang kau bilang boleh."

"Ehh...Eng..." Hinata terlihat bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengintip melalui jendela. Posisi kamar Hinata memang memungkinkannya untuk melihat ke arah gerbang. Benar sekali. Di sana ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu. Dan di bawah lampu jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Cih! Sasuke! Kenapa kau malah membawa Sakura ke sini. Harusnya kau paham situasinya, kan?" Naruto mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. Ia merasa ingin memukul sahabatnya itu. Ia menutup korden dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Ternyata ia juga sedang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

 **Note**

Hmmm! Tidak banyak yang ingin saya bahas. Kalian pasti taulah alasannya.

Untuk Review yang dikirim oleh (Guest) Terima kasih sudah memberi masukan yang berarti. Untuk masalah penggunaan action yang tidak tepat untuk cerita ini. Kurasa nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Terpaksa saya harus mengikuti alur yang ada. Namun tidak akan berlebihan layaknya ketika saya membuat adegan action di cerita Fanfiksi " _Kehidupan Baru Boruto"._ Tapi ya untuk kedepannya mungkin akan saya lakukan saran ini. Tapi untuk sekarang kurasa cerita ini akan memasuki tahap santai terlebih dahulu dan juga updatenya pun akan menjadi tidak teratur seperti biasa. Ada beberapa alasan soalnya.

Lalu mengenai campur aduknya bahasa baku dan non baku dalam dialog. Saya mohon maaf. Saya tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Selama 3 tahun ini saya menulis cerita dengan sebagian besar memakai bahasa baku. Jadi agak sulit apabila memadukan bahasa sehari-hari ke dalam dialog. Terkadang hasilnya akan jadi seperti itu. Tapi jika ada kalimat yang pencampurannya benar-benar mengganggu silakan dilaporkan pada saya agar tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Untuk review yang lain, mohon maaf sebab review kalian itu bersifat _unrepeatable_ (Tak bisa dibalas sebab tidak memiliki bahasan)

Ah dan ngomong-ngomong mengenai review _**Faded Light505**_ , saya sudah balas di kotak PM kan?

Kuharap di chapter 12 ini saya semakin mendapat banyak dukungan dan ulasan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Pesan tambahan.**

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan Fanfiksi berjudul "Uzumaki Destiny"

Sekarang cerita itu sudah dihentikan proses pembuatannya karena berbagai alasan. Alasan paling utama karena author sedang tidak mengikuti ceritanya sehingga tidak mendapatkan feeling untuk melanjutkannya.

Namun, jika kalian penasaran terhadap bagaimana jalan cerita Boruto versi saya dan juga kelanjutan dari chapter terakhir, maka saya mungkin akan melanjutkan proses pembuatannya sebab itu selamanya akan menjadi utang. Hanya saja, ada syarat pendukung.

Berilah review dengan memakai tak ( #Lanjut_Uzumaki_Destiny ) tak boleh diletakan setelah kalian memberikan ulasan untuk chapter ini atau bahkan bisa langsung memakai tag tanpa harus memberi ulasan. Jumlah maksimum yang saya patok ialah +10.

Jika tidak ada dukungan yang masuk atau jumlahnya tidak mencapai 10, maka secara resmi akan saya umumkan penghentian paksa cerita tersebut di update selanjutnya.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Semoga kalian masih setia mendukung cerita ini dan cerita-cerita yang akan saya publish kedepannya.

 _ **Numpang Promo Cerita Wattpad.**_

 **Mohon abaikan promo ini jika tidak berminat.**

 _Keamanan dan ketenteraman kota terancam. Bermula ketika tim patroli militer menemukan sebuah bangunan yang berada di hutan dekat perbatasan. Bangunan itu ternyata dihuni oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata. Derza, salah satu prajurit TNI berpangkat Sersan Dua menjadi korban tembak dalam patroli itu._

 _Semua berubah sejak itu. Perlahan ketenteraman kota mulai terancam akibat keberadaan kelompok bersenjata tersebut. Puncak dari kekacauan terjadi ketika kelompok bersenjata yang menamai diri mereka KONPERA turun ke jalan dan melakukan aksi pemberontakan secara brutal._

 **Temukan Cerita Ini Di Wattpad.**

 _Judul :_ _ **Gejolak Di Bumi Animha**_

 _Kategori :_ _ **Fiksi Umum**_


	13. Si Terkenal Dadakan

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 13**

 **Si Terkenal Dadakan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto mengintip melalui jendela. Posisi kamar Hinata memang memungkinkannya untuk melihat ke arah gerbang. Benar sekali. Di sana ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu. Dan di bawah lampu jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Cih! Sasuke! Kenapa kau malah membawa Sakura ke sini. Harusnya kau paham situasinya, kan?" Naruto mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. Ia merasa ingin memukul sahabatnya itu. Ia menutup korden dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Ternyata ia juga sedang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

[]

* * *

 _ **Siang itu, di kantin.**_

 _ **Suara dengusan nafas yang terdengar gelisah terdengar di telinga Hinata. Suara itu dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang dekat dengannya belakangan ini—Haruno Sakura. Dari suara dengusan yang terdengar berat dan penuh kegelisahan itu, Hinata bisa mengetahui bahwa orang di hadapannya itu sedang memiliki masalah.**_

" _ **Ada apa, Sakura?"**_

" _ **Huh! Bukan apa-apa."**_

" _ **Tapi kau kelihatan gelisah."**_

" _ **Huuft. Baiklah. Sebagai ketua kelas, hari ini aku memiliki banyak masalah. Dan semua masalah itu berkaitan dengan si pirang yang hari ini tidak masuk."**_

" _ **Heh? Siapa?"**_

" _ **Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

" _ **Heeeee." Setelah cukup panjang, Hinata berhenti dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.**_

" _ **Masalah reporter yang saat istirahat tiba-tiba meliput kelas kita. Keributan yang terjadi tadi benar-benar membuatku kewalahan mengatasinya. Bahkan kelas kita tidak bisa keluar untuk istirahat. Bisa-bisanya sekolah mengizinkan para wartawan itu masuk area sekolah dan melakukan peliputan untuk membahas si pirang yang sekarang menjadi direktur muda. Mereka bahkan sampai memaksa Sasuke untuk memberikan komentar mengenai si pirang pirang itu. Tapi syukurnya kita dapat jam istirahat ekstra karena guru yang mengajar sekarang tidak ada."**_

 _ **Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil memasang wajah tersenyum.**_

" _ **Bukankah tadi kau juga kena semprot oleh pertanyaan para wartawan itu, Hinata?"**_

" _ **He! Benar. Tapi karena aku hanya murid pindahan, aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak jawaban."**_

" _ **Huuft. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku kena porsi pertanyaan sama seperti teman-temannya."**_

" _ **Sudah-sudah. Dari pada kamu stres bahas Naruto, mending habisin dulu makananmu," ucap Hinata.**_

" _ **Ahh. Benar. Makanan ini kalo sudah dingin tidak enak."**_

 _ **Setelah makanan mereka habis, Hinata dan Sakura kembali ke kelas. Keadaan sudah menjadi cukup tenang karena para wartawan itu sudah diusir karena sudah kehabisan waktu dan juga siswa yang lain sudah mulai belajar.**_

 _ **Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.**_

" _ **Hinata. Menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Ehh! Kenapa tanya aku?" Hinata terlihat kaget.**_

" _ **Apa salah aku tanya kamu?"**_

" _ **Hmm. Aku kan tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Jadi aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang ia suka. Lagi pula hadiah untuk apa?"**_

" _ **Begini. Minggu depan Sasuke ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu."**_

 _ **Hinata menopang dagu pada tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Minggu depan, kita sudah memasuki masa-masa persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas. Semua pasti akan belajar mati-matian. Mungkin buku yang berisi kumpulan soal cukup bagus diberikan pada Sasuke."**_

" _ **Hmm. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Tapi itu masih kurang. Sasuke bukan seorang kutu buku. Jadi dia tidak akan menganggap bahwa buku adalah hadiah yang luar biasa."**_

" _ **Benar. Terlalu sederhana jika diberikan pada Sasuke. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau memberikan hadiah yang kau buat sendiri?"**_

" _ **Heh, itu ide yang bagus. Itu pasti bisa meninggalkan kesan tersendiri. Tapi apa ya." Sakura memasang pose berpikir seraya melihat ke atas. "Apa yang harus kubuat?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan sajian makan malam untuk berdua. Bukankah itu bagus. Makanan-makanan itu adalah hadiahnya dan suasananya akan terasa seperti kencan."**_

" _ **Mustahil!" Sakura dengan cepat membantah. Bantahan Sakura itu jelas membuat Hinata bingung.**_

" _ **Ehh? Kenapa?"**_

" _ **A-Aku tidak begitu bisa masak. Makanan yang biasanya aku masak hanya makanan sederhana. Itupun rasanya tidak begitu enak."**_

" _ **Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memasak. Memasak itu tidak memerlukan keterampilan yang tinggi. Selama kau membuat masakan sesuai resep, pasti hasilnya akan sama. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan buku koleksi resep makanan yang kumiliki."**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

 _ **Hinata mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sosok yang tak asing lewat di sampingnya. Sosok itu ialah pria yang memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan kaca mata hitam. Wajahnya terlihat sangar dan sangat serius. Tentu saja orang itu pasti salah satu dari 6 ajudan yang dimiliki keluarga Uzumaki. Ia berpapasan dengan Hinata, namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti mengenal gadis itu.**_

 _ **Namun di saat yang sama, Sakura kembali bertanya. Ia sepertinya tidak begitu menyadari sikap Hinata. "Lalu kapan aku bisa mengambil buku itu?"**_

 _ **Meskipun perhatiannya sedang terpaku pada Ajudan yang itu, ia masih bisa mendengar dan merespons pertanyaan Sakura. Hanya saja jawaban itu pasti akan keluar dengan spontan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Dirumahku."**_

 _ **Setelah ajudan itu melewatinya, Hinata menaruh perhatiannya lagi pada Sakura. Hanya saja sepertinya ia tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan pada Sakura.**_

" _ **Oke. Kalau begitu nanti aku datang."**_

" _ **Heh! Tadi aku bilang apa ya?" Batin Hinata. Sepertinya ia bingung karena melupakan perkataannya sendiri.**_

Sekilas Hinata mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Karena itu, ia pun langsung menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat. Kesalahan itulah yang kini membuat ia harus duduk di ruang tamu bersama 2 orang teman sekelasnya.

"Silakan diminum tehnya, Sakura, Sasuke." Senyum canggung terlihat di wajah Hinata kala ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeruput teh yang di sajikan itu seraya memperhatikan sekeliling. Sementara itu, Sakura terlihat sedang melihat lihat makanan yang tersaji dalam buku resep keluaran setahun yang lalu di hadapannya itu.

"Wah! Semuanya terlihat enak. Apa aku bisa membuatnya ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Sejujurnya saat ini ia sedang menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan pada Sakura yang datang malam-malam bersama Sasuke untuk meminjam buku resep agar ia bisa memasak makanan yang enak untuk Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya.

Setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, Sasuke segera menghabiskan tehnya dan bertanya, "Hinata. Apa boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu?"

"T-Tentu."

Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan dua gadis itu membahas hal-hal yang berbau makanan. Namun sepertinya tujuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukanlah kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya, ia segera berbelok menuju kamar—Tempat di mana Naruto menunggunya.

Sementara itu, Hinata mendekati Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat buku resep.

"Sakura. Kenapa kamu mengajak Sasuke? Bukankah kamu meminjam buku resepku agar kau bisa menghadiahi Sasuke makanan yang enak di hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Karena aku tidak berani ke sini sendirian, makanya aku mengajak Sasuke. Tapi aku jamin ia tidak akan tahu maksud sebenarnya. Aku minta antar ke sini dengan alasan ibuku mau meminjam buku resep milikmu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Hinata kembali duduk. "Lalu kenapa kamu datang malam-malam begini?"

"Maaf soal itu. Apa kami mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tadi hanya berbaring saja."

"Maaf ya. Soalnya tadi di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke di telepon ayahnya jadi kami harus kembali dulu."

Sementara itu, Sasuke mendekati kamar tempat Naruto menunggu. Namun, ia menjadi bingung kala mendapati ada 2 pintu di sana. Ia mencoba membuka pintu terdekat. Namun tiba-tiba pintu yang lain terbuka. Seseorang keluar dari sana, mengintip lalu memanggil Sasuke. "Oi! Itu kamar Hinata."

Sasuke dengan segera mengurungkan niat untuk membuka kamar itu. Ia segera mendatangi kamar Naruto. Begitu masuk, sebuah bogem mentah nyaris didapatkannya jika saja tangannya tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkis serangan mendadak Naruto itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

Karena pukulannya ditangkis, Naruto melancarkan serangan berikutnya untuk mencengkeram pakaian Sasuke. "Kampret! Kenapa kau bawa Sakura ke sini? Apa kau mencoba membongkar rahasia kami pada Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sakura memaksaku untuk mengantarnya ke sini. Aku pikir karena Hinata memperbolehkan dia datang, kalian telah membuat persiapan agar Sakura tidak menemukanmu di sini."

Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mulai bersikap tenang. "Syukurnya mobilku masih di tahan oleh kepolisian." Rumah ini tidak memiliki garasi tertutup. Hanya tempat memarkir mobil yang berada di teras. Tentu saja akan repot apabila Sakura melihat mobil yang tak asing baginya terpakir di rumah ini.

Setelah cengkeramannya terlepas dan ia telah tenang, Naruto duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. "Maaf menyerangmu tiba-tiba."

Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya. "Baju ini adalah oleh-oleh dari ibuku. Kalau sampai robek tadi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam lo."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf?" Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Iya-iya. Aku maafkan." Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di kasur milik Naruto dan memandangi sekitar. "Benar-benar kamar yang membosankan. Ke mana konsol game milikmu?"

"Ada di vila. Kakek melarangku untuk membawanya."

Tak berselang lama setelah ia duduk, Sasuke kembali berdiri. "Lalu, kapan kau akan bersekolah? Kau sudah benar-benar merepotkan kami. Para media benar-benar haus akan informasi mengenai dirimu. Selain mewawancarai kami saat istirahat, mereka juga memalang jalan pulang kami. Kuharap kau mau meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang kami alami karena dirimu."

"Baik-baik. Aku akan minta maaf besok. Mulai besok aku bisa kembali bersekolah." Naruto diam sejenak. "Tapi... Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang sedikit berbeda karena posisiku saat ini."

"Aku tahu itu." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tujuan utamaku hanya mengantar Sakura." Ia membuka pintu. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Naruto, Sasuke memberikan sebuah pesan. "Berhati-hatilah dengan para media. Mereka bisa saja akan membongkar semua alasan dibalik kau menjadi direktur muda. Artinya, hubunganmu dengan Hinata bisa terbongkar." Setelah mengatakan itu, Pintu tertutup dan Sasuke pun hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu." Ia mengepal erat tangannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ia menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura melalui jendela kamar Hinata.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah berseragam rapi, Naruto menuju ke dapur. Di atas meja tersaji sebuah kardus sereal, sebotol susu, dan tak lupa 2 buah mangkuk.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Hinata saat itu terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam musim dinginnya. Namun sepertinya ia masih saja sibuk mengepak barang-barang di dapur untuk di simpan agar aman. Tentu saja barang-barang seperti piring, gelas, dan perlengkapan memasak harus di simpan dengan baik. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki niat untuk membawa barang-barang itu ke vila. Tentu saja karena pastinya barang-barang tersebut tidak mereka perlukan di sana. Cukup barang-barang yang ada di kamar mereka yang harus mereka bawa.

Hinata tak seharusnya repot-repot mengurus barang-barang itu sebelum ditinggalkan. Barang-barang itu seharusnya akan di tangani oleh orang-orang suruhan Tsunade.

"Selamat pagi." Naruto cukup lama membalasnya sebab ia memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, ia pun menuangkan sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuk dan menikmatinya sebagai sarapan. Meskipun sarapan hari ini berbeda dengan sarapan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebab hari ini Hinata tidak bisa memasak karena sudah terlanjur menyimpan barang-barang di dapur.

"Maaf ya, hari ini kita makan sereal lagi."

"Sesekali kembali sarapan sereal juga tidak buruk."

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata pun ikut bergabung.

"Siapa nanti yang mengantarmu?" tanya Hinata saat sedang menuang susu di atas serealnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti makan. "Benar juga. Nenek dan sekretaris itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mobilku juga belum dikembalikan." Awalnya ia memang terdiam. Namun ia tidak kebingungan. "Ya sudahlah. Sekarang ajudanku ada banyak. Tinggal minta salah satu untuk menjemputku." Ia bahkan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan santai.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto terus melangkah dengan perlahan hingga melewati gerbang sekolah. Pagi itu cukup banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Mulai dari mereka yang berjalan kaki ataupun membawa kendaraan masuk melewati gerbang itu. Terkadang suara klakson cukup sering terdengar apabila ada siswa yang menghalangi jalan ketika sedang memasuki gerbang.

"Terasa aneh. Suasana hari ini benar-benar berbeda," batin Naruto kala menyadari cukup banyak orang yang memandanginya. Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya di tatap oleh siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar gerbang. Bahkan mereka yang memakai mobil memperlambat gerakan mobilnya hanya untuk melihat Naruto.

Tatapan yang menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi itu entah mengapa membuat Naruto merinding. Sebelum menjadi direktur, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia bukan sosok yang istimewa kala itu. Namun sekarang, mata setiap orang di sekitarnya pasti tertuju padanya dengan membawa perasaan kagum, bangga, bahkan iri. Terlihat juga beberapa dari mereka sedang berbisik seraya melihatinya.

Selain itu, Naruto juga mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Meskipun kebanyakan yang memberi ucapan itu adalah perempuan. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Kalau di luar saja keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana ya nanti kalau aku sudah sampai di kelas. Huft!"

Dengan langkah kaki yang terkesan buru-buru, Naruto dengan cepat tiba di kelas. Perasaan lega belum bisa ia dapatkan. Ia kembali mendapat tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun tak seperti tatapan orang-orang di luar, tatapan orang-orang di sini terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi siswa perempuan untuk langsung mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya sebagai direktur perusahaan besar di usia muda.

"Dia terkenal sekarang," ucap Kiba pada Shino.

"Pasti berat untuknya," jawab Shino.

"Pastinya dia menikmatinya. Dia tidak pernah dikerubungi gadis sebanyak itu selama ini," kata Choji.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka. Sekelompok perempuan sedang bergosip.

"Enak ya kalau pacaran dengannya. Kau akan langsung jadi orang terkenal hanya dengan berpacaran dengan Naruto."

"Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti wanita yang mengincar uang?"

"Benar-benar. Kalau kau tiba-tiba pacaran, pasti akan ada gosip yang negatif tentang hubungan kalian."

"Apa menurut kalian, ada orang yang menyukai Naruto yang sekarang?"

"Pastinya ada. Para pengincar harta. Mungkin saja di kerumunan itu, ada satu atau lebih orang yang mendekatinya dengan tujuan untuk mendapatkan hatinya."

"Kesampingkan masalah itu. Apa menurut kalian tidak aneh?"

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?"

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi direktur di usia muda?"

"Bukankah karena kakeknya meninggal?"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya neneknya bisa melanjutkan untuk sementara atau menunjuk orang lain sampai usia Naruto cukup."

"Dengar-dengar sih perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan keluarga yang mana kepemimpinannya harus dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki hubungan darah."

"Heh! Memang ada ya perusahaan kayak begitu."

"Kalau itu alasannya sih masuk akal. Tapi itu tidak adil bagi Naruto. Ia harusnya lebih fokus pada pendidikannya terlebih dahulu."

"Sepertinya tidak aneh kalau banyak sekali wartawan yang ingin menyelidiki si direktur muda itu."

Percakapan itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Namun karena di luar rumah ia harus bersikap seperti hanya mengenal Naruto, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendengar percakapan itu. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia luruskan dari percakapan itu. Namun karena status dan kerahasiaan informasi itulah yang membuat ia tetap diam.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mendekati Naruto di luar lingkungan rumah. Selain kemungkinan akan membahayakan kerahasiaan hubungan kami, nantinya bisa-bisa aku di cap sebagai perempuan yang mendekatinya karena uang," Seraya membatin, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang saat itu masih dikerumuni dan dilontarkan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Hinata dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya kala memperhatikan Naruto. "Masih pagi lo. Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Sakura, selamat pagi. Tumben hari ini kau datangnya agak siang?"

"Menghindari pertanyaanku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Kita harusnya saling menyapa dulu sebelum mulai berbicara."

"Benar juga. Kalo begitu, selamat pagi, Hinata. Hari ini memandangi Naruto lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, bisa di katakan pipinya merona dan segera membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain. "T-Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Heh! Benarkah?" Sakura menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku lagi Hinata. Aku kan sudah tahu tentang perasaan terpendammu pada Naruto. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin agar bisa dekat dengan dia."

Hinata tidak bisa berekspresi lebih lanjut. Mungkin seharusnya pada kondisi seperti ini pipinya akan memerah dan ia akan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Tetapi, karena sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama Naruto, ekspresi itu entah mengapa tidak bisa ia tunjukan. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia mulai menyukai Naruto. Mungkin saja karena efek tinggal bersama. Namun karena hal itu, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya secara normal layaknya remaja lainnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran suatu pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dia tanyakan langsung pada Naruto.

"Sakura. Apa sebelum aku pindah ke sini, Naruto punya pacar? Atau menyukai seseorang?"

"Hmm. Pertanyaan yang agak sulit. Tapi setahuku, sama sekali tidak ada. Lagi pula sebelum kau masuk sekolah ini pun kami baru bersekolah beberapa bulan. Tapi kalau kau mau jawaban yang jelas, aku akan tanya Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SD."

"Tidak. Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Bel telah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai ketika seorang guru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

[]=[]=[]

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Melepaskan kegelisahan siswa yang sedang belajar di kelas.

"Jadi itu pekerjaan rumah kalian untuk minggu ini. Usahakan untuk mengerjakannya jika tidak mau dihukum." Guru tersebut merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Sakura. Bisa bantu bapak membawa buku-buku ini ke meja bapak?" ia menunjuk sebuah tumbukan buku yang sepertinya cukup berat.

"Baik."

"Oh, Naruto! Wali kelasmu menyuruhmu datang menemuinya istirahat ini. Karena tujuanmu sama dengan Sakura, bapak mau kau membantunya membawa buku-buku itu."

Naruto sempat di buat bingung dengan panggilan itu. Namun ia tidak akan bingung untuk menolong Sakura. "Baik, pak!"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya guru itu dari kelas, Naruto dan Sakura pun menjalankan perintah tersebut.

Sementara itu.

"Ahh! Padahal kita sudah berencana makan bersama. Tapi dia malah dipanggil wali kelas," kekecewaan itu datang dari mulut kiba.

"Kita dibuat repot kemarin. Jadi setidaknya ia harus minta maaf pada kita," ucap Shikamaru.

"Padahal aku sudah merasa akan ditraktir oleh Naruto," ucap Choji.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu merespons pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Ia terlihat mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya dan berdiri untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Shino.

"Apa kau mau mengejar Naruto dan Sakura karena mereka jalan berdua?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke berhenti dan melihat teman-temannya tanpa memutar badannya. "Semakin lama kita di sini, semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang yang pada akhirnya akan membuat semakin ramai orang yang tiba di kantin terlebih dahulu."

"Sasuke benar. Semakin ramai orang, kita akan semakin sulit mendapat meja. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau kita tunggu, nantinya dia akan datang juga," ucap Kiba.

"Ia mungkin akan mentraktir kita," kata Choji.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya seraya berkata, "Tidak. Kita akan membuatnya mentraktir kita."

Kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu direspons positif oleh mereka. Sebuah senyum jahil nampak di wajah Kiba dan Choji. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu akan menjadi nyata.

[]=[]=[]

 **Ha...Hac...Hachi!  
** Suara bersin itu terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah. Hampir saja Naruto menjatuhkan semua buku yang dipegangnya karena bersin itu. Naruto mengosok-gosok hidungnya dengan salah satu tangannya seraya berusaha memegang tumpukan buku yang dibawanya dengan tangan lainnya. "Ghh! Rasanya kok merinding ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Kau pasti cuman kedinginan. Ngomong-ngomong kau bersin saat suhu dingin seperti ini. Apa kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Tidak. Aku tidak merasa begitu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Mungkin baru memasuki gejala. Kekebalanmu mungkin sedang menurun. Jangan memaksakan diri saat bekerja, bisa saja saat ini sistem imunmu sedang menurun. Ditambah lagi dengan suhu yang dingin seperti ini, kau bisa sakit kapan saja."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baru bekerja sebagai direktur selama 1 hari. Aku tidak akan sakit Cuma karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan membosankan itu."

"Tetap saja. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit, Hinata bisa cemas."

"H-Hinata?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menutup mulutnya membiarkan buku yang dipegangnya jatuh. Seketika itu pula, Naruto merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"Apa. Apa Sakura sudah tahu hubungan kami? Apa Sasuke yang memberi tahu?" batin Naruto.

"Gawat. Aku harusnya tidak berkata seperti itu. Maaf Hinata, aku tidak sengaja membongkar perasaanmu pada Naruto," batin Sakura.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa keduanya sedang bertatapan dengan perasaan cemas karena suatu masalah yang berbeda.

"Eng—" Suara itu dikeluarkan keduanya karena hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun karena mengetahui lawan bicara juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mereka berdua berhenti bersama-sama.

"Silakan katakan, Naruto."

"Tidak. Kau dulu."

"Eng! Begini Naruto." Sakura kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus menyusun kalimat seperti apa. Namun di sisi lain, Naruto malah ketakutan terhadap kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Ia takut, ia akan menanyakan masalah hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Ayolah Sakura. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau harus mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Itu mungkin bisa membantu hubungan Hinata," Sakura membatin untuk memberi semangat pada dirinya. Ia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Namun, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diintimidasi. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang serius, Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura akan mengorek semua informasi darinya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sial. Ternyata benar!" Naruto semakin panik. Ia mulai berkeringat. Pertanyaan Sakura itu hampir persis dengan apa yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura telah mengetahui hubungan rahasia antara dirinya dan Hinata. Dan pertanyaan barusan itu membuatnya kembali berpikir bahwa Sakura hendak mengetahui apakah ia menyayangi Hinata sebagai istrinya. Setidaknya itulah yang membebani pikiran Naruto. "Sialan kau, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" tanya Sakura. Karena hal itu, ia mencoba lebih dekat seraya menatap mata Naruto. Tetapi, reaksi Sakura itu diartikan sebagai tindakan mengintimidasi oleh Naruto.

"I-I-I-Iya. Aku menyayanginya." Meski sempat kesulitan, Naruto akhirnya mengucapkannya juga.

"Benarkah?!" Ekspresi serius Sakura berubah menjadi senang. Namun karena senang itu, ia semakin mendekat pada Naruto dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Naruto sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi untuk menjaga jarak sebab ia sudah terjebak di antara tembok dan Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan penuh semangat dari Sakura itu lalu berkata, "B-Bagaimanapun, k-kami sudah resmi."

Seketika, Sakura terdiam dan melongo setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terasa ambigu itu. Tatapannya pun terasa kosong seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Melihat Sakura tidak bergerak, Naruto pun mencoba menyentuh wajah Sakura. Tapi tidak ada respons. "Sa-Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mencoba memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menggoyang-goyang badannya. "Oi. Sakura. Sakura, apa kau dengar? Kau kenapa?"

2 Orang yang kebetulan sedang melewati lorong yang menuju ruang guru itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Tingkah mereka saat itu bisa disalah sangka oleh orang lain. 2 orang yang kebetulan lewat ini pun terlihat syok.

"A-Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di lorong?!" Suara itu tampak sedikit keras namun masih terasa ada kebingungan dalam suara itu.

Suara itu menyadarkan Naruto dan Sakura bahwa ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"I-Ino," ucap Sakura.

"H-Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Kedua suara itu tampak terkejut. Mereka hanya memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang melihat mereka dengan keadaan syok itu sebelum menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan pengkhianatan pada Sasuke. Terkhusus Hinata yang melihatnya secara langsung.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Hei semua!**

 **Maaf ya atas keterlambatan yang sangat parah ini. Meskipun begitu kurasa ini bukan pertama kalinya saya membuat kalian menunggu lama hanya untuk mengetahui chapter terbaru.**

 **Maafkan saya karena belum bisa melakukan update terjadwal.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang memberikan review-review penyemangat. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian.**

 **Mari kita mulai fokus membahas cerita.**

 **Sepertinya keadaan untuk sekarang akan menjadi santai. Maaf ya kalau ada yang kecewa. Dan juga semoga ada yang menyukainya. Setidaknya selain author yang butuh penyegaran, cerita ini dan pembaca sekalian pun memerlukan penyegaran. Ya meskipun konflik sebelumnya ngak berat-berat amat.**

 **Kurasa sekian. Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan yang ingin saya ajukan. Tapi ya saya takutnya pada ngak ada yang mau balas.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	14. Sebuah Kebenaran

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 14**

 **Sebuah Kebenaran**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

2 Orang yang kebetulan sedang melewati lorong yang menuju ruang guru itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Tingkah mereka saat itu bisa disalah sangka oleh orang lain. 2 orang yang kebetulan lewat ini pun terlihat syok.

"A-Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di lorong?!" Suara itu tampak sedikit keras namun masih terasa ada kebingungan dalam suara itu.

Suara itu menyadarkan Naruto dan Sakura bahwa ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"I-Ino," ucap Sakura.

"H-Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Kedua suara itu tampak terkejut. Mereka hanya memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang melihat mereka dengan keadaan syok itu sebelum menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan pengkhianatan pada Sasuke. Terkhusus Hinata yang melihatnya secara langsung.

[]

* * *

Seketika mereka telah menyadari tindakan yang bisa membuat orang salah paham itu, Naruto melepas tangannya membiarkan Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

Dengan nada yang terkesan panik, "ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" ucap Sakura untuk menjelaskan situasi.

Ino mendekati Naruto dengan memasang senyum jahil. "Jadi, apa kau sudah berniat untuk merebut cinta pertamamu dari tangan sahabatmu, Naruto?"

Jika mendengar itu sambil makan, Naruto pasti akan tersedak hingga tewas. "T-Tidak, k-kami hanya berbicara."

"Heh. Benarkah Cuma itu?"

"Iya, sungguh. Tak lebih dari itu," ucap Sakura.

"L-Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa memegangmu, Sakura," kini tiba-tiba Hinata melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan. Tentu saja itu bisa menjadi pukulan mematikan bagi mental Sakura yang telah berjanji untuk membantu memperjelas hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Namun karena kejadian tersebut, sebuah kesalahpahaman telah terjadi.

"Ehh. Eng..." Tentu saja Sakura kesulitan menjawab.

"M-Maaf. Saat kami berbicara, Sakura sempat melamun. Karena sulit untuk disadarkan, aku mencoba untuk menggoyang-goyang badannya."

"Alasanmu terasa mengada-ngada. Tapi kalau memang seperti itu kejadiannya, kurasa aku bisa maklumi." Ino melihat ke arah Hinata lalu berkata, "kau setujukan, Hinata?"

Hinata sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Namun ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto maupun Hinata. Itu terlihat jelas dari sikap mereka saat sadar bahwa ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"Hey. Kalian juga mau ke ruang guru kan? Ayo sama-sama ke sana!" ajak Sakura yang sepertinya bertujuan mengganti arah pembicaraan. Dan sepertinya ajakan itu disetujui oleh Ino. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huuft. Benar-benar gawat. Syukur tidak ada Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melihat kesalahpahaman itu." Naruto pun memungut buku yang sebelumnya ia jatuhkan. Setelah itu, ia mulai melangkah seraya memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali kukatakan padanya. Kenapa ya dia sampai terlihat bengong begitu?"

Sementara itu. "Bagaimanapun, k-kami sudah resmi."

Perkataan Naruto sebelumnya itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa mengartikan perkataan itu dengan jelas. "Resmi. Apa maksudnya resmi?" batin Sakura.

Selain itu, Hinata pun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka terlihat panik." Ia melirik Sakura. "Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura? Apa dia dan Naruto punya rahasia?"

Tiba-tiba, punggung Hinata dan Sakura di dorong pelan oleh seseorang. "Kalian berdua! Kenapa diam saja. Aku merasa terasingkan loh," ucap Ino yang sebenarnya sejak dari memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ino mempercepat langkahnya hingga beberapa sentimeter di depan kedua temannya itu sebelum berbalik badan untuk berbicara dengan mereka. "Kau tahu Hinata? Sebenarnya aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau jadi begini setelah melihat kejadian tadi."

Mendengar itu, tidak heran Hinata terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ino penuh kebingungan. "Apaaaa!" Setidaknya hatinya mengekspresikan kata itu. Tapi wajahnya masih saja menatap Ino penuh keheranan. "B-Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Sakura saja tidak tahu."

"Ehhh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya, Ino?!"

"Tidak perlu ada rahasia lagi kan? Kita bertiga sahabat. Jadi kita harus saling membantu," kata Ino.

"Kalo sudah begini, sebaiknya aku ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Naruto tadi. Kuharap kau bisa lebih tenang setelah mendengarnya, Hinata. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak begitu mengerti artinya sih, tapi aku jadi syok dan terdiam karenanya."

"Jadi begitu. Pantas saja. Lalu apa yang Naruto katakan padamu?" tanya Ino.

"Dari jawabannya, aku bisa simpulkan bahwa Naruto sebenarnya tertarik pada Hinata. Tapi, sepertinya ia menghindari kontak dengannya," jawab Sakura.

"Wah. Berarti kau bisa mulai mendekatinya, Hinata. Tenang saja, sebagai sahabat, kami akan membantumu hingga kalian berdua benar-benar resmi pacaran, benarkan Sakura?"

"Hn. Benar."

"Eng... Terima kasih, teman-teman," kata Hinata seraya memasang senyuman. "Ternyata mereka belum tahu apa-apa. Huft. Aku terlalu khawatir," batinnya.

[]=[]=[]

Ketika matahari sudah berada di sisi barat bumi, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Setelah guru yang mengajar di kelas 10-A keluar, para siswanya pun mulai beranjak pulang. Namun masih ada satu orang yang terlihat duduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?"

Naruto segera melihat si pemilik suara itu. "Kita perlu bicara, Sasuke."

Begitu siswa terakhir meninggalkan kelas, Naruto pun berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Apa kau menceritakannya pada Sakura?" dengan nada marah, ia bertanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Apalagi kalau bukan hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa Sakura sepertinya tahu tentang rahasiaku dengan Hinata?"

"Mana aku tahu. Yang mengetahui rahasiamu di sekolah hanya aku. Dan aku tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau kurang hati-hati sehingga Sakura menyadarinya?"

"Tidak. Itu seharusnya tidak mungkin. Aku sangat berhati-hati. Tidak mungkin juga Hinata mau menceritakannya pada Sakura."

"Kalau begitu tuduhanmu benar-benar tidak berbukti. Sudah selesaikan? Aku mau pulang."

"Huft." Naruto mengambil tasnya. "Ayo jalan!"

"Apa kau minta diantar?"

"Kalau ajudanku tidak datang, kau harus mengantarku pulang."

"Aku tidak harus repot-repot seperti itu. Kau bisa saja menghubungi ajudan yang tidak bertugas untuk menjemputmu. Lagi pula kau pikir aku tidak ada kegiatan sore ini?"

"Huft. Sasuke, apa kau ingat. Mobilku masih di tahan sama kepolisian. Kau dan kepolisian memiliki hubungan sebab kau adalah anak kepala kepolisian Konoha. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap mobilku."

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Ketika di gerbang, Naruto menyadari bahwa tak ada ajudan yang menunggunya. Hanya terlihat sebuah mobil hitam menjemput Hinata di halte. Dipinggir jalan juga terlihat beberapa mobil milik orang tua yang hendak menjemput anaknya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun diminta untuk mengantarnya.

"Aku akan bilang Itachi untuk mempercepat pengembalian mobilmu. Jadi lain kali kau bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya. Makasih. Sekarang cepat ke vila." Ketika keluar dari pagar sekolah, mata Naruto sempat melirik sebuah mobil Ferari warna kuning yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang di pinggir jalan.

"Vila? Apa kau mau mengunjungi nenekmu?" Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu dilempar oleh Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk mengabaikan mobil itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku tinggal di sana lagi."

"Oh. Kau dan Hinata pisah rumah?"

"Tidak! Dia juga ikut. Nenek kesepian tinggal di vila besar sendirian. Jadi aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Lagi pula di vila ada fasilitas yang memungkinkan aku kerja di rumah."

Hari semakin sore dan akhirnya langit jingga pun mulai tampak di ufuk barat. Kepadatan lalu lintas memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap pada kecepatan rata-rata. Alhasil diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai di vila keluarga Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. "Ini, untuk beli bensin atau apapun yang kau mau." Naruto memberikan selembar uang yang terlihat bernilai besar.

"Aku tidak menarik tarif, aku bukan sopir taksi online." Ada sedikit rasa kesal di sana.

"Kau tidak mau? Padahal ini ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mengantarku meski kau sedang buru-buru."

"Nggak butuh. Lagi pula biasanya kau tidak pernah memberiku apa-apa ketika aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Kalau begitu, hari libur mampirlah. Kita main game bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku menolak."

Naruto terlihat terkejut karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya.

"Minggu depan sudah ujian. Aku mau fokus belajar. Sampai jumpa." Segera setelah itu, Sasuke pulang.

"Huft. Ujian sudah dekat toh. Kurasa aku juga perlu belajar."

Baru saja mendekati gerbang, seorang satpam pun membukakan pintu. Di susul seorang ajudan yang muncul dari pos satpam yang berada di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

"Selamat datang, tuan," ucap satpam tersebut.

"Tuan Naruto, apa Arashi tidak menjemput Anda?" tanya ajudan yang memiliki jabatan sebagai kepala keamanan vila.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada jemputan untukku."

"Oh. Begitu ya. Mungkin tuan Arashi ada keperluan mendadak. Baiklah, mari saya antar sampai pintu."

"Ahh. Itu tidak perlu, Raido. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara mobil yang melaju. Perhatiannya pun tertuju pada mobil Ferari kuning yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pos satpam setelah melakukan tikungan tajam. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Aura marah begitu terasa meski jarak Naruto dengan pria itu cukup jauh.

"Ehh! Tuan Arashi! Ada apa?"

"Naruto! Kenapa kau pulang deluannnnnnn?"

"Heh! Arashi. Jadi kau yang di dalam mobil itu?" Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut. Terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa Arashi berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Anda membuatku menunggu lama sampai siswa terakhir meninggalkan gerbang sekolah! Saya sempat berpikir Anda masih di dalam."

"Maaf-maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjemputku dengan mobil itu."

"Padahal saya sudah memakai mobil yang paling mencolok agar keberadaan saya bisa Anda ketahui. Tahu begini, sebaiknya tadi tugas ini kuserahkan pada Korata."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Baik. Akan kumaafkan kali ini." Arashi berbalik. "Raido, ambilkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di dalam mobil!"

Tak lama kemudian, Raido membawa setumpuk dokumen setebal 30 cm ke hadapan Naruto. "A-Apa ini?" Naruto terkejut.

"Dokumen yang harus Anda tandatangani. Semua berjumlah 328 lembar."

"Sebanyak itu?!"

"Sekarang aku akan kembali. Mintalah bantuan Genma untuk membantu jika diperlukan."

"Huft. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan sempat mengerjakan PR." Setelah jeda cukup lama. "Raido. Tolong bawa dokumen itu ke ruang kerja kakek. Setelah mandi akan kutandatangani."

"Siap!"

[]=[]=[]

Menandatangani dokumen yang sangat banyak untuk pertama kalinya jelas merupakan tugas yang berat bagi Naruto. Setelah setidaknya berhasil menandatangani sekitar 50% dokumen, Naruto mengistirahatkan tangannya dengan membaringkan kepala dan tangannya di atas meja. "Pegal. Rasanya semua badanku benar-benar dibuat kelelahan." Ia melirik tumpukan dokumen yang belum diberi tandatangan. "Cih! Masih banyak. Lelah! Aku ingin beristirahat. Tapi kalau begitu, aku tidak akan punya waktu belajar."

Pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Naruto. Bisa aku masuk?"

"Ah. Silakan."

Ketika pintu terbuka, tampaklah Hinata yang sedang membawa secangkir minuman di atas nampan. "Aku membuatkanmu teh. Teh ini bisa membuat tubuhmu rileks sehingga kamu bisa nyaman saat bekerja."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menerima cangkir itu dari tangan Hinata dan meminumnya.

"Kamu menandatangani ini semua sendirian?"

Setelah minum setengah dari teh yang ada di cangkir ia berhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Iya. Karena ini adalah tugas yang hanya bisa aku lakukan."

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar keluhanmu. Jika kamu lelah, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja sebentar."

"Tapi." Naruto merasa ragu. "Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan maksimal jika kemalaman."

"Kalau kamu terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kamu bisa sakit. Kau bisa ketinggalan lebih banyak materi lagi. Jangan khawatir. Soal belajar, aku pasti akan membantumu mengejar materi yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan beristirahat sebentar untuk menghabiskan teh ini."

Tentu Hinata senang mendengarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto seraya tersenyum. Namun di wajahnya terlihat secercah perasaan malu dan keraguan saat mendekati Naruto. Naruto tidak begitu menyadarinya sebab sedang menutup mata seraya meneguk teh buatan Hinata itu.

"Teh ini memang nikmat. Apa kau yang membelinya, Hinata? Loh?" Naruto bingung ketika mendapati bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto tersontak kaget. Namun tangan itu menahannya agar tidak menjauh. Tangan itu mulai memijati pundak Naruto. "Pijatannya kurang bertenaga. Tapi terasa nyaman," batinnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang berada di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegal yang dialaminya.

"B-Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

Ketika hendak memberi jawaban kepada Hinata, seorang pelayan muncul sehingga membuat Naruto segera melepas tangan Hinata dari pundaknya.

"Tuan! Nyonya! Nyonya besar memanggil kalian untuk segera makan malam."

"B-Baik. Kami akan segera ke sana. Ayo Hinata." Semburat malu terlihat di wajah Naruto. Namun sepertinya malu yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak sebanding dengan malu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

[]=[]=[]

"Kalian berdua lama sekali." Baru saja memasuki ruang makan, mereka sudah di sambut keluhan dari Tsunade. Dari sikapnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar lapar. Namun ia ingin makan bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Maaf nek. Aku tadi sedang sibuk."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tadi hampir lupa kalau nenek menyuruhku untuk mengajak Naruto makan setelah memberikan teh pada Naruto," Hinata merunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Hmph. Tidak apa. Kalian duduklah." Setelah menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata untuk duduk, ia berbicara dengan pelayan di belakangnya.

Pembicaraan neneknya dengan pelayan membuat Naruto penasaran. Tapi setidaknya ia harus memperhatikan Fakta bahwa hanya ada 3 kursi yang ada di meja makan. Dua di antaranya diletakan berdekatan dan menghadap ke Tsunade.

"Huh. Ini pasti ulah nenek," batin Naruto.

Mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti apa mau Tsunade. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak bisa berpindah tempat sebab akan sangat merepotkan dan akan menimbulkan kesan tidak baik di hadapan wanita tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, selain kursi yang telah diatur, piring, gelas, sendok, dan bahkan menu makanannya pun disesuaikan dengan kursi yang akan mereka duduki.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil makan, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di pukul pelan oleh Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah memegang sebuah spatula. "Ahhh! Sakit nek. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mulai hari ini, nenek akan mengajari kalian bagaimana menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Nenek tahu kalau hubungan kalian tidak pernah sampai ke sana meski sudah menikah."

"Apa?" Wajah penuh kebingungan terlihat jelas pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Di saat makan malam seperti ini, seorang istri harus mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya. Ini yang dikatakan pelayanan istri kelas ringan."

"Maaf!" Hinata segera berdiri. "Saya lupa akan hal itu." Ia pun segera memenuhi piring Naruto dengan makanan yang tersaji di meja.

"C-Cukup Hinata! Cukup! Aku tidak bisa memakan semua itu!

"Maaf Naruto. Akan kukurangi."

"Ahh. Tidak usah. Lagi pula nasi dan lauknya sudah bercampur."

Setelah selesai melayani Naruto, Hinata berpikir bahwa ia juga harus melayani Tsunade. "Biar saya ambilkan nek,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bukan pelayan, jadi yang harus kau layani hanya Naruto. Akan aku ambil sendiri."

"Heh. Padahal aku juga bisa ambil sendiri," ucap Naruto tidak senang.

Dan setelahnya, makan malam biasa pun bisa terlaksana dengan khusyuk.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah makan malam, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kerjanya. Setidaknya setelah menandatangani 20 dokumen, ia melakukan sedikit peregangan badan dan tangan.

"Habis makan, aku malah mengantuk. Tapi harus kutahan." Ia kemudian melihat layar komputer yang ada di hadapannya. "Komputer ini terhubung dengan komputer server di perusahaan kan? Apa bisa kuakses tanpa izin?" Naruto berniat menyalakan komputer itu. "Huft. Siapa juga yang mau memberiku izin. Aku kan direktur. Tentu saja aku pasti boleh menyalakan komputer ini."

Ia memastikan bahwa komputer itu terhubung dengan soket listrik. Setelah itu, jarinya pun mulai meraih tombol _power_. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar itu pun menyala dan menampakkan logo sejenak sebelum masuk proses _booting_.

"Komputer kerja ini pasti tidak memiliki game. Tapi mungkin setidaknya ada musik untuk hiburan." Begitu komputer berhasil melakukan _booting_ , layar pun mulai menampakkan logo perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Diikuti dengan munculnya ikon-ikon yang biasa terdapat pada komputer. Tangannya pun meraih _mouse_. "Sekarang, di mana musik-musik itu disimpan."

Ia mencari dari folder ke folder. Tak sulit menemukannya sebab folder yang menyimpan musik itu diberi nama "Music" Namun ketika ia membuka dan melihat judul-judul musik yang ada. "Huft. Jadul semua." Hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat sebab musik-musik tersebut merupakan musik keluaran lama yang bisa dikatakan jadul oleh anak muda jaman sekarang.

Namun kekecewaaannya itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika ia melihat sebuah folder bernama "Photo" ia pun menjadi tertarik untuk melihat-lihat foto yang ada di sana. Namun baru saja di klik satu kali, ia menyadari bahwa neneknya sedang memelototinya dari pintu.

"Ehem. Menyalakan komputer yang terhubung dengan perusahaan tanpa izin. Kau memang anak yang nakal, Naruto!"

"N-nek. Ampun nek! Aku hanya ingin memutar musik saja."

Tsunade mendekati Naruto. "Yahh. Setidaknya itulah yang mungkin akan dikatakan kakek atau bahkan ayahmu. Tapi sekarang kau adalah direktur perusahaan. Kau tidak perlu izin untuk menyalakan benda itu."

Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Ia pikir neneknya akan memarahinya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Tsunade malah ikut bergabung dengan mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di samping Naruto.  
"Dulu ayahmu dan kakekmu sering duduk di sini dan memperhatikan layar komputer berjam-jam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Bekerja atau melakukan hal lain."

"He?" Naruto sepertinya bingung.

"Coba kau cari folder bernama "Pribadi" melalui kolom pencarian," ucap Tsunade.

"Baik." Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Tsunade. Ia mengetikkan kata 'Pribadi' dan menekan tombol _enter_ di _keyboard_. Di sana terdapat beberapa folder yang benar-benar menarik.

"Di tempat inilah ayahmu dan Jiraiya menyimpan data-data berharga mereka. Hanya saja saat komputer ini masih dipegang ayahmu, folder ini tidak pernah tersusun rapi."

"Jadi kakek yang merapikannya."

"Hmph. Seperti itulah."

Naruto melihat-lihat dengan saksama. Ia menemukan sebuah folder dengan nama "Koleksi games" "He? Apa kakek main game?"

"Oh. Itu milik ayahmu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. "Ternyata ayah juga maniak game. Bahkan sampai disimpan di folder seperti ini." Begitu ia buka, hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat. "Cih! Catur, Monopoli, ular tangga, teka-teki. Game apaan ini. Selera ayah benar-benar buruk." Saking kecewanya, Naruto langsung kembali ke folder sebelumnya.

"Haha! Begitulah Minato. Ia memang bermain game, tapi semua game yang ia main kebanyakan untuk mengasah otaknya. Wajahmu memang mirip dengan ayahmu. Tapi kelakukann dan sifatmu mirip dengan ibumu. Aku yakin selera gamemu juga berasal dari ibumu."

"Ibu?"

"Coba kau buka folder "Keluarga Uzumaki" lalu buka folder "Kushina" kau akan menemukan photo-photo yang menarik di sana."

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengikuti perintah itu. Memang benar, di sana terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto menarik tentang ibunya. Ada foto ketika ibunya bermain game dengan ayahnya. Bahkan ada foto ketika Kushina memenangkan turnamen game FPS, meski hanya mendapat posisi 3.

Foto-foto itu membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Ibu! Kau benar-benar gamers sejati," batin Naruto seraya menitikkan air mata. "Kurasa aku tidak akan kuat melihat foto-foto ini lebih lama lagi," ucapnya.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kembali."

Begitu ia mengembalikan tampilan ke folder sebelumnya, matanya mendapati sebuah folder yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tertuju pada folder bernama "Naruto." Ia pun mencoba mengkliknya seraya berkata "Pasti folder ini berisi foto tentangku."

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar deruan nafas panik dari neneknya. "Ada apa nek?" Perhatiannya pun hanya difokuskan pada Tsunade.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau membukanya."

Naruto merasakan adanya keraguan saat neneknya mengatakan itu. "Apa isi dari folder ini."

"Hanya foto-foto yang di simpan ayah dan kakekmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tentu saja ingin melihatnya. "Aku akan melihatnya nek. Tidak apa-apakah?" Setelah melihat anggukan Tsunade, Naruto pun membuka folder itu.

Isinya ternyata hanya foto terbarunya. "Sebenarnya apa yang nenek khawatirkan. Bukankah ini hanya berisi foto-fotoku dan folder bernama "Naruto&Hinata" yang di buat kakek," Batinnya. "Lalu nek. Apa foto pernikahanku dengan Hinata itu di simpan di folder ini?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan folder bernama "Naruto&Hinata"

"Tidak. Foto tentang pernikahanmu hanya satu. Dan itu di simpan di sebuah folder bernama 'Pernikahan' yang berisi foto-foto pernikahan keluarga Uzumaki." Ucap Tsunade dengan datar. Ia seperti pasrah akan suatu hal.

"Lalu, folder ini?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut. "Apa jangan-jangan ini berisi foto-foto aku dan Hinata yang kakek ambil diam-diam?" Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Naruto sedang marah saat ini.

"Tidak bodoh. Apa kau pikir kakekmu itu orang yang kurang kerjaan? Minggir!" Ia menggeser paksa Naruto dan mengambil alih Mouse. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan kebenaran."

"He?"

"Di dalam folder ini, ada foto-foto yang menyimpan kenangan terhadap ingatanmu yang hilang saat kau masih kecil. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Folder ini di buat oleh ayahmu."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin. Karena foto-foto yang ada di dalam folder itu di simpan oleh ayahmu sendiri di folder ini." Tsunade memperlihatkan tanggal pembuatan folder. Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di sana, sudah jelas bahwa folder itu di buat 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa maksudnya ini nek?"

 **[]=[Bersambung]=[]**

[]

[]

* * *

Hai. Akhirnya ketemu lagi. Saya merasa senang karena bisa menyelesaikan chapter 14 tak lama setelah chapter 13 keluar. Meski sempat kebingungan mau dilarikan bagaimana alur cerita ini, tapi saya bisa menemukan solusinya.

Kalo boleh saya mau beritahu bahwa alur yang sekarang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang saya rencanakan. Kuharap itu tidak membuat fic ini menjadi hancur.

Saya mungkin pernah menceritakan bahwa saat kecil Naruto pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang mana akibatnya membuatnya cedera dan kehilangan ingatan di hari itu dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada satu masalah, saya lupa itu berapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi sekarang saya mencantumin 10 tahun yang lalu. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang besar ini.

Terus dukung saya ya dalam membuat kemajuan dalam cerita ini. Jika tidak mau mereview ya tolong di dukung dengan cara lain misalnya melakukan Fav&Follow agar kalian tidak tertinggal karena pengupdetan yang tidak memiliki jadwal. Kuharap bagi kalian yang tidak memfollow tidak kebingungan karena username author yang berbeda.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, sekian. Tandrato/Taufiq879.


	15. Kenangan Yang Hilang Bagian 1

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 15**

 **Kenangan Yang Hilang Bagian 1**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

"He?"

"Di dalam folder ini, ada foto-foto yang menyimpan kenangan terhadap ingatanmu yang hilang saat kau masih kecil. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Folder ini di buat oleh ayahmu."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin. Karena foto-foto yang ada di dalam folder itu di simpan oleh ayahmu sendiri di folder ini." Tsunade memperlihatkan tanggal pembuatan folder. Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di sana, sudah jelas bahwa folder itu di buat 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa maksudnya ini nek?"

[]

"Kau belum paham?"

Naruto menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan informasi rinci dari folder tersebut. "Aku paham kalau di dalam folder ini terdapat foto-foto saat aku masih kecil. Tapi, kenapa folder ini dinamakan "Naruto&Hinata" Apa nama folder ini di ganti oleh kakek? Soalnya tanggal modifikasi terakhir baru beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kakekmu mungkin menambah atau mengedit nama foto-foto di dalam. Namun, nama folder itu tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu."

Masih dalam sikap tidak percaya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka folder tersebut. Ia mungkin saja akan menemukan foto memalukan yang diambil oleh kakek atau ayahnya. Dengan dua kali klik yang cepat, folder itu terbuka.

Melihat foto yang terpampang pertama di antara puluhan foto lainnya membuat tangan Naruto bergetar. Keringat dingin mencucur deras dari keningnya. Bagai tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto melepas tangannya dari Mouse dan mundur beberapa sentimeter belakang. "I-Ini?!" Ia memperhatikan foto itu dengan saksama. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah foto dirinya yang masih berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat seumuran dengannya namun sedikit lebih pendek dari Naruto. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna ungu-kebiruan dengan sedikit terlihat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Namun mata dan wajahnya itu benar-benar tidak asing lagi. Pakaian yang digunakan oleh gadis itu ialah Yukata berwarna biru gelap dengan corak putih. Melihat foto itu, sekilas sebuah ingatan yang tidak pernah ada dikepalanya tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Hinata." Ingatan tentang gadis yang ia selamatkan saat kecil tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Namun kali ini, gadis dalam ingatannya itu telah memiliki wajah yang tidak lain adalah wajah Hinata. "Arrg!" Ia memegangi kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya hendak pecah karena sakit yang ia rasakan sebagai efek dari kembalinya sedikit demi sedikit ingatan yang pernah hilang.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau kenapa," Tsunade yang merasa khawatir segera memegang Naruto dan menenangkannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dengan memperlihatkan foto-foto kenangan itu, Naruto bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Namun ia tidak tega melihat cucunya itu menderita. Ia pun segera mencabut kabel komputer itu.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu dan Menghampiri Tsunade yang tampak kebingungan. "Naruto kenapa nek?"

Mata Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang panik itu. Sekilas ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran karena tidak kuat menahan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Hinata! Cepat cari bantuan!"

Segera setelah mendapat perintah, Hinata pun berlari mencari ajudan untuk di minta pertolongan. "Naruto. Jangan-jangan kau, sudah mengingatku." Tersenyum dan sedikit terharu, namun gadis itu tetap berlari dengan cepat melewati setiap ruangan di dalam Vila keluarga Uzumaki demi menemukan ajudan.

[]=[]=[]

Seorang dokter yang jauh-jauh didatangkan Tsunade dari rumah sakit terbaik Konoha saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Berhubung otak merupakan bidangnya, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

Tsunade, Hinata dan seorang ajudan terlihat sedang menunggu kabar tentang Naruto dengan cemas. Tak seperti di rumah sakit. Pemeriksaan di rumah seperti ini bisa mereka lihat secara langsung dari dalam kamar Naruto.

"Tak perlu di cemaskan." Dokter itu mulai berbicara setelah menyimpan peralatannya kembali ke dalam tas. "Dia hanya pingsan. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada Anda, nyonya Tsunade. Jika Ingatan Naruto yang hilang sejak lama tiba-tiba muncul di usianya yang sekarang, tidak heran ia akan mengalami hal ini," ucap dokter itu seraya melihat Tsunade. Lalu setelahnya, ia melihat Hinata. "Aku juga benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ingatan bocah ini bisa kembali dengan hanya melihat fotonya bersama teman masa kecilnya. Benarkan, nona Hyuuga?" Dokter itu berkata seperti mengenalnya. Tak heran jika Hinata merasa bingung.

"Huft. Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Shizune. Aku pikir kondisi Naruto menjadi buruk setelah ia mengingat semua itu."

"Eto. Shizune-san. Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh. Kau lupa aku? Tak heran sih. Kita hanya bertemu sebentar. Aku adalah dokter yang merawat kalian berdua di hari kejadian."

Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam dokter itu.

"Jelas saja dia tidak ingat, Shizune. Saat kau merawat mereka, keduanya masih belum sadar."

"Hehe. Benar juga."

"Anu. Nenek, Shizune-san. Apa kalian punya hubungan? Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab?"

"Senang kau bertanya, Hinata. Shizune ini ialah salah satu juniorku. Kau tahukan dulunya aku juga seorang dokter."

Shizune terlihat melihat jam. "Sudah malam begini. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Shizune menulis sesuatu dalam kertas. "Ini resep obat untuk Naruto. Obat-obat ini bisa mengurangi sakit kepalanya." Ia memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Tsunade. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu."

"Hinata. Tolong antar Shizune sampai depan."

"baik."

Kedua orang itu sudah meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Tsunade memandangi Naruto yang tertidur. "Kurasa setelah kau sadar, kita akan sedikit demi sedikit mengungkapkan rahasia. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu nenek sembunyikan dari kalian berdua."

Setelahnya, ia melihat secarik kertas yang tadi di berikan Shizune. Di sana tertulis dua macam obat. Namun ada satu tulisan yang berisi nomor yang lumayan panjang. Dan dibawahnya tertulis sebuah angka dengan lambang mata uang. Kertas itu digenggam Tsunade seperti ingin meremukkannya. "Kurang ajar! Ini terlalu mahal hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan orang yang pingsan." Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade tersenyum dan mengendurkan genggamannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga punya hutang padanya." Ia mengatakan itu seraya melihat dan mendekati Naruto. Duduk di sisi kasur dan mengelus rambut cucu satu-satunya yang mulai menapaki jalan menuju kedewasaan. "Entah akan seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata setelah ingatanmu kembali. Kuharap tidak akan berubah ke arah negatif. Saat ini kau mempunyai wewenang untuk menceraikan Hinata apabila gadis itu tidak ingin bersamamu. Tapi, nenek itu mau itu terjadi. Nenek akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya."

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke kamar Naruto. Tsunade menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Bersikap layaknya ia hanya duduk dan memandangi cucu semata wayangnya itu. "Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sudah nek. Genma yang mengantarnya."

"Oh. Begitu. Baguslah."

Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi ragu. Ia seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi takut. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap kuat pada pendirian dan mulai mendekati Tsunade. "Nenek. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Heh? Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi sempat berbicara dengan Shizune tentang beberapa hal. Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran, tapi Shizune menyuruhku untuk bertanya langsung padamu."

"Oh! Apa itu?"

"Kenapa nenek keluar dari dunia kedokteran?" Pertanyaan itu sepertinya benar-benar membuat Tsunade terkejut. Ekspresi wanita itu seperti baru saja mendengar suara hantu. Terkejutnya bukan main.

"K-Kau tidak serius kan bertanya rahasia terbesar nenek?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia serius. Namun di hatinya, ia sedikit takut bahwa pertanyaannya itu akan membawa masalah bagi hubungannya dengan Tsunade. Mulutnya tertahan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan lagi. Tapi ia merasa pertanyaan pertamanya itu sudah cukup berat untuk di jawab.

"Ya ampun. Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan." Ia memegang kepalanya dan sedikit menggeleng. Ekspresinya pun menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama sebab dengan cepat ekspresi Tsunade berubah menjadi serius dengan tatapan yang begitu mengganggu mental Hinata. "Lalu. Apa itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Dengan meneguk cairan yang ada di mulutnya, Hinata berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk segera mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "K-Kenapa saat itu nenek tidak segera menyelamatkan kami. P-Padahal nenek adalah seorang dokter yang handal mengobati berbagai luka dan penyakit. Seandainya saja Shizune-san terlambat datang sedikit saja, Naruto bisa mati kehabisan darah."

Tsunade berdiri. Suasana kamar Naruto malam itu cukup berat bagi mental Hinata yang selama ini sudah sangat dekat dengan Tsunade. "Karena trauma yang berat, nenek keluar dari dunia kedokteran. Mungkin karena alasan itu juga nenek hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat tubuh kalian penuh luka. Padahal nenek yang pertama menemukan kalian."

"Trauma?"

"Kejadiannya sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Kami kehilangan Istri dari Minato, ibu dari Naruto. Menurut pandangan orang lain, Kushina meninggal dikarenakan penyakit yang semenjak beberapa bulan lalu menjangkitinya. Namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di dalam tubuhnya, ada racun yang perlahan-lahan menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam. Namun karena Janji yang kubuat dengannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran pada Minato bahkan sampai ia menyusul Ibu Naruto."

Flashback

 _Hari itu, keluarga Uzumaki mendapatkan undangan makan malam khusus dari seorang pengusaha terkenal yang bermitra dengan perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Dikarenakan Minato sedang sibuk dan berada di luar kota, untuk menghormati undangan itu maka Aku dan Kushina menggantikannya sebagai perwakilan._

 _Makan malam di sebuah restoran milik salah satu bos Yakuza. Memang terkesan mencurigakan. Namun kami tetap berusaha untuk menghadiri undangan itu tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa pada Minato. Yuougo Tachibana, seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang usaha jasa yang sama seperti Uzumaki Enterprise._

 _Tempat makan malam itu ada di sebuah lantai eksklusif yang hanya ada kami. Kami dibutakan oleh sambutan ramah si pengundang. Kami menikmati makan malam itu tanpa mencurigai apapun lagi. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja, saat itu ada sebuah menu makanan yang menjadi Favorit Kushina dan Minato. Namun makanan itu masuk dalam daftar makanan yang tidak kusukai sehingga tidak kusentuh. Sepertinya makan malam ini memang dipersiapkan untuk pasangan suami istri dari keluarga Uzumaki itu._

 _Merasa telah kenyang, aku melepas peralatan makan dan meneguk air. Aku terkejut kala melihat Kushina mengeluh sakit di dadanya. Dan semua hal yang mencurigakan benar-benar terbukti saat kulihat senyum licik dari wajah Yougou._

" _Hehehe. Kami sepertinya memang gagal mengundang Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Tapi begini juga tidak buruk. Akan kuhancurkan Minato perlahan bersamaan dengan perusahaan. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan memiliki saingan lagi." Ia mengungkapkan rencana liciknya sendiri. Menjadi mitra perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise hanyalah kedok untuk mendapat kepercayaan._

" _Kurang ajar kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada menantuku?" Aku memecahkan gelas dan mengancam mereka dengan pecahan gelas tersebut. Aku mencoba melindungi Kushina._

" _Tenang saja. Itu hanyalah racun yang akan membunuhnya dalam beberapa minggu. Penawar untuk racun itu tidak pernah dibuat sehingga mustahil kalian bisa mendapatkan penawarnya dariku atau orang lain." Pria pengecut itu membalikkan badan dan memerintahkan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik korden. "Bawa mereka pulang!"_

 _Merasa kesal, aku berlari dengan menghunuskan pecahan gelas itu ke arah Yougou. Namun, seorang Yakuza yang diperintah Yougou berlari ke arahku dan menendang pecahan gelas itu dari posisi yang aman. "Kau boleh menyiksa mereka dalam perjalanan. Tapi jangan membunuh mereka. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan terhadap perbuatan Minato berserta para Ajudannya pada kelompok kalian."_

 _Aku diperlakukan kasar dan di lempar ke arah Kushina yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Aku menyadari bahwa bukan hanya orang itu yang menjadi ancaman. Melainkan kelompok Yakuza yang di sewanya pun menjadi ancaman._

" _Ikut aku, nenek penyot!"_

 _Gbrak!_

 _Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Seseorang berpakaian hitam dan mengenakan kacamata serta dasi hitam memasuki ruangan seraya menendang beberapa penjaga pintu. Ia mendekati kami. "Nyonya Kushina, Nyonya Tsunade. Anda baik-baik saja?" dengan ekspresi tenang ia bertanya seperti itu. Seperti sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa situasi saat itu benar-benar gawat._

" _Izinkan saya membalas perbuatan mereka."_

" _Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Arashi!"_

" _Tidak. Mereka yang menyakiti Nyonya Kushina sama saja menyakiti Tuan Minato." Arashi terlihat mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. "Hukuman bagi mereka adalah... KEMATIAN!" Ia mengeluarkan 3 buah sangkur. Satu di tangan kiri, satu di tangan kanan, dan satu ia gigit di mulutnya._

 _Anggota Yakuza yang tadi menyerangku tampak sedikit ketakutan. "A-Arashi Si Penghianat!" Nadanya itu terdengar seperti ketakutan._

" _Kalian tidak kubayar untuk takut pada dia! Cepat bunuh dia dan akan kubayar 2 kali lipat!"_

 _2 orang Yakuza bersenjatakan Katana muncul dari balik pintu dan mencoba menyerang Arashi. Namun, hanya dalam beberapa gerakan mereka berhasil ditaklukkan dengan luka-luka yang fatal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa kedua orang itu langsung tewas._

 _Yakuza yang tadi menyerangku dengan tangan kosong mencoba mendekati Yougou. Kupikir sebelumnya ia mencoba melindunginya. Tapi sepertinya Dialah yang ingin meminta perlindungan. "Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan. Serang dia sekarang!" Dengan sedikit tendangan, Yougou memaksa Anggota Yakuza yang tersisa itu untuk menyerang Arashi. Namun Tentu saja anggota Yakuza yang terlihat masih baru itu bukan tandingannya. Ketika ia hendak menyerang Arashi dengan tangan kosong. Arashi langsung menyerang dan menancapkan 2 buah Sangkurnya pada tubuh Yakuza tersebut._

" _Cih! Tidak berguna. Harusnya aku menyewa anggota yang lebih senior." Ia meludah ke lantai. Tangannya mencoba meraih kantong celananya. "Kalau begini akan kuselesaikan sendiri." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Ukurannya memang kecil. Tapi kalo ia bisa mengenai kepala ada dada Arashi, pasti dia bisa tewas._

 _Arashi mengambil sangkur yang sedari tadi ia gigit. Mengelus permukaan samping dengan jarinya lalu menatap Yougou._

" _Majulah! Jangan pikir kau bisa menyerangku deng—" Sebuah sangkur tertancap dengan rapi di kepala Yougou tanpa siapapun menyadarinya termasuk Yougou sendiri._

" _Simpan saja sangkur itu untuk kenang-kenangan!"_

 _Sekali lagi aku melihat sisi seram dari Arashi, ajudan kepercayaan Minato sekaligus mantan anggota Yakuza yang paling ditakuti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Minato mendapat bawahan sepertinya._

 _Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku berencana menghubungi Minato dan memberitahukan semua padanya. Namun tangan Kushina merampas ponselku seraya berkata, "tidak perlu. Tolong rahasiakan soal racun ini dari Minato, Ibu. Aku tidak ingin dia tersesat dalam kegelapan hanya karena ingin membalas kematianku."_

" _Apa maksudmu merahasiakannya, Kushina?"_

" _Ibukan seorang dokter. Pasti ibu tahu penyakit yang bersangkutan dengan organ dalam yang dapat membunuh seseorang dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Tolong buatlah kebohongan itu demi kebaikan Minato."_

 _Aku dan Arashi dibuat berjanji untuk melakukan keinginannya itu. Setelahnya, Kushina pingsan. Sangat berat untuk membohongi Minato. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di tubuh istrinya terdapat racun mematikan. Ia percaya pada kebohongan yang kubuat dan berusaha tegar. Keputusan Kushina harus kuakui memang tepat. Meski sedih karena tahu akan kehilangan istri tercintanya, tapi sifatnya tidak berubah karena tidak mengetahui fakta sebenarnya._

 _Dan di bulan April. Kushina menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kematian itu terlalu kejam untuk di lihat oleh kami. Baik Minato maupun Kushina kala itu memasang wajah tersenyum walau air mata cukup deras mengalir. Itu bukanlah senyum yang mengekspresikan senang. Senyum yang terkesan paksa hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan karena diminta langsung oleh Kushina. Minato terlihat memasrahkan kematian istri tercintanya sebab ia tidak mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya. Namun di sisi lain, wajah sedih takut kehilangan benar-benar terlihat di wajah Naruto._

 _End_

"Sejak saat itu, aku mulai takut melihat darah sebab selalu terbayang dengan Kushina dan semua kebohonganku pada Minato. Karena hal itu pula prestasiku dalam dunia medis menurun dan memaksaku mengambil tindakan mengundurkan diri."

Hinata sadar bahwa apa yang dialami keluarga Naruto lebih buruk dari apa yang dialami keluarganya. Meski ia tidak begitu tahu mengenai masa lalu perusahaan dan pendirinya, tapi ia merasa ada perjuangan yang hebat hingga membuat perusahaan ini dapat berdiri dengan megah.

"Maaf telah membuat nenek menceritakannya. Itu memang rahasia yang besar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Tsunade mendekati Hinata. Dielusnya rambut Indigo Hinata dengan lembut. "Menceritakannya padamu, membuat perasaan nenek menjadi lebih baik. Tapi pastikan kau merahasiakannya. Shizune saja bahkan tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Baik. Saya akan menjaga rahasia nenek."

"Bagus. Nenek mau istirahat. Malam ini tolong tidurlah bersama Naruto."

"Heh?" Tentu saja Hinata kaget. Kata-kata Tsunade itu mengandung sebuah arti bahwa ia harus tidur berdua dengan Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu harusnya wajar bagi pasangan suami istri meskipun mereka menikah di usia muda. Tapi menurut Hinata itu terlalu cepat. "T-Tapi nek. A-Aku b-belum s-siap."

"Belum siap kenapa? Tolong tidurlah di sini dan pantau kondisi Naruto. Badannya agak panas. Tolong kau kompres."

Hinata terdiam. Ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena malu karena salah mengartikan perkataan Tsunade. Tapi syukurlah wanita itu terlalu lelah untuk mendengar perkataan Hinata. Setelah memberi perintah itu, ia segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto POV

Aku teringat semua hal yang pernah kulupakan. Meski rasa sakit yang kudapat sebagai efeknya benar-benar membebani kepalaku hingga membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

10 tahun yang lalu tepat di musim panas. Ketika umurku berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Aku bersama keluargaku berlibur ke sebuah vila kecil milik keluarga Uzumaki yang berada di sebuah desa.

Aku bersama ayahku menghabiskan waktu 3 jam mengendarai mobil untuk tiba di vila itu. Melewati jalan yang di sekitarnya hanya terdapat pepohonan membuatku bosan. Namun rasa bosan itu mulai hilang kala kami memasuki area desa. Desa ini memang kecil, namun dari aspek keindahannya, desa ini layaknya surga bagiku yang selama ini hidup di kota. Kumelihat bukit-bukit yang memanjang nyaris mengelilingi desa tersebut. Persawahan dan perkebunan menjadi pemandangan baru yang kulihat secara langsung. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah liburan pertamaku di tempat seperti ini. Tujuan kami ialah sebuah vila kecil yang dibangun ayahku di perbukitan setahun yang lalu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ayah berkata bahwa ini adalah liburan keluarga sekaligus pertemuan dengan keluarga mitra kerja ayah. Tapi kenapa hanya kami berdua yang saat ini menuju ke sana. "Di mana kakek dan nenek, Ayah?"

"Kakek dan Nenek sudah ke sana terlebih dahulu. Kita berdua sebenarnya telat sehari. Kuharap keluarga Hyuuga tidak ayah buat menunggu."

"Hyuuga?"

"Iya. Mereka adalah kenalan ayah. Ayah dengar mereka punya putri yang cantik. Ayah harap kalian bisa akrab nantinya."

"Aku benci anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu cengeng."

Ayahku menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan begitu. Dulu kau juga cengeng. Kau harus bisa akrab dengan siapa saja yang menurutmu baik. Bukankah itu permintaan ibumu?"

Aku memasang muka cemberut. Melipat tanganku dan membuang pandanganku dari ayah. Percakapan itu pun berakhir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di vila itu. Ukurannya kecil dan tidak sebanding dengan vila yang ada di kota. Bagiku, ini terlihat bagai sebuah pondok. Dibangun di permukaan yang rata pada sebuah bukit. Bahan yang digunakan hanya kayu dari hutan sekitar. Tak dicat sehingga hanya menampilkan warna asli dari kayu yang menjadi bahan utama pembangunan vila ini.

Baru saja kami membuka pintu, seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan datang menghampiri kami. Ia mengucapkan salam pada ayahku dan juga aku sendiri lalu membawakan barang-barang kami ke dalam. Bersama ayahku, kami memasuki rumah.

Baru saja mau masuk, ternyata muncul 3 orang dari dalam rumah. Mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan kepala keluarga itu terlihat menyeramkan di mataku. Namun, perempuan yang mendampinginya terlihat sangat cantik dan baik. Meskipun pada saat itu aku tidak tahu maksud dari kata "cantik". Ada seorang anak perempuan yang berpakaian Kimono sedang bersembunyi di balik badan ibunya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, ibu dan anak itu memakai pakaian yang sama. Dan jika dilihat dengan lebih teliti lagi, perut ibu dari gadis itu tampak besar. Kurasa anak perempuan itu akan menjadi seorang kakak.

"Akhirnya Anda datang juga. Aku sempat berpikir liburan ini akan ditunda karena kesibukan Anda, tuan Minato," ucap Hiashi.

"Ahh. Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Tapi ada yang memarahiku. Maka dari itu, aku begadang untuk menyelesaikan urusan-urusan itu," kata ayahku.

2 orang lainnya keluar dari dalam rumah dan berkumpul di teras. "Oh! Jadi kau sudah selesai, Minato? Kuharap kali ini kau belajar untuk lebih konsekuen terhadap janji. Syukur Hiasi tidak keberatan menunggu 1 hari 1 malam sampai kau tiba." Baru saja tiba di teras, tanpa ragu kakekku ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu dan menceramahi ayahku lagi.

"Maaf ayah. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti ini lagi." Ayahku terlihat mendekati pria menyeramkan itu. "Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, tuan Hiashi." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Aku memakluminya. Terlambat sehari bukanlah masalah. Aku tahu Anda orangnya sibuk."

"Anda benar sekali. Mendapat waktu libur bersama keluarga seperti ini cukup sulit. Kuharap di liburan ini kita bisa bersantai sambil membahas hubungan kerja sama perusahaan kita."

"Ya. Aku sangat menantikan hasil dari kerja sama ini."

Setelah berbasa-basi cukup lama, ayahku mengajak keluarga Hyuuga itu untuk makan bersama. Ini pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama. Sebelumnya, makanan itu di sajikan langsung di kamar mereka. Kakek dan nenekku baru datang 7 jam setelah kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga. Itupun mendadak sebab mereka mewakili ayahku untuk menyambut keluarga Hyuuga. Dan di malam itu pun mereka tidak makan malam bersama.

Makan siang kali ini cukup berbeda sebab dilakukan bersama-sama. Chef yang memasak makanan untuk hari ini pun baru datang hari ini langsung dari kediaman Uzumaki. Chef terbaik dari semua chef yang dimiliki keluarga Uzumaki.

Setelah makan siang, ayahku menyuruhku keluar dan bermain bersama Hinata—anak perempuan dari keluarga Hyuuga itu. Aku tidak pernah punya teman perempuan. Jadi aku agak bingung untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Terlebih lagi pada awalnya ia menolak untuk bermain. Namun karena paksaan ayahnya, ia ikut keluar bersamaku dan berusaha menjaga jarak. Jadi sekarang kami bermain dalam jarak 5 meter. Aku bermain Playstastion Portabel sementara ia bermain kamera dan berusaha mencari gambar yang menarik.

Kupikir putri keluarga Hyuuga ini cuek padaku. Namun ternyata ia Cuma malu. Terbukti ketika aku sedang heboh bermain game karena terbawa suasana, ia melirikku dan memperhatikanku dari lensa kameranya. Begitu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya, ia dengan cepat melihat ke arah yang lain seraya berpura-pura memotret sesuatu.

Aku merasa kesal dengan sifatnya itu. Namun sifat itu di sisi lain membuat anak itu jadi lebih manis. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas. Aku diam-diam merangkak dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Diam-diam mengintip anak itu memakai layar PSP-ku. Anak perempuan itu melihat ke tempat yang seharusnya ada aku di sana. Namun sekarang ia tidak menjumpai diriku. Ia terlihat panik dan mulai mencari keberadaanku. Seperti yang kuduga, ia ingin bermain denganku tapi terlalu malu untuk memulainya.

Diam-diam aku merayap dan berpindah-pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain bagai seorang tentara yang terlatih. Aku sengaja memutar melewati jalan yang jauh agar suara berisik yang kutimbulkan sewaktu berpindah tempat tidak mudah terlacak oleh Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, sekarang aku sudah berada di balik pohon tempatnya berteduh.

"Apa dia sudah masuk, ya?" Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya bisa kupastikan dia sedang kecewa. Sekali lagi aku mengintipnya. Kali ini kumendapatinya terduduk diam dengan kamera yang tergeletak di tanah. Sebuah senyum licik terpatri di wajahku. Diam-diam aku membelakanginya dan

DOR!

Aku mengagetkannya.

"Kyaa!" Teriaknya kaget sekaligus takut. Reaksinya kupikir berlebihan sebab ia tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

"Hahaha! Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia memegangi tanganku. "Maaf ya kalau sedikit kasar. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Eto. Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal!"

Itulah awal mula di mana aku mulai mengenal Hinata, gadis pemalu yang tak banyak bicara. Namun punya ketertarikan yang tinggi pada sesuatu. Hari ini, sepertinya ia tertarik padaku. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk berusaha mendekatiku. Ditambah dengan aku yang berusaha membuat jarak. Namun setelah perkenalan itu, kami pun menjadi teman. Kami menghabiskan waktu di hari itu dengan menjelajahi perbukitan sekitar vila. Mencari sesuatu yang layak untuk dipotret dan pulang ketika langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Hai semua!

Maaf jika chapter kali ini sangat amat terlambat updatenya. Dikarenakan suatu kondisi yang "sama" seperti 2 bulan yang lalu di mana jaringan Telkomsel di seluruh wilayah tempat tinggal author hilang. Internet mengalami gangguan fatal sebab putusnya kabel optik bawah air untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Oke cukup bahasan masalah keterlambatannya.

=[]=[]=

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah menyadari siapa gadis kecil dibalik ingatan masa lalu Naruto. Atau bahkan kalian semua sudah menyadarinya sebab petunjuk yang sangat besar. Itu memang bukan rahasia yang perlu author sembunyikan.

Kuharap ide ini tidak terlalu pasaran di mata kalian. Tetap semangat menikmati fanfiction milikku ataupun orang lain. Ngak tau mau ngomong apalagi. Sepertinya cukup ini saja dulu. btw, jaringan sekarang sudah baik. Jadi saya langsung update. hitung-hitung syukuran. hehe.


	16. Kenangan Yang Hilang Bagian 2

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 16**

 **Kenangan Yang Hilang Bagian 2**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Itulah awal mula di mana aku mulai mengenal Hinata, gadis pemalu yang tak banyak bicara. Namun punya ketertarikan yang tinggi pada sesuatu. Hari ini, sepertinya ia tertarik padaku. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk berusaha mendekatiku. Ditambah dengan aku yang berusaha membuat jarak. Namun setelah perkenalan itu, kami pun menjadi teman. Kami menghabiskan waktu di hari itu dengan menjelajahi perbukitan sekitar vila. Mencari sesuatu yang layak untuk dipotret dan pulang ketika langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

* * *

Tanpa kami sadari, kami berdua telah menjadi teman yang benar-benar akrab hanya dalam waktu 1 hari. Di keesokan harinya, aku mengajak Hinata untuk bermain ke desa. Di sana ada perkebunan yang mungkin layak untuk dipotret. Kami pergi ke sana diam-diam tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Namun ayah kami sepertinya membebaskan kami untuk main di manapun selama tempat itu aman.

Daerah perkebunan di pagi hari memang sangat cocok dan layak untuk diabadikan oleh lensa kamera. Hinata dengan senangnya memotret sana-sini. Tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak foto yang ia ambil dari tempat kami berdiri. Saat itu kami berada di jalan utama untuk mengakses desa. Perkebunan itu terletak beberapa meter di bawah kami. Di samping jalan itu ada lereng yang tak begitu curam yang memanjang dari jalan ini hingga ke perkebunan tersebut.

"Aku mendapat foto-foto yang menarik loh."

"Benarkah? Boleh kulihat."

"Tentu." Dengan senang hati ia memberikan kamera itu padaku. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil di belakang Hinata mengklakson seekor anjing yang hendak menyeberang. Suara klakson dari mobil itu sangat keras hingga membuat kami kaget. Naas, karena kaget, Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari kamera sebelum benar-benar kupegang. Alhasil, kamera itu jatuh terguling-guling menuruni lereng hingga masuk ke dalam area perkebunan yang dikelilingi kawat duri.

Hinata saat itu benar sedih. Ia berpikir kamera itu rusak. "Bagaimana ini Naruto. Semua foto-foto yang kita ambil masih tersimpan di sana."

"Tenang, Hinata. Aku yakin foto-fotonya masih aman."

Aku mengajak Hinata menuruni lereng itu agar bisa mengambil kameranya. Aku memegang erat tangan Hinata seraya berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak terjatuh. Kemungkinan terburuk kalau kami terjatuh adalah kami akan menabrak kawat-kawat berduri yang dijadikan pagar tersebut. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berjalan dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Pada akhirnya kami tiba dengan selamat. Hanya saja sekarang kami harus memikirkan cara untuk mengambil kamera yang berada cukup jauh di dalam kebun tersebut. Sementara itu, aku telah memastikan bahwa untuk kembali ke jalan utama dengan mendaki lereng akan sangat mustahil. Jadi, "kita harus masuk ke dalam kebun ini dan mencari jalan keluarnya, Hinata."

"Masuk? Tapi kawat-kawat itu terlihat tajam."

"Jika kita masuk dengan hati-hati, kita mungkin tidak akan terluka." Aku mengambil sebuah ranting pohon. Memakainya untuk memperlebar jarak antar kawat agar kami berdua bisa lewat. Aku masuk terlebih dahulu untuk menguji keamanannya. Kepalaku melewati kawat itu terlebih dahulu hingga terakhir adalah kakiku.

"Cukup aman, Hinata. Ayo sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku takut, Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau perempuan yang tangguh. Tadi malam saja kau terkunci di kamar mandi saat lampu mati, kau tidak menangis." Kejadian itu terjadi semalam. Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan. Aku benar-benar memotivasi Hinata agar bisa lewat. "Aku sudah mencobanya kok. Aman, aku jamin."

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya, Hinata mulai merangkak. Pertama yang melewati kawat itu ialah tangan dan kaki kirinya. Ia memakai teknik yang sedikit berbeda dariku. Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kemudian kepalanya menyusul. Kaki kanannya kemudian menyusul juga. Namun karena kurang hati-hari, kakinya tersebut menyentuh ranting yang digunakan sebagai penyangga. Alhasil kayu itu lepas dan membuat kawat-kawat itu kembali seperti semula. Namun aku dengan cepat menahan kawat-kawat itu. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Kawat itu sudah terlanjut mengenai pundak depan Hinata. Darah mencucur dari pundak sebelah kanannya itu. Aku dengan cepat mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengelap darah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang ceroboh," jawabnya.

"Aku minta maaf ya. Karena aku, kau sampai terluka." Aku melihat luka itu. Lukanya tidak dalam, namun itu tipe jenis luka sayat yang panjang dan cukup lebar di tengah. Namun pendarahannya cukup cepat terhenti karena memang tidak terlalu dalam. Sapu tangan putihku kini dipenuhi darah Hinata. Aku memintanya untuk terus menahan sapu tangan itu di lukanya sementara aku mengambil kameranya.

Saat kutemukan, kamera itu sudah tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Lensanya retak dan ada banyak bagian yang retak. Aku mengamankan media penyimpanan datanya. "Maaf Hinata. Kameramu rusak. Tapi semua fotonya aman." Aku memberikan memori itu pada Hinata.

Setelahnya, kami pun pulang. Diam-diam kami masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengobati luka Hinata. Bahkan hingga makan malam, tak ada yang tahu kalau Hinata terluka. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk untuk merahasiakan luka itu karena takut akan dimarahi dan tidak diizinkan bermain lagi. Namun soal masalah kamera, kami memang memberi tahu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan ayah Hinata membuatku kagum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamera itu bisa di beli lagi. Tapi kenangan dan nyawa tidak bisa dibeli. Jadi kalian berdua harus bersyukur sebab yang jatuh itu kameranya, bukan kalian."

Keesokan harinya, saat kuterbangun tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kamera baru disampingku. Ada tulisan di sampingnya. "Untuk Naruto. Tolong abadikan banyak momen bersama Hinata dengan kamera yang baru ayah belikan itu. Dari Ayah."

Di hari itu, kedua keluarga kami memutuskan untuk benar-benar menikmati liburan. Di mulai dari berfoto bersama. Kami memakai kamera baru yang dibelikan ayahku untuk berfoto. Mulai dari sendiri hingga beramai-ramai. Penutup dari kegiatan berfoto ria itu adalah aku dan Hinata. Kami berdua dipaksa untuk difoto berdua. Yang mengambil gambar kala itu adalah kakekku. Hinata terlihat malu saat itu. Namun bagiku berfoto seperti ini sudah biasa. Tapi rasanya saat di minta bergandengan tangan, aku jadi merasa malu seperti Hinata.

Seharian ini kami habiskan waktu bersama keluarga kami. Kami mendengarkan cerita dari ayahku dan ayah Hinata tentang keluarga kami. Mendengar juga tentang rencana untuk pergi ke laguna indah milik keluargaku yang ada di bukit ini. Mendengar itu, Hinata merasa senang dan tak sabaran menunggu hari esok. Ia berkata padaku akan mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kameraku.

Namun hari itu tidak pernah datang. Ayahku tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan mendadak. Ayah Hinata pun diminta ikut dengannya. Mau tidak mau rencana untuk pergi ke laguna itu pun di batalkan. Namun ada yang lebih membuatku sedih ketimbang batalnya rencana pergi ke laguna. Yaitu melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Hinata. Rasanya saat itu aku ingin menghajar ayahku yang sering tidak konsisten dengan janjinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ayah melakukan hal seperti ini. Dulu saat ibu masih ada pun ia sering tidak konsisten dengan janjinya lantaran masalah pekerjaan yang lebih di dahulukan.

Sejak mendengar bahwa rencana untuk ke laguna itu dibatalkan, Hinata murung dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ketika ayah kami pergi, ia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk sekedar melihat kepergian ayahnya. Melihat Hinata yang murung seperti itu membuat ibunya cemas. Dan Nenekku tidak tahan melihatnya sehingga ia menyuruhku untuk mendatangi Hinata di kamarnya. Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama, hanya aku yang mungkin bisa menghibur Hinata. Jadi aku memutuskan mendatangi kamarnya.

"Hinata. Boleh aku masuk?" ucapku seraya mengetuk pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun pintu tidak terkunci, jadi "aku buka ya?" Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungguh terkejut kala aku melihat Hinata yang hanya memakai dalaman sedang duduk di pojokkan ruangan. Karena saat itu aku masih kecil, pikiranku tidak sekotor aku yang sekarang jadi melihat Hinata berpakaian seperti itu tidak mempengaruhiku. Lagi pula ia membelakangiku.

"Kenapa kamu masuk, Hiks!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak memakai pakaian. Kalau kau mau aku keluar, aku akan keluar," ucapku seraya berbalik.

"Tidak. Tetap di sini, Naruto!"

"Baiklah." Aku mengambil bangku dan duduk di sana memperhatikan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa kamu kecewa?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba di ucapkan Hinata.

"Hah. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Jadi aku sudah cukup terbiasa. Hanya saja melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sedih."

Perlahan ia melihat ke arahku. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu ikut sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita adalah teman. Apa yang kau rasakan harus aku rasakan juga. Teman itu harus saling membantu dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah. Dan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk temanku yang berharga." Perkataan itu mungkin tidak mungkin diucapkan oleh anak berumur 6 tahun sepertiku. Tapi itulah yang kukatakan pada Hinata saat itu. Meskipun itu kukutip dari dialog sebuah film yang kutonton bersama ayahku di bioskop beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Kau benar. Kita adalah teman." Perlahan ia berbalik. "Kau mau melakukan apa saja kan demi aku?"

"Iya. Itu pasti."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kabur ke laguna itu."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Kami berdua memang merasa kecewa, namun tidak kehilangan harapan. Masih ada harapan. Oleh karena itu, aku mengatakan, "Baik. Ayo ke sana."

Hinata berdiri dengan senang. Memelukku tanpa peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Aku pun tak memedulikannya. Yang kupedulikan adalah air mata itu telah sirna. Diganti oleh kebahagiaan. "Terima kasih Naruto. Aku menyayangimu!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata itu. Rasanya senang sekali. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Hinata," batinku seraya mengelus kepala Hinata.

Setelah itu, kami pun mulai membuat rencana untuk ke laguna tersebut. Dengan berdasarkan petunjuk tentang letak laguna itu berdasarkan percakapan orang tua kami, kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi berudua. Dan berdasarkan rencana yang telah kami buat itu, setelah makan siang kami pun diam-diam pergi meninggalkan vila tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Nyatanya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi dengan hanya berbekal percakapan mengenai lokasi tempat tersebut ternyata sangat susah. Terlebih bagi anak kecil seperti kami. Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah salah arah sejak meninggalkan rumah. Dan saat kami sadar, kami sudah tersesat di dalam hutan. Dari sini, kami tidak bisa melihat adanya jalan raya ataupun pemukiman penduduk. Kami benar-benar tersesat di tengah hutan.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto?"

"Tenang." Aku melihati puncak pohon di dekatku. "Mungkin jika aku memanjat pohon ini, aku bisa melihat dengan lebih baik." Aku mencoba menaiki pohon itu. Cukup sulit sebab kebanyakan pohon di sekitar kami tidak memiliki cabang yang rendah. Aku mencoba menaiki pohon dengan teknik peluk dan panjat. Tapi baru naik sekitar 1 meter, aku melorot dan kembali ke tanah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memanjat pohon. Dan aku langsung mendapat ilham bahwa kau tidak akan langsung berhasil di percobaan pertama. Serta jika kau menaiki pohon dengan teknik seperti tadi dan melorot, maka sesuatu yang di bawah perutmu akan terkesek oleh batang pohon yang keras dan kasar. Aku langsung menyerah di percobaan pertama karena aku tidak ingin merasakan hal serupa lagi untuk kedua kalinya apabila dalam percobaan kedua ini aku gagal lagi.

Hinata cukup mengerti terlebih lagi ia memperhatikan rintihanku. "Kita jalan saja," ucap Hinata.

Aku mengangguk karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Kami berjalan mengikuti jalan yang menurut kami adalah jalan kembali. Tapi ternyata kami malah ke tempat yang salam sekali tidak pernah kami lihat.

"Ahh. Naruto. Di sana jalannya!" Hinata melihat jalan raya. Kami begitu bergembira dan berlari ke arah jalan itu tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang kami tapaki. Tanpa kami sadari, kami mendekati sebuah lereng yang sangat landai dengan jurang di dasarnya.

Saat itu aku memegangi tangan Hinata. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, Hinata berlari mendahuluiku meski kecepatannya terhambat sebab aku menggandengnya. "Jangan buru-buru Hinata. Hati-ha—" Jurang itu tepat di hadapan kami. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sebab terlalu fokus pada jalan raya. Hinata terjungkir di lereng itu sementara aku berusaha berpegangan pada rumput seraya menahan Hinata. "Bertahanlah, Hinata!"

Rumput yang kupegang semakin lama semakin tercabut. Akar-akarnya makin terlihat sementara aku berharap agar akar-akar itu cukup panjang sebelum benar-benar tercabut. Namun apa yang kuharapkan tidak pernah terkabul. Akar rumput itu jauh lebih pendek dari apa yang kukira. Alhasil, aku pun ikut jatuh bersama Hinata. Kami terguling-guling di lereng itu. Namun aku berusaha meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluk erat tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

Semua itu berakhir dengan luka berat yang kualami. Bahkan sampai-sampai aku kehilangan ingatan tentang liburan ini, dan terkhusus aku melupakan semua tentang Hinata—Teman berhargaku yang pertama.

[]=[]=[]

Matahari telah terbit. Naruto terbangun setelah cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya mengenai matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Naruto ialah Hinata yang tertidur dengan posisi di mata ia duduk di kursi sementara wajahnya ia benamkan di kasur. Naruto menyingkirkan kain basah yang ada di dahiku dan melihat jam. "Sudah jam 9 ternyata. Huft. Sudah terlambat." Ia meletakan kain basah itu ke dalam sebuah baskom berisi air lalu mengelus rambut Hinata. "Kau pasti kelelahan merawatku semalam. Gara-gara aku kau terlambat ke sekolah."

Semakin Naruto melihati Hinata, rasanya ia semakin menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang yang sangat berharga baginya saat itu. Ia pun marah pada dirinya sebab tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Jika ia berhati-hari dan benar-benar melindungi Hinata, mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai menitik dari matanya dan jatuh tepat di wajah Hinata.

Tetesan air mata itu membangunkan Hinata. Ia cukup terkejut kala melihat Naruto menangis di hadapannya. "K-Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Melesat bagaikan angin. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis yang baru bangun itu semakin terkejut. Tangis Naruto pecah setelahnya diikuti kata-kata permintaan maaf dari Naruto.

"Maaf Maaf Maaf Maaf! Maaf aku melupakanmu! Maaf selama ini aku tidak mengingatmu! Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik! Maaf telah membuatmu terluka! Maaf Maaf Maaf!"

Hinata menyadari bahwa perkataan Shizune semalam benar. Kemungkinan ingatan Naruto akan benar-benar pulih. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini cukup bercampur aduk antara senang, bahagia, dan perasaan sedih Naruto. Tangisnya pun ikut pecah. Namun tidak diketahui apakah itu adalah tangisan sedih atau bahagia atau terpengaruh oleh perasaan Naruto saat ini. Namun ia sendiri tidak peduli sebab tangisannya ini adalah penanda bahwa perasaannya benar-benar terhubung dengan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi permintaan maaf Naruto itu. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis dan melampiaskan semua perasaannya di setiap tetes air mata. Mereka berdua benar-benar larut dalam tangis yang memenuhi kamar Naruto.

Dibalik pintu, seseorang yang mengintip pun ternyata tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dalam senyap, Tsunade juga menitikkan air mata dan perlahan-lahan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

[]=[]=[]

Ruang makan siang itu dipenuhi suara dentingan piring dan sendok menandakan ada aktivitas makan siang di sana. Tsunade, Naruto, dan Hinata berkumpul di sana untuk makan siang bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan karena ketiganya hanya fokus untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Setelah puas melampiaskan semua perasaan sedih, senang, dan bahkan penyesalannya pada Hinata, mereka berdua pun bercerita mengenai liburan musim panas itu. Namun setelah satu jam bercerita, rasa lapar mulai menggerogoti perut keduanya. Di sinilah mereka berakhir sekarang. Di dapur dengan meja yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan mewah buatan chef keluarga Uzumaki.

Satu persatu dari mereka menyudahi makan. Dan ketika gelas yang dipakai minum Naruto diletakkan kembali ke atas meja, Tsunade mulai bertanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Naruto. Sudah lebih baik?"

"Bisa dikatakan ya dan juga tidak. Kepalaku masih sering sakit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakan adanya kejanggalan lagi di kepalaku. Mungkin karena aku sudah mengingat dengan jelas siapa Hinata sebenarnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau hanya perlu meminum obat yang dikasih dokter hingga sakit kepalamu benar-benar hilang. Nenek sudah mengirim surat permohonan izin sakit ke wali kelasmu." Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arah Hinata. "Dan Hinata. Nenek harus meminta maaf padamu juga sebab karena merawat Naruto, kau sampai kesiangan. Nenek sebenarnya ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jadi nenek rasa sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Ahh. Tidak apa-apa." Namun kala itu wajah Hinata menampakkan adanya sebuah kekhawatiran. Melihatnya, Tsunade pun menanyakannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau khawatir tentang absenmu? Jangan khawatir. Nenek sudah menyuruh 'pamanmu' untuk membuat surat. Alasannya kali ini nenek minta untuk lebih variatif. Nenek tidak mau kau dicap sebagai siswi yang sakit-sakitan karena sering izin. Jadi kali ini alasannya karena ada urusan keluarga keluar kota."

"Ehh, benarkah?" Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata bertambah khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya, Hinata?"

"Anu. Eto... Sebenarnya hari ini aku sudah janji dengan Sakura kalau akan mengajarinya memasak sepulang sekolah."

Tsunade tersentak dan segera berdiri. "Serius?" Sejenak ia melihat wajah Hinata yang tidak menunjukkan adanya keraguan dalam perkataannya. "Nenek minta maaf. Kalau tahu begitu, nenek tidak akan meminta Hayate menulis alasan seperti itu." Tsunade berkata seperti itu seraya mendekati Hinata karena merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa nek. Lagi pula aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada nenek."

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu mengatakan janjimu itu kepada nenek. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Terima saja kalau nenek benar-benar salah," ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat perhatian kedua orang di sekitarnya itu.

"Hoho. Kau menantang nenek ya, Naruto?!" Tsunade mengepal tangannya di depan dada seraya membunyikan jari-jemarinya tanda mengancam.

"Ehhh. Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku nek." Naruto berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Tsunade yang makin mendekatinya dengan melebarkan kedua telapak tangannya dan diarahkan pada Tsunade.

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata berkata "aku tidak peduli meski nenek yang salah. Tapi aku sangat ingin menepati janji itu. Apa aku boleh menemui Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti, nek?"

Langkah kaki Tsunade yang hendak mendekati Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata yang bertanya padanya. "Ah. Boleh. Tentu saja boleh. Janji itu sudah seharusnya ditepati. Kau bisa minta Hayate untuk mengantarmu nanti. Siang ini sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Baik. Terima kasih, nek."

"Benar juga. Aku juga akan beristirahat setelah meminum obat," ucap Naruto.

"Aha! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak beristirahat bersama saja?"

"He?"

"Ha?"

Kedua orang itu terkejut setengah mati. Tidak heran juga jika samar-samar wajah mereka berdua memerah. Kedua hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi perkataan Tsunade dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa ada unsur licik tersebut.

"Eto..." Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto karena tak mampu hendak menjawab seperti apa.

Dilain sisi, Naruto pun melihat ke arah Hinata. Dan ketika sadar bahwa mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dengan cepat keduanya membuang muka. Semakin merahlah wajah keduanya.

"Ayolah. Bukankah itu juga tugas kalian untuk saling menemani?"

"Tugas?" Dari nada yang dikeluarkan Naruto, ia seperti bingung namun di saat bersamaan memikirkan hal yang lain. "Benar. Ya tugas. Haha,"

"Heeee!" Suara Hinata itu terdengar seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku semalam yang sempat tertunda. Jadi aku belum bisa beristirahat." Perlahan Naruto melangkah mundur. Ketika merasa jaraknya dengan Tsunade dan Hinata sudah cukup jauh, ia berbalik dan berlari keluar ruang makan. Hanya saja ketika berbelok ia salah mengambil jalan sehingga ia harus kembali dan mengambil jalan yang lain.

Di satu sisi, Hinata merasa lega. Namun perasaan leganya itu tidak bertahan lama sebab ia merasa seperti ada sebuah kesempatan yang tersia-siakan. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati senyum licik Tsunade yang membuatnya kaget.

"Oh. Ternyata gagal. Ya sudahlah. Tapi lain kali, nenek berjanji akan membuat kalian tidur bersama."

Ketakutan mulai menjulur di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia merasa merinding mendengarnya. "N-Nek. Aku pamit ke-ke ke kamarku dulu." Ia berjalan dengan canggung keluar ruang makan.

"Hihihi!" suara yang ia dengar dari arah Tsunade itu pun membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suaranya terdengar seperti ia akan melakukan apa saja agar tujuannya bisa direalisasikan. Namun perlahan dan pasti Hinata telah meninggalkan dapur.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong sial janji. Sepertinya sudah 2 janji telah kami tepati, Minato. Memang cukup berat. Bahkan aku dan Jiraiya sampai harus menempuh cara yang mungkin saja kau dan Kushina tidak inginkan. Tapi kami tetap menetapi janji. Semoga kau tidak mempermasalahkannya," batin Tsunade.

[]=[Bersambung[]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Hmmm...? Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Mungkin aku akan mengatakan ini saja.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri

Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin

Jika saya punya salah entah itu tanpa sengaja menyakiti hati kalian melewati tulisan ini, atau menyakiti mata kalian atau entah itu karena review kalian tidak saya balas atau bahkan apabila saya salah dalam menulis nama atau kata, saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Tetap dukung fanfiction ini. Jangan sungkan dan ragu untuk menuliskan kritik, saran, atau pendapat. Sesungguhnya hal-hal itulah yang bisa membuat saya semakin berkembang.

* * *

[]=[Tambahan]=[]

Di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang dan terdapat sebuah meja yang lebar, duduk beberapa orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia. Cahaya remang-remang inilah yang menjadi bukti bahwa ada beberapa orang yang wajahnya tidak ingin dilihat dengan baik oleh seluruh peserta rapat di tempat itu.

"Rencanaku telah siap diluncurkan, bos. Kartu 'as' kita sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan saat ini. Ia ingin segera beraksi. Aku hanya perlu persetujuan Anda."

"Tahan sebentar lagi. Kita masih belum tahu apa yang direncanakan para polisi. Selain itu kau harus mewaspadai ajudan lainnya. Mereka mungkin terlihat hanya mengerjakan hal-hal sepele yang berkaitan dengan Perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Mereka terlihat seperti ajudan biasa. Tapi hampir dari mereka semua adalah mantan berandalan yang begitu setia pada kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Salah langkah saja, kartu 'as' itu tidak akan bisa bergerak dan akan terancam."

"Aku berbicara pada bos. Kenapa kau yang menjawab?"

"Itu benar. Apa yang ia katakan itu sangat tepat. Kita perlu mempelajari situasi lebih dalam lagi. Susupkan mata-mata kita ke kepolisian. Minta kartu 'as' kita untuk lebih bersabar dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Masih belum terlambat untuk merebut paksa perusahaan itu. Selama surat perjanjian itu masih ada di pemerintahan, maka perusahaan tersebut akan sangat mudah kita ambil dengan hanya mengorbankan satu atau dua orang anggota keluarga Uzumaki."

"Baik. Akan saya laksanakan."

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu. "Tempat ini suram seperti biasanya," ucap orang itu.

"W-Walikota!" beberapa orang yang duduk di ruang rapat itu langsung berdiri. Namun seorang dari peserta rapat yang dipanggil bos itu hanya duduk sambil memangku kaki. "Tidak biasanya Anda mengunjungi kami, pak Walikota."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kemajuan kalian karena sampai sekarang, tak ada kabar dari kalian. Apa kalian benar-benar melakukan tugas itu dengan baik?"

"Rencana kami memang memerlukan waktu. Tapi tingkat keberhasilannya sangat tinggi jika tidak ada kendala."

"Baguslah. Saya harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu sebelum aku turun jabatan."

"Tentu saja. Kalau Anda turun jabatan sebelum kami membuat perusahaan itu jatuh ke tangan pemerintahan, Anda tidak akan bisa menjadikanku direktur yang memimpin perusahaan itu atas nama pemerintahan Konoha."

"Pastikan kalian berhasil menjatuhkan perusahaan itu ke tangan pemerintah. Ketika turun jabatan nanti, saya bisa pensiun dan mulai menikmati kehidupan tanpa perlu takut kehabisan uang." Walikota itu berbalik. "Jatahku adalah 30%. Ingat itu." Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku akan ingat, pak walikota." Senyum yang tampak dari wajah si bos itu tampak seperti merendahkan. "Demi mewujudkan rencana organisasi kami yang memerlukan banyak uang, akan kulakukan segala cara. Perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise dan pemerintahan memang batu loncatan yang sangat bagus." Ia melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding. Itu adalah foto Naruto di hari pelantikannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau menancap di foto tersebut. "Sayangnya ada sebuah penghalang yang menghalangi kami mencapai batu loncatan itu. Harus segera kusingkirkan."


	17. Nyaris Mendatangkan Petaka

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 17**

 **Nyaris Mendatangkan Petaka  
**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Kelelahan setelah menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang belum sempat ia tangani semalam membuat Naruto tertidur di meja kerjanya. Semua dokumen sudah ia tandatangani. Namun masih ada laporan yang baru datang siang tadi untuk dibaca oleh Naruto. Sayangnya karena terlalu lelah, laporan itu masih tersimpan rapat dalam amplopnya.

Namun karena ia sudah tidur cukup lama, ditambah dengan posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman itu, perlahan matanya mulai terbuka. Ia menguap cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah yang mengartikan ia masih belum cukup tidur. Ia memijati pundaknya dan mulai merapikan meja yang terlihat berantakan. Matanya memelototi jam yang menunjukkan pukul 4 dan amplop berisi dokumen yang harus ia baca. "Hmph. Mandi dululah!" Ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Untuk tiba di kamar mandi, ia harus ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk menuju kamarnya, ia akan melewati kamar milik Hinata. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka sehingga saat ia melewatinya, ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang sedang berbicara dalam telepon.

"Tidak bisa ya. Yasudah. Aku akan minta tolong sama yang lain./ Ahh tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan urusan penting kok."

Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia hanya lewat dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah mandi, badannya terasa segar. Ia merasa cukup bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Namun di satu sisi ia tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran dengan percakapan antara Hinata dan Tsunade di dapur. Suasananya cukup serius dan itulah yang mengundang rasa penasarannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Nenek?" Ia bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oh. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Sakura. Tapi Hayate sedang sibuk. Aku aku minta bantuan nenek untuk meminta ajudan lain mengantarku."

"Kan ada 2 ajudan nganggur di depan. Raido dan Genma."

"Raido sedang pergi menemui Arashi. Genma sendiri sedang ada urusan dengan beberapa satpam. Nenek sudah mencoba menghubungi Korata. Tapi keadaan perusahaan sepertinya sedang sibuk."

"Wah. Keadaannya gawat juga. Apa aku perlu ke sana?"

"Sebaiknya kau turun tangan. Walaupun kau mungkin tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena masih kurang pengalaman. Tapi percayalah. 18 tahun bersama Minato, Arashi sudah memiliki kemampuan yang cakap dalam menggantikan tugas direktur utama perusahaan untuk sementara apabila direktur sedang berhalangan."

"Heh? Arashi?"

"Ya. Dalam perusahaan, Arashi adalah tangan kanan sekaligus wakil direktur. Apa kau tidak mendengar tentang itu sewaktu rapat perdanamu setelah pelantikan?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto mencoba mengingat. Tapi hanya satu ingatan yang ia dapat. "Yang aku ingat, saat itu kepalaku dipukul Arashi karena tertidur."

"Huft. Kau memang sulit diandalkan."

"Itu bukan salahku. Suasana rapatnya benar-benar membosankan. Tidak aneh kan kalau aku mengantuk?"

"Ya jangan tidur juga, Naruto. Kalau begini, di rapat berikutnya, akan kuminta Arashi untuk menjagamu tetap melek."

"Hihi! Aku yakin kalau sudah terbiasa, Naruto juga nanti bisa belajar menjadi pemimpin yang baik," ucap Hinata disertai sebuah tawa kecil di awal.

Genma datang dan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat Sore. Ada tamu untuk tuan," ucap Genma pada Naruto.

"Tamu?" ia melirik ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ayo ke sana. Nenek akan temani. Kau juga ikut, Hinata."

"Eh. Baik."

Naruto didampingi oleh Tsunade menuju ruang tamu. Sementara itu, Hinata mengikuti dari belakang seraya berjaga-jaga apabila kalau tamu itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, ia bisa dengan segera bersembunyi.

Yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu ialah seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah. Naruto yang awalnya tegang karena mendengar bahwa ia kedatangan tamu sekarang menjadi sedikit santai. "Kukira tamu penting. Yo Teme. Ada apa?" belum juga sampai ke ruang tamu, ia sudah menyapa Sasuke yang saat itu duduk membelakanginya. Namun karena tindakannya itu, ia mendapat bogem mentah dari Tsunade. "Hampiri dia dulu, bodoh!"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan nama panggilan pilihan orang yang akrab dengannya, Sasuke berbalik. Orang pertama yang ia liat adalah Naruto. Namun karena di sebelahnya ada Tsunade, secara tata krama yang benar ia harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala, Sasuke memberikan salam.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu, nak Sasuke. Ada apa kau berkunjung ke sini bahkan masih memakai seragam."

"Saya ada urusan dengan Naruto."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, nenek akan meninggalkan kalian berdua... Eto bertiga."

Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tersentak mendengarnya. Ia perlahan menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, nenek pergi dulu." Tsunade meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul Tsunade, Naruto mendekati sofa dan duduk di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Hinata terlihat ragu dan canggung. Saat ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. "S-Saya akan ambil minum." Ia berbalik berniat menuju dapur.

"Ahh iya. Terima kasih Hinata!" ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah kalian punya pelayan? Kenapa Hinata harus repot mengambilkan minum?"

"Benar juga. Mungkin itu karena sudah kebiasaannya sejak tinggal di rumah itu." Menyadari bahwa perkataannya tidak segera di respons oleh Sasuke, Naruto langsung melontarkan pertanyaan, "Lalu, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung. Apalagi baru pulang sekolah?"

"Oh. Itu karena," Sasuke terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. "Ini." Ia meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas meja.

"Kunci?"

"Milikmu. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan mobilmu."

"Mobilku? Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kalau belum selesai, aku tidak akan membawanya ke sekolah."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu membawanya ke sekolah?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Aku membawa mobilmu ke sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum mengembalikannya padamu.

Naruto mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. "Kenapa juga mobilku bisa diberikan padamu?"

"Sebenarnya itu tugas Itachi. Tapi ia menyuruhku yang mengantarkannya. Karena semalam aku sedang malas jalan, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengatarnya di sekolah saja. Tapi tidak aku sangka kalau hari ini kau sakit."

"Jadi karena itu kau langsung mengantarkannya sepulang sekolah. Terima kasih ya. Aku sudah tidak mau menumpang lagi ke sekolah ataupun pulang."

Hinata datang dengan nampan yang berisi 2 gelas minuman. Ia memberikan masing-masing minuman itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil segelas minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya. Saat meminumnya, ia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk bersama. Setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas, ia meletakkannya kembali lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa mereka sudah cukup dekat? Atau hanya berpura-pura karena ada aku? Duduk sedekat itu harusnya membuat Hinata merasa malu, apalagi ada aku di hadapannya. Diakan pemalu."

Berdasarkan apa yang ia pikirkan itu, Sasuke pun bertanya langsung pada mereka berdua. "Sepertinya kalian sudah jadi cukup dekat ya?"

"Dekat?" ucap Naruto bingung. Ia pun melihat ke arah Hinata. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dalam kebingungan. Seketika itu juga mereka panik dan berusaha mengambil jarak. Jarak mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Pakaian mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hinata tak menyadari kalau ia duduk sedekat itu dengan Naruto.

"Y-Ya. K-Kami memang sudah menjadi lebih dekat," ucap Naruto setelah mengambil jarak. Terlihat dengan jelas rona di wajahnya dan juga Hinata.

"Huft. Kalau kalian berdua mau pamer hubungan, sebaiknya hentikan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba aku bertemu kalian berdua bersama Sakura."

"Bukan!" bantah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak niat pamer. Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata duduk sedekat itu denganku."

"A-A-Aku tidak sadar," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke kembali meminum minumannya. Kali ini ia menghabiskannya langsung. "Satu hal lagi. Jangan sampai kalian berdua izin bersamaan. Itu bisa mengundang kecurigaan. Pagi ini saja ada gosip-gosip mengatas namakan kalian. Meskipun gosip itu memang karangan mereka, tapi bagiku gosip itu sudah mendekati kebenaran."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Sepertinya gawat," ucap Naruto.

"Kalian harus hati-hati jika tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegah ada yang tahu hubungan kami. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau hal sepele seperti tidak masuk sekolah di saat bersamaan dapat mengundang kecurigaan teman-teman yang lain."

"Makanya kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Atau mungkin memperjelas hubungan kalian?"

"Memperjelas?" Naruto tampak kebingungan. Namun di sisi lain, Hinata menyadari arti dari perkataan Sasuke itu. Ia hanya bisa tersipu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau memang tidak peka ya? Yang kumaksud—" Seseorang menghubungi Sasuke memaksanya menghentikan perkataannya.

Setelah beberapa detik berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, Sasuke pun berdiri. "Aku harus pulang. Naruto, antar aku."

"Oke. Tapi aku ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi cepatlah," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Namun ia teringat sesuatu dan terpaksa berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah Hinata. "Kau jadi ke rumah Sakura, Hinata?"

"Ummm. Iya."

"Kalau begitu siap-siap. Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua."

[]=[]=[]

Suara mesin mobil menggelegar memenuhi halaman depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Perhatian para satpam yang sedang berada di halaman depan hanya terpusat pada mobil warna yang dominan kuning tersebut.

"Hmmm! Kurasa ada yang aneh dari mesin mobilku," ucap Naruto seraya menutup mata untuk merasakan hal-hal aneh yang ada pada mobilnya.

"Itachi menuliskan pesan. Aku sudah membacanya. Akan kukatakan isi pesan itu. Kepolisian mengganti mesinmu dengan yang lebih ramah lingkungan."

"Oh pantas. Suara mobil ini serasa lain. Ternyata mesin baru." Ia mengatakan itu sambil mengangguk-angguk. Namun tiba-tiba kesal. "Tunggu! Mesin lamaku ke mana?"

"Mesin ilegal itu sudah di musnahkan."

"Apa! Itukan mesin yang kubeli dengan uang yang kudapat susah payah."

"Ralat. Uang yang kau pinjam susah payah dariku."

"Huft. Iya... Iya...!"

Seseorang membuka pintu mobil. "Maaf Naruto aku kelamaan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yang tidak apa-apa itu kau. Aku lain. Aku sudah dihubungi untuk segera pulang."

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Karena baru pindah, masih ada barang-barangku yang belum di simpan dengan baik. Jadi aku sempat kesulitan mencarinya."

"Hn. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

"Yosh! Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ke rumah Sakura dulu," ucap Sasuke secara mendadak. Terlalu mendadak hingga membuat Naruto yang hendak menginjak gas terkejut dan hampir menginjak gas dengan kuat.

"Oi Sasuke. Jangan mendadak begitu! Lagi pula kenapa ke rumah Sakura dulu. Bukannya rumahmu lebih dekat dan kau juga sedang buru-buru?"

"Rutenya jauh lebih enak dan aman. Kau perlu menghindari jalan-jalan yang rawan kejahatan. Itu kata Itachi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata kendaraan di jalan, mereka melaju ke rumah Sakura. Keadaan di dalam mobil saat itu cukup sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara. Ketiganya hanya menikmati perjalanan yang terkesan cepat itu saja. Jika pun ada percakapan, palingan hanya keluhan dari Sasuke.

"Naruto. Tambah kecepatan. Kau lambat sekali hari ini."

"Tidak bisa. Ada Hinata. Aku takut dia lapor pada nenekku. Mobilku bisa di sita."

"Ahh banci. Hinata kan istrimu. Sogok saja dia dengan ciuman agar tidak mengatakannya."

Seketika ada sebuah gejolak di dalam kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. "A...Apa sih yang kau katakan," ucap Naruto dengan nada malu.

"Kau belum pernah mencium Hinata?"

"B...Buukan urusanmu," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit keras.

Saat itu Hinata sedang bersandar di kaca seraya melihat ramainya jalanan kota. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun karena suara keras Naruto, perhatiannya pun tertuju pada mereka berdua. Seketika itu pula, keduanya pun kembali diam setelah menyadari bahwa Hinata menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Namun Hinata sadar bahwa ada hal dalam pembicaraan itu yang tidak boleh sampai didengar olehnya. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya diam hingga akhirnya perlahan ia mengarahkan perhatiannya kembali pada jalan.

Setelah mengemudi cukup lama melewati berbagai jalan dan tikungan, mereka pun tiba di wilayah tempat tinggal Sakura. Distrik ini terlihat cukup ramai. Itu adalah hal yang lumrah mengingat distrik ini dikenal sebagai distrik perdagangan. Rumah bagi para pedagang kelas menengah hingga kelas atas.

"Di depan belok ke kiri," ucap Sasuke memberi petunjuk arah.

"Oh benar juga. Ini pertama kalinya kau ke rumah Sakura kan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mampir, hehe."

"Ahhh, aku tiba-tiba teringat hal penting, Naruto."

"Apa itu?"

"Sore ini aku mengantar Sakura pulang menaiki mobil ini," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat santai. Namun mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menginjak rem dengan kuat. Bersyukur saja bahwa mereka bertiga memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Oi! Hati-hati kalau menginjak rem," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat menyambar baju Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Teme! Aku dan Hinata nyaris saja masuk dalam lubang buaya!"

"Tenang-Tenang, Kamar Sakura tidak dapat melihat jalan. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Sakura bakal menunggu Hinata di depan pintu. Kita aman-aman saja selama Hinata turun sebelum Sakura muncul."

Bukannya malah melonggarkan cengkeramannya, Naruto malah semakin menarik kuat pakaian Sasuke. "Hoi! Hoi! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu. Aku tahu kalau kau memang sifatnya begitu. Tapi setidaknya tunjukan sedikit rasa bersalah karena hampir menggiring kami dalam lubang buaya."

"Kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar. Aku akan turun di sini. Dengan begitu kalian tidak perlu berhenti di depan rumah Sakura."

"T-Tapi. Rumah Sakura kan masih jauh."

"Tidak jauh-jauh amat kok. Jika kau melewati gang itu, aku bisa langsung tiba di depan rumah Sakura."

"Memang betul itu adalah jalan pintas. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin jalan kaki. Meski itu jalan pintas, namun tidak terlalu memangkas jarak tempuh."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa jalan kaki."

Seketika itu juga mata Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan "Kau tega sekali."

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata ke mana-mana dengan berjalan kaki kok. Kami punya ajudan yang selalu siap sedia mengantarnya selama tidak sibuk," kata Naruto. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Hinata. "Benarkah, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Sasuke pun pasrah pada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum masam karena kesalahpahaman yang menimpanya.

Hinata membuka pintu. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Nanti akan kutelepon kalau Hayate tidak bisa menjemputku." Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar.

"Oke. Hati-hati ya. Gang itu terlihat sepi." Ucapan Naruto itu di jawab dengan deheman serta sebuah senyuman manis dari Hinata. Naruto merasakan ada gejolak di dadanya saat Hinata menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia memegangi dadanya seraya berkata pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku memang menyukai Hinata."

"He? Bukankah itu memang sudah jelas. Kalian sudah tinggal bersama selama berbulan-bulan. Aneh rasanya kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Hinata." Perlahan Sasuke melihat ke arah kaca spion mobil. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya. "Aku yakin Hinata ju—" Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok yang cukup ia kenal di belakang Hinata. Matanya membesar melihat sosok itu bisa berada di belakang Hinata.

"Kalau bicara di selesaikanlah! Hei. Kenapa kau diam seperti melihat setan begitu." Naruto menyadari kejanggalan pada sikap Sasuke.

"T-Tancap gas! Cepat!"

"Ha? Kenapa buru-buru. Kita harus memastikan Hinata melewati gang itu dengan aman dulu."

"Cepat kabur dari sini, bodoh! Ada Sakura!"

"Hah?" Naruto sedikit memutar badannya untuk melihat dari kaca belakang. Meski tertutup kaca film, namun ia bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Dan keadaannya pun menjadi lebih panik ketika Sakura menatap mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia membenarkan posisi badannya dan menginjak gas dengan kuat. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang terkesan dipaksa ngebut di awalannya, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

[]=[]=[]

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Hinata mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menjauh dari mobil tersebut. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas berniat untuk memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ia akan segera sampai. Ia juga memperhatikan bahwa Naruto masih belum beranjak pergi. Ia yakin bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tidak enak untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi ia akan melewati sebuah gang sepi. Jadi mereka pasti sedang menunggu dan memperhatikan dari dalam.

Baru saja hendak mengetik kalimat, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menutupi matanya. Hinata tersentak dan sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah penjahat. Namun pikiran itu tidak lama bersinggah di pikirannya. Ia menyadari ada aroma yang cukup ia kenal. Aroma Shampo dan parfum yang sudah sangat melekat pada seseorang sehingga menjadi ciri khasnya. Karena hal itu pula, Hinata sadar bahwa tangan yang menutupi matanya itu pasti milik, "Sakura!" Sebutnya.

Perlahan tangan yang menutup matanya itu mulai mengendur dan lepas dari wajahnya. "Hebat! Kau hebat Hinata bisa mengetahui kalau aku yang menutup matamu."

Bukan perasaan senang yang ia rasakan saat itu. Melainkan sebuah perasaan panik yang semakin menjadi setiap detiknya. Setidaknya akan terus meningkat selama mobil kuning itu tidak segera pergi. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan. Cepat pergi," ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kau terlihat panik."

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sakura melihat mobil kuning yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Sekarang giliran ia yang keheranan. Namun keheranan Sakura itu justru menjadi bom waktu bagi Hinata. Sakura menatap mobil itu dengan seraya berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil itu pergi dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat di awalannya hingga menyebabkan sebuah suara seperti mesin itu akan rusak. Sakura pun di buat kaget dengan mobil yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan kecepatan yang tinggi itu.

"Cepat sekali!" Sakura berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Mobil siapa itu?"

"Ah itu. Itu mobil pamanku."

"Heee. Benarkah? Rasanya mobil itu mirip dengan mobil milik Naruto yang dibawa Sasuke ke sekolah hari ini."

"B-Benarkah? Haha." Tawa itu terkesan di paksakan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya mirip sedikit. Tidak mungkin mobil murah seperti itu sama seperti milik bos perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise," Hinata berupaya untuk menyanggah fakta yang ada.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan mobil Naruto tadi. Ya mungkin memang hanya sedikit mirip."

Mendengarnya, Hinata sedikit menghembuskan naas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Awalnya Hinata cukup tenang. Namun mendengar Sakura berkata 'Ngomong-ngomong' yang biasanya mengarah ke berbagai hal yang ingin dipastikan membuat Hinata kembali panik. "Kenapa pamanmu terlihat buru-buru seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan. "T-Tadi pamanku sedang ditelepon oleh atasannya. Mungkin saja ia tiba-tiba dipanggil. Makanya ia buru-buru."

"He, berat ya jadi tentara. Para atasannya sepertinya sangat ditakuti bawahannya."

"Ya begitulah. Hehe."

"Lalu, kenapa kau turun di sini?"

"Ahh. Itu karena telepon itu."

"Hmm. Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo sama-sama ke rumahku."

"Hn."

[]=[]=[]

Mobil kuning yang melaju di tengah jalanan kota menarik perhatian cukup banyak pengemudi di jalan. Bahkan sesekali mata para polisi tertuju pada mobil itu namun mereka tidak bertindak karena kecepatan itu masih dikatakan tidak melanggar hukum. Hanya saja cara mengemudi seperti di kejar setan itulah yang menarik perhatian. Namun setelah melewati sekitar 1 kilometer dari tempat di mana mereka bertemu Sakura, Naruto mulai sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sialan. Hampir saja!" ucap si pengemudi alias Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengemudi dengan lebih baik. Kau membuatku mual."

"Diamlah. Ini gara-gara kau. Sakura hampir saja melihat kita."

Dengan menutup mulutnya, Sasuke berkata lagi. "Mungkin saja dia sudah curiga. Kita hanya bisa percayakan pada Hinata. Apa dia bisa mengelabui Sakura apa tidak."

"Awas saja kalau sampai Sakura mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha agar Sakura bisa menutup mulutnya. Tapi mungkin saja setelahnya kau akan disembur berbagai pertanyaan dari Sakura."

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya disembur berbagai pertanyaan dari Sakura dengan mata seperti hendak membunuhnya apabila jawaban yang ia berikan tidak memuaskan. "Ahhh, aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Tiba-tiba saja. "Naruto! Berhenti!" Teriakan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera menginjak remnya.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Dengan nada yang kembali tenang, Sasuke berkata, "kau hampir melanggar lampu merah. Padahal di depan sana ada polisi."

"Benarkah. Maaf, aku tidak fokus gara-gara kejadian tadi."

Menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah untuk menjadi hijau memang cukup lama dan membosankan. Apalagi dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini yang sedang panik. Tentu saja akan semakin terasa lebih lama. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada setir mobil yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang gelisah.

"Oi. Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Apa sebaiknya aku kembali dan memata-matai mereka untuk memastikan apakah Sakura curiga atau tidak?"

"Jangan. Nanti kau bisa di bunuh Sakura kalau ketahuan. Sebaiknya kau pasrahkan saja pada kemampuan Hinata dalam membuat alasan."

"Huft. Sepertinya kau benar. Meski alasan yang dia buat tidak begitu benar-benar mengusir kecurigaan, tapi aku yakin ia akan membuat alasan yang logis."

"Oi. Cepat jalan. Sudah hijau."

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, lampu merah kini sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Beberapa kendaraan di belakangnya pun sudah mulai mengomel karena Naruto tidak kunjung bergerak. "Sabarlah, aku juga akan jalan." Gerutu Naruto ketika mendengar kendaraan yang tidak sabaran di belakangnya.

Beberapa detik setelah meninggalkan lampu lalu lintas, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini kau sakit apa?"

"Jangan pikir aku mau menceritakan semua privasiku."

"Huh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu. Aku kan tanya kau sakit apa? Ah, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan Cuma sakit alasan saja, ya?"

"T-Tidak. Aku memang sakit. Eto... mungkin tidak tepat di sebut sakit. Hanya saja kemarin malam aku mengalami hal yang membuatku tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"He, lalu kenapa juga Hinata tidak masuk. Alasannya tidak masuk bagiku terdengar dibuat-buat."

"Oh. Dia kelelahan. Ia menemaniku sepanjang malam hingga tidak tidur."

"Hei. Aku tidak paham. Apa maksudmu kelelahan dan tidak tidur sepanjang malam karena menemanimu."

Mendengarnya dari mulut Sasuke malah membuat pikirannya salah paham. "Tidak... Tidak... Bukan begitu. Dia hanya menemaniku karena aku pingsan semalam," ucap Naruto panik karena perkataan Sasuke membuatnya berpikir bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi itu terdengar seperti mereka melakukan hal aneh semalam.

"Pingsan ya. Apa kau kurang istirahat?" Awalnya ia bertanya seperti itu. Namun melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sedang panik, ia pun mengubah pertanyaannya. "Kau kenapa? Panik begitu,"

"Ha. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe." Naruto tertawa kecil untuk mengelabui Sasuke. Ia membuang matanya ke samping lalu membatin, "Heh? Ternyata Cuma aku yang berpikir kalau penjelasanku tadi aneh."

"Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan lagi. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Apa kurang istirahat?"

"Humph. Kau memang mau menggali semua privasiku."

"Sudah. Jawab saja!"

"Mungkin karena ingatan lamaku kembali secara tiba-tiba. Karena hal itu aku pingsan sebab merasa sangat sakit di bagian kepala." Tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Naruto menjadi serius. "Sekarang aku tahu siapa gadis yang pernah kuselamatkan hingga membuatku cedera. Tidak kusangka kalau gadis itu ternyata ada di dekatku saat ini."

Sasuke berusaha mengingat cerita yang pernah di katakan Naruto saat mereka di serang oleh kelompok penjahat tidak dikenal waktu itu. "Jangan-jangan. Gadis yang kau maksud itu adalah Hinata?"

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Tepat. Kau memang cerdas. Apa kau mau mendengar kisah selengkapnya?"

"Oi... Oi... Jangan buat kisah hidupmu layaknya dongeng." Sasuke diam beberapa saat. "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya, aku siap mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi, itu semua terjadi saat aku masih kecil. Musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu, adalah saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Chapter ke-17 dari seri cerita Destined To Live With You ini kubuat dalam kebingungan. Jika kalian merasa ada bagian yang aneh, itu pasti di ketik sewaktu author dilanda kebingungan alur. Maklum saja, tahap awal dari chapter ini di tulis saat masih puasa. Dan baru saya lanjut belakangan ini. Jadi sempat bingung mau di lanjut seperti apa. Tapi saya merasa lega karena bisa membuat sebuah konflik ringan seperti di atas meski di awalannya sempat kebingungan harus dituntaskan seperti apa.

Oke, sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin saya ucapkan lagi. Semoga kalian cukup terhibur. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	18. Hari Sial

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 18**

 **Hari Sial**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Tepat. Kau memang cerdas. Apa kau mau mendengar kisah selengkapnya?"

"Oi... Oi... Jangan buat kisah hidupmu layaknya dongeng." Sasuke diam beberapa saat. "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya, aku siap mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi, itu semua terjadi saat aku masih kecil. Musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu, adalah saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya."

* * *

Setelah Naruto mengakhiri kisah masa lalunya yang ia ceritakan pada Sasuke, si raven hitam dengan mata tertutup itu kini melipat tangannya dan mencoba membuat ringkasan serta kesimpulan di dalam kepalanya. Sangat serius sampai-sampai keadaan selama 15 detik terasa sangat hening. Pada akhirnya secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. "Jadi begitu," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi ataupun tanggapan lainnya.

Sekilas saat melihat Sasuke membuka mata, Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan kesimpulan yang spektakuler. Jadi setelah Sasuke selesai berkata "Jadi begitu" ia masih menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Sasuke. Namun perkataan selanjutnya itu tidak pernah terdengar hingga pada akhirnya mereka tiba di depan apartemen megah tempat Sasuke sekeluarga tinggal.

"Aku akan turun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Sasuke mulai membuka pintu. Namun pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Secara refleks, Sasuke pun melihat ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Dengan tangan lain yang dikepal dan mata yang tertutup paksa, Naruto berkata "setelah aku menceritakan kisah masa laluku itu selama perjalanan, kau hanya menanggapinya dengan 'jadi begitu'."

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Naruto. Perlahan ia melepas paksa tangan Naruto. "Memang apalagi yang harus kukatakan?"

"Ahh lupakan." Tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat karena mengingat sesuatu. "Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Hinata."

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Bagaimana cara ia pulang. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku tidak mau ke sana lagi untuk sementara."

"Jangan khawatir. Daerah tempat tinggal sakura cukup sering dilewati taksi. Berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku yang harus berjalan sekitar 1 kilometer dahulu baru mendapatkan taksi. Lagi pula keluargamu kan punya ajudan-ajudan multifungsi."

"Hari ini mereka sedang sibuk. Aku tidak yakin kalau nanti ada yang bisa menjemput Hinata."

Seseorang yang membawa tas belanjaan melewati mereka. Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada orang yang sedang mendekati Sasuke itu. Karena melihat arah pandangan Naruto, Sasuke pun melihat sampingnya.

"Wah, kak Itachi. Selamat sore," ucap Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. Habis mengantar Sasuke ya?"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kakak habis belanja?"

"Hn."

"Loh, Kenapa jalan kaki?"

"Supermarket yang baru lokasinya cukup dekat dengan apartemen kami. Jadi aku tidak memerlukan mobil untuk ke sana." Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku duluan, barang-barang ini cukup berat."

Naruto mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia tidak menyapaku." Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan sedikit wajah kecewa.

"Oh iya Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

Sasuke hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan setelahnya menutup pintu mobil Naruto yang dibukanya. "Aku hampir lupa. Jangan mengebut ataupun berada di jalanan sepi." Saat wajah Naruto menampakkan kebingungan akibat perkataan Sasuke itu, si raven hitam itu langsung memasukkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. "Ada GPS yang tertanam di mobil ini. Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tapi mereka memasangnya untuk memantau keberadaanmu. Kau tidak boleh ngebut di tempat sepi sebab mereka akan menganggapmu sedang terancam. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kepolisian sangat membenci alarm palsu. Kalau mereka mengetahui kau ngebut untuk bersenang-senang, aku rasa informasi itu akan diberikan juga pada nenekmu."

"Ehhh!" Ekspresi terkejut itu sangat murni. Keluar begitu Naruto mendengar perkataan itu. "K-kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Tunggu." Naruto mencoba meralat perkataannya. "Untung kau memberitahuku. Padahal tadi aku sempat berencana menguji kecepatan laju mobil ini."

"Itu saja yang mau kukatakan. Mungkin sisanya akan kuberi tahu di telepon." Sasuke berbalik. "Kau pulanglah. Aku mau beristirahat."

"Oi! Kau mengusirku nih? Di tengah jalan begini."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Ahh, tidak di jawab." Naruto yang merasa depresi karena diabaikan Sasuke mulai memegang setir mobil. Ia menjalankan mobil itu perlahan. Lalu terbesit sesuatu di pikirannya. "Aku dilarang ngebut di jalanan sepi. Kalau begitu, di sini tidak apa-apa kan?" Ia memasukkan gigi berikutnya. Perlahan kecepatan mobilnya bertambah dan ia pun melaju dengan cepat di hari yang mulai gelap itu.

[]=[]=[]

Melaju sambil meliuk-liuk dengan lincah di jalan, Naruto merasa sangat kegirangan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada di jalan yang langsung menuju rumahnya. Jalanan ini cukup sepi kendaraan. Karena itu, ia pun merasa ingin memacu adrenalinnya lagi dengan mengemudikan mobil berkecepatan tinggi di jalan itu.

Namun baru saja ingin menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang mengejar dan menyaingi kecepatannya. Tak hanya itu, mobil tersebut pun mengklaksonnya memaksa Naruto untuk melambat. Perasaan Naruto menjadi sedikit tidak enak saat melihat sosok orang di balik kaca mobil warna merah tersebut. Perlahan kaca mobil merah tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang benar-benar membuat perasaan tidak enak Naruto terjadi.

"Anda mengebut lagi di jalan raya kan, tuan Naruto? Saya sudah mengikuti Anda melewati 3 distrik."

"Cih. Aku terciduk. Hebat juga kau, Arashi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Saya sengaja mengikuti Anda dari jarak yang sangat jauh agar Anda tak mengetahui keberadaan saya."

Kedua mobil mereka berjalan secara berbanjar di jalan. Namun posisi itu tidak akan bertahan lama sebab terlihat sebuah mobil di hadapan mereka. Mobil tersebut terdengar sedang mengklakson mobil merah yang berjalan tidak pada jalannya.

"Kita akhiri di sini dulu, tuan Naruto. Saya harus segera bertemu nyonya." Setelah mengatakan itu, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Arashi menambah kecepatannya dan mendahului Naruto. Hanya dalam 4 detik, jarak antar mereka berdua sudah terlampau jauh.

"C-Cepat sekali. Pantas saja ia bisa dengan mudah mengejarku. Sial, aku iri." Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya. Lagi pula kalau ia mencoba mengejarnya, mungkin ia akan mendapat masalah apabila ada orang lain yang melihatnya ngebut. Terkhususnya Tsunade. Bisa-bisa mobilnya akan di sita atas nama keluarga oleh Tsunade. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab kekuasaannya hanya sebatas pada perusahaan dan keluarga kecilnya yang dibangun bersama Hinata. Selama Tsunade masih ada, kekuasaan tertinggi dalam keluarga ada di tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh beberapa meter dari lokasi di mana ia berpisah dengan Arashi, ia pun tiba di kediamannya. Saat ia melewati gerbang, ia mendapat salam hangat dari orang-orang yang berada di pos satpam. Matanya terfokus pada mobil merah yang terparkir tepat di depan teras. "Dia bahkan sudah masuk rumah. Cepat sekali ia ngebut."

Naruto berbelok menuju garasi. Pintu garasi otomatis itu langsung terbuka ketika Naruto membunyikan klaksonnya 3 kali. Mata Naruto memandangi bagian dalam dari garasi itu. Tak ada orang yang terlihat. Cukup luas, namun hanya terlihat beberapa barang dan 2 buah unit mobil. Ia memarkir mobilnya dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin tergores oleh sesuatu. Meskipun luas dan banyak ruangan tersisa, bukan berarti ia tidak boleh berhati-hati saat memasuki garasi. Ia mematikan mesin mobil setelah merasa sudah memarkir mobilnya itu dengan baik. "Mobil ini memang kencang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat potensi sejatinya jika mengebut saja di larang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada GPS itu."

Begitu ia keluar, Naruto segera membuka kap mesin. Ia mencari sesuatu dengan teliti bahkan hingga rela menyentuh mesin yang masih panas. Pada akhirnya tubuhnya tidak kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan mesin yang masih panas itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendinginkannya terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menunggu mesin mobilnya dingin, Naruto mengambil beberapa peralatan. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa bagian lain dari mobilnya yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mengintip bagian bawah mobil, memeriksa bagasi, bahkan hingga membongkar jok depan dan belakang. Namun ia tidak menemukan alat yang di sebut dengan GPS itu.

Ia melihat kap mesin. "Ternyata memang di sana. Bersiaplah!" Ia memegang kunci pas di depan wajahnya layaknya hendak bertarung. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah depan mobil. Tangannya menyentuh setiap bagian mesin yang tadinya panas. Tampak bahwa mesin mobilnya sudah mulai mendingin sehingga sudah bisa di sentuh. "Di mana kau, GPS!"

 **Brak!**

Pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan garasi terbuka dengan paksa. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Naruto!"

Suara itu cukup ia kenali. Suara wanita yang sudah berusia tua berserak dengan nada seperti menangkap basah seseorang itu membuat Naruto merinding seperti sedang melakukan kejahatan. Kunci pas yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ahh," Naruto terlihat bingung. "Haha. Aku Cuma... Aku Cuma..." Ia semakin bingung.

"Anda ingin melepas GPS itu kan?" seseorang muncul dari belakang Tsunade.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Kunci dan tindakannya saat ini sudah menyatakan bahwa pernyataan Arashi itu benar. "I-Iya."

Tsunade memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia melipat tangan dan mengetuk-ketuk jari kanannya di lengan kiri. "Kau tahukan. GPS itu demi keamananmu sendiri? Dengan adanya GPS itu, kepolisian dan nenek sendiri bisa memantau keberadaanmu selama bepergian dengan mobil itu."

"Tunggu." Naruto menghentikan perkataan neneknya. "Nenek juga memantauku?"

"Ya. Nenek tidak mau kepolisian memonopoli lokasi keberadaanmu. Makanya nenek juga meminta mereka memasang alat pemantauan di kamar nenek."

"Alasan kenapa saya membuntuti Anda adalah karena perintah dari nyonya Tsunade. Beliau menyadari kondisi abnormal dari pergerakan mobilmu. Karena itu, beliau segera menghubungi saya untuk melihat kondisi Anda." Ia menunjukkan sebuah rekaman hasil dari pemantauan GPS. "Saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda bisa membawa mobil sampai seperti itu. Tapi syukurlah saat saya menemukan Anda, sepertinya tidak ada kejadian yang membahayakan Anda. Tapi, Anda tidak boleh membawa mobil seperti itu lagi. Itu sangat berbahaya."

Tsunade mendekatinya dengan sikap marah. Semakin Tsunade mendekatinya, semakin berusaha ia untuk menjaga jarak. Namun adanya mobil di belakangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi. "N-Nek... A-Aku minta maaf." Tsunade semakin mendekatinya dan semakin membuatnya marah. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Tsunade. "Kau membuat nenek khawatir. Jangan mengemudi seperti itu lagi. Nenek kira kau sedang di bermasalah dengan orang-orang yang mengincarmu. Makanya nenek cepat-cepat menghubungi Arashi yang jaraknya lebih dekat ketimbang kantor kepolisian."

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuat nenek khawatir. Aku juga punya alasan kenapa sampai mengemudi seperti itu. Ada situasi yang membuatku panik. Ini menyangkut rahasia aku dan Hinata."

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya. "ada apa?"

"Eto... Bisa dikatakan kami hampir kepergok teman sekelas kami saat aku sedang mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Kami memang berhenti cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi tidak disangka ternyata dia muncul dari belakang kami. Makanya kami segera kabur sebelum dia melihat wajahku dan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya kami menyerahkan situasi pada Hinata. Aku harap Hinata bisa membuat alasan yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu alasannya sih nenek bisa memakluminya. Melindungi rahasia kalian berdua memang penting. Rahasia itu harus tetap terjaga setidaknya sampai kalian dewasa dan menikah ulang secara resmi."

"Menikah ulang?"

"Tentu saja agar kalian bisa memberitahukan semua orang bahwa kalian adalah pasangan suami istri. Tapi agar lancar dan tidak menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di mata orang, kau harus bisa mendekati Hinata di kehidupan luar rumah sebagai pasangan kekasih."

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Sasuke sebelumnya telah menyinggung hal itu. Ia pun juga sudah berpikir demikian. Ia pun sadar kalau menikah lagi saat mereka dewasa itu penting karena secara logika, hubungan pernikahan mereka saat ini tidak diketahui banyak orang. Akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba saat dewasa nanti ia berkata bahwa mereka sudah melangsungkan pernikahan tanpa adanya pemberitahuan apa-apa kepada seluruh orang yang ia kenal. "Aku akan memikirkannya nek.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap ke kantor." Titah Tsunade.

"Kantor? Ada apa?"

"Karena kami sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan kondisi Anda yang tidak bisa hadir di perusahaan pada saat siang hari, maka kami membuat jadwal pertemuan dengan klien di malam hari. Malam ini sebenarnya Anda cukup sibuk karena akan bertemu dengan beberapa klien dengan bahasan yang berbeda," jawab Arashi.

Cukup terkejut Naruto mendengarnya. "Ini memang hari sialku. Baik, aku akan siap-siap. Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu dengan klien pertama?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk informasi yang lebih jelas, silakan hubungi sekretaris Anda. Saya hanya datang untuk memenuhi panggilan nyonya Tsunade dan juga memberitahukan hal itu."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak ke kantor bersama Naruto, Arashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya mohon maaf. Saya ada keperluan sore ini. Mungkin saya tidak akan menemani Anda malam ini, tuan Naruto."

"Kau tidak harus kembali malam ini. Pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku yakin seharian ini kau sudah bekerja keras," kata Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah wakil direktur hingga hari ini, Arashi. Terima kasih sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harusnya kulakukan," ucap Naruto.

"Saya hanya mengerjakan apa yang bisa saya kerjakan. Sisanya haruslah dikerjakan oleh Anda sendiri. Saya izin pamit tuan Naruto, Nyonya Tsunade."

Setelah mendapat izin, Arashi pun meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Ia berjalan dengan santai hingga ke teras. Membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu keluar gerbang. Satpam dan ajudan yang berada di pos satpam memberinya hormat. Ketika ia hendak berbelok setelah keluar dari gerbang kediaman Uzumaki, matanya melihat ke arah sosok pria yang memakai jas dan bertopi sedang bersandar di mobil jip berwarna hijau gelap.. Tangannya memegang sepuntung rokok dan matanya memandangi dirinya

Arashi memperhatikan orang itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya di jalan yang terlihat sepi itu. Ketika Arashi hilang di telan jarak, pria misterius itu pun meninggalkan tempatnya.

[]=[]=[]

Naruto berjalan dengan malas ke kamarnya. Hari ini ia telah melalui hari yang berat. Setibanya di kamar, ia membanting dirinya di atas kasur. Lengannya menutupi kedua matanya secara horizontal. Ia benar-benar lelah karena semua kejadian yang ia hadapi hari ini. Dimulai dari ketika ia mendapati keberadaan Hinata di kamarnya sewaktu bangun, hingga mengira akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh neneknya karena ketahuan mengebut di jalan. Rasanya ia tidak percaya bahwa pelukan dari neneknya menjadi penutup siang yang melelahkan batin dan fisiknya itu.

Nyaris saja ia tertidur dan melupakan pertemuan malam ini jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Ia melihat nama si penelepon. "Yo, ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Naruto. Ternyata nenekmu juga mempunyai alat untuk memantaumu. Aku baru mendapatkan info ini dari Itachi."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ia menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Tahu?"

"Iya. Aku sudah tertangkap basah. Informasi penting memang datangnya terlambat ya?"

"Maaf. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kurasa aku di marahi karena sudah membuatnya khawatir." Lalu Naruto melanjutkan lagi dalam pikirannya. "Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku di peluk oleh nenekku. Bisa-bisa ia mengejekku anak manja."

"Oh. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Kalau begitu bisa di katakan kau tidak bermasalah."

"Hn. Sepertinya memang begitu. Lalu apa kau menghubungiku Cuma untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya tadi aku menelepon Sakura. Aku sempat berbicara dengannya sebentar. Sepertinya ia dan Hinata sedang memasak sesuatu. Dari obrolan kami, aku bisa memastikan bahwa Hinata berhasil mengamankan situasi."

"Benarkah?" nada Naruto terdengar kembali semangat. "Aku akan menanyakan detailnya nanti saat Hinata pulang. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya." Naruto melihat jam yang terpajang di kamarnya. "Oh, maaf aku tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Aku sedang sibuk. Aku harus segera bersiap untuk pergi menemui klien."

"Cih, dasar orang penting sok sibuk. Oke, aku juga tidak berniat mengobrol. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Naruto tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Entah karena apa, tapi suasana hatinya sudah menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan segera menuju kantor.

[]=[]=[]

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah terparkir di depan sebuah bar. Terlihat si pemilik mobil memakai jas dan kacamata hitam itu bersandar pada pintu mobilnya seraya berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebilah sangkur. Di bawah sorotan lampu jalan yang menerangi tempat parkir di malam hari itu, ia memainkan pisau tersebut dengan cara melempar ke atas dan membuat sangkur tersebut tanpa khawatir akan melukai tangannya sendiri. Percakapannya dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya itu pun tak membuatnya terlihat sulit untuk mengendalikan sangkur yang dimainkannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar tenang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ada urusan malam ini," ucapnya.

"Kau memang sudah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi kau tidak mengatakan kalau pertemuan dengan klien malam ini untuk membahas hal-hal yang sangat penting."

"Sudah kukatakan kan untuk menghubungi sekretarismu agar mendapatkan informasi mengenai pertemuan malam ini? Aku hanya bertugas untuk memberitahukanmu soal pertemuan dengan klien untuk malam ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau salah satu klienku malam ini adalah Walikota. Tahu kalau bakal seperti ini, sebaiknya tadi kuajak nenek."

"Ternyata kondisinya cukup gawat. Tapi, jangan repotkan nenekmu lagi. Kau harus bisa mengatasinya. Lagi pula nyonya Tsunade sudah tidak punya kekuasaan lagi di perusahaan."

"Hei, tidak bisakan kau ke sini dulu membantuku?"

"Kutolak! Urusanku jauh lebih penting. Lagi pula aku sudah memakai 1 dari sekian banyak surat permohonan cutiku untuk bisa menyelesaikan urusanku malam ini tanpa diganggu urusan pekerjaan."

"Sepertinya urusanmu malam ini memang sangat penting. Kalau begitulah baiklah. Akan kulakukan sendiri."

"Semoga beruntung. Dan satu lagi. Usahakan jangan sampai keputusanmu bisa membuat perusahaan kita merugi, tuan Naruto!"

"Cih! Tenang saja. Akan kupastikan pertemuan malam ini tidak akan membuat kerugian bagi perusahaan." Setelah mengambil jeda sesaat. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong malam ini sikapmu berbeda, Arashi. Aku jauh lebih mengenal sosok Arashi yang seperti ini?"

"Karena ini di luar jam dinasku, aku tidak perlu bersikap terlalu sopan padamu kan?"

"Iya. Aku lebih menyukai sifatmu yang seperti ini. Mungkin karena kau yang seperti inilah yang kukenal. Terasa lebih jujur ketimbang sifatmu saat kau berada di dekatku sebagai ajudan Direktur."

"Penilaian yang bagus, tuan Naruto. Tapi mari akhiri obrolan ini. Aku cukup sibuk. Aku yakin Anda juga harus segera memulai pertemuan."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto, Arashi menutup telepon itu. Ia melempar sangkurnya cukup tinggi di udara. Begitu jatuh kembali ke tangannya, ia dengan cepat tanpa memberi jeda sedikitku langsung melesat kan sangkur itu ke arah belakangnya. Sangkur yang dilesatkan olehnya itu mengikis rambut seseorang yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan bunyi sangkur yang menancap pada pagar kayu, pria itu langsung ketakutan.

"Hei kurang ajar. Jika kau ingin menemuiku, pastikan menghadapku dengan benar. Kalau seperti itu, akan kuanggap kau sebagai musuh."

Pria itu berusaha menenangkan diri. Detak jantungnya memang tidak terkendali saat ini. "S-Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Arashi-dono."

"Cih! Ada apa?"

"Anda sudah ditunggu di dalam. M-Mari ikut saya."

Pria itu memimpin jalan menuju dalam bar melewati pintu belakang. Arashi mengikutinya setelah mengambil kembali sangkur yang tertancap cukup dalam di pagar yang terbuat dari kayu.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Untuk episode kali ini, author sedikit kebingungan sehingga waktu pengerjaannya lama. Kuharap tidak menimbulkan ketidakpuasaan.

Mungkin di chapter ini kalian sudah mulai merasakan akan adanya konflik besar yang menanti. Saya memang tidak membuat rancangannya secara mendetail sebab saya langsung menulis apa yang saya pikirkan. Kuharap hal itu tidak akan mengacaukan jalan cerita.

Jika kalian ada melihat keanehan atau kejanggalan dalam cerita, bisa segera memberitahukan pada saya.

Sekian dari saya, Tandrato.


	19. Mulutku Harimauku

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 19**

 **Mulutku Harimauku**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Tuan Naruto."

3 jam telah beralu semenjak Naruto mendatangi kantor. Semua pertemuan dengan klien hari ini telah selesai. Ucapan dari sekretarisnya itu menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sudah bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Namun bukan berarti tugasnya telah selesai. Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai pelajar.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sekretarisnya, Naruto langsung menuju mobilnya yang berada di garasi. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sudah lelah. Apalagi selama 3 jam itu ia selalu membahas mengenai bisnis dan hal-hal yang tak jauh dari itu.

Naruto bertemu dengan Korata di lobi. "Ah, selamat malam, tuan Naruto. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Jika Anda butuh sopir untuk mengantar Anda pulang, katakan saja pada saya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat kok mengemudi sendiri."

"Hati-hati di jalan, tuan."

Begitu tiba di mobil, aku teringat oleh Hinata. "Mungkin sebaiknya kutanya apa dia sudah pulang atau belum," batinnya karena khawatir soal kejadian tadi sore. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Hinata. Namun, setelah beberapa saat kemudian yang menjawab panggilannya itu bukanlah Hinata.

"Hei, Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit kasar sebab yang menjawab panggilannya adalah orang yang tak dikenalinya.

"Ini aku, Hayate. Maaf karena suaraku sedikit serak karena batuk."

"Hayate? Kenapa kau memegang ponsel Hinata?"

"Begini tuan." Terdengar suara rintihan orang yang menahan sakit dari ponsel itu. Mendengarnya, perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

"Itu suara Hinata kan? Dia kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja menjemput nyonya Hinata setelah ia mengeluhkan sakit perut di rumah temannya. Nyonya Hinata saat ini tidak bisa berbicara."

"Sakit?"

"Sudah dulu Tuan Naruto. Aku sedang mengebut karena harus segera membawa nyonya Hinata ke rumah."

Setelahnya, Naruto tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa lagi. Namun panggilan itu masih belum berakhir karena Naruto belum menutupnya. Namun karena itu, ia bisa mendengar situasi di sana.

"Hayate-san. Cepatlah! A... Aku sudah t... tidak tahan."

"Ahhh, bertahanlah Nyonya! Kita sudah hampir sampai."

"Huek!" Suara itu adalah suara muntahan seseorang. Suara itu pun sepertinya telah membuat Hayate histeris. "Kyaa! Padahal aku baru mencuci joknya!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok di sampingnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan dengan cepat jalan meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju rumahnya.

[]=[]=[]

Karena jarak kantor dengan rumah yang terlampau jauh, Naruto memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk tiba di rumah. Namun karena gerbang rumahnya belum tertutup, ia bisa meyakini bahwa Hayate telah tiba dan belum meninggalkan kediamannya. Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Bahkan meski sudah memasuki halaman rumah, ia masih saja mengebut hingga tiba di depan teras. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan memperhatikan bahwa tak ada mobil Hayate di sini.

Raido berlari menghampiri Naruto. "Tuan Naruto! Anda seharusnya tidak boleh mengebut seperti itu. Sangat berbahaya!"

"Lupakan itu. Di mana Hinata?"

"Nyonya Hinata sudah di dalam. Hayate tadi mengantarnya. Tapi kondisinya seperti sedang tidak baik."

Setelah mendengarnya, Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga hingga nyaris terpeleset. Di lantai dua tepat sebelum mencapai kamar Hinata, seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan kosong keluar dari kamar Hinata. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kondisi Hinata?"

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak begitu tahu. Saya hanya mengantarkan air dan obat."

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali berlari menuju kamar Hinata. Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto membuka pintu dengan keras lalu berkata, "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tatapan mata penuh kekhawatiran itu sirna kala melihat Hinata yang sedang meminum obat terkejut dan hampir menyemburkan kembali air yang diminumnya.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu," ucap Tsunade marah lalu kemudian menenangkan Hinata yang terbatuk-batuk karena terkejut saat sedang minum.

Naruto mendekati Hinata. Wajahnya kini menyorotkan tatapan merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto. Perutku hanya sakit, kok."

"Sakit. Kenapa? Kau makan apa?"

"Hinata terlalu banyak makan masakan gagal di rumah temannya. Karena itu perutnya sakit. Jadi biarkan Hinata beristirahat agar obatnya dapat bereaksi dengan baik." Tsunade mengambil gelas kosong yang terletak di atas meja lalu menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Lalu, kenapa kau sekhawatir itu?"

"Eh, ya... ya... hanya khawatir saja." Wajahnya memerah. Namun semakin ia berbicara tak jelas, semakin tajam tatapan Tsunade yang ingin mengetahui alasannnya. "A-Aku hanya khawatir. Nenek sudah menyuruh Hinata menjagaku semalaman kemarin. Jadi kupikir Hinata sakit karena aku."

"Apa hanya itu alasannya?"

"..." Naruto terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban, Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginterogasi Naruto. Ia mendorong dan memaksa Naruto keluar dari kamar Hinata. "Ini kamar gadis. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini." Tsunade melihat ke arah Hinata. "Istirahatlah."

[]=[]=[]

Naruto merasa malu. Entah kenapa ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sebelumnya memang ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tetapi, perasaannya pada Hinata semakin kuat saat ia telah mengingat masa lalunya. Naruto meyakini bahwa karena itulah ia merasa sangat khawatir.

Ia tak bisa konsentrasi dalam belajar. Bahkan ia juga kesulitan untuk tidur meski sekarang dirinya benar-benar lelah. Ia terus memikirkan Hinata. Ia tiba-tiba ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata padanya. Namun mengingat sebuah obrolan Hinata dengan sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya depresi. Sebuah obrolan di mana Hinata menyatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Naruto di hadapan Sakura. Saat itu memang hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik sebab ia sendiri yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menjawab sesuai apa yang dirasakannya. Mulai saat itu, ia menyadari bahwa ada sedikit perasaan suka di hatinya. Kini perasaan itu semakin membesar, namun ia serasa belum bisa mendapatkannya meski status mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah.

Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin dirinya tidak bisa tertidur. Namun tanpa di sadari, ia pun tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Di pagi harinya, suara alarm yang keras membangunkannya dari tidur yang penuh dengan kegelisahan. Namun setelah bangun di pagi hari dan membuka jendela kamarnya, kegelisahannya itu sirna. Ia menjadi merasa lebih baik dan bersemangat untuk memulai hari yang baru ini.

Setelah rutinitas setiap pagi harinya selesai, Naruto yang telah berseragam mendatangi dapur. Seperti biasa, Hinata dan Tsunade telah berada di meja makan menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kau terlambat seperti biasanya. Cepat makan!" titah Tsunade.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Iya. Perutku sudah mendingan. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa sering-sering izin. Banyak hal yang terjadi saat aku tidak masuk. Itulah kata Sakura."

"Makanlah dulu! Ceritanya nanti saja," ucap Tsunade.

[]=[]=[]

Keadaan kelas cukup ramai. Pagi ini sudah banyak murid yang hadir di sekolah. Jam pelajaran pun sudah hampir di mulai. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sesaat, perhatian seluruh murid tertuju padanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama sebab Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya fokus untuk berjalan mendekati meja tempatnya belajar.

"Yo Naruto, kupikir hari ini kau tidak masuk lagi," ucap Kiba bersemangat. Namun karena tak di jawab oleh Naruto, semangatnya pun hilang.

"Kau kenapa, masih sakit?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto pun tak menjawabnya.

Naruto terlihat diam. Bahkan meskipun ia dikelilingi oleh sahabatnya, ia hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Choji.

"Entahlah. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak keluar dari mobil." Suara itu datang dari Sai yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengidahkanku."

"Choji, kau masih menyimpan kupon ramen itu?"

Choji pun memberikan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru. "Tidak mungkin dia mau menolak pesona makan Ramen Ichiraku gratis dengan kupon ini." Shikamaru mengibas-kibaskan kertas itu di hadapan muka Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya. Naruto membuka matanya lebar. Semua teman-temannya gembira karena berpikir pancingan itu berhasil. Namun, "benar juga! Sai!" Ia berdiri lalu memanggil Sai. Semua teman-temannya menjadi drop karena sempat berpikir Naruto terpancing dengan kupon makan gratis itu.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Tokomu menjual stiker mobil kan?"

"Ya. Kami menjual berbagai jenis stiker dan juga jasa pengecatan dengan _Airbrush_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan mampir sepulang sekolah."

"Ah. Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan bertanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kemudian Naruto berbisik. "Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hinata menceritakan tentang alasan yang dia berikan pada Sakura kemarin. Ia mengatakan bahwa kemarin pamannya yang mengantar. Karena itu, aku harus memodifikasi tampilan mobilku."

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu akan kubantu."

"Oke."

"Apa sih yang kalian bisikkan?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Itu pasti rahasia mereka. Kau tidak berhak mencari tahu, Kiba," ucap Shino.

Lalu, 2 orang perempuan memasuki kelas bersamaan. Seketika itu, perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada mereka. Dua orang itu adalah Hinata dan Sakura. Namun pandangan seluruh siswa kelas 10-A lebih tertuju pada Hinata. Tak lama setelahnya mereka pun berbicara satu sama lain. Saat aku melihati mereka dengan ekspresi bingung, mereka terdiam. Sepertinya mereka membahas sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak boleh diketahui olehku maupun Hinata.

"Apakah ini, kecurigaan?" batin Naruto.

"Ahh benar. Aku jadi teringat kalau kau sekarang punya skandal di kelas ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Yang kemarin kuceritakan di rumahmu," kata Sasuke.

"Karena kalian sering tidak masuk di saat yang bersamaan, banyak siswa yang mulai menyebarkan gosip-gosip aneh tentang kalian," ucap Shino.

"Seperti misalnya kalian berdua saling bertemu dan pergi ke hotel cinta untuk—" sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di kepala Kiba. Namun itu tidak berasal dari teman-teman dekatnya.

"Kau dan fantasi mesummu tidak pantas untuk sang dewi kami, Hinata-sama."

Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki yang tiba-tiba bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu setelah memukul kepala Kiba. Naruto kala itu yang paling merasa bingung. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya yang semakin mengundang keheranan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ia menyombongkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. "Aku adalah Hyuuse Kiriyaga, ketua klub penggemar Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Sebenarnya klub apa itu?"

"Sebuah klub Ilegal yang berisi orang-orang bodoh yang 'menikmati keindahan Hinata' dari kejauhan. Mudahnya, klub stalker." Ucapan Sasuke yang blak-blakkan itu membuat hati Hyuuse seraya tertusuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kata-kata orang populer memang setajam pedang!" ucap Hyuuse.

"Hyuuse...? Hyuuse...? Ah! Si penjahat kelamin yang dulu mengincar Sakura!" ucapan Naruto itu membuat Hyuuse terkapar di lantai dalam kondisi sekarat. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Aku bukan penjahat kelamin. Aku penggemar fanatik!"

"Sama saja! Dulu kau mengincar Sakura. Tapi karena Sasuke sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang kau mengincar Hinata. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Karena Hinata adalah milikku! HAHAhahaha...!" Tertawanya yang keras itu mendadak hilang setelah ia menyadari keanehan yang ia katakan. Karenanya, perhatian setiap murid tertuju padanya. Sasuke yang kala itu sedang memegang ponselnya mendadak terdiam dan membiarkan ponselnya itu jatuh ke lantai. Saking sunyinya, suara ponsel jatuh itu terdengar cukup jelas.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hei, Serius. Apa itu benar?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Wah, ini berita bagus."

"Kebenaran terkuak."

"Naruto, serius itu?"

"Dugaanku ternyata benar?"

"Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

"He, serius! Sejak kapan kau dan Naruto berpacaran, Hinata."

"Tidak aku sangka gosip itu benar."

"I-Itu tidak benar!"

"Heh?"

Seperti itulah reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan teman-teman seperkumpulannya pun di buat heran. Sementara Sasuke dibuat tak percaya karena telah menyaksikan Naruto yang hampir saja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri di hadapan seluruh kelas. Naruto hanya bisa memandangi teman-teman kelasnya dengan perasaan sesal karena telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Reaksi teman-temannya kala itu tampak sangat terkejut. Mata mereka memandangi wajah Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Tak aneh jika Naruto merasa ketakutan karenanya.

"Eh! Serius! Kau ternyata berpacaran dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu," ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Oi. Kurang ajar! Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau Hinata itu milikmu?" Hyuuse tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto. Sebagai pendiri klub penggemar Hinata, ia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan dewi yang menjadi lambang klub mereka menjadi milik orang lain.

"Tunggu. Tunggu dulu." Ia melihat Hyuuse mendekat dengan pergerakan tubuh yang siap bertarung. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin kan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Lalu, gosip tentang kalian berdua yang pergi ke hotel saat tidak masuk bersamaan itu tidak benar?" tanya Kiba.

"Kiba. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyebarkan gosip itu?" tanya Shino.

"Hmph Benar. Aku lupa," jawab Kiba.

"Oi! Kiba! Kenapa kau menyebarkan gosip seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba dengan wajah yang amat marah.

"Maaf Naruto. Gosip itu menyebar dengan sendirinya!" Melihat wajah penuh kemarahan dari Naruto, Kiba pun bersembunyi di balik badan Choji.

"Jangan seenaknya memalingkan wajahmu, Naruto! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"A-Aku kan sudah bilang itu Cuma candaan! Itu tidak benar."

Melihat Hyuuse tidak segera mundur juga, Naruto menaikkan lengan bajunya. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan!"

Ketika Naruto dan Hyuuse telah bersiap adu jotos, 2 buah pena mengarah ke Naruto dan Hyuuse. "Dua laki-laki di sana! Jangan berkelahi. Bel sudah berbunyi. Sebentar lagi guru kita datang."

Naruto mengambil pena yang mengenainya dan melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara sekaligus yang melemparnya. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Sakura. Terlihat jelas dari tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pena dengan posisi siap dilempar. Namun bukanlah Sakura yang benar-benar ia perhatikan, melainkan Hinata. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu saat itu. Namun, tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Sepertinya Hinata marah. Mungkin saja akibat perkataan Naruto, ia jadi diserang dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan tentang hubungan mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya gosip yang disebarkan oleh Kiba. Ia benar-benar dibuat kewalahan. Tentu saja itulah yang membuat gadis itu marah sebab Naruto telah menarik pelatuk lewat perkataannya yang pada akhirnya menciptakan kondisi seperti saat ini.

Dengan melihat Naruto, Sasuke bisa merasakan adanya keresahan. Terlebih lagi kelas saat ini belum benar-benar tenang. Sakura pun dibuat kewalahan untuk menenangkan situasi kelas. Terlebih lagi dengan hampir adanya perkelahian antara Naruto dan Hyuuse. "Hyuuse, sebaiknya kau duduk. Kau juga Naruto. Guru kita sudah mau datang."

"Ingat Naruto. Entah perkataanmu itu benar atau hanya candaan, tetap saja kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil dewi kami." Sambil berjalan menuju mejanya, Hyuuse mengatakan itu.

"Sudahlah! Duduk sana, dasar maniak!" ucap Naruto tidak senang dengan perkataan Hyuuse.

Guru jam pertama pun memasuki kelas. Ia adalah Kurenai, salah satu guru senior yang mengajar bahasa di sekolah ini. Ketika berada di dalam dan memandangi para siswanya, ia merasakan kejanggalan pada suasana kelas saat itu. Ia yakin sebelumnya ada masalah yang terjadi. Tapi ia merasa tidak perlu untuk mengungkit masalah itu sebab ia yakin masalah itu sudah diatasi sehingga tidak akan menganggu proses belajar mengajar pagi ini.

"Buka buku paket kalian. Kita akan latihan soal." Perkataan itu adalah awal dari pelajaran di pagi hari ini.

[]=[]=[]

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah selesai. Saat ini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat siang. Begitu bel berbunyi, siswa mulai berbondong-bondong keluar menuju kantin. Naruto yang saat itu masih duduk memegang ponselnya melihat Hinata sedang keluar bersama Sakura.

"Ayo ke kantin, Naruto. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena menyebarkan gosip itu, aku akan mentraktirmu," ajak Kiba.

"Nanti aku menyusul. Belikan saja aku makanan seperti biasa," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak sama-sama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan. Ada email yang dikirim sekretarisku."

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu di sana," ucap Kiba kemudian pergi bersama yang lain.

Setelah Sasuke dan yang lainnya hilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali melihat layar ponselnya. Sebuah aplikasi terlihat terbuka. Di aplikasi itu, tersusun kalimat-kalimat yang menyerupai sebuah laporan. "Huff. Meski aku sedang di sekolah, tapi tetap saja tak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan kantor," keluh Naruto dalam hati.

5 menit Naruto habiskan untuk membacanya. Setelah selesai, ia pun berdiri hendak pergi menuju kantin mendatangi teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu. Baru selangkah menjauh dari mejanya, ia teringat kejadian di mana Hinata berpaling darinya kala mata mereka bertatapan. "Aku harus minta maaf." Akhirnya sebelum menuju kantin, Naruto mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan. Setelah mengirimnya, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin.

Tak ada balasan hingga ia tiba di kantin. Ada beberapa kemungkinan kenapa pesan Naruto yang berisi permintaan maaf itu belum di balas. Ia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, ia sedang tidak membawa ponselnya, kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk membaca pesan dari Naruto, atau bahkan ia masih marah. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Setibanya di kantin semi terbuka yang ada di sekolah ini, ia mendapati keberadaan Hinata di meja yang tak jauh dari jalan masuk. Posisi duduknya membelakangi jalan masuk sehingga Naruto bisa lewat tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata. Tak jauh darinya, Naruto melihat teman-temannya sedang duduk beramai-ramai menikmati makan siang bersama. Ketika berjalan untuk menghampiri mereka, ia sempat melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang makan berdua. Kala itu, terlihat Hinata sedang melihat layar ponselnya sementara Sakura sedang makan. Naruto menyadari bahwa kemungkinan Hinata sedang membaca pesannya.

Sementara itu.

"Hinata, makan dulu. Nanti makananmu keburu dingin," ucap Sakura mengingatkan Hinata.

"Hump, sebentar lagi. Aku sedang membalas pesan," jawab Hinata.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eh, eto... pamanku." Saat mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sakura kala itu sedang melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak asing di matanya sedang memasuki area kantin. Namun karena laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arahnya, Sakura mengabaikannya. Tentu saja laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

"Cepatlah. Setelah dari kantin, kita kan harus ke perpustakaan."

"Iya. Aku tinggal mengirimkannya saja." Jari Hinata pun mulai menekan tombol untuk mengirim. Setelah muncul notifikasi bahwa pesan telah terkirim, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Namun baru saja ponsel itu di letakkan, ia terkejut mendengar suara pesan masuk. Suara pesan masuk itu bukanlah dari ponselnya, melainkan dari ponsel milik seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Terlebih lagi, suara ponsel itu cukup dikenalnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Wajah gadis di hadapannya itu terlihat terkejut. Ia melihat ponsel Hinata yang berada di atas meja lalu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan intens.

Karena memandangi Sakura, Hinata pun ikut berbalik melihat orang di belakangnya. Ia mendapati Naruto sedang berhenti di belakangnya. Wajah Naruto kala itu mengekspresikan keterkejutan luar biasa yang tak berbeda dari Sakura. Saat itu, Hinata sedang membalas pesan Naruto. Tapi siapa sangka tepat saat itu, Naruto sedang berada di belakangnya. Tentu saja melihat kejadian ini, Sakura merasa curiga. Melihat ponsel Hinata yang masih belum mati ataupun terkunci, Sakura dengan cepat menyambarnya. Tindakan Sakura itu mengundang kepanikan Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Sakura! Kembalikan!" Namun Hinata terlambat mengatakannya. Sakura telah melihat kotak pesan Hinata. Tidak perlu melihat isi pesan, dengan hanya melihat ada nama 'Naruto' di kotak masuk dan kotak keluar saja sudah membuat Sakura percaya bahwa ada interaksi antar kedua orang itu melalui ponsel.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ponsel Hinata jatuh dengan bebas ke atas meja. "Apa gosip itu ternyata benar? Apa kau punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Naruto?"

"Itu tidak benar. Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi tolong jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengundang perhatian."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Tidak. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Melihat tatapan Sakura saja sudah cukup membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Naruto, pergilah!" Hinata mengusir Naruto agar keadaan tidak menjadi heboh. Tak hanya itu, Hinata pun segera menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi menghilang dari kantin. Siswa lain sepertinya tidak terlalu menyadari kejadian itu. Akan tetapi, perhatian Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lain terfokus pada mereka.

"Naruto. Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka pergi saat melihatmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hinata menarik tangan Sakura setelah ia melihat ponsel milik Hinata. Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Choji.

"Jika tidak salah, kalian bertiga terlihat sangat terkejut tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang besar?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kekhawatiran. Sepertinya ia berhasil menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"T-tidak ada yang terjadi, kok. Aku hanya kebetulan sedang lewat saat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Mungkin saja mereka terkejut karena aku ada di dekat mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka." Sebuah kebohongan pun diucapkan oleh Naruto untuk melindungi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Meskipun itu tak menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat ponsel Hinata, tapi sepertinya teman-temannya sudah merasa terpuaskan dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Kupikir ada apa?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hooh, Lalu apa yang dua perempuan itu bicarakan? Kau pasti dengar banyak hal kan?" tanya Kiba

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar sedikit. L-Lagi pula itu adalah rahasia mereka," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto. Sebaiknya kau segera makan makanan yang dibelikan Kiba. Sudah mulai mendingin," ucap Sasuke dengan tujuan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai kejadian itu.

Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di samping Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan.

Saat sedang makan, seorang siswa yang lain menghampiri Naruto.

"Permisi." Setelah mendapatkan respons dari Naruto. "Kau teman 2 gadis yang tadi pergi itu kan? Yang tadi duduk di meja sana." Orang itu menunjuk meja yang sebelumnya di pakai Hinata dan Sakura.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Orang itu mengulurkan sebuah ponsel. "Ini milik salah satu dari mereka. Aku temukan di meja."

"Oh! Ponsel Hinata. Aku jadi penasaran. Apa isinya sampai-sampai Sakura menjadi terkejut saat melihat ponsel itu." Kiba berusaha mengambil ponsel yang masih berada di tangan orang itu. Namun gerakannya di halangi oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Bukankah Naruto sudah bilang itu rahasia mereka. Kenapa kau masih bersikeras, hah?" kata Shikamaru.

"Agh! Lepaskan! Shikamaru. Lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa nafas." Lengan Shikamaru mengunci pergerakan Kiba dengan menjepit lehernya di antara lengan dan bahunya.

"Terima kasih. Mereka berdua benar-benar ceroboh," ucap Naruto.

"Aku permisi!" orang itu pun pergi setelah ponsel Hinata telah diterima oleh Naruto.

Naruto memandangi ponsel itu sejenak sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya, Namun senyumannya itu malah mengundang perhatian teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Naruto? Apa kau mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata?" pertanyaan itu datang dari mulut Sai.

"Geek! Hah? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Naruto terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Meskipun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan saat melihat ponsel Hinata.

"Menurut perkiraanku, kau menyukai Hinata. Perkataanmu sebelumnya. Jika itu memang hanya candaan, tidak mungkin kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kecuali jika kau memang ada rasa dengan Hinata." Sai, mulutnya ini benar-benar mengutarakan semua yang ia pikirkan. Perkataannya kali ini bisa dikatakan tepat.

"Hooh, benar juga. Apa memang kau menyukai Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Dengan mengembalikan ponsel itu, mungkin saja minat Hinata padamu akan bertambah. Semoga berhasil, Naruto," ucap Choji.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Teriakan Naruto membisukan suasana. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat begitu. Aku tersenyum karena hal lain. Tapi, aku jujur. Aku memang menyukai Hinata. Puas kalian?"

Perkataan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak membuat mereka terkejut. Malahan, dengan seketika mereka mendukung Naruto.

"Tapi perlu kau ingat, Naruto. Hyuuse dan anggota klubnya mungkin akan menyusahkan," ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba ketika teman-temannya yang lain sedang memberikan dukungan penyemangat untuk Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menggangguku. Aku tidak mau kalah darimu. Kalau kau bisa mengambil Sakura dari mereka, aku juga bisa."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

* * *

Yo Minna. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kali ini aku telah mengeluarkan Chapter 19 setelah 2 kali di revisi. Oleh karena itu, waktu pengerjaannya memakan banyak waktu. Terlebih lagi selama 3 hari aku memfokuskan diri untuk membuat Fic Oneshot untuk sebuah Event.

Aku harap kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini. Semoga saja ceritanya tidak membosankan. Maaf kalau unsur romantisnya sedikit kurang.

Oh ya, waktu itu ada yang minta buat saingan kan? Maaf karena model saingannya seperti itu. Kuharap kau menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Thanks buat **Shiba Tatsuya, .980, Ryuuzack, dan .161** yang telah memberikan review untuk chapter kemarin. Dan tak lupa juga bagi kalian yang sudah memfav dan memollow cerita ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, aku mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan pembaca yang banyak. Tanpa pembaca, aku tidaklah berarti. Sepenting itulah jumlah Fav&Foll dalam mempengaruhi cerita. Dan bagiku, Review pun tak kalah penting.

Maaf jika chapter berikutnya akan lama. Tapi akan saya usahakan percepat. Cerita ini juga kemungkinan bakal tamat sebelum menyentuh chapter 30. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	20. Hanya Ada Penyesalan

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 20**

 **Hanya Ada Penyesalan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Jam terus berputar menandakan waktu masih terus bergulir. Semakin banyak waktu yang para murid habiskan di sekolah ini, semakin banyak pula ilmu yang mereka dapatkan. Namun, pikiran mereka tak pernah lepas dari pertanyaan "Jam berapa sekarang?" atau "Kapan pelajaran akan berakhir?"

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu belajar-mengajar yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid pun sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Terlihat beberapa siswa sudah mulai menyimpan barang – barang mereka.

"Sekian pelajaran dari ibu hari ini. Jika kalian ada pertanyaan, bisa hubungi ibu."

Guru yang mengajar saat itu mulai menyimpan barang-barangnya dan setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Keributan pun mulai menjadi di dalam ruang kelas 10-A ini. Para siswa yang sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di dalam kelas langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Piuh! Selesai juga. Aku pikir kita akan diberikan PR," ucap Naruto.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Hari ini Anko sensei sepertinya tidak berniat memberi PR untuk pelajaran Biologi," kata Sasuke.

"Malam ini sepertinya aku bisa santai." Sambil menyandarkan bahu dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, Naruto bersandar pada bangkunya. Matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang berjalan seorang diri keluar kelas. "Kau mengantar Sakura kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke saat itu sedang memakai tasnya. "Ya. Tapi sekarang katanya dia masih ada urusan. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu untuk membeli stiker."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sepertinya tidak terlalu membutuhkan stiker itu sekarang."

"Heh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hmmm." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Ya, mungkin saja aku harus beli karena itu belum pasti."

"Maksudmu soal kejadian di kantin tadi?"

"Iya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah memverifikasi masalah itu padaku saat istirahat kedua. Yang ia percayai adalah kau dan Hinata berpacaran secara diam-diam.

"Berpacaran? Huff. Benar juga. Sebelumnya, ia melihat percakapan kami melalui sms di ponsel Hinata."

"Pandangan 'normal' remaja tentang hubungan kalian pastinya akan mengarah ke sana. Tapi hanya soal waktu saja sebelum Sakura mengetahui hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya. Terutama jika sampai dia tahu kalau kalian tinggal seatap."

"Hmm. Jadi begitu ya. Aku sepertinya kurang berhati-hati." Naruto melihat sekitar. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di dalam kelas. Namun karena Naruto dan Sasuke berbicara dengan pelan, suara mereka tidaklah memancing perhatian orang lain.

Sasuke melihat jam. "Aku harus menemui Sakura sekarang. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oke. Oh ya Sasuke. Usahakan agar Sakura tidak mengetahui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Karena Naruto sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di sekolah, ia pun turut meninggalkan kelas. Ia berjalan dengan santai di koridor sambil melihat keluar jendela tepatnya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Terlihat para siswa sudah mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dengan kendaraan mereka ataupun dengan berjalan kaki. Ia pun melihat Hinata di sana dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. "Apa dia mau minta tolong Hayate menjemputnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Begitu Hinata telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setibanya di pintu masuk gedung sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Yo Sasuke! Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti kebingungan begitu?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sasuke dengan segera merespons. "Kau lihat Sakura?"

"Tidak. Bukankah seharusnya dia di ruang guru seperti biasa?"

"Dia tidak ada di sana."

"Mungkin dia sudah menunggumu di tempat parkir."

"Dia tidak pernah menungguku di tempat parkir. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku cek di sana." Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Naruto pun turut mengikutinya dengan pelan berharap Sakura tidak menemukannya. Mobil miliknya pun ia parkir di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat di mana Sasuke biasa memarkir mobilnya. Jadi mungkin saja jika Sakura ternyata memang ada di tempat parkir, dia tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan mobil Naruto.

Semakin ia mendekati tempat parkir, semakin ia bersiaga terhadap kemunculan Sakura. Namun sejauh matanya memandang, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Di ujung area tempat parkir, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menelepon seseorang. "Sepertinya Sakura memang tidak ada di tempat parkir. Ya sudahlah ini kesempatanku untuk pulang," batin Naruto.

Ia mendekati mobilnya dengan santai namun tak lupa untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sakura bisa saja muncul dari mana saja jika ia melihat Naruto memasuki mobil yang kemungkinan tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu mobil. Semua awalnya berjalan lancar hingga pantatnya menyentuh jok mobil yang empuk. Namun keadaan menjadi kacau kala ia melihat sosok perempuan berseragam sekolah sedang duduk di jok belakang sedang menelepon seseorang.

Naruto maupun gadis itu tampak terkejut. Ponsel yang dipegang gadis itu pun sampai jatuh dari genggamannya. Sementara, Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis yang rencananya harus ia hindari, malah saat ini berada di dalam mobilnya.

"S-Sakura!" Teriak Naruto kencang dengan nada amat sangat luar biasa terkejut. Ia sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Teriakan itu sepertinya terdengar lewat saluran komunikasi oleh Sasuke yang sedang menelepon Sakura. Setelah mendengar teriakan itu melalui saluran komunikasinya, ia langsung menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke arah mobil Naruto.

"Gawat. Aku ketahuan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh tahu kalau aku menyelinap ke mobil ini." Sakura menjadi panik karena melihat Sasuke mendatangi mobil ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu menyelinap masuk ke dalam mobilku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi ternyata memang mobil ini milikmu. Dugaanku ternyata benar."

Naruto menyadari kalau ia telah salah berbicara. Karena itu, ia sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Huh... Huh... Ternyata benar kau ada di sini." Sasuke tiba dengan sedikit terengah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di mobil Naruto, Sakura?"

Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Sasuke sudah memperparah keadaan.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi Naruto." Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Baginya, pertanyaan Sasuke itu malah memberikannya petunjuk yang sangat jelas sehingga terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Ya... Ini... memang mobilku." Dengan berat hati Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Hihi. Ternyata benar. Pantas saja kemarin mobil ini mengebut dengan terbirit-birit. Siapa sangka kalau kau dan Hinata ternyata diam-diam sudah berpacaran." Sakura memalingkan mukanya kepada Sasuke. "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku membohongimu. Aku sebenarnya mau mengorek informasi dari Naruto secara langsung tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Naruto mengelus kepalanya dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu hubungan kami?"

"Hihi. Cuma penasaran. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu Hinata sempat berkata kalau ia menyukaimu. Tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Tapi siapa yang menduga setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, kalian ternyata sudah berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Padahal sikap kalian selama ini seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Sepertinya Sakura memang hanya berpikir kalau kami berpacaran. Syukurlah," batin Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau sejak awal tahu akan hal ini kan, Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak kebingungan dengan jawaban yang harus ia katakan. "Hn. Aku tidak sengaja memergoki mereka di swalayan."

"Oh begitu. Sepertinya mereka kurang beruntung."

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Aku mau pulang. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuurus," kata Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai!" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit menggertak.

"Apa lagi, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendekat. Ia menyalakan lampu _Flash_ ponselnya dan menyorotkan cahayanya pada wajah Naruto. "Kenapa kau diam-diam pacaran dengan Hinata?" suara itu terdengar menyeramkan. Sakura benar-benar menginterogasi Naruto.

"Apa ada hal yang harus kau sembunyikan?" lanjut Sakura.

Dengan tangan yang berusaha menutup cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, Naruto menjawab. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada hal yang kusembunyikan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian pacaran secara terselubung? Tidakkah kau khawatir Hinata akan didekati orang lain karena tahunya dia belum punya pacar?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang membuat Naruto tertekan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam karena tak mampu menjawab.

"Jawablah, Naruto!" paksa Sakura secara berusaha menyoroti mata Naruto dengan lampu _flash_ ponselnya.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura." Suara itu adalah milik Sasuke. Tangan milik pemuda yang biasanya dingin pada orang lain itu meraih paksa ponsel Sakura dan menyimpannya dalam kantung celananya. Sakura dibuat tidak percaya dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Menurutku, tidak pantas kita terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka berpacaran secara diam-diam. Bukankah dulu juga kita tidak membeberkan hubungan kita pada orang lain dan membiarkan hubungan kita larut dalam waktu?" Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"T-tapi..." Sakura sepertinya tidak bisa memberi argumen. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala seraya memikirkan kata-kata. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia berkata "aku adalah sahabat Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berpacaran dengan sembarangan orang."

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku percaya. Aku mempercayai Naruto karena dia adalah sahabatmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak menerimaku, Sakura?" sanggah Naruto."

"Diam kau, bodoh!" Mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Sakura membuat Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Yang membuatku tidak percaya denganmu adalah cara kalian berpacaran. Benar-benar mencurigakan bagiku. Sudah sepantasnya jika aku harus tahu lebih dalam mengenai hubungan kalian. Aku takut kau hanya memanfaatkan Hinata saja. Setelah bosan, kau akan meninggalkannya dan tak akan ada satupun orang yang sadar kalau kau pernah berpacaran dengan Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam namun Naruto tersulut api kemarahan akibat perkataan Sakura tentang dirinya. "Ah. Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa? Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Asal kau tahu saja, awalnya aku terpaksa harus berpacaran dengan Hinata." Naruto yang tersulut kemarahan tanpa sengaja mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang makin merumitkan hubungannya dengan Hinata di pikiran Sakura. Ia hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya sambil menyesali perkataannya dalam hati.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Sakura saat ini terkejut mendengarnya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Tatapannya membesar ke arah Naruto. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari si pirang itu sehingga ia menatap wajah Sasuke. Namun pria dingin itu memalingkan pandangannya baik dari Naruto maupun Sakura. "Sasuke. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah ini karena semakin membesar sebab kebodohan sahabatku itu."

"Oh. Jadi kalian berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Atau sejak awal kalian memang sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ia masih saja melihat Naruto yang terdiam. "Jawablah, Naruto!" Teriakannya itu memicu perhatian para siswa yang kebetulan berada di sekitar tempat parkir. Namun karena ada Sasuke di sana, tak ada satupun siswa yang mau mendekat walau hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto memukul Dashboard dengan cukup keras. "Terlepas dari perkataanku sebelumnya, aku menyukai Hinata. Perasaan itu muncul setelah semakin sering kami berinteraksi. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Aku tidak menjadikan Hinata sebagai objek pelampiasan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sorot mata Naruto menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Bagi Sakura, mungkin ini kali pertama ia melihat Naruto seperti itu. Ia pun menyadari kesalahannya sebab sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Sakura pun hanya bisa terdiam saat Naruto berbicara dengan nada marah padanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang yang terlalu jauh berpikir. Aku senang karena mendengar Hinata akhirnya berpacaran dengan orang yang ia sukai. Namun aku pun cemas saat tahu kalau kalian diam-diam berpacaran seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan, silakan keluar. Aku punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan sore ini." Nada bicara Naruto terkesan datar. Itu wajar sebab ia masih sedikit marah. Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan situasi semacam ini. Karena itu, ia tidak menyiapkan alasan yang matang. Terlebih lagi ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia hampir membocorkan rahasianya.

Sakura perlahan keluar dari mobil Naruto. Sekilas Naruto melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Air mata menitik dari matanya saat ia jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis. Tapi yang pasti, Sakura saat ini pasti sedang melampiaskan segala macam bentuk emosi dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sisanya serahkan saja padaku. Maafkan perilaku Sakura."

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Suara mobil Naruto pun terdengar saat mesinnya di nyalakan. Perlahan mobilnya bergerak maju dan menjauh meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura."

"Sasuke. Hiks! Apa Naruto membenciku setelah aku mengatakannya seperti itu?"

Sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura, Sasuke berkata, "Emosi kalian hari ini sedang tidak stabil. Terlalu banyak kejadian dalam sehari. Tapi aku yakin besok kalian akan kembali seperti semula. Tak akan kubiarkan orang yang dekat denganku..." Ia memeluk Sakura. "saling bermusuhan," lanjutnya.

[]=[]=[]

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasukkan mobilnya di dalam garasi. Begitu sudah diparkir dengan baik, ia menutup pintu garasi dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan antara rumah dan garasi. Namun dalam perjalanannya tersebut, ia melihat ke arah tembok.

Sejenak ia memikirkan kebodohan yang telah ia buat hari ini. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada tembok saat merenung. Ia mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga. Semakin kuat ia mengepal tangannya, semakin ia menjadi kesal hingga akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul tembok di hadapannya.

Tak hanya sekali. Ia memukulkan tangannya pada tembok beberapa kali dan tak lupa meneriakkan, "BODOHNYA AKU!" Rasanya emosinya mulai menenang setelahnya. Namun bukan berarti rasa marahnya hilang begitu saja. Ia terus memukul-mukul tembok dengan tangannya sekuat tangan sambil berkata "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" berulang-ulang.

 **Ceklek!**

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan membuat Naruto berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa memandangi Hinata tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Namun, terlintas dalam penglihatannya bahwa ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata Hinata.

"K-Kau kenapa, Hina—" .

 **Prak!**

Sebuah tamparan yang amat kuat menghantam pipi Naruto sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tamparan itu dilancarkan oleh Hinata sambil menitikkan air mata. Tentu saja Naruto merasa bingung dengan maksud dari tamparan yang mendadak itu. Apakah sebegitu marahnya Hinata padanya hingga gadis itu menamparnya.

Namun semua prasangkanya salah. Setelah tamparannya membuat Naruto tersungkur ke lantai, Hinata menghampirinya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "I-Ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu. Hiks! Ini kesalahan kita berdua karena kurang berhati-hati. Hiks! J-Jadi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Hinata berbicara sambil terisak. Namun nada suaranya masih terdengar keras layaknya orang yang marah.

Mungkin, ini kali pertama mereka sedekat ini dengan kesadaran yang benar-benar penuh. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tak merasakan adanya kegugupan. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang tanpa ragu memeluk Naruto seperti itu.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Hinata agar ia menjadi lebih tenang. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di tangannya. Sebuah cairan merah memenuhi kedua punggung tangannya. Bahkan saat ia melihat ke arah tembok yang dipukulinya, ada bercak darah di sana. Pada akhirnya ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengelus kepala Hinata.

Namun, air mata gadis itu masih saja belum berhenti mengalir. Naruto memang telah berniat untuk tidak mengelus rambut Hinata agar tidak terkena darah. Namun, ia tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipinya dengan jari jempolnya. Dengan jarinya tersebut, ia menghapus air mata Hinata. Meski lukanya harus terkena air mata Hinata yang makin memberi efek perih, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menghapus tangisan Hinata dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini, Hinata. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"M-Maaf." Hinata mengelap air matanya memakai tangan. Ia pun menyadari luka Naruto yang terlihat cukup parah. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kedua tangan Naruto.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati." Hinata berdiri lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri juga. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik lengan Naruto menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dapur.

Ia menyiramkan air dingin ke luka Naruto untuk membersihkan darah yang menutupi luka. Setelahnya ia membersihkan luka-luka tersebut dengan Alkohol.

Setelah bersih, terlihat bahwa luka itu tidaklah besar dan parah sehingga tidak perlu di perban. "Syukurlah lukamu tidak parah."

"Terima kasih. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tanganku terluka saat memukuli tembok."

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Sekesal apa pun kau pada dirimu sendiri, tak seharusnya kau membuat dirimu terluka."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanda menyesal. "Iya. Maafkan aku."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat kepalaku. "Benar. Aku harus segera ke kantor." Ia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Hinata kala itu masih terdiam di kamar mandi. Barang-barang dari kotak P3K masih berantakan. Ia menyentuh pipinya di tempat yang sebelumnya di sentuh oleh Naruto. Seketika wajahnya pun memerah karena mengingat hal yang baru ia lakukan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa aku memeluknya seperti itu." Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan untuk menutup rasa malu saat mengingat hal tersebut.

[]=[]=[]

"Mebuki-san! Mebuki-san!" Naruto berkeliling rumah sambil menyebut salah satu asisten rumah di kediaman Uzumaki. Bahkan ia sudah mendatangi ruang para asisten untuk mencari keberadaannya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Di mana sih Mebuki-san?"

Seseorang asisten rumah mendatanginya. "Ada apa tuan? Apa Anda mencari Mebuki?"

"Iya. Dia yang membersihkan jasku kan?"

"Mebuki sepertinya tadi sedang keluar. Saya akan menghubunginya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Seseorang memanggil Naruto. Segera Naruto berbalik untuk melihat si pemanggil.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." Terlihat Hinata sedang membawa sebuah jas yang masih terlindungi dengan plastik bening. Namun jas itu terlihat asing bagi Naruto.

"Jas apa itu?"

"Oh. Tadi Mebuki-san menitipkannya padaku. Ia minta tolong untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

"Jadi itu punyaku. Tapi sepertinya masih baru?"

"Hmm. Kata Mebuki-san ia baru memesan jas itu. Jasmu yang sedang ia bersihkan masih basah."

"Ya sudahlah. Bisa tolong keluarkan dari plastiknya, Hinata?"

"Baik."

Setelah jas itu dikeluarkan dari plastik pembungkusnya, Hinata memakaikan jas tersebut pada Naruto. Namun urusan kancing – mengancing itu dilakukan oleh Naruto sendiri. Sedikit ia rapikan posisi dasinya dan memastikan pakaiannya tak berantakan.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Selamat jalan, tuan Naruto," ucap asisten rumah yang masih di dekatnya.

"Hati-hati Naruto."

"Ya. Jangan khawatir."

[]=[]=[]

Waktu sudah berlalu 30 menit semenjak ia tiba di kantor. Namun saat ini ia masih duduk sambil memandangi sebuah kertas bersama Arashi di sampingnya.

"Tanda tangan di kolom itu. Pastikan terkena materai," ucap Arashi memberi petunjuk pada Naruto.

"Kau yakin kerjasama ini akan membawa keuntungan bagi perusahaan kita, Arashi?"

"Bukankah Anda sendiri yang menyetujui perjanjian itu di pertemuan semalam?"

"Benar sih. Tapi kau ragu."

"Jangan khawatir. Jika hubungan kerjasama ini tidak membawa keuntungan bagi kita, kita dapat membatalkannya kapan pun. Itu sudah tercatat dalam surat ini."

Tangannya mulai meraih pena. Ia masih sedikit gugup.

"Jangan gugup, Naruto. Jika Anda gugup seperti itu, nanti Anda akan salah."

"Aku tahu." Ia mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mata pena yang dipegangnya sudah mulai menyentuh permukaan kertas. Ketika ia hendak menarik garis pertama, seseorang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk sambil memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

Akibatnya, Naruto terkejut dan membuat tangannya menarik garis yang sangat panjang hingga keluar dari kertas. Naruto menganga melihat perbuatannya. Sementara Arashi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya seraya berkata, "Seharusnya Anda mengetuk pintu dahulu, Nyonya Tsunade."

"Eh, ada apa?" Tsunade mendekati Naruto untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ini dokumen penting yang pertama kali kutandatangani. Aku gugup sekali sampai sangat terkejut saat nenek memasuki ruangan."

"Oh. Maafkan nenek. Nenek tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

Arashi memungut kertas itu. "Hufft. Akan kuminta mereka mengirimkan salinannya. Lalu ada apa Anda datang ke sini, Nyonya Tsunade?" tanya Arashi.

"Bukan untuk melihat kinerjaku kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Nenek mau memintamu untuk menyiapkan 10 tiket."

"Tiket? 10? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Nenek mau berangkat bersama teman-teman nenek untuk menghadiri pemakaman teman lama kami di Kirigakure."

"Pemakaman? Baiklah. Akan kuminta mereka menyiapkannya. Atas nama siapa saja, nek?"

"Daftarnya sudah kuberikan pada asistenmu. Tolong di urus ya?"

"Ah. Oke. Jadi untuk keberangkatan kapan?"

"Besok pagi."

Naruto terkejut. Berdasarkan laporan yang ia baca saat di sekolah, tak akan ada penerbangan pagi untuk besok.

"Apa ada penerbangan besok pagi?" tanya Naruto pada Arashi.

"Hmmm." Arashi mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tidak ada. Tapi ini adalah permintaan khusus. Jadi akan kuminta yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan pesawat khusus untuk keberangkatan Nyonya Tsunade bersama teman-temannya."

"Tolong ya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku." Arashi pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Tsunade memandangi Arashi dengan pandangan kagum. "Sepertinya kinerjanya masih belum berubah. Ia masih cekatan seperti dulu."

"Ya. Begitulah Arashi. Ayah pernah berkata kalau dia adalah mantan anggota Yakuza. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahku malah menjadikan Arashi sebagai pengasuhku saat kecil."

"Jadi kau mempertanyakannya? Pikiran ayahmu itu cukup rumit. Sulit untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan."

"Begitu ya."

"Tolong di urus ya Naruto. Nenek mau pulang untuk bersiap-siap."

"Baik."

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Akhirnya kelar juga.

Semoga saja chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.

Mari kita bahas chapter ini.

Seperti yang telah kalian baca, pada akhirnya Sakura mengetahui hubungan Hinata dan Naruto meski dia hanya mengetahui sebatas 'pacaran'. Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti Sakura bakal tahu hubungan NaruHina yang sebenarnya tahu tidak. Itu semua tergantung plot yang terpikirkan sewaktu menulis chapter terbaru nanti.

Berikutnya mari bahas Review yang masuk. Sebenarnya beberapa review sudah aku balas lewat PM. Entah masuk apa tidak.

Eins-Zwei **[Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin memang ada beberapa paragraft yang terdiri dari sangat banyak kalimat. Aku minta maaf atas hal itu kalau membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman saat membaca]**

Ryuuzack **[Hehe. Iya juga sih. Tapi ya aku bukanlah Author pro yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan pengikut. Aku tidak boleh membuat pembaca menunggu terlalu lama sebab aku akan kehilangan mereka. Berbeda dengan Author yang memiliki banyak pengikut dan penggemar. Selama apapun mereka mengupdate fic miliknya, pasti akan tetap banyak yang menunggu]**

Adam. muhammad. 980 **[Oke. Tetap setia menanti ya]**

Rachman. Fatur. 161 **[Sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini]**

Andri (Guest) **[Tenang saja, saingannya memiliki konsep yang berbeda. Lalu soal permasalahan update, bisa kukatakan tidak tentu ya. Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu yang bisa setiap 3 hari.]**

Crezix **[Hehe. Memang menyenangkan. Makanya aku memilih plot seperti itu. Jika rahasia mereka tetap tertutup hingga akhir nggak bakal seru. Untuk sarannya, sudah aku kerjakan di chapter ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan memenuhi ekspetasimu atau tidak. Jangan lupa nilai ya gan? Oh ya. Sebenarnya saat reviewmu masuk, aku sudah mengetik saranmu]**

maaf untuk yang penulisannya salah. Soalnya jika tidak kuberi spasi, bakal dianggap sebagai URL dan dihilangkan.

:

* * *

:

Kemudian, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah memfavoritkan dan juga memfollow fic ini. Berkat kalian aku memiliki cukup pembaca untuk membuatku tetap semangat mengetik.

Ucapan terima kasih yang amat sangat khusus kuhantarkan pada Author bernama pena _**Shiba Tatsuya**_. Sebagai salah satu pembaca yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat karena tergabung dalam forum yang sama, dan juga karena telah tanpa sengaja atau dengan disengaja mempromosikan fanfic ini dengan menyebutkannya di dalam ceritanya yang berjudul ** _"Fate of My Adolescence"_**. Berkatnya, aku bisa melihat adanya peningkatan jumlah pembaca. Meskipun pereviewernya nggak meningkat drastis.

Sekian dari saya.


	21. Ciuman dan Pengkhianatan

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 21**

 **Ciuman Dan Pengkhianatan**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Burung-burung berkicauan menandakan bahwa pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Terlihat seseorang yang masih memakai piama sedang berdiri memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya dari atas balkon kediaman Uzumaki.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya seraya mengeluarkan semacam suara yang menandakan bahwa peregangan itu terasa nikmat. Namun proses peregangan itu berakhir saat terdengar suara dari persendian tulang yang berada di lengannya.

"Arg! Sial. Padahal aku masih muda," ucapnya seraya memegangi lengannya. Meski awalnya terasa sakit, namun setelahnya tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih baik.

Seseorang menghampirinya. "Tuan, Nyonya Tsunade akan segera meninggalkan kediaman." Seorang asisten yang menemuinya itu memberitahukan sebuah informasi.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Iya."

Naruto melihat jam pada ponselnya. Jam saat itu menunjukkan pukul 05.30. "Padahal pesawat yang disiapkan khusus untuk nenek akan berangkat 2 jam lagi." Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan balkon. "Apa Hinata sudah bangun?"

"Nyonya Hinata sudah menemani Nyonya Tsunade sejak jam 4 pagi."

"Gadis itu ... padahal ada asisten yang bisa membantu nenek. Dia malah memaksakan diri untuk membantu."

Tujuan mereka adalah ruang tamu, tempat Tsunade menunggu mereka. Setibanya di sana, ia dikejutkan dengan barang bawaan neneknya. Setidaknya ada 2 buah koper besar yang akan dibawa oleh Tsunade.

"Apa barang bawaan nenek tidak kebanyakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini untuk keperluan di sana selama 7 hari. Lagi pula ada oleh-oleh juga untuk kerabat di sana."

"Oh. Asal nenek jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membawa 2 koper itu," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Meski sudah tua, nenek masih kuat mengangkat 2 koper ini sekaligus." Tak hanya menjelaskan, Tsunade pun mencoba mengangkat 2 koper itu bersamaan meskipun jarak antara koper dan lantai tak lebih dari 5 cm.

Melihatnya malah membuat Naruto khawatir sebab terlihat jelas kalau Tsunade terlihat tidak kuat mengangkat 2 koper itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Naruto. Sayalah yang akan membawa koper-koper itu." Seorang ajudan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dari arah dapur.

"Genma. Apa maksudmu?" awalnya Naruto sempat bingung dengan maksud perkataan salah satu ajudan keluarga Uzumaki itu. Namun setelah melihat sebuah koper kecil yang dibawanya, ia yakin Genma akan ikut dalam perjalanan itu sebagai pengawal. "Apa kau akan mengawal nenek selama di sana?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, Tuan. Meski Nyonya Hinata tidak menginginkan pengawalan, namun Ini adalah mandat tak tertulis yang di berikan tuan Jiraiya padaku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berada di samping beliau."

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan nenek padamu."

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan," ucap Genma seraya menunduk dengan tangan kanan di dadanya.

Raido memasuki rumah. "Mobil Anda sudah siap di depan, Nyonya."

"Tolong bawakan barang-barangku ke dalam mobil."

"Siap."

"Oh ya nek, di mana Hinata? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Hinata sedang mencarikan kacamata hitam nenek. Nenek lupa taruh."

Tak lama setelah dibicarakan, Hinata pun muncul sambil membawa kacamata hitam milik Tsunade. "Maaf nek. Kacamata nenek benar-benar tersembunyi," ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan kacamata itu.

"Hihi. Maafkan nenek karena sudah merepotkan kalian." Ia memakai kaca mata itu.

"Jaga diri kalian ya selama nenek pergi. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam," ucap Tsunade dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak Hinata maupun Naruto segera membuang pandangan mereka.

"Ti—tidak. Itu tidak mungkin akan kami lakukan. Benarkan, N—Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Seketika Naruto panik saat mendengar Hinata bertanya padanya. "Ah, i—iya. Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya. Haha ..."

"Nenek hanya bercanda. Meskipun jika nantinya memang terjadi, nenek bisa apa? Kalian kan sudah resmi."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "H—hati-hati di jalan, nenek," ucap Naruto.

"Ya. Kalian juga hati-hati di rumah. Sampai jumpa!" Tsunade mengambil langkah pertamanya meninggalkan rumah. Pintu rumah dibuka oleh para asisten seraya memberikan hormat pada Tsunade.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah perlahan mengikuti Tsunade keluar untuk mengantar keberangkatan Tsunade minimal hingga ia memasuki mobil.

Dari dalam mobil, Tsunade melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil itu bergerak. Naruto dan Hinata pun membalas lambaian itu sementara para asisten rumah membungkuk hingga Tsunade meninggalkan gerbang.

[]=[]=[]

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dengan hari yang lain sebab Naruto harus datang ke sekolah lebih awal dari sebelumnya dengan memakai pakaian olahraga. Tentu ada alasannya. Pihak sekolah akan mengadakan kegiatan bersih-bersih lingkungan sekitar sekolah.

Dalam acara ini, setiap siswa diharapkan untuk dapat berpartisipasi dan datang lebih awal dari hari biasanya. Namun saat Naruto tiba di sekolah, hanya kekecewaanlah yang ia dapatkan. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat segelintir siswa yang berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Bagaimanapun juga, sejak awal ia sendiri tidak terlalu minat untuk berpartisipasi. Namun karena Hinata memaksanya untuk datang, mau tidak mau ia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Hinata. Lalu inilah yang ia dapat. Sebuah lingkungan sekolah yang sepi karena hanya terdapat segelintir siswa di dalamnya.

"Huft. Harusnya aku tidak usah datang. Padahal aku bisa santai di rumah. Lagi pula tidak ikut kegiatan ini pun tidak akan mempengaruhi nilaiku ataupun kehidupanku di sekolah." Naruto terus mengeluh seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Karena pintu masuk gedung sekolah tertutup, setiap siswa yang sudah datang hanya bisa menunggu di halaman. Meskipun pagi ini siswa yang hadir tidaklah banyak, namun bangku-bangku yang tersedia di halaman sudah penuh ditempati oleh mereka yang datang lebih awal.

"Sial. Aku harus menunggu di mana?" keluhnya saat tidak menemukan tempat kosong maupun teman sekelasnya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon dengan rumput yang terlihat bersih di bawahnya. Meski dedaunan dari pohon yang mulai berguguran menutupi bagian bawahnya, namun Naruto merasa tak keberatan untuk duduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Aku sedang di rumah."

"Hah, kau di sekolah ngapain?"

"Aku lagi dalam perjalanan."

"Kegiatan ini benar-benar merepotkanku. Aku sedang di ruang guru."

"Aku sedang bersama Sakura di gudang alat-alat kebersihan."

"Aku masih sarapan."

Itulah balasan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Mengetahui sudah ada tiga orang yang berada di sekolah, pikirannya menjadi tenang. Perlahan dan pasti, ia menyaksikan kedatangan teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk si menyebalkan, Hyuuse.

"Yo Naruto. Kau sendirian? Di mana gengmu? Haha, aku yakin mereka malas datang."

"Diamlah. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan." Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Hyuuse. Ia melihat sebuah kamera terkalung pada lehernya. Naruto pun bertanya, "untuk apa kamera itu? Bukannya hari ini kita akan kerja bakti?"

"Oh. Aku tidak akan ikut kerja bakti. Aku dan klub penggemar Hinata hime akan melakukan perlombaan untuk mendapatkan foto terbaik Hinata hime. Kau jangan berani-beraninya menghalangi kami."

"Yang kalian lakukan itu tidak sopan!" Naruto berbicara dengan nada keras. "Apa kalian pikir Hinata mau di potret secara diam-diam begitu?"

"Huh, kau mau menghalangi kami? Coba saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami untuk mendapatkan foto Hinata hime."

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto pada Kakashi yang kebetulan lewat. Panggilan Naruto itu membuatnya merespons dan berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Hyuuse bergidik ngeri melihat kedatangan Kakashi. Ia perlahan mengambil langkah mundur selama mereka berdua tidak menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Apa dalam kegiatan ini boleh membawa kamera?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dokumentasi akan dilakukan oleh klub fotografi. Para siswa yang harus fokus melakukan kerja bakti," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hyuuse yang sedang melangkah mundur. Menyadari kalau perhatian kedua orang itu sudah tertuju padanya, ia segera menyembunyikan kameranya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang?" Kakashi melihat Hyuuse sedang menyembunyikan kamera di belakang badannya.

"T—Tidak ada pak! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Karena tak begitu saja percaya dengan perkataan Hyuuse, Kakashi pun melihat dengan paksa apa yang di sembunyikan oleh Hyuuse.

Karena ketahuan membawa Kamera bahkan hingga berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari hadapan Kakashi, Hyuuse pun di bawa pergi ke ruang guru. "Ampun pak! Ini kamera milik teman saya. Saya hanya pinjam."

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Hyuuse yang sedang di geret oleh Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak oleh sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya. "Brengsek kau Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku. Kupikir teman-teman satu klubnya Hyuuse," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesa pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau habis bersenang-senang memberikan pelajaran bagi Hyuuse," ucap Sakura yang berada di dekat Naruto.

"Ya. Dia berencana memotret Hinata diam-diam."

"He, jadi kau benar-benar ingin melindungi Hinata ya," ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Tapi karena perkataan Sakura barusan, ia jadi teringat kembali kejadian yang memilukan itu.

"Hmph. T—Tidak ada salahnya kan. Kau juga pasti tidak ingin melihat temanmu di potret diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Namun perkataannya terkesan lambat.

"Iya. Aku setuju denganmu, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Lupakan soal Hyuuse. Ayo kita berkumpul. Kepala sekolah sudah mau berpidato,' ucap Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Hinata di mana? Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka berusaha menemukan Hinata dengan melihat-lihat sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menemukan keberadaan Hinata yang sedang berdiri kebingungan mencari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. "Hi—" ia berhenti. Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu keberadaan Hinata pada Sakura saja.

"Hinata di sana," ucap Naruto pada Sakura seraya menunjuk.

"Hinata!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan. Hinata terlihat senang saat menemukan keberadaan orang yang ia kenali. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan senang hati. Namun, langkah kakinya seketika melambat saat matanya mendapati keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto memahami kenapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu. Kemungkinan ia tidak ingin kejadian saat di kantin terulang kembali. Jadi, ia tidak ingin mendekati Sakura apabila di dekatnya ada Naruto ataupun mendekati Naruto saat ada Naruto di dekatnya. Sebut saja itu adalah trauma.

Lagi pula Hinata tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Naruto saat berada di tempat parkir. Jadi, ia tidak mengetahui kalau keadaan sudah sedikit lebih terkendali. Meskipun Informasi yang didapatkan Sakura tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sedikit simpang siur dari yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, tiba-tiba berhenti. Apa kau kaget karena ada Naruto di dekatku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehh. Eto ... mungkin." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudah ... sudah ... aku sudah tahu semuanya kok." Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sedang kebingungan karena perkataannya.

" _Loh, apa Naruto membocorkannya pada Sakura?"_ batinnya.

Tangan Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata. "Kamu itu. Kalau sudah pacaran dengan Naruto harusnya bilang-bilang dong. Kalian pacaran diam-diam seperti itu. Apa kau tidak takut kalau hanya di manfaatkan?"

" _Pacaran? Ahh, Jadi begitu. Sakura masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya? Syukurlah. Berarti aku hanya perlu mengikuti sandiwara itu,"_ batin Hinata sejenak lalu menanggapi perkataan Sakura. "Itu tidak. Aku percaya dengan Naruto, kok."

"Ohoho! Jadi siapa yang menembak terlebih dahulu?"

Hinata kebingungan untuk menjawab. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kedua perempuan yang sedang berbicara itu dengan wajah penasaran. Namun mereka yakin bahwa topik yang diangkat keduanya tidaklah jauh dari kejadian kemarin.

Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil mereka dengan pengeras suara. "Siswa yang di belakang sana! Cepat berbaris!" Menyadari kesalahan mereka karena belum berbaris membuat mereka segera mereka berlari menuju barisan untuk mulai mendengar pidato kepala sekolah.

[]=[]=[]

Pidato yang diberikan kepala sekolah terkesan cukup lama. Pembahasannya tidak sekedar rencana kerja bakti yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Melainkan juga menyangkut tentang sedikitnya kehadiran para siswa di hari itu.

Meskipun pidato itu cukup lama, tetapi kegiatan kerja bakti tetap dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal. Tepat pada pukul 7, para siswa mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah sambil membawa kantung sampah— _Untuk menjadi wadah menampung sampah_ —dan alat-alat kebersihan lainnya.

Para Panitia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kelancaran kegiatan kerja bakti hari ini membagi para siswa yang hadir menjadi beberapa kelompok dan juga lokasi di mana mereka akan ditempatkan. Entah karena takdir atau ada campur tangan orang lain, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura bisa berada dalam satu kelompok.

"Kalian bertugas di sini," ujar seorang panitia pada Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah peta.

Sasuke memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk itu dengan saksama. "Taman?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya ... sudah ada 2 tim yang di kerahkan di sana. Tim kalian juga akan ikut membantu."

"Sepertinya akan cepat selesai. Taman kan memiliki petugas kebersihan. Jadi aku yakin sampah-sampahnya tidak akan terlalu banyak," ujar Naruto merasa yakin.

"Sepertinya aku setuju denganmu, Naruto," timbrung Sakura.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan temanku benar. Lalu kenapa sampai 3 tim termasuk kami yang dikerahkan di sana?" tanya Sasuke pada panitia itu karena merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa." Orang panitia itu terlihat lesu sesaat sebelum berkata, "tapi, perlu kukatakan bahwa taman tersebut saat ini tidak akan sebersih yang kalian pikirkan. Tadi pagi terdengar kabar bahwa ada dua ekor anjing yang didapati mengajak-acak sampah di taman. Kalian di sana untuk membantu petugas kebersihan," jelas panitia tersebut.

"Jadi begitu ya. Berarti kami hanya membantu. Aku rasa tugas kita ini akan selesai dengan cepat, ya kan, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Naruto namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang mengekspresikan _'Aku tidak yakin'_ dari Sasuke, Sakura, Maupun Hinata.

Benar saja. Begitu mereka tiba di taman, keempat orang itu langsung tersentak melihat keadaan taman yang saat ini cukup buruk. Banyak sampah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ditambah dengan hembusan angin, sampah-sampah itu menjadi semakin berserakan. Bahkan karena saking berantakannya, taman ini pun ditutup untuk sementara.

Dengan melihat kondisi taman saat ini, Naruto menjadi tidak yakin bahwa pekerjaan ini akan bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Apalagi hanya ada 3 petugas kebersihan yang bekerja dengan alat seadanya. Mungkin saja butuh sebuah keajaiban untuk bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Apakah anjing yang membuat semua kekacauan ini keturunan iblis?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulut Naruto sebagai tanggapan terhadap situasi tersebut.

"Tidak perlu banyak komentar. Ayo kita mulai membantu. Tim yang lain sudah bekerja lebih dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Semua. Pakai ini dulu," ucap Hinata seraya memberikan sarung tangan plastik. "Kakak Panitia tadi yang memberikannya."

"Yosh! Ayo mulai bekerja!" ucap Naruto bersemangat setelah memakai sarung tangan.

Mereka mulai berkeliling untuk memungut sampah. Hinata bertugas untuk membawa kantung sampah sementara yang lainnya bertugas untuk memungut. Setidaknya sudah 1 jam mereka berkeliling. Sekarang kondisi kantung sampah yang di bawah Hinata sudah sampai pada tahap tidak bisa dibawa seorang diri. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata membawa kantung sampah itu. Sementara tugas memungut jatuh pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kolam adalah tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi sebelum membuang kantung sampah yang hampir penuh itu. Di sekitarnya terdapat cukup banyak sampah bahkan di atas permukaan air pun terdapat sampah yang menggenang.

Melihat pinggiran kolam yang dipenuhi sampah sementara bagian itu belum di jamah oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke, Hinata pun berkata, " Sakura. Kau bisa menahan kantung sampah ini sendiri kan? Aku mau ikut membantu memungut sampah," pada Sakura.

"Ya tentu. Aku bisa jika hanya menahan," jawab Sakura.

Setelahnya, ia pun menuju pinggiran kolam tersebut untuk memungut sampah. Diambilnya perlahan sampah-sampah dari atas permukaan air hingga memenuhi tangan kirinya. Tak lama kemudian dengan tangan penuh dengan sampah, Naruto mendatangi Sakura untuk membuang sampah.

"Piuh. Rasanya lelah sekali. Jauh sekali sih. Kenapa tidak ikuti kami dari belakang?" keluh Naruto.

"Salah kalian sendiri yang malah berkeliaran jauh dariku."

Naruto menyadari ada sosok yang hilang dari pandangannya. Namun saat ia mau bertanya, malah didahului oleh Sasuke yang baru datang untuk membuang sampahnya.

"Di mana Hinata?"

"Dia di sana," Sakura menunjuk Hinata yang berada di pinggiran kolam. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berjongkok seraya memilih sampah yang bisa diangkat oleh tangannya.

"Kenapa dia malah angkat yang di sana? Padahal itu berbahaya. Dia bisa jatuh," ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Bantu dia sana, Naruto. Sasuke, bantu aku bawa kantung sampah ini ke dekat Hinata."

"Oke," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau mengangkat sampah yang di sini. Padahal di tempat yang lebih aman juga masih banyak."

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto di sampingnya. "Kukira siapa. Aku tidak tahan melihat kolam indah ini di penuhi sampah," jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita bersihkan."

Naruto mulai membantu Hinata untuk mengangkat sampah dari atas pemukaan air. Karena letak sampah yang dekat dengan pinggiran kolam mayoritasnya sudah diangkat oleh Hinata, Naruto harus memungut sampah yang letaknya agak jauh. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berusaha, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera membantu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya ada alasan lain mengapa ia sampai bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu keduanya.

"Tidak perlu. Sampahnya Cuma sedikit. Aku dan Hinata bisa menyelesaikannya berdua. Benarkan, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Hinata Cuma mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat sebentar," kata Sasuke. Namun ia tidak duduk. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua bersama Sakura.

Tidak berselang lama, kedua tangan Hinata sudah dipenuhi sampah hingga tidak memungkinkannya bisa mengangkat sampah lagi. Ia berniat berdiri untuk membuang sampah yang ada di tangannya.

Namun, karena terlalu lama berjongkok serta kondisi tanah yang basah dan licin membuat Hinata terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh ke belakang. Syukur saja Naruto bisa dengan cepat memegang tubuh Hinata sebelum gadis itu benar-benar terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hampir saja," ucap Naruto seraya memegang tubuh Hinata.

Meski sampah yang sudah dipungut Hinata kembali jatuh ke air, Sakura dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan dari belakang merasa bersyukur karena Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata tepat waktu. Jika saja Naruto terlambat, Hinata mungkin tidak hanya sekedar terjatuh ke tanah. Bisa saja ia akan terperosok ke dalam kolam karena kelandaian permukaan tanah di sekitar kolam.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Syukur ada kamu di sampingku," ujar Hinata.

"Humph, syukur saja dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu."

"A—Apa?"

Naruto menyadari ia baru saja mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. "Tidak ... tidak. Lupakan!" Naruto panik, namun pipinya memerah. "Lebih baik kau naik saja. Menjauh dari kolam ini."

Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto. Namun situasi kini berbalik. Naruto menjadi tidak fokus karena terlalu memikirkan perkataannya tadi. Akibatnya, ia terpeleset saat akan melangkahkan kaki untuk membuang sampah yang dipegangnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto justru langsung mengarah ke air.

Kala ia akan terjatuh ke air, Naruto merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Naruto menyadari bahwa tangan itu adalah milik Hinata. Namun sepertinya niat menolong Hinata harus kandas karena ia pun turut ikut tertarik karena tidak kuat menahan berat badan Naruto.

Namun saat kedua orang itu berpikir akan jatuh bersamaan ke dalam air, sebuah tangan dengan cepat memegang perut Hinata dan sekuat tenaga menahan kedua orang itu agar tidak terjatuh ke air.

"Bertahanlah!" rintih Sakura yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Namun Sakura tidak menolong mereka berdua sendirian. Sasuke pun ikut membantu. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang saat itu memegang Hinata, Sasuke justru langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memegang tangannya.

Tetapi sepertinya kondisi Naruto sudah tidak mungkin bisa diselamatkan lagi sebab hampir menyentuh air. Karena berdasarkan para kemiringan tubuh Naruto dan juga pengaruh dari gravitasi, Naruto menjadi semakin berat. Hinata yang bahkan sudah dibantu oleh Sakura pun tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Sementara bantuan Sasuke bisa dikatakan cukup terlambat sehingga saat ia memegang tangan Naruto, ia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

Byur!

Percikan air terasa cukup besar saat keempat orang itu jatuh bersamaan ke dalam kolam. Air kolam yang dingin itu dengan cepat membasahi tubuh keempat orang tersebut. Akan tetapi, mereka cukup beruntung karena pinggiran kolam tidak terlalu dalam. Namun Pakaian mereka basah seketika. Jika di lihat dari posisi jatuh mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami kebasahan paling parah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Sakura? Mereka berdua pun basah namun tidak sebasah Naruto dan Sasuke. Hal itu terjadi karena Hinata jatuh tepat di atas Naruto sementara Sakura jatuh di atas Hinata.

Saat terjatuh dengan posisi bertumpukan itu, Naruto merasakan adanya sebuah sensasi lembut di bibirnya. Namun tak sekedar lembut, melainkan juga terasa perih. Matanya memang tertutup dan sedikit terendam oleh permukaan air sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan, samar-samar ia melihat sebuah wajah tepat di depan wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga matanya terbuka lebar. Ia terbelalak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun bukan hal itu yang harus ia pikirkan. Hinata membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Ingin segera ia berdiri agar bisa menghirup udara, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat sehingga susah untuk diangkat.

Seseorang yang berada di atasnya itu pun membuka mata. Hinata pun merasa terkejut kala mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Naruto berada cukup dekat. Bahkan ia merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata segera menyingkirkan badannya dari atas Naruto. Ia bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan Sakura yang terjatuh di atasnya.

Merasa badannya tidak berat lagi, Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk untuk menghirup udara. Ia bahkan terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali sambil mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aww. Sakit sekali!" keluh Sakura. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Meskipun pikirannya sedang campur aduk karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata tetap berusaha menolong Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Naruto sempat terdiam saat memandangi Hinata. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. "Naruto ... Naruto!" Karena Naruto tak kunjung merespons, Hinata berusaha memanggil dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ahh. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa bibirku hanya berdarah."

Hinata menundukkan kepala. "M—Maafkan aku soal itu," ucapnya seraya menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"Iya. Itu sebuah kecelakaan."

Naruto mencoba melihat sekitarnya. Ia mendapati Sakura sedang mengeluh sakit di belakang Hinata. Saat ia melihat sampingnya, ia mendapati Sasuke. Namun wajah laki-laki dingin itu langsung berpaling. Entah karena marah atau karena ia baru saja melihat dan mengalami kejadian memalukan.

[]=[]=[]

Hari ini cukup buruk bagi keempat orang itu. Tidak hanya sekedar tercebur ke dalam kolam, mereka bahkan ditertawai oleh teman-teman satu sekolah yang juga mendapat tugas di taman. Di antaranya ada Kiba dan Ino.

Tertawa kedua orang itu mungkin akan selalu terbekas dalam benak Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura. Namun meskipun begitu, kedua orang itu berusaha keras untuk membantu.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukan oleh Kiba dan Ino untuk menolong keempat orang itu adalah membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Tentu saja sekolah ini memiliki tempat seperti itu. Biasanya kamar mandi tersebut digunakan siswa untuk membersihkan badan sehabis berenang.

"Kalian mandilah sampai bersih. Badan kalian bau sampah, haha!"

"Diam kau, kiba. Lain kali akan kulempar kau ke kolam itu," ucap Naruto kesal.

Namun, Kiba bersikap seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Aku mau pergi bersama Ino untuk meminjam pakaian olahraga cadangan untuk kalian," ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar.

"Tolong ya, Kiba," kata Sasuke.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman sekelasku pulang dalam keadaan telanjang." Nada bicaranya terdengar serius. Namun, ada sebuah senyuman licik yang terpancar sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Sial. Apa maksudmu? Hei, Kiba!"

Saat Naruto sibuk meneriaki Kiba meskipun orang itu sudah tidak ada, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik untuk membersihkan badan. Suara air yang mengalir melalui Shower dan membahasi tubuh Sasuke dan lantai tempatnya berpijak menyadarkan Naruto bahwa teriakannya itu tidak akan terjawab.

Pada akhirnya ia segera memutuskan untuk mandi di bilik lainnya. Air yang dingin itu menenangkan pikiran mereka. Namun, tidak berarti membuat mereka melupakan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi hari ini.

Naruto membersihkan bibirnya yang sebelumnya terluka. Proses itu membuatnya sedikit meringis menahan sakit yang sebenarnya tidak begitu parah. Namun suara ringisan itu dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, bibirmu terluka saat kalian ciuman?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar meski Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang oleh dinding bilik.

"Ternyata memang benar aku dan Hinata berciuman ya?'

"Hn. Melihat dari posisi kalian, sudah jelas itu adalah ciuman meski tidak disengaja."

"Hmm ... aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tadinya aku harap gigi Hinata hanya menusuk bibirku. Tapi sepertinya dari sudut pandang siapapun, itu pasti akan terlihat seperti ciuman. Sial sekali, padahal itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

"lalu, bagaimana rasanya," Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

"Umm ... Lembut dan perih."

Kiba membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat. "Kalian berdua beruntung. Ini stok pakaian olahraga cadangan yang tersisa untuk ukuran kalian." Ia berjalan mendekati bilik yang dipakai Sasuke dan Naruto mandi. "Aku juga membawa kantung untuk menyimpan pakaian kalian yang basah."

"Yosh, terima kasih, Kiba."

Setelahnya, Kiba kembali ke taman untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena menolong mereka. Kiba juga menyampaikan pesan bahwa tugas tim Naruto dianggap selesai dan boleh beristirahat lebih dulu.

[]=[]=[]

Sambil menenteng plastik hitam berisi baju keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto berkata "Ahh! Rasanya lapar sekali. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mencari makanan, Sasuke?"

"Dompet dan uangku ikut basah. Bagaimana kalau kau yang traktir?"

Naruto terlihat panik mendengarnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan pakaian basahnya dari dalam kantung plastik. "Aku lupa kalau ponsel dan dompetku ada di celana!" Ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya yang berada di kantung celana. Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saat mendapati dompet beserta isinya basah. Syukurnya ponselnya anti air sehingga tidak mengalami kerusakan.

"Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa membelikan uang kita sebelum kering."

Saat itu Naruto sedang melihat ponselnya. Ia mendapati beberapa pesan yang belum terbaca. Tidak perlu disebutkan siapa yang mengirim dengan sebab melihat dari ekspresi Naruto saat ini, sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah SMS untuk Naruto sebagai Direktur dan bukannya pelajar. Namun Naruto enggan membuka pesan itu.

"Naruto, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm ..." Naruto melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya, lalu menjawab "Pukul 9. Memang ada apa?"

"Perjanjian selesai jam 10. Tapi kita sudah diberi istirahat lebih awal. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kita duduk-duduk santai di luar. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pemalas meski itu hanya salah paham. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja sampai semua siswa kembali."

"Baiklah." Namun Naruto merasakan adanya perbedaan dari Sasuke. Terkhususnya setelah kejadian jatuh berjamaah itu.

"Oi! Sasuke! Naruto!" Seseorang berlari di lorong sambil meneriaki nama mereka. Setelah merasa jaraknya dengan mereka sudah cukup dekat, ia berhenti dan berkata, "Kalian laparkan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama?"

"Maaf Sakura. Dompet kami dan semua isitnya basah," ucap Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku membuat bento untuk kita semua?"

"Maksudmu kau membuat bento untuk kami berempat?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi bento untuk dimakan ramai-ramai."

"Baiklah. Tapi, di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ohh, Hinata sedang membeli minuman untuk kita." Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Dengan gaya berbisik, ia mengatakan, "sebenarnya aku tidak memberitahukan Hinata soal bento ini. Aku ingin membuatnya terkejut dengan perkembanganku."

Suaranya itu tidak bisa dikatakan seperti sedang berbisik. Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sakura dengan jelas. Namun entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Sakura itu membuatnya teringat dengan malam di mana Hinata sakit setelah pulang dari rumah Sakura. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ano, Sakura. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ... aku ... kantor sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi aku harus segera ikut dalam rapat itu." Naruto sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat ini.

Namun.

"Bukannya hari ini kebanyakan kantor libur ya? Ini kan hari Sabtu?" Ucapan Sakura itu membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi. Langkah seribunya digagalkan bahkan sebelum ia sempat memulainya. Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam. "Apa kau tidak mau memakan makananku, Naruto?" Suara seram yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura itu membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau ikut kami?" Sekali lagi suara seram itu dikeluarkan Sakura kepada Naruto. Pria berambut jabrik itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respons setuju karena terpaksa.

"Oke. Kalau begitu akan kutunggu di ruang kelas kita. Aku menaruh bento itu di sana."

"Bukannya pintu kelas terkunci ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe, Sebagai ketua kelas. Aku wajib memiliki kunci cadangan." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kunci cadangan yang terlihat masih baru. Dilihat dari manapun, sudah jelas itu adalah kunci yang baru di duplikat. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang amat pelan. Bahkan saat ini wajahnya menampakkan kelesuan yang luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, sepertinya kurang sehat. Apa kau perlu kubawa ke UKS?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ... tidak perlu. Kita langsung saja ke kelas. Aku baik-baik saja."

[]=[]=[]

Dari depan pintu kelas, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa mencium bau makanan. Namun, bau itu terkesan biasa-biasa saja dan tidak begitu menggugah selera. Namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto menjadi semakin ragu untuk memakan masakan buatan Sakura.

Mengingat kondisi Hinata setelah pulang dari rumah Sakura saat mengajari gadis itu memasak membuat Naruto ingin segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, mata emerald milik gadis berambut pink itu sudah melihat kedatangannya bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata belum kembali ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Harusnya sebentar lagi dia sampai. Kalian duduklah sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat," ucap Sakura.

Acara makan bersama yang sederhana itu benar-benar disiapkan dengan baik oleh Sakura. Terlihat Sebuah kotak bento ukuran jumbo atau bisa di sebut Koraku Bento yang di dalamnya terisi berbagai makanan. Sebut saja _Onigiri, Karaage, Tempura,_ dan _Tamagoyaki_. Itu semua disusun dengan rapi dalam sebuah kotak besar di atas 2 meja yang saling dimepetkan dan dikelilingi oleh 4 kursi.

Melihat dari penataannya, tidak ada kesan buruk di mata Naruto maupun Sasuke. Menu bento yang ditawarkan Sakura juga bisa dikatakan tidak buruk. Meski terlihat bahwa bentuk, warna, dan ukurannya tidak sempurna. Namun dari aromanya tidak tercium kegagalan sehingga yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah rasanya.

Sasuke duduk bersampingan dengan Naruto. Sementara itu, Sakura duduk di hadapan kedua laki-laki itu bersampingan dengan sebuah bangku kosong yang nantinya akan diduduki oleh Hinata.

"Silakan di cicipi."

"Kau buat banyak juga, Sakura. Padahal seingatku kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak bisa memasak. Tapi melihat dari hidangan yang kau buat untuk kami hari ini, aku yakin kau berusaha sangat keras untuk menutupi kekuranganmu itu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersipu malu mendengar perkataan dari pacarnya—Sasuke. "Mungkin rasanya tidak begitu enak."

"M—Mungkin?" tanya Naruto sedikit grogi.

"Iya. Aku belum mencicipinya karena setelah selesai, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah."

Naruto benar-benar menjadi drop dan semakin ragu untuk mencicipi bento itu. Dilihat dari penampilan, aroma, dan juga perkataan si pembuatnya, tidak mengherankan apabila tiba-tiba Sasuke pun menjadi ragu untuk memakan bento buatan pacarnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja. Silakan dicicipi. Sekalian kasih nilai untuk masakanku. Itu sumpitnya."

"Sasuke, kau lebih dulu, ini kan masakan pacarmu," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang lebih dulu. Kuanggap kau adalah orang istimewa di sini. Jadi kau harus mencicipinya lebih dulu, Naruto."

"Kau saja yang lebih dulu, Sasuke."

"Sudah kukatakan. Kau harus mencicipinya dulu, Naruto."

Prak!

Sakura memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya sambil berdiri. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tajam. "Ba-gai-ma-na ... kalau kalian mencicipi bento buatanku ... ber-sa-ma-an!"

Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. Ia pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya. Ya, saat itu ekspresi tersebutlah yang membuatnya datang ke tempat ini. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dan bersamaan mengambil sumpit.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Naruto mengambil salah satu _Karaage_ memakai sumpit. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto mengambil satu Karaage. Namun ia tidak gemetaran seperti Naruto karena rasa ragunya tidak sebesar apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu sempat melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dari wajah Sakura, bisa diketahui kalau gadis itu sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar pendapat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo dimakan."

Sakura terus saja membujuk kedua pemuda itu. Perlahan mereka mulai mendekatkan Karaage yang mereka ambil ke mulut. Naruto menutup matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai menggigit Karaage itu. Saat gigitan dari Karaage itu sudah berada di mulutnya, ia segera mengunyahnya dan terkejut oleh rasanya. Ia sangat terkejut hingga membuka kedua matanya namun tidak bisa memberikan komentar.

Sakura yang memperhatikan kedua orang itu terlihat senang. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hinata memasuki ruang kelas sambil membawa sekeresek penuh minuman. Ia terkejut mendapati kotak bento di atas meja yang saat ini sedang akan dicicipi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hambar!" Komentar itu berasal dari Sasuke. Dengan tenang, si raven hitam itu menilai masakan Sakura dengan pembuka yang cukup kasar. Wajah senang Sakura berubah menjadi sangat terkejut. Naruto pun merasa akan ada masalah yang menimpa dirinya dan Sasuke. "Tapi sebenarnya ini renyah. Daging ayamnya pun lembut. Sepertinya kau lupa memasukkan bumbu ke dalam adonan tepungnya, Sakura," tukas Sasuke.

"Ehh! Benarkah?" Sakura dengan cepat mengambil satu Karaage buatannya. Ia mencicipinya dan benar-benar kecewa.

"M—Maaf Sasuke. Aku memaksamu untuk memakan makanan gagal buatanku." Wajah Sakura benar-benar sedih dan dipenuhi penyesalan.

" _Hei. Aku juga dipaksa olehmu untuk memakan makananmu loh, Sakura."_ Itulah yang ingin dikatakan Naruto saat ini. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura. "Jangan khawatir. Meski hambar, tetap saja makanan buatanmu itu nikmat. Kau sudah berjuang untuk membuat bento ini meski kau belum bisa memasak. Kau hebat, Sakura."

Sebuah keresek berisi minuman tiba-tiba tergeletak di atas meja. Kemunculan keresek itu membuat Naruto terkejut sebelum akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mengambil satu Karaage lagi dan mencicipinya. "Sepertinya kau hanya kurang teliti saja, Sakura. Karaage ini sudah lebih baik dari yang waktu itu kau buat."

Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih senang mendengar perkataan Hinata. Namun bukan berarti kekecewaan Sakura pada dirinya sendiri menghilang. Ia pun masih merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memakan makanan buatannya.

Perut Naruto keroncongan. Satu gigitan Karaage itu malah membuatnya semakin lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan lagi dari kotak bento. Sepertinya yang menjadi incarannya adalah Onigiri.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Meski Karaage tadi hambar, bukan berarti semuanya tidak enakkan? Lagi pula aku juga lapar. Hambar atau tidak, sepertinya tidak masalah selama makananmu masih bisa dimakan," kata Naruto.

"Hn. Naruto benar." Sasuke meraih satu Onigiri. "Aku juga lapar. Uangku juga basah. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena kau sudah menyiapkan bento untuk kita."

Sakura menitikkan air mata. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya yang mengalir itu menggunakan tangannya. Tangisan itu mengundang perhatian dan kekhawatiran Naruto, Hinata, dan terutama Sasuke.

"K—Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"T—Tidak apa-apa. A—Aku hanya senang. Aku janji, suatu hari akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak untuk kalian."

"Yosh! Kutunggu makananmu itu, Sakura!" seru Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengajarimu hingga kau bisa memasak dengan baik, Sakura," ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita habiskan makanan buatan Sakura ini sebelum pulang!" Naruto dengan segera mengambi satu Onigiri.

[]=[]=[]

Matahari sudah semakin berada di puncaknya. Kegiatan kerja bakti yang diadakan sekolah pun sudah selesai. Para siswa yang telah beristirahat kini dipanggil berbaris lagi oleh kepala sekolah untuk pidato penutupan.

Pidatonya tidaklah terlalu panjang. Hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih dan juga penyampaian beberapa informasi penting terkait hari ini. Setelah pidato dari kepala sekolah selesai, para siswa pun mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat parkir bersama Sasuke. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sakura berada jauh di belakang mereka. Entah itu Naruto dan Sasuke atau Hinata dan Sakura sedang asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Besok kurasa aku bisa bersantai. Sayang sekali di rumah saat ini hanya ada aku dan Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya di mana nenekmu dan pekerja yang lain termasuk ajudan keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Tentu saja para pekerja dan ajudan akan selalu _stanby_ di rumah. Apa aku perlu menyebut mereka juga?"

"Baik-baik. Aku paham. Lalu di mana nenekmu?"

"Sedang berangkat untuk menghadiri pemakaman temannya." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan ke belakang kepalanya. "Haah. Aku rindu berkumpul sama teman-teman di rumah. Bermain game bersama, nonton bersama, bahkan ketiduran bersama. Kita belum melakukan itu kan bersama teman-teman SMA kita?"

"Benar. Karena kau sudah menikah dan tidak mau sampai hal itu bocor, kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Ugh! Benar juga. Sial. Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengajak teman-teman bermain di rumahku. Aku benar-benar lupa soal hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Dasar kau ini. Bisa-bisanya melupakan hal itu."

Mereka terlalu larut dalam percakapan hingga tidak menyadari bahkan jauh di belakang mereka, Hinata sepertinya sedang mencegah Sakura untuk mendekati mereka. Namun Hinata tak mampu mencegahnya sehingga Sakura dapat berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun, ia lebih terkejut lagi setelah mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan setelahnya. "Sasuke, ayo kita ke rumah Naruto? Aku penasaran bagaimana rumah pelajar yang menjadi direktur."

Mendengar itu, dengan cepat Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura itu.

"Hinata juga bilang mau ikut. Katanya dia belum pernah datang ke rumah Naruto. Padahal mereka pacaran loh."

"A—Aku tidak pernah bilang mau ke rumah Naruto, Sakura!" ucap Hinata yang mengejar Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi rumah pacarmu, Sakura. Mungkin saja akan ada suatu hal yang menarik yang akan terjadi jika kau pergi ke rumah Naruto loh," ucap Sakura.

"T—Tidak, aku tidak ingin ke rumah Naruto saat ini. Naruto pasti sibuk. Ya kan, Naruto?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku sibuk sekali," jawab Naruto untuk merespons pertanyaan Hinata.

"He, bukannya tadi kau bilang sedang santai hari ini," ucap Sakura

"B—Benarkah? Apa aku bilang begitu?"

"Ketahuan. Kau tidak sibuk kan? Kau mau menipu kami ya, Naruto?" Sepertinya pernyataan Sakura sebelumnya tidak berdasar pada bukti yang pasti. Ia sepertinya telah menyiapkan pernyataan itu untuk menjebak Naruto. Pemuda itu kini sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Ayolah Naruto. Izinkan kami bermain di rumahmu. Sekali ini saja," lanjut Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kita biarkan saja Naruto beristirahat. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari di mana dia bisa santai," timbrung Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersekongkol untuk mencegah kita ke rumah Naruto. Apa kau tidak mau ke rumah Naruto, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sekarang sedang menutup matanya sambil mengepal kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya akan terjadi keributan seperti kemarin. Aku harus membujuk Sakura untuk membatalkan niatnya mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berjanji untuk mencegah Sakura mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya," batin Sasuke.

"Sakura—" Perkataan Sasuke terhenti oleh Naruto yang sedang berbicara.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh datang ke rumahku." Naruto mengeluarkan jawaban setelah lama berpikir. Jawaban Naruto itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Sasuke hingga menimbulkan keheranan.

"Asyik. Ayo kita ke rumah Naruto, Hinata ... Sasuke!"

"T—Tapi—" Hinata tidak diizinkan berbicara oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menyentuh bibir Hinata untuk mencegahnya berbicara.

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak usah berterima kasih. Sekarang nikmati saja kunjungan pertama ke rumah Naruto."

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia yakin Naruto sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana yang matang hingga membuatnya membiarkan Sakura berkunjung.

[]=[]=[]

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. Hinata yang saat itu berada dalam satu mobil dengan Naruto merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu ternyata memutuskan sesuatu sebelum memikirkan matang-matang rencananya. Rencana yang dibuat Naruto sebelumnya saat menyetujui kedatangan Sakura ke rumahnya terganggu hanya karena Hinata tidak bisa menghubungi orang-orang di rumah.

"Tidak bisa juga, Naruto. Raido dan pelayan-pelayan yang lain tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Sial! Disaat seperti ini!" Naruto sangat kesal karena rencananya saat gagal. Sebelumnya ia ingin menghubungi para pelayan di rumah untuk bersiap menghadapi kunjungan teman sekolahnya. Namun lantaran tidak ada satupun yang bisa dihubungi oleh Hinata, rencana itu pun gagal. "Apa-apaan mereka ini. Apa mereka membolos hanya karena nenek sedang berangkat?"

"Apa ponselku yang gangguan? Atau sinyalnya sedang terganggu."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah membuat rencana baru. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus bertemu dulu Raido di gerbang rumah."

"Baiklah."

Naruto mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa kecepatan Naruto bertambah pun ikut menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Namun yang membuatnya menambah kecepatan bukanlah kemauannya sendiri. Melainkan paksaan Sakura yang tidak ingin tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Karena hari ini banyak kantor dan sekolah yang libur, lalu lintas tidaklah begitu padat. Pergerakan mobil mereka pun tidak terhambat. Sehingga hanya dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah tiba di wilayah pemukiman para elite di Konoha.

"Naruto. Apa rencanamu itu bisa berhasil?"

"Kurasa bisa jika kita bertemu satu orang satpam atau bahkan si Raido sendiri. Setelah sampai di rumah, beraktinglah seperti baru pertama kali ke rumah keluargaku. Aku yakin para satpam dan pelayan di rumah akan ikut berakting saat melihatmu dan Sakura."

"Oke. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mahir berakting kalau keadaannya mendesak seperti ini. Aku takut akan over akting yang malah akan membuat Sakura curiga."

Naruto mengepal tangan kanannya lalu menunjukkan tinjunya pada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata kebingungan dengan tindakan Naruto, namun setelah Naruto berkata, "Kita sudah bisa berakting cukup lama. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," Sakura pun menyadari apa maksud dari tindakan Naruto.

Hinata pun turut mengepal tangannya dan mengadukan tinjunya dengan Naruto. "Kau benar, Naruto."

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian. "Kita sudah dekat. Bersiaplah. Jika ada hal yang mau kau tanyakan, silakan katakan."

"Sebenarnya ada."

"Apa itu, Hinata?"

Hinata terlihat malu untuk berbicara. "S—Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan saat nanti di rumah. Sikap seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan. Aku belum pernah berpacaran. Seingatku, aku juga tidak pernah menonton film yang ada adegan berkunjung ke rumah pacar."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Aku pernah beberapa kali menonton film bernuansa romantis. Dari film yang kutonton, itu seperti sedang berkencan." Naruto kembali mengingat detail film yang pernah ia tonton. "Umm, kurasa ada adegan di mana kedua tokoh yang berpacaran mengobrol, makan bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu di kamar—" Naruto terdiam. Ia mengingat sebuah hal tentang film itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Film itu kalau tidak salah adalah film rating 18 plus yang kutonton bersama Sasuke sewaktu SMP kan?" batin Naruto seraya melamun.

"Naruto ... Naruto ..., jangan melamun. Berbahaya." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya berkat perkataan Hinata.

"M—Maaf. Aku sedang mengingat detail tentang film itu."

"Kalau makna 'berkunjung ke rumah pacar' itu tidaklah terlalu berbeda jauh dengan 'berkunjung ke rumah teman', berarti aku hanya perlu bersikap layaknya berkunjung ke rumah Sakura."

"Hmm ... sepertinya tidak masalah. Mungkin memang maknanya tidak begitu jauh dari 'berkunjung ke rumah teman'."

"Baiklah. Aku sudah benar-benar siap," kata Hinata cukup bersemangat.

Mereka pun tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Namun, tak seperti biasanya. Gerbang saat itu sedang terbuka lebar. Ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan teras. Namun keadaan rumah begitu sepi bahkan tak terlihat satpam yang sedang berpatroli.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kok sepi begini. Terus mobil siapa itu? Apa kita kedatangan tamu?"

Melihat keadaan saat ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Hinata maupun Naruto merasa cemas. Perlahan mobilnya mulai memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti tepat di depan pos satpam.

Mata Naruto berkeliling untuk menjumpai seseorang. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Keadaan rumah terlihat cukup sepi. Karena penasaran, ia pun segera keluar dari mobil dan mengecek ke dalam pos satpam.

"Kau tetaplah di dalam mobil, Hinata."

Sasuke pun menyadari kejanggalan itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan turut mengikuti Naruto turun dari mobil. Namun ia tidak memberitahu Sakura untuk tetap diam di mobil sehingga gadis itu diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi kucoba menghubungi mereka untuk mengatakan kalau kita akan berkunjung. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mengangkat panggilanku," jawab Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri menyadari bahwa sepertinya kondisi saat ini tidak biasa. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti Sasuke dan menghampiri Hinata.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu masuk pos satpam. Samar-samar tercium bau yang cukup asing dihidung mereka. Namun, dari bau ini Sasuke bisa mengetahui kalau sebelumnya ada semacam gas di sini. "Tapi gas apa ini?" batin Sasuke.

Mata Naruto memandang jauh ke dalam bangunan. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah tangan yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Naruto pun segera berlari menuju pintu masuk pos satpam untuk melihat tangan siapa itu.

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat tangan itu. Sekarang ia sudah tahu jenis gas apa ini. Meskipun itu hanya sekedar spekulasi yang ia dapat dari mencium aroma gas ini dan juga seseorang yang pingsan di depan pintu, tapi ia yakin bahwa gas ini adalah gas tidur. Sisa-sisa gas yang menyebar keluar ini sepertinya tidak akan membuat mereka pingsan. Sasuke yakin pusat dari gas ini ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Gawat." Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang memaksanya mengejar Naruto untuk menghentikan langkah kaki si pirang itu.

"Jangan masuk tanpa menutup hidungmu, Naruto!"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Ini sepertinya gas yang dapat menyebabkan orang yang menghirupnya tertidur. Di luar gasnya tidak begitu pekat sehingga kita tidak terpengaruh. Tapi, di dalam aku yakin masih banyak gasnya. Kita tidak tahu sejak kapan gas itu ada. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangkat leher pakaiannya dan menggunakannya sebagai penutup hidung. Sasuke pun mengikutinya karena itu adalah cara terbaik untuk mencegah gas memasuki hidung mereka dalam jumlah yang besar.

Benar saja, banyak satpam yang tergeletak di dalam ruangan itu. Namun mereka berdua tidak berani memasuki lebih dalam lagi. Cukup dari depan pintu saja mereka sudah bisa melihat bahwa ada kejadian yang mengerikan terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang menyerang rumahku." Sontak Naruto langsung melihat ke arah rumah.

Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan pos satpam menuju rumah tanpa berpikir untuk melakukan persiapan terhadap situasi yang akan ia hadapi.

"Naruto! Jangan gegabah!" Naruto tidak menganggapi perkataannya. Hal itu memaksanya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Sakura keheranan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju rumah. "Apa sesuatu terjadi? Ayo kejar mereka, Hinata!" Kedua gadis itu pun turut mengejar Naruto.

Apa yang mereka dapat di dalam rumah benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura dan Hinata. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke tampak tidak begitu terkejut karena sudah mengetahui situasi. Yang mereka temukan di dalam rumah tak jauh dari pintu masuk adalah Raido yang sedang terbaring penuh luka.

"Raido! Hey, sadarlah!" kata Naruto seraya mengguncang tubuh Raido namun itu tak menyadarkannya.

Sasuke menyentuh nadi Raido. "Masih ada denyut nadi. Dia masih hidup." Sasuke melepas tangan Raido dan berdiri. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

"Lihatlah, di sana juga ada!" ucap Sakura. Sepertinya tidak hanya Raido yang mereka temukan di dalam rumah. Tak jauh dari tangga-tangga menuju lantai 2, mereka melihat tubuh 2 ajudan lainya. Mereka adalah Korata dan Yuikaze, ajudan yang seharusnya bertugas di perusahaan.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sebuah pesan yang tadi pagi masuk di ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya itu dari dalam tas. Ia mendapatkan setidaknya 5 pesan dari Korata dan Yuikaze. Sebelumnya ia berpikir itu hanyalah semacam laporan tentang perusahaan. Namun saat Naruto membaca pesan itu, ia menjadi benar-benar terkejut. "I—Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Ada apa, Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Arashi ... Arashi berkhianat," ucap Naruto seraya menjatuhkan ponselnya.

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Author Note**

Huuh, benar-benar di luar ekspetasiku saat mulai mengetik chapter ini. Entah itu alur dan jumlah kata benar-benar berada di luar ekspetasi. Kuharap kalian tetap menyukainya.

Balas Review.

 **Lolita (Guest) = Aku nggak tahu apa arti Gedek. Yang kutahu gudek :v Sahabat yang baik memang seperti itu. Mereka perhatian dan tidak ingin sahabatnya mendapat masalah. Hanya saja mungkin mereka akan dianggap overprotektif.  
**

 **Sandek NA = Makasih ya sudah nungguin. Dan makasih juga atas pendapatnya.**

 **Crezix = Kurasa aku sudah membalas reviewmu.**

 **Tandrato = Ehh, ini gua ya :v. Oke catatan. Bagi kalian yang belum melihat pesanku di Review cerita ini, silakan di liat.**

 **Adam muhammad 980 (Sorry nggak pakai titik. Takut ngilang) = Sudah terjawabkan pertanyaanmu di chapter ini?  
**

 **Shiba Tatsuya = Ini juga sudah kubalas. Ya kan, bro?  
**

 **Oke, kurasa review yang dapat di balas sudah kujawab.**

Kurasa chapter ini adalah chapter beta. Terutama di bagian akhirnya. Kalau ada perubahan, maafkan aku ya. Tapi semoga saja nggak ada.

Sekedar Informasi. Saya memang hari ini entah kenapa pengen koreksi dulu sebelum di publish. Ini bukan hal biasa yang saya lakukan. Hal ini saya lakukan hari ini, namun sayangnya saya hanya mampu membaca dan mengoreksi hingga pertengahan chapter saja. Bukan hanya karena malas, tetapi jika saya tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Pokoknya, aku trauma nulis 7000 kata lebih. Tersiksa saat bagian suntingnya.

Oh satu lagi. Kuharap kalian tidak berharap yang tidak-tidak sesaat sebelum membaca bagian akhir :v.

Oke sepertinya cukup sekian. Jumlah kata-katanya sudah terlalu banyak.


	22. Tragedi dan Rahasia

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 22**

 **Tragedi dan Rahasia  
:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sebuah pesan yang tadi pagi masuk di ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya itu dari dalam tas. Ia mendapatkan setidaknya 5 pesan dari Korata dan Yuikaze. Sebelumnya ia berpikir itu hanyalah semacam laporan tentang perusahaan. Namun saat Naruto membaca pesan itu, ia menjadi benar-benar terkejut. "I—Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Ada apa, Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Arashi ... Arashi berkhianat," ucap Naruto seraya menjatuhkan ponselnya.

* * *

Naruto terduduk lemas. Tangannya bergetar sesaat setelah ponselnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. "Arashi berkhianat? Itu tidak mungkin," pikirnya saat mengingat bahwa Arashi adalah orang yang paling dekat dan setia pada ayahnya.

Namun apa yang saat ini sudah terjadi adalah sebuah bukti konkret. Naruto tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau Arashi benar-benar berkhianat. Terlebih lagi saat ia mengingat fakta bahwa Arashi adalah mantan anggota Yakuza yang direkrut oleh ayahnya entah atas dasar apa.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang terlihat terpuruk itu, Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto. "Apa kamu yakin kalau Arashi benar-benar berkhianat pada kita?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengidahkan keberadaan Sakura di dekat mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk menolak fakta bahwa Arashi berkhianat." Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Padahal keadaan sedang kacau seperti ini, di mana orang-orang ayahku?" Sasuke berbicara seraya mencoba menghubungi ayahnya. Namun, panggilannya itu bahkan tidak bisa tersambung. "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ayahku. Panggilanku tidak terhubung."

"Sasuke, Sakura. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian terlibat dengan masalah ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kau gila! Kau menyuruh kami meninggalkanmu saat keadaan sedang seperti ini," ucap Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura. "Naruto benar. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Meski ia merasa berat untuk menuruti perintah tersebut.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto. "Ayo pergi, Hinata," ajak Sakura seraya memegang tangan Hinata.

"K—kau pergi saja lebih dulu, Sakura. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Hinata. Ia menjadi kesal lalu berkata "apa kau tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi, Hinata?! Kau memang pacarnya Naruto, tapi kau tidak harus terlibat dengan apa yang dialami keluarga Naruto."

Hinata terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata terlihat menetes dari matanya. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap akan terlibat dalam masalah ini karena aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku harus membantu Naruto melewati setiap permasalahan. Itu adalah ikrarku," ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun keraguan dan rasa penyesalan.

"A—Apa maksudmu dengan bagian dari keluarga dan ikrar?" Sakura terdengar bingung sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya.

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke pun terlihat terkejut kala mendengarnya.

"Hi—Hinata, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Kalian berdua pergilah! Arashi itu sangat berbahaya! Dia adalah mantan Yakuza," teriaknya meski nadanya tidak begitu menggelegar.

Saat Hinata berteriak, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur. Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyadarinya itu pun langsung bertindak. Naruto menutup paksa mulut Hinata dan menyuruhnya tenang. Sementara Sasuke menganalisa situasi dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tanpa berbicara pada Naruto, Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa kekhawatiran, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata.

Ketika tiba dilantai 2, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan mengintip ke bawah tangga. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar. Wajah pria itu memang tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke karena pengaruh sudut pandang. Namun yang pasti, perasaan Sasuke saat itu tidak enak.

Pria itu terlihat sedang merunduk memungut sesuatu yang ada di tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang dipegang pria itu. Namun, setelahnya tiba-tiba saja pria itu melihat ke arah tangga-tangga. Sasuke pun segera melarikan diri sebelum benar-benar dilihat.

"Kita harus sembunyi. Ikuti aku!" ucapnya pelan lalu membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"S—Sasuke, jangan di sana!" Peringatan yang diberikan Naruto sepertinya terlambat. Sasuke sudah memasuki sebuah kamar yang seharusnya tidak dikunjungi oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke karena akan membongkar segalanya.

Awalnya Naruto berniat mengajak Sasuke menukar kamar ini dengan kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mulai menaiki tangga. "Sial!" Terpaksa ia harus masuk ke kamar milik Hinata dan mengunci pintu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia telah salah memasuki kamar. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam sesaat sambil memikirkan kecerobohannya yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak memperhatikan. Aku pikir ini kamarmu," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan cara untuk kabur. Kita tidak bisa sembunyi di sini."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi ayahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf. Sinyal ponselku terganggu. Bagaimana dengan punya kalian?"

"Punyaku tidak ada sinyalnya. Apa sedang gangguan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga sama," kata Hinata.

Naruto mencoba mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya. Namun tak ia temukan apa-apa di sana. Saat ia mencoba menggeledah tasnya, ia pun tak menemukan ponselnya. "J—Jangan-jangan aku lupa mengambilnya!"

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar dekat. Naruto segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Mereka semua perlahan bergeser ke arah jendela.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Sakura saat itu. Meski sedang panik karena situasi yang bisa dikatakan dengan hidup mati ini, tetap saja ada keganjilan yang ia rasakan. Misalnya, " _Kamar siapa ini? Jika ini bukan kamar Naruto, kenapa ada meja belajar_ ," batinnya saat melihat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buku di dekat jendela. Sakura secara diam-diam mengambil sebuah buku. Namun ketika hendak membukanya untuk mengetahui nama si pemilik buku, ia terhenti akibat pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kalau kita melompat dari sini, kita akan cedera," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa melompat. Turun menggunakan tali pun mustahil di lakukan." Sasuke mencoba membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan ponselnya berusaha mendapat sinyal. Namun tetap saja usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Kenapa tidak ada sinyal di rumahmu saat situasi seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Mana aku tahu!"

Suara seseorang mencoba membuka pintu terdengar. Seketika itu juga, kepanikan mereka bertambah.

"Cepat sembunyi di bawah kasur!" perintah Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura dan Hinata dengan cepat mendekati ranjang dan bersembunyi di bawahnya tanpa menimbulkan sedikit pun suara.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik selimut dari atas kasur dan menggulungnya hingga menjadi semacam tali meskipun terlihat sangat tebal. Karena terlihat masih kurang panjang, Naruto segera mengambil seprei kasur milik Hinata dan mengikatnya dengan selimut.

"Kau yakin mau turun dengan memakai ini? Tadi kau bilang mustahil," tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Selimut-selimut ini bukan untuk kabur." Sasuke segera membuang ujung dari selimut tersebut keluar jendela lalu mengikat ujung lainnya pada meja belajar yang terlihat cukup berat.

Seseorang di luar terus mencoba membuka pintu. Namun karena terkunci, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. Dalam sekali dobrakkan, terdengar suara retakan.

"Kita juga harus sembunyi."

Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke terpaksa hanya mengikuti gerak-geriknya saja. Dengan suara yang amat pelan ia berkata, "Semoga itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya."

Pintu pun terdobrak dengan paksa hingga terbuka dan menimbulkan suara yang amat keras terutama saat pintu itu menghantam tembok. Mendengar suara tersebut, Naruto maupun Sasuke merapatkan diri mereka di belakang pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja tidak di tutup. Meski keadaan saat itu sedang tegang, mereka berempat bisa bersembunyi dengan baik tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tidak sekedar bersembunyi sebab di hadapan mata Naruto, jari Sasuke membentuk angka 1.

Keadaan sunyi seperti ini bisa terwujud karena Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama saling menutup mulut satu sama lain. Mereka cukup terkejut saat pintu kamar terdobrak. Namun syukurnya mereka berdua masih bisa menahan ketakutan yang dirasakan keduanya.

Sakura dan Hinata memperhatikan langkah orang yang diduga Arashi itu. Semakin dekat, mereka semakin panik. Namun cara mereka untuk saling menutup mulut satu sama lain sepertinya cukup efektif sebab mereka tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara yang dapat menyebabkan orang tersebut mengarahkan perhatiannya pada kolong ranjang.

Dari langkah kakinya, bisa dilihat oleh Sakura maupun Hinata kalau orang itu melangkah ke arah jendela. Ketika mereka mempertanyakan kemana perginya Naruto dan Sasuke, saat itu pula kedua laki-laki itu keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil berlari dengan amat kencang ke arah Arashi.

Mereka berdua berhasil menyergap Arashi dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha menahan pergerakannya dengan menindis Arashi dalam posisi tiarap. "D—Dasar pengkhianat!"

"T—Tunggu sebentar, Tuan!" Suara itu terdengar serak. Naruto tidak bisa memastikan suara siapa tersebut. Namun ia merasakan keganjilan. Postur tubuh dan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan orang yang disergapnya ini bukanlah Arashi.

Mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan kedua laki-laki itu dan melihat keberhasilan keduanya meringkus Arashi, Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari bawah kolong dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan kotoran. Namun Hinata merasa terkejut saat melihat siapa yang diringkus oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hayate-san?!"

Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia melihat baik-baik wajah orang yang mereka tindih. Ternyata memang benar orang yang mereka tindih tersebut adalah Hayate.

"H—Hayate! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke dan Naruto segera menyingkir dan membantu Hayate berdiri. "Maaf. Aku mengira kau adalah Arashi."

"Maaf karena tindakanku membuat kalian ketakutan," ucap Hayate dengan suara yang parau.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tindakan apa yang dia lakukan hingga kalian menyebutnya berkhianat?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya tidak tahu detailnya, Tuan. Saya hanya diminta untuk segera datang ke kediaman untuk menghentikan Arashi. Tapi saat saya tiba, semua orang sudah pingsan," ucap Hayate namun dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Suaramu tidak begitu jelas? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Iya, Tuan. Sebenarnya saya sedang terkena flu. Makanya suara saya parau. Tapi kondisiku tidak penting. Keadaan ini harus segera ditangani secepatnya. Banyak pekerja yang kutemukan pingsan. Mereka perlu penanganan medis secepatnya.

"Kita harus menghubungi kepolisian secepatnya. Tapi, kenapa sinyal di rumah Naruto tidak ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemungkinan besar, Arashi memasang Sinyal Jammer di kediaman ini. Tadinya saya berniat keluar dan berjalan sejauh mungkin dari kediaman ini untuk menghubungi bantuan. Tapi saat kulihat ponsel Anda tergeletak di lantai, saya berpikir terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan," ucap Hayate.

"Selain panik dan merasa bingung dengan kejadian ini, aku baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana keadaan nenek? Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari nenek?"

"Masalah ini belum diberitahukan pada Nyonya Tsunade. Beliau saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Apa!" Naruto menjadi panik. Hinata pun ikut menjadi panik dan mengeluarkan ungkapan terkejut bersamaan dengan Naruto. Sekilas, Sakura yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut terkejut namun karena sikap Hinata.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan nenekku?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada kabar apa-apa. Tapi mendengar informasi sebelumnya dari Genma setelah tiba di kota tujuan. Ia mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Tsunade akan langsung menghadiri pemakaman temannya tadi siang."

"Lalu apa itu kabar terakhir?" tanya Hinata dengan penasaran dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sebelum menjawab, Terlihat Hayate memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura sekilas kemudian berbalik memandang Hinata. Saat akan menjawab, ia terhenti saat mendengar bisikan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. Aku sepertnya pernah mendengar nama orang ini dari Hinata? Kalau tidak salah paman Hinata itu bernama Hayate. Apa orang ini paman Hinata? Tapi bukankah dia aju—"

"Sakura. Aku mohon untuk tenang sejenak. Situasi ini sepertinya cukup buruk untuk Naruto," potong Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan matanya karena kekecewaan. "Baiklah," ucapnya cemberut.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. Kita biarkan Naruto berbicara dengan Hayate. Ini sepertinya pembicaraan yang penting."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura bahkan sebelum perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sabarlah, Sasuke!" Sakura merasa tidak senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya saat ini. Namun ia hanya bisa mengikutinya. Namun, ia berusaha meraih tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya keluar. Namun:

"Maaf Sakura. Tapi aku punya pembicaraan penting dengan mereka berdua," ucap Hinata seraya melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dengan tatapan mata penuh kekhawatiran dan kepasrahan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" kebingungan jelas semakin terpatri di kepala Sakura. Hipotesis-hipotesis mulai bermunculan di kepala Sakura hingga menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata".

Setibanya di luar, Sasuke langsung melepas tangan Sakura. Segera ia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan berkata, "Sakura. Tunggu aku di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Apalagi kembali ke kamar. Aku mau keluar untuk menelepon ayahku agar segera mengirim medis."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia memandangi kepergian Sasuke yang menuruni tangga. Setelah matanya tidak bisa mendapati keberadaan Sasuke lagi, Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas.

Itu adalah sebuah buku. Namun itu bukan novel ataupun buku miliknya. Itu adalah buku yang ia dapatkan di dalam kamar.

" _Sebenarnya. Apa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka? Sejak kapan sebenarnya mereka berpacaran?_ " pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalanya dengan berbagai alasan. " _Kenapa sikap Hinata menunjukkan kekhawatiran berlebihan seperti sudah mengenal nenek Naruto dengan sangat dekat? Lalu apa Hayate di dalam adalah paman Hinata? Kalau benar, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini sambil mengenakan jas seperti ajudan keluarga Naruto? Apa hanya kebetulan mereka berdua punya nama yang sama_?"

Memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura meremas kuat buku yang dipegangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli pada buku yang notabenenya adalah milik orang lain.

" _Kamar siapa itu? Desain dan suasananya seperti kamar seorang perempuan. Nenek Naruto? Itu mustahil. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto punya saudara perempuan. Jadi... sebenarnya kamar siapa? Hinata?_ " memikirkan nama "Hinata" yang muncul di dalam kepalanya langsung membuatnya melirik ke arah buku yang dipegangnya.

Jika ia membukanya, semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang membuatnya kebingungan sendiri ini akan segera terpecahkan. Namun siapkah dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan itu mungkin perlu dijadikan sebuah pertanyaan.

[]=[]=[]

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Naruto, Hayate, dan Hinata sedang membahas suatu hal terkait dengan kondisi Tsunade dan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Untuk sekarang, kami sudah meminta rekan tuan Jiraiya untuk memastikan keadaan Nyonya Tsunade. Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa berharap Nyonya Tsunade tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang menghadiri pemakaman."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Namun, sampai aku menerima kabar dari nenek, aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Tolong pantau terus kondisi nenek. Untuk masalah Arashi, izinkan aku untuk ikut bertindak."

"Kami akan bergerak sesuai arahan Anda, tuan Uzumaki."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara rombongan mobil memasuki kediaman Uzumaki. Itu adalah mobil kepolisian dan beberapa mobil ambulans. Namun mereka tidak menyalakan sirene seperti keadaan darurat lainnya. Sepertinya ada maksud tersendiri dari tindakkan mereka tersebut. Namun bisa diyakini kalau mereka tidak ingin tragedi ini sampai diketahui publik.

"Sekarang kita fokus terlebih dahulu untuk menangani pekerja yang pingsan dan ajudan yang terluka," ucap Hayate.

"Baik."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tak jauh dari pintu, terlihat Sakura yang sedang duduk beralaskan lantai. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar, Sakura segera menyembunyikan buku yang dibawanya.

Naruto melihat hal itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Namun ketika hendak bertanya, ia malah ditanya lebih dulu oleh Sakura.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Lalu bagaimana keadaan nenekmu, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun saat ini, sebaiknya aku fokus untuk menolong pekerja yang pingsan dan mengurus masalah Arashi. Aku yakin nenekku baik-baik saja."

Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, kau di sini temani Sakura." Setelahnya ia pun pergi bersama Hayate untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Hinata memperhatikan kepergian Naruto. Dari tatapan mata dan juga posisi tangan yang dikepal di depan dadanya menandakan dia sedang mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau terlihat sedih. Apa situasi di tempat neneknya juga seperti di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, belum ada kabar pasti. Namun aku berharap neneknya baik-baik saja."

"Dari kesedihanmu. Aku merasa seperti kau punya hubungan khusus dengan nenek Naruto. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu di keluarga Naruto? Padahal sebelumnya kau bilang belum pernah ke rumah Naruto. Itu artinya seharusnya kau belum mengenal nenek Naruto dengan baik."

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Namun ia tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat hari ini telah terjadi banyak hal yang tentu saja bisa mengundang rasa penasaran dan kecurigaan Sakura. Tentu saja pertanyaan Sakura itu membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak ada alasan lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengelabui Sakura.

Melihat Hinata terdiam, Sakura menambah pertanyaan. "Lalu siapa Hayate itu. Apa dia Hayate 'pamanmu' atau Hayate 'lain' yang namanya mirip dengan pamanmu."

Hinata masih terdiam. Sakura pun langsung berkata, "Sebenarnya hal apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Aku merasa seperti dicurangi dan dibodohi. Kalian bertiga sama-sama menyembunyikan rahasia dariku."

Melihat Hinata tidak segera membuat pernyataan, Sakura mengeluarkan buku yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan.

"B... buku itu!" Hinata terkejut saat melihat buku yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Kau terkejut? Aku belum membaca nama pemilik buku ini. Tapi buku ini aku dapat dari dalam kamar tadi. Aku punya persepsi sendiri mengenai hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuka buku ini. Aku... aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Hinata!"

Nada terakhir Sakura terdengar keras. Air mata pun menetes dan membasahi wajah Sakura.

"M... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf aku sudah membohongimu... Aku... Aku merahasiakan hal ini darimu demi diriku sendiri dan juga demi Naruto... Masa depan kami mungkin akan hancur jika hal ini sampai diketahui orang lain di luar keluarga Uzumaki." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... sebenarnya punya hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hubungan yang sebenarnya dipaksakan pada kami. Tapi, lama kelamaan kami bisa menerimanya," lanjut Hinata.

"Jadi, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kalian miliki?" tanya Sakura dengan nada intens.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Namun, ia sudah tidak memiliki niat lagi untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari Sakura.

"K... Kami dijodohkan dan dijadikan pasangan... su... suami... istri."

[]=[]=[]

Cukup banyak mobil yang diparkir di halaman depan kediaman Uzumaki. Ada sekitar 3 mobil ambulans dan beberapa mobil kepolisian. Para polisi dan tenaga medis yang datang segera memberikan pertolongan pada korban terutama 3 ajudan yang ditemukan terluka di dalam rumah. Ada juga sebuah mobil milik perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise yang ikut dalam rombongan tersebut. Mobil itu dikendarai oleh sekretaris Naruto.

" _Kenapa dia juga ke sini?_ " batin Naruto bingung.

Hayate berjalan mendekati sekretaris itu lalu bertanya, "Apa ada kabar terbaru?"

Naruto mendekati mereka berdua untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan sekretarisnya itu.

"Nyonya Tsunade dinyatakan menghilang dari pengawasan Genma. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Nyonya Tsunade diculik setelah berpisah dengan rekan-rekannya setelah menghadiri pemakaman. Genma ditemukan pingsan di dalam mobil sendirian." Sekretaris itu berkata dengan nada amat bersalah.

Seketika mendengarnya, perasaan Naruto menjadi kacau. "Kenapa hal ini sampai terjadi? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Memikirkannya membuat Naruto stres. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan seraya berteriak, "Ahhhh! Yang benar saja!"

[]=[Bersambung]=[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Apa kabar kalian semua. Masihkah kalian menunggu cerita yang hampir lumutan ini?**

 **Aku minta maaf karena lama update tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Aku sibuk dengan urusan masuk kuliah dan segala ospeknya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian yang telah menanti dengan penuh pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepala kalian saat membuka beranda fanfiction, "Kapan author ini update" ya itu pun jika ada yang berpikir demikian, hehe.**

 **Satu kata yang bisa kukatakan untuk chapter ini. Datar!  
**

 **Insting menulisku menumpul karena lama tidak dilatih. Banyak adegan dan percakapan yang menurutku datar meski aku memikirkannya dengan penuh perasaan.** **Sepertinya kalian pun berpikir demikian atau bahkan percakapan dari awal memang sudah datar :v**

 ** **Namun yang pasti ada alasan kenapa aku meng-upload chapter yang hancur ini.****

 **Aku akan membuat chapter depan menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Jadi, nantikan ya. Sebelumnya aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Mungkin update selanjutnya akan lama karena aku masih belum bisa aktif menulis. tapi, kalau review yang masuk banyak mungkin bisa kupercepat. Karean review itu semacam sebuah katalis. Aku selalu menantikan review kalian. Namun bukan berarti kalau tidak ada review, maka tidak akan ada chapter berikutnya. Aku menulis bukan untuk mengemis review, tapi hanya sebagai hiburan dan juga media untuk menuangkan imajinasiku yang ada kalanya bisa liar.  
**

 **salam**

 **Tandrato**


	23. Sehati Pada Akhirnya

**:**

 **Taufiq879/Tandrato**

 **:**

 **Destined To Live With You**

 **:**

 **Bab 23**

 **Sehati Pada Akhirnya  
:**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Karakter : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre : Family & Romance**

 **:**

 **Rating : 16+ (T)**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe Fanfic, Out Of Character, Typo Kemungkinan Ada.**

 **If You Like My Fanfic, Keep Calm And Enjoy It**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

* * *

"Nyonya Tsunade dinyatakan menghilang dari pengawasan Genma. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Nyonya Tsunade diculik setelah berpisah dengan rekan-rekannya selepas menghadiri pemakaman. Genma pun ditemukan pingsan di dalam mobil sendirian." Sekretaris itu berkata dengan nada amat bersalah.

Seketika mendengarnya, perasaan Naruto menjadi kacau. "Kenapa hal ini sampai terjadi? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Memikirkannya membuat Naruto stres. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan seraya berteriak, "Ahhhh! Yang benar saja!"

[]

* * *

Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang menerpa dan menguraikan rambut seseorang yang berdiri di puncak sebuah gedung. Rambut itu terlihat panjang, lebat, dan berwarna hitam. Namun itu bukanlah rambut seorang wanita.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, rambut itu sudah jelas hanyalah wig. Terbukti saat ia melepaskan rambut tersebut dan menyisir rambut aslinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Gedung tempat ia berdiri saat ini cukup tinggi. Dari ketinggian ini, ia bisa melihat sebuah rumah megah yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Meski terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada rombongan mobil polisi yang melaju menuju rumah tersebut—rumah kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki.

Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Melirik tangan kanannya ia mendapati sangkur yang berlumuran darah dan tangannya sedikit terkelupas akibat pertarungan fisik. Sementara itu di tangan kirinya, ia memegang erat sebuah map berwarna merah.

"Tuan Minato, maafkan aku. M-Maafkan aku juga, Naruto." Mulutnya berucap pelan sebelum akhirnya seseorang membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam gedung dengan atap tempatnya berada.

"Kau berhasil membawanya kan, Arashi-san?"

Arashi menunjukkan map yang dipegangnya pada orang yang bertanya itu. "Aku sudah membawanya dengan pengorbanan statusku dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Sekarang juga, antar aku menemui bos kalian."

"Tidak secepat itu, Arashi-san," ucapnya dengan gaya menolak. "Kau harus menyerahkan map itu dahulu padaku," ia menunjuk map berwarna merah itu. "Setelah kupastikan bahwa itu asli, kau akan kami antar menemui bos kami."

Meski sedikit ragu, Arashi tetap memberikan map tersebut pada orang di hadapannya. Setelah melihat sekilas, orang tersebut tertawa puas. "Haha, mantan Yakuza yang bekerja untuk tuan Minato ternyata benar-benar hebat." Ia berbalik lalu berkata, "Ikuti aku jika kau ingin bertemu bos kami."

[]=[]=[]

Waktu yang dihabiskan Arashi dalam perjalan cukuplah lama. Ia sangat menyakini bahwa tempat yang akan ia datangi sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Dari rute yang mereka lewati, Arashi bisa berspekulasi bahwa tujuan mereka sangatlah jauh.

Rute yang dilalui membawanya ke depan sebuah rumah besar yang berjarak 30 menit dari perbatasan wilayah kota. Rumah megah itu terletak jauh dari jalan utama dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan.

Dari letak rumah tersebut saja, Arashi bisa membayangkan ketikdaknormalan yang terjadi di rumah besar itu. Suasana rumah tersebut sangat familiar dengannya. Namun bukan berarti ia mengetahui rumah ini. Ia hanya pernah bekerja di rumah seperti ini 16 tahun lalu sebagai salah satu anggota Yakuza paling ditakuti. Suasana rumah tersebut semakin diperparah dengan terciumnya bau yang sudah tidak asing bagi Arashi—bubuk mesiu.

"Selamat datang, tuan

Dua orang keluar dari dalam rumah seraya membawa senjata. Mereka adalah orang yang akan mengawal Arashi memasuki rumah. Sepanjang perjalanannya mengikuti 2 orang yang mengawalnya, ia menyadari bahwa di dalam rumah ini terdapat lorong yang amat panjang dan berkelok-kelok. Siapapun yang baru memasuki rumah ini pastinya akan kebingungan, benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk dijadikan persembunyian.

Keamanan di rumah ini pun bisa dikatakan ketat. Hampir setiap lorong ada seseorang yang berpatroli. Jika seperti ini, kucing yang mencuri ikan pun tak akan bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Namun, pencahayaan ditempat itu terlihat suram. Mungkin saja seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini lebih suka gelap-gelapan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Arashi! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dari balik siluet hitam, seseorang bertanya pada Arashi. Namun Arashi tidak mengenali orang tersebut karena gelap. Namun suara itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah ia temui beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang juga, lepaskan mereka bertiga, orang tua sialan!" ucap Arashi dengan nada marah.

"Tidak secepat itu. Aku ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu." Ia mengadahkan tangannya berharap seseorang meletakkan sesuatu di tangannya tersebut.

"Ini tuan. Arashi-san benar-benar melakukannya." Seseorang yang mengantar Arashi ke tempat ini memberikan map yang dibawanya.

Orang yang sepertinya adalah penguasa tempat ini membaca dan menganalisa dokumen yang berada di map tersebut dengan seksama.

"Haha...hahah... Ahhhh! Sialan!" Suara tawa yang kemudian diakhiri dengan suara geraman menjadi tanpa bahwa ia kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebagai bentuk pelampiasan, ia secara tiba-tiba mencengkeram leher orang yang memberikan map itu padanya. "Apa Maksudnya ini, Satoru?!"

Orang bernama Satoru itu hanya bisa memegang tangan bosnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melawan. Itu wajar sebab jika ia melawan, maka itu seperti menyiramkan bensin ke badannya saat hendak melewati kobaran api yang menutup jalan.

"T—Tuan D—Danzo. Maaf. T—Tapi a-apa y—ang t—lah aku—lakukan?"

Seseorang yang bernama Danzo—yang mencekik—itu segera melempar Satoru ke bawah. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memperhatikan dengan detail akta kepemilikan itu?"

Sambil menahan sakit sehabis dicekik, Satoru berkata, "A—Aku sudah memeriksanya. Sudah kupastikan jika tanda tangannya itu mirip."

"Tapi kenyataannya ini bukan tanda tangan Jiraiya!" ia menggertak, melempar map, dan meludah ke wajah Satoru. "Aku mengenal Jiraiya. Aku mengetahui setiap lekukan dan garis untuk tanda tangannya. Dokumen ini tidak memiliki tanda tangan yang sesuai seperti apa yang kuingat."

"T—Tidak mungkin itu palsu. Aku mendapatkannya di lemari yang terkunci," ucap Arashi merasa khawatir. Khawatir karena kesalahannya yang dapat berakibat pada 3 orang yang ingin ia selamatkan.

Danzo hanya menatap Arashi sekilas. Tetapan kecewa dipancarkan oleh matanya. Arashi terlihat mendekati Satoru dan memungut akta palsu itu yang diperoleh dengan jerih payah dan pengorbanannya.

"Demi keamanan, Jiraiya memakai tanda tangan dan bukannya sekedar cap dalam setiap dokumennya. Dalam dokumen ini, tidak ada yang salah pada tandatangannya kecuali satu hal. Ada sebuah garis yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam tanda tangan asli Jiraiya. Memang dalam namanya, garis itu ada. Tapi ia sengaja meniadakannya dalam tanda tangan untuk keperluan keamanan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib 3 orang yang kalian tawan."

"kau pikir aku akan membebaskannya? Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan akta yang asli."

"Jika kepolisian yang membuat dokumen palsu ini, berarti yang asli tersimpan di sana. Apa kau mau aku mengambil akta itu dari sana, orang tua?"

"Kalau kau menyayangi ketiga orang itu, kau harus melakukannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Kesal adalah perasaan yang di rasakan oleh Arashi saat itu. Ia terjebak dalam situasi di mana ia harus melakukan hal gila atas perintah Danzo jika ingin 3 orang yang mereka tawan dapat dibebaskan. Danzo dimatanya merupakan orang yang licik. Tidak heran jika Arashi sangat ingin memukulnya sekarang. Tapi setelahnya, bagaimana nasib 3 orang tersebut adalah yang menghalanginya untuk memukul Danzo.

"Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya untuk mendapatkan dokumen itu. Aku sudah melukai semua rekan-rekanku. Aku mengkhianati kepercayaan tuan Minato. Sebaiknya kau segera melepaskan ketiga orang itu jika kau tidak mau berurusan denganku, akan kubuat kau menyesali perbuatanmu, orang tua siala—" belum juga selesai bicara, mulutnya sudah dihantam oleh pukulan tangan keriput Danzo.

"Kau harus menyadari posisimu, bocah!. Di sini aku berkuasa. Jika kau mau, akan kubunuh 3 orang itu lalu membunuhmu. Kau bukanlah Yakuza sejati. Kau sudah dilemahkan oleh cinta dan kepercayaanmu pada Minato. Kau seharusnya sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi, dasar pengkhianat!"

Sebuah tendangan Danzo lancarkan di akhir ucapannya untuk menumbangkan Arashi. Serangan itu cukup kuat hingga membuat Arashi, orang terkuat di perusahaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, tuan Danzo? Jika sudah seperti ini, kita tidak akan bisa memanfaatkan Arashi lagi." tanya Satoru.

"Panggilkan dia. Sekarang kita membutuhkan koneksinya sebagai politisi untuk bisa mengakses informasi di kepolisian. Kita perlu mengetahui di mana akta asli tersimpan. Aku punya sebuah rencana. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan rencana ini gagal seperti rencana-rencana kita yang sebelumnya."

"Baik."

[]=[]=[]

Naruto duduk bersila tangan menatap cemas ke arah ponsel miliknya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia menanti kepastian tentang keberadaan neneknya. Itachi sebelumnya telah mengatakan bahwa Kepolisian Konoha telah mengirimkan beberapa intel untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan Tsunade.

Alasan mengapa Naruto menatap cemas ke arah ponsel miliknya tersebut sudah pasti karena ia menantikan panggilan dari Itachi tentang kabar keberadaan neneknya.

Saat ini, keadaan kediaman sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Meski sebelumnya diperpanas oleh kedatangan puluhan personil kepolisian yang dilengkapi oleh kerumunan warga sekitar yang penasaran.

Namun, bukan berarti kepolisian pergi begitu saja setelah melakukan penyelidikan di kediaman milik pimpinan perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Jepang itu. Saat ini, beberapa anggota polisi bersenjata lengkap sedang melakukan patroli di sepanjang jalanan dan halaman kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Dari keenam ajudan milik keluarga Uzumaki, kini hanya 1 yang benar-benar masih berada di samping Naruto demi menemaninya dalam keadaan ireguler ini.

"Hayate, apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang kondisi ajudan yang lain?"

"Sudah. Ketiga ajudan yang terluka sudah berhasil ditangani medis. Luka yang mereka alami juga sebenarnya tidak fatal... namun, Genma saat ini masih terbaring lemas di rumah sakit luar kota. Sepertinya mereka menyuntikan semacam pelumpuh padanya."

"Huh. Lalu bagaimana soal Arashi?"

"Karena akta yang diambil oleh Arashi adalah akta palsu, kita tidak perlu terlalu panik. Saat ini regu polisi yang dipimpin Itachi sedang melakukan penjagaan di tempat di mana akta asli itu diarsipkan."

"Dan di manakah akta itu diarsipkan? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahukan hal sepenting itu?"

"Itu permintaan Tuan Jiraiya sendiri. Sebenarnya, sebelum meninggal, Tuan Jiraiya ingin mengakhiri perseteruannya dengan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar perusahaan kita sehingga saat Anda memimpin, Anda tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun rencana itu gagal saat kematian kakekmu. Memang sangat di sayangkan sebab saat Anda mengambil alih kepemimpinan, tragedi ini bisa terjadi. Padahal selama ini, kami berenam sudah melakukan upaya untuk mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi secara diam-diam dibelakang Anda. Ini benar-benar membingungkan sebab saat itu, Arashilah yang mengusulkan kami untuk melanjutkan rencana Tuan Jiraiya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Arashi berkhianat? Apa dia membenciku?"

"Meskipun sikapnya selama ini keras dan terdengar sedikit kasar pada Anda, namun setahu saya Arashi sangatlah menghormati Anda. Bahkan ia lebih menghormati Anda ketimbang Tuan Jiraiya sendiri. Hal itu karena Anda adalah putra dari Minato, orang yang telah mengeluarkan dia dari kegelapan."

"Ya. Aku tahu kalau dulu Arashi adalah seorang Yakuza yang kemudian berhenti dan menjadi bawahan ayahku. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sayangnya, informasi itu benar-benar dirahasiakan oleh Tuan Minato dan juga Arashi sendiri. Namun satu hal yang kuyakini, Arashi tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuan Minato dengan cara seperti ini jika tidak terpaksa."

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Masuklah, Hinata!"

"Aku membuatkan kalian teh. Kamu harus meminumnya agar menjadi lebih tenang," ucap Hinata seraya meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Naruto dan Hayate.

"Nona—maksudku Nyonya Hinata benar. Anda tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat jika emosi Anda seperti ini."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Setelah meletakan cangkir berisi teh itu, Hinata segera duduk di samping Naruto. Meski terpisah beberapa sentimeter oleh bantal kursi. Percakapan untuk sementara hilang saat kedua orang itu menikmati teh yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"A—Aku jadi ingin mencari Arashi dan menanyakannya langsung," ucap Naruto sesaat setelah meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja.

"Itu tindakan bodoh! Sangat berbahaya," sergah Arashi setelah meneguk teh dalam cangkir. "Meski Arashi bukanlah orang yang semudah itu mengkhianati kepercayaan tuan Minato, bukan berarti Anda tidak akan berada dalam bahaya jika bertemu dengannya. Selama kita belum mengetahui alasan mengapa Arashi berkhianat? Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda bertindak gegabah."

"Tapi... Menunggu saja tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini!" Naruto mengentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Teh yang berada dalam cangkir tersebut nyaris saja menyembur jika saja Naruto mengentakkan tangannya lebih kuat. "Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku! Hinata, bantu mencari kunci mobil. Sepertinya terjatuh di kamarmu."

"Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan kediaman. Sangat berbahaya jika Anda bertemu Arashi," ucap Hayate mencoba menghentikan Naruto dengan kata-kata. Namun, Naruto seperti tidak mengidahkan perkataannya.

"Cih, coba saja hentikan aku." Naruto dengan keras kepala segera berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar Hinata.

"T—Tunggu Naruto. Hayate benar," ucap Hinata mencoba menghentikannya.

Naruto tetap berjalan tanpa mengidahkan perkataan Hinata atau situasi sekitarnya. Padahal, di belakangnya, Hayate mulai berdiri seperti hendak menyerangnya.

"H—Hayate, apa yang—" Hinata begitu terkejut sampai berhenti berbicara saat melihat Hayate dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Saking cepatnya, Naruto baru menyadarinya saat tengkuknya sudah dipukul oleh Hayate untuk membuatnya pingsan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto bertindak ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya. Kuharap Anda mengerti, Nyonya Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan selepas terkejut. Meskipun baginya cara itu sedikit kasar, namun jika itu bisa menghentikan Naruto dari bertindak ceroboh maka ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Akan kubawa Naruto menuju kamarnya. Tolong urus dia, Nyonya Hinata."

[]==[]==[]

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa sakit di leher dan kepalanya. Rasanya penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Ia sempat tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali membuka matanya. Itu wajar saja, tengkuknya baru saja dipukul oleh Arashi hingga membuatnya pingsan. Dan ketika ia sadar, matahari sudah tidak lagi bersinar.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun ia merasa berat untuk melakukannya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari ada perubahan lokasi.

"Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Naruto berusaha melihat ke arah kanan. Saat matanya menatap sisi kanan dari kasurnya, ia berjumpa dengan wajah seseorang. Wajah orang yang sedang tertidur itu terlihat manis saat Naruto menatapnya. Ia sempat melupakan kebingungannya sejenak saat melihat wajah tersebut.

Pipinya merona saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah wajah Hinata. " _K—Kenapa Hinata bisa tidur di sampingku_?" Naruto melihat sekujur tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hinata. " _S-Seragam?"_ Naruto menyadari bahwa baik dirinya maupun Hinata masih memakai seragam lengkap tanpa satupun kancing terbuka. " _Syukurlah. Ternyata itu tidak terjadi_." Perasaannya seperti lega mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya membola saat ia teringat dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Karenanya, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mencoba membukanya. Tak ada respons bahwa pintu tersebut akan terbuka saat ia menarik gagang pintu. Berulang kali ia mencoba, namun pintu kamarnya tak kunjung dapat ia buka.

"Sial. Terkunci kah? Hayate sialan. Apa yang mau dia lakukan."

Ia terus mencoba membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang tertidur di kasurnya kini merasa terganggu oleh suara pintu yang sedang berusaha ia buka.

"Apa dia juga berkhianat? Apa dia juga mengunci kami di kamar agar bisa mencari sesuatu? Sialan kau Hayate."

Ia terus berusaha menarik pintu dan berharap dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia kerahkan, ia dapat membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

"N—Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah sadar. Sepertinya Hayate juga berkhianat. Ia membuat kita pingsan dan mengunci kita di kamar. Ambilkan aku sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mencungkil pintu ini. Akan kuhentikan dia."

Hinata hanya duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tenang saat mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Ia nyaris saja terkekeh dengan kesalahpahaman yang dibuat oleh pemikiran Naruto.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Kau salah paham. Hayate tidak berkhianat. Memang dia mengunci kita di kamar. Tapi itu agar kau tidak melarikan diri."

"B-Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan di kamarku?"

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu "A-Aku tidak pingsan. A-Aku hanya tidak sengaja tertidur. Saat aku melihatmu tertidur, rasanya...rasanya aku jadi mengantuk. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku berbaring di kasurmu, aku... aku tidak sengaja tertidur," Hinata mengetuk-ketuk kedua ujung jari telunjuknya sebagai pengalih dari rasa malu yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"Begitu ya. Lalu kenapa Hayate juga menguncimu di kamarku?"

"Ee... Sebenarnya... itu permintaanku... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terbangun dalam keadaan terkunci di kamar sendiri. Karena aku yakin dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau hanya akan bertambah panik." Terlihat sikap Hinata semakin malu saat mengatakan itu. Meski ia sudah bersama Naruto untuk beberapa bulan, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Hal yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan demi Naruto.

Naruto terduduk lemas di depan pintu menyadari kebodohannya yang dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Namun, ia merasa sedikit lega karena Hayate tidak berkhianat. Namun itu tidak menutup kekesalannya pada Hayate karena telah membuatnya pingsan dan mengurungnya di kamar bersama Hinata. Bagaimana kalau terjadi "Kecelakaan" saat ia bangun dan tak sengaja menyentuh Hinata? Itu pasti yang sedang di pikirkan Naruto.

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa berada di sini terus. Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi Hayate dan memintanya mengeluarkan kita?"

 **Ceklek!**

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Dari balik pintu, terlihat seseorang yang memakai pakaian hitam yang di lengkapi dengan sepasang sepatu hitam berbentuk boot dan celana panjang. Di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah pistol dan kunci mobil. Sementara ditangan kirinya, terlihat plastik belanjaan yang sangat besar.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku sebagai ajudanmulah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"H—Hayate, kau mau apa dengan benda itu?' tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Menangkap Arashi. Jika itu tidak memungkinkan, aku akan membunuhnya. Akan kupastikan dia membayar perbuatannya.

"B—Bukankah kau yang bilang untuk tidak gegabah? Kenapa malah kau bertindak sendiri?"

"Karena aku menanggung beban untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sebagai satu-satunya ajudan yang masih berdiri di samping Anda. Meskipun itu Arashi, ajudan nomor satu keluarga Uzumaki. Tetapi jika dia menyakiti keluarga ini dengan sengaja, maka aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Cukup bercandanya. Aku adalah atasan kalian. Ikutilah perintahku! Bawa aku bersamamu." Naruto menatap tajam mata Hayate.

"Kuakui kau punya keberanian, Tuan Naruto. Tetapi, kau tetap saja ceroboh." Ia membalas Naruto dengan tetapan serius untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melempar plastik belanjaan ke arah Naruto. Isinya yang banyak itu membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang.

"Aku tadi mampir ke supermarket. Maaf aku hanya bisa beli makan malam seperti itu."

"Agh! Sialan kau Hayate. Belanjaan itu terasa menyakitkan. Apa saja yang kau beli," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri.

"Aku pamit." Hayate kembali menutup pintu. Saat itu, Naruto menyadari bahwa Hayate akan mengunci pintu kembali. Oleh karena itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk berdiri agar bisa mencegah Hayate mengunci pintu.

Namun, Hayate sudah memikirkan hal tersebut. Sebelum Naruto bisa menyentuh gagang pintu, dengan cepat ia menarik pintu dan menguncinya.

"Setidaknya biarkan pintu kamarku terbuka, Sialan kau, Hayate!" Naruto memukul-mukul pintu saat mengatakan itu.

"Sampai aku kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kamar, Tuan Naruto. Ahh, Nyonya Hinata. Tolong jaga Tuan Naruto agar tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti melompat dari jendela," ucap Hayate dari balik pintu.

"Buka pintu ini, Hayate!" serunya sekuat tenaga. Namun itu percuma saja karena Hayate sudah melangkah meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Tetapi, pemuda yang mewarisi nama Uzumaki ini tidak menyerah begitu saja. Merasa bertanggung jawab dan juga kesal karena berbagai peristiwa yang menimpanya di hari yang sama, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dengan tubuhnya, ia berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Akan tetapi, meski ia melakukannya dengan sekuat tenaga secara berulang-ulang, engsel pintu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan rusak.

"He-hentikan Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya kau berusaha mendobrak pintu dari dalam."

"A—Aku tahu itu. Pintu ini membuka ke dalam. Tetapi, menariknya justru hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Itu sia-sia karena sekuat apapun aku menariknya, pintu ini tidak akan bisa terbuka dengan mudah."

"Sama halnya dengan mendobraknya."

"Tidak. Jika aku terus mendobraknya, engselnya seharusnya tidak akan bertahan."

Gagasan gila yang diucapkan oleh Naruto membuat Hinata nyaris menyerah untuk menghentikan tindakan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur. Dengan bahu kanan mengarah ke pintu, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali mendobrak pintu. "Akan kuberi pelajaran pada si Hayate dan Arashi karena menentangku!"

"N-Naruto! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Naruto menyakiti diri sendiri untuk mendobrak pintu dari arah yang salah. Seharusnya mereka berdua tahu jika ada sekat yang akan menyulitkan Naruto untuk mendobrak dari sisi ini.

Bagaimanapun keadaannya saat ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak merespons perkataan Hinata yang khawatir akan dirinya. Sekuat tenaga ia mendobrak pintu itu dengan bahu kanannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan lirihan sewaktu bahunya menghantam pintu yang masih kokoh tersebut. " _S—Sakit! Sialan! Pintu ini kokoh sekali_ ," batin Naruto menahan rasa sakit agar mulutnya tidak bersuara.

Naruto tidak bisa menarik kembali perkataannya sekarang. Ia kembali mengambil langkah mundur, mempersiapkan bahu kirinya untuk mendobrak pintu. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat sikap keras kepala si direktur muda.

"HAAA!" Seiring dengan teriakan tersebut, Naruto mulai bergerak menghantam pintu dengan bahu kirinya. Tetapi di pertengahan jalan, tiba-tiba lengan kanannya menjadi berat. Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"He—Hentikan tindakan bodohmu ini, Naruto!"

"H—Hinata?! Apa yang kau—" Mata keduanya saling bertatap. Naruto seketika terdiam saat ia menyaksikan mata Hinata yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. "L-Lepaskan! Aku harus mencari tahu apakah Arashi ada hubungannya dengan penculikan nenek atau tidak. Setiap detiknya sangat berharga."

"Percayalah pada kepolisian dan Hayate. Mereka pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan dan menyelamatkan nenek. Tetapi, jika kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayakan pada mereka, setidaknya dinginkan kepalamu dan carilah jalan keluar tanpa menyakiti dirimu sendiri. A—Aku akan membantumu."

Naruto merasakan perasaan serius dari wajah Hinata. Seketika bibirnya tersenyum. Senyuman Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba itu ternyata membuat Hinata merasa malu. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa benar kau mau membantuku, Hinata?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yosh! Kukira kau akan terus mencoba menghentikanku. Kalau begitu, ayo bekerja sama untuk selamatkan nenek dan perusahaan, Hinata!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Hinata meraih tangan Naruto setelah melihat senyuman dan mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak ceroboh ataupun bertindak terlalu jauh."

"Ok!"

Sebuah senyuman terpancar dari wajah Naruto maupun Hinata saat itu. Sebuah senyuman yang berasal dari rasa saling percaya dan saling memberi dukungan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan dari sebuah hubungan biasa.

[]=[]=[]

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Pertama, saya Tandrato—Author dari cerita ini—meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pembaca karena telah membuat kalian menunggu sangat lama tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.**

 **Kesibukan didunia nyata benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Perlahan saya mencicil dan merevisi beberapa bagian dari chapter ini saat ada waktu luang. Jika dilihat dari waktunya, seharusnya saya bisa mencicil lebih dari 1 chapter. Namun saya baru mulai mencicil cerita ini pada bulan desember saat liburan. Karena sudah lama tidak mengetik, saya merasa kemampuan saya menumpul. Jari-jari saya sudah melambat karena kebanyakan tulis laporan.**

 **Untuk mengembalikan kemampuan itu, saya berlatih mengetik dan menulis cerita. Saya bersama Author bernama Azumamaro membuat sebuah proyek orific yang saya jadikan sebagai wadah untuk berlatih kembali. Meski... proyek itu sepertinya terbengkalai lagi :v**

 **Saya sudah melakukan revisi besar-besaran pada bagian awal chapter yang sudah saya tinggal berbulan-bulan. Untuk bagian terakhir, jujur saya tidak melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Saya bertekad untuk update malam ini.**

 **Alasannya chapter ini saya luncurkan adalah untuk melihat tanggapan kalian tentang penulisan saya. Dari tanggapan kalian, saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menyadari bahwa cerita ini sudah berbelok terlalu jauh dari genre utamanya. Maaf soal itu. Saat mengerjakan chapter sebelumnya saya tidak memikirkan plot dengan baik. Saya akan mencoba untuk membuat alurnya tidak menjadi seperti cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya sehingga cerita ini masih bisa dikatakan sejalan dengan genre utamanya.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Tambahan : Maaf karena hanya bisa menghadirkan chapter dengan 3400 kata meski sudah berbulan-bulan tidak up. Dan saya harapan kalian masih berminat untuk membaca.**


End file.
